


300 Things

by DestielHispano, HuntersUnitedArg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcoholic John, Angst, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sexuality, Student Dean, Teacher Castiel, Teen Sam Winchester, alternative universe, hard worker Dean
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 78,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHispano/pseuds/DestielHispano, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntersUnitedArg/pseuds/HuntersUnitedArg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida que Dean lleva a los 24 años lo hace sentir de 40. Tiene dos trabajos para ayudar a pagar las cuentas de su casa y enviar al genio de su pequeño hermano a una escuela privada, y pasó seis años (dejando y volviendo, para ser sinceros) cursando la carrera de ingeniería mecánica en la Universidad de Kansas. Con tanto de su vida dedicado a su familia, Dean ha tenido muy poco tiempo libre en su cronograma de clases y no tiene tiempo para interactuar socialmente. Entonces, cuando tiene que cursar todas las clases juntas en otoño, se encuentra en una situación de vida o muerte. Debe tomar la última clase de literatura ahora, dado que su primavera ya está cubierta con clases relacionadas con su carrera... excepto que ninguna de las clases de Inglés se adaptan a su horario disponible. </p><p>Así es como Dean se humilla y ruega al Dr. Castiel Milton que le permita tener un arreglo especial, y el Dr. Milton accede.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un trabajo conjunto de Destiel Hispano y Hunters United - Supernatural Argentina para toda la SPNFamily de habla hispana. Agradecemos la amabilidad de Cautionzombies de permitirnos traerles esta traducción de su maravilloso universo. 
> 
> Créditos del capítulo:  
> Traducción: Sofía Vidal  
> Edición Final: Fridarules

 

En general, podría decirse que Dean nunca ha sentido la urgencia de golpear a una mujer. Claro, en sus épocas ha lidiado con un par de brujas. Y bueno, hubo aquella vez en la que  empujó a Stacy McFadden mientras jugaba _pelota_ en quinto grado, pero luego de llegar a la pubertad comprendió que estaba mal golpear a las chicas.

 

Pero por esta mujer Dean estaría dispuesto a hacer una excepción.

 

Pasando su mano a través de su pelo por quinta vez en los últimos 10 minutos, mira a la secretaria en la oficina de Inglés con gesto impaciente.

 

Si fuera posible destruir gente con el poder de la pura frustración, él ya lo habría hecho. “Okay”, dijo Dean, tratando de mostrar su sonrisa más encantadora. “Veo que no nos estamos comprendiendo”

 

“Te comprendo,” insiste la secretaria, que suena como si  estuviera _tratando_ de ser educada, pero con claros signos de no _querer_ serlo. “Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, si no puedes cursar ninguna de las horas de clase, entonces, no puedo hacer nada.”

 

“¿Podría hablar con alguno de los profesores?”. Dean dice casi listo a arrodillarse frente a esa mujer.

 

“Mira, no hay ningún profesor que quiera trabajar solo contigo durante las clases del semestre.”

 

Dean posa sus manos de forma relajada sobre la mesa, la observa fijamente, y con una sonrisa asomándose en los labios, esta vez una sonrisa sincera que significa — _Ayúdame, cariño, eres mi única esperanza._

 

“Mire, señorita, éste es el último crédito que necesito y tengo que solucionarlo ahora— Me gradúo en mayo y tengo todas las clases relacionadas con mi maestría para cursar en primavera.” Dean piensa en su hermano, Sam, al cual debía recoger en un par de minutos— “¡Oooh, mi hermano!”, exclama en tono persuasivo, “Tengo un hermano menor al que  llevo a la escuela”, subiendo su apuesta “Nadie más puede hacerlo, tiene 15 y es lindo, ¿Quieres conocerlo?” Dean no tiene problema en usar a su adorable hermanito como cebo para provocar simpatía, su adorable hermano Sam, alto, desgarbado y torpe es el perfecto antídoto para la malicia femenina. Todas dicen  que Sam es precioso.

 

La joven le lanza una mirada maliciosa. “No hay nada que pueda hacer deberás tomarlas el próximo semestre.”

 

“No voy a tener tiempo el semestre que viene” se queja Dean, olvidándose de hacerse el amable.

 

No piensa contarle la historia de su vida a esa mujer. No va a contarle sobre la muerte de su madre ni que su padre es un borracho, menos aún que trabaja un mínimo de 40 horas semanales, ni que se esfuerza para conseguir buenas notas para enviar a Sam a una escuela privada en la ciudad de Kansas.

 

No le dice que dicha escuela está a una hora de distancia, y que ha estado cuidando a Sam desde que tenía 10 años. No le dice que está cansado, que tiene 24 y que ha estado cerca de abandonar la escuela tres veces pero siempre volvió por Sam.  Sam lo necesita. Sam necesita que Dean tenga un título para así poder enviar a Sam a la facultad en un par de años.

 

Dean no le dice nada de esto a esa mujer así que ella solo le dedica una sonrisa mecánica, “Lo siento”

 

Dean se muerde el labio por un momento, casi aceptando la derrota que flota en el aire.  “Ok, gracias por su tiempo”….  — _Aunque no hayas hecho una mierda_.

 

Da un paso a un costado cuando de pronto un hombre entra en la oficina. La cara de la chica se ilumina considerablemente, dibujándosele una sonrisa radiante. Dean prácticamente ve cómo sus pupilas se dilatan conforme sus mejillas se vuelven coloradas como si estuviera entrando en celo.  El hombre tiene una altura promedio, talvez un poco menos, y su oscuro pelo despeinado no hace juego con la camiseta blanca, chaleco negro y pantalón y corbata bordó oscuro.

 

Dean piensa para sus adentros que el tipo parece listo para un concierto de violín.

 

Mientras tanto Julie, la secretaria,  dándole una buena mirada le dice “Doctor Milton, tengo su correo”

 

“Gracias, Julie”. El hombre toma el  paquete con las cartas dedicándole a la mujer solo una leve sonrisa. Su postura remarcada, muy derecha, con sus hombros hacia atrás. Con esa postura, probablemente podría caminar con un libro de texto sobre su cabeza.

 

Dean inclina la cabeza, mira al hombre y piensa — _El doctor Milton enseña Shakespeare en otoño, los lunes y miércoles a las 9._ “Disculpe, Doctor Milton?”, dice Dean.

 

El profesor mira a Dean con sus profundos ojos azules y levantando una ceja responde, “¿Si?”

 

“Él _no puede_ hacer nada por ti” interrumpe Julie muy molesta, probablemente porque Dean invadió su espacio. “No quiero tenerte por la oficina molestando a los profesores”

 

El Doctor Milton levanta la mano dedicándole a Julie una mínima sonrisa. “Está bien. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?”, dijo el hombre mirando a Dean.

 

Dean trataba de no sonreírle a Julie por su victoria, pero no lo logra… “Por favor, ¿Está usted ocupado? ¿Puedo hablar con usted en privado?”

 

“Por supuesto. Sígame” Lo invita tomando su correo con otra pequeña sonrisa y partiendo camina hacia el hall central y luego dobla a la derecha. Dean lo sigue tratando de pensar algo que decir para que este tipo trabaje con él. Si no lo logra va a tratar de acudir a la Doctora Barnes, pero cada vez que pasa por su oficina ella lo mira como si fuera un suculento plato y Dean no está seguro de que valga la pena.

  
  
La oficina del doctor Milton está limpia y ordenada pero llena de libros desde el suelo hasta el techo. No se ve ninguna ventana, lo cual debería hacerte sentir melancólico y oprimido, pero hay una suave luz o algo en las bombillas de las lámparas que hace que la habitación se sienta relajada. Libros en los estantes y en el piso, desde Biblias hasta viejas críticas al trabajo de Stephen King. Parecería haber un orden específico en la distribución de los libros pero Dean no se da cuenta de cuál podría ser. A pesar de la edad de Milton- reflejada en los libros de texto- hay una nueva iMac sobre su escritorio en toda su blanca gloria, como también una MacBook Air a un costado. Dean habría asegurado que el Doctor Milton era más del tipo del, bueno, tal vez de una máquina de escribir o algo así.

 

El doctor Milton le señala una de las dos sillas de cuero vacías frente a su escritorio y Dean toma asiento. “Bien, tengo un problema grande”

 

Milton se sienta en su propia silla y sonríe otra vez, esta vez un poco más ampliamente. Eso dulcifica sus facciones y lo hace ver más amable, como si en su tiempo libre se dedicara a consolar a bebes y mujer histéricas. “Me ayudaría saber su nombre”

 

 

 _Mierda, por supuesto_ , piensa Dean sonrojándose levemente, avergonzado de lucir como un alumno de primer año cuando es su sexto año de carrera. “Oh, lo siento. Soy Dean Winchester” Extiende su mano primero, Milton la toma y sacude firmemente.

Dean siempre aprecia un buen apretón de manos. Eso dice mucho acerca de la otra  persona, y este apretón le indica que probablemente Milton sea un trabajador dedicado y eficiente.

 

 

“Encantado de conocerte, Dean. Soy Castiel”

 

Dean parpadea por un momento pero decide no mencionar el nombre. Necesita que el tipo esté de buenas. “Hola, encantando. Así que, este es el problema: Tengo que tomar mis clases básicas este semestre, pero no puedo cursar ninguno de los horarios disponibles. Me gradúo en Mayo, así que tendría que tomar mis clases luego”

 

 “Eso es siempre una pena,” dice el profesor, y Dean sonríe de pronto por que percibe que la respuesta es honesta y no una tomada de pelo.

 

“Sí, ¿Verdad? Exacto. Como llevo a mi hermano a la escuela en Kansas todos los días,   trabajo los fines de semana de barman y hago trabajos como mecánico durante la semana, me preguntaba si hay alguna forma, tal vez…no sé,… ¿De reunirme con usted en otro momento? Trabajaré mucho, lo prometo, soy una persona muy trabajadora.” Ahora que lo dice en voz alta suena hasta ridículo. ¿Pedir faltar a todas las clases _y_ hacer que el profesor trabaje extra?

 

El Dr. Milton lo mira por un segundo en una forma que hace que Dean se sienta un poco intimidado. Esos ojos azules son intensos. Hacen que Dean quiera decir la verdad acerca de todo. “¿Cuántos años tiene tu hermano?”

 

Dean no esperaba eso y se toma un momento antes de responder. “Tiene 15 y es brillante, él va a  Pembroke Hill.”

 

“¿Por qué lo envías a la escuela?”

 

Dean debió saber que era una trampa. Ahora debía contarle a este tipo cada uno de sus secretos.

 

“Bueno, nuestra madre murió cuando él era un bebe, y nuestro padre— no siempre está presente para tomar las riendas de la familia”

 

“¿Trabaja mucho?”

 

“Sí”, Dean miente, e inmediatamente se siente culpable por hacerlo...

 

 “En realidad no…., el solo…….., el realmente no…… ¿Usted piensa que podemos trabajar en esto o no?”

 

Milton se acomoda  hacia atrás en el sillón con sus manos entrelazadas. Ahora ya no sonríe, está serio. Dean siente un pinchazo en el estómago

 

 “¿Cómo va a ser tu cronograma semanal?”

 

Dean suspiro, no quiere tener que repetirlo, porque él literalmente no tiene vida.

 

 “Salgo a las 6:30 para que Sam entre a la escuela a las 8, luego vuelvo aquí. Usualmente estoy aquí alrededor de las 9:30, luego trabajo hasta las 2PM, a esa hora me retiro y voy a buscar a Sam, y estoy de vuelta en casa a las 4PM más o menos” Dean hace una pausa para repensar su cronograma, ya que se anotó a todas las clases de otoño.

 

“Bueno, tengo clases a la noche los Lunes, Martes y Miércoles desde las 6 hasta las 8:30 PM, y los Jueves llevo a Sam a una clase de estudios en Kansas City. Viernes y sábados trabajo a la noche en un bar.” _Dean aprieta su mandíbula y mira al profesor._ “¿Hay algo en lo que pueda trabajar con usted? Realmente soy un buen trabajador. Haré todo lo que me pida. Sé que debería haber hecho esto hace tiempo, pero soy muy malo en literatura y como no hay muchos libros que me gusten terminé posponiéndolo. Por favor, ¿Puede ayudarme?”

 

Recostándose en su silla, el Dr. Milton junta sus manos otra vez. “Creo que puedo encontrar una forma de trabajar juntos”

 

Dean da un suspiro, relajándose, dejando caer su cabeza por un momento “Muchísimas gracias, no sabe cuán agradecido estoy.”

 

“No será fácil,”  aclara Milton, encendiendo su computadora e iniciando sesión, sus dedos moviéndose ligeros sobre el teclado. “Pero considerando lo ocupado que estás y teniendo en cuenta que aún no estás muerto, creo que podrás hacerlo.”

 

  _Dean sonríe un poco. A veces él piensa igual._ “Muchísimas gracias. Realmente lo aprecio.”

“Estoy enseñando tres clases este semestre,” continúa el Dr. Milton, “Shakespeare, Literatura Mundial 2, y la Biblia como literatura. ¿Cuál te gustaría más?”

 

Haciendo una mueca, Dean pasa su mano sobre su cabello revuelto. “¿Um, cuál es la más fácil y menos aburrida?”

 

Eso arranca una risa al Dr. Milton, lo cual hace que toda su cara se arrugue  y se le formen hoyuelos en las mejillas. Es adorable y Dean se odia por notarlo. Dean pensaba que había superado esa etapa en la secundaria.

 

”Son cosas que estoy enseñando así que, obviamente, pienso que todo es interesante. Pero solo por ser tú, diría que tomes Shakespeare. ¿Te resulta familiar Shakespeare?”

 

“Conozco _Romeo y Julieta_ y _Hamlet_. Y creo que eso es todo lo que conozco.”

 

“Vamos a leer ocho obras durante este semestre. Usualmente empiezo las clases con un PowerPoint exponiendo el contexto histórico de la obra y la cultura de aquel tiempo. Puedo enviártelo por mail a medida que lo vayamos viendo.”

Milton ladea su cabeza y analiza a Dean.

 

“Creo que deberíamos reunirnos dos horas cada semana y discutir cada obra. ¿Qué piensas?”

 

Sintiendo que no merece todo aquello, Dean asintió. “Eso suena bien, ¿Cuándo y a qué hora? Puedo intentarlo durante la semana, pero los fines de semana  son más fáciles para mí.”

 

Milton le pide su carnet de estudiante. Dean se aproxima para dárselo, mirando como esos dedos escriben ligeramente en el teclado, la concentración que reina en su apuesta cara. Dean aparta la mirada. No va a empezar con eso de nuevo. “Podemos reunirnos los Sábados o Domingos, por la mañana, antes de que vayas al trabajo. Mis tardes durante los fines de semana están normalmente ocupadas calificando trabajos”

 

Rascando su cabeza, Dean medita por un momento si quiere lidiar con Shakespeare los Sábados por la mañana antes de ir a trabajar.  “Eh, los sábados estaría bien.”

 

“Entonces quedamos para las 9? Nos podemos encontrar aquí en mi oficina, si te es conveniente.”

 

Dean sonríe genuinamente, más agradecido que la mierda. “Viejo, que haya accedido a ayudarme ya es conveniente para mí. Aquí me parece bien.” Dean podía hacerlo, aunque fuera temprano, a pesar de las únicas 4 horas de sueño que tendría. Milton estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo- lo cual era un milagro- así que Dean podía demostrar su compromiso.

 

Milton sonríe otra vez, y tipea en el teclado durante un rato más.  “Estás registrado. Te pondré presente cada día  siempre y cuando hayamos hablado el Sábado anterior. Si por alguna razón debes cancelar, por favor avísame y podremos pasarlo para un Domingo.” Milton saca una tarjeta del cajón del escritorio y se la da a Dean. “Ese es el número de mi oficina, el de mi casa, mi celular y mi email. Incluso puedes enviarme un texto.”

 

Textear a un profesor sonaba raro, pero de todas formas Dean sonrió. “Gracias, permítame darle mis datos, por si acaso”

 

Dean le entrega sus datos y con un suspiro se levanta. “Realmente aprecio esto, Dr. Milton”.

 

“Lo sé”, dice Milton. “Me alegra poder ayudar. Y, por favor, llámame Castiel, que me llamen Dr. Milton me hace sentir bastante incómodo.”

 

Dean extiende la mano y sonríe ante el segundo perfecto apretón de manos del día.  Se da cuenta de que se está sonrojando, pero esperaba que no se note mucho. “Castiel, entonces.”

 

“Fue agradable conocerte, Dean” Milton coloco su Blazer sobre el respaldo de la silla y se desliza en ella  “Tengo que acudir a una reunión, pero por favor mantente en contacto. Te enviare por mail la lista de textos que debes leer, y también el programa. Si tienes alguna pregunta, por favor ponte en contacto conmigo de la forma que te resulte más cómoda.”

 

“Gracias, de veras,” vuelve a decir Dean.

 

Castiel sonríe y lo acompaña hasta la puerta de la oficina. “Por supuesto, estoy  feliz de poder ayudarte.”

 

Dean lo observa volver por el hall para luego entrar en la oficina de Inglés. Echándole un vistazo a Julie, Dean dice “Castiel consiguió ayudarme. Gracias por todo.”

 

Julie lo observa con la boca abierta hasta que Dean suelta una carcajada y se va.

 

 

_Estimado Dean,_

_Ésta es la lista de obras que necesitarás leer durante la cursada del semestre, como también el resumen de temas a estudiar brevemente explicados; creo estar seguro que no eres el tipo de persona que lee resúmenes… pero tendrás dos exámenes — Uno parcial a mitad de semestre y otro al final del mismo— y deberás escribir dos trabajos sobre dos obras distintas._

_Discutiremos acerca de esos trabajos cuando las fechas estén cercanas. Normalmente doy un cuestionario de preguntas al principio de cada clase, para ver cómo están en materia de lectura. Pero, nosotros lo debatiremos cara a cara, voy a considerarlo tu calificación de cursada._

_Esta es la lista de obras que leerás, en el siguiente orden:_

  1. _Enrique IV, Parte I_
  2. _Ricardo III_
  3. _Macbeth_
  4. _Hamlet_
  5. _El rey Lear_
  6. _Como gustes_
  7. _La fierecilla domada_
  8. _Cuento de Invierno_



_Siempre empiezo con las historias porque son aburridas (para la mayoría de la gente), luego las tragedias, y al final las comedias. En nuestra primera lección vamos a discutir la publicación de cuartos, folios, etc._

_Yo te prepararé sobre la mejor manera de leer los textos. También leerás unos sonetos, pero no los he elegido todavía. Te los enviaré tan pronto lo decida._

_Los mejores deseos._

_Castiel_

_PD Si te parece bien, me gustaría que nos reuniéramos al menos un día antes de la primera semana de clases, así podemos empezar un poco antes. Creo que eso te ayudaría._

Dean sonríe mientras lee el correo electrónico, y responde afirmativamente con más entusiasmo del pensado, teniendo en cuenta que es _literatura clásica_. Apaga su computadora y corre al auto, apurándose para recoger a Sam de la escuela.

 

 

                                                                           *

 

Las últimas semanas del verano parecieron interminables para Dean, estaba estudiando para dos materias, matemática y escritura, pero como eran vía Internet él trataba de trabajar aún más. Estaba tan cerca de conseguir su título de Ingeniero Mecánico que casi podía sentirlo. Dean estaba todo el tiempo agotado de tanto trabajar -casi setenta horas  por semana en verano-  pero aquello lo ayudaría a ahorrar el dinero suficiente para obtener algo de ropa nueva para el otoño, tanto para Sam como para sí mismo.

 

A pesar de vivir en la misma casa, hace más de una semana que no ven a su padre y Dean trata de no pensar mucho en eso.

 

Antes de darse cuenta, llega el día de su primera reunión con Castiel. Dean había comprado todos los libros usados en una librería, los había hojeado un poco, pero no tenía idea de lo que Shakespeare trataba de decir. Dean deja los libros de lado hasta que llega el momento en que no puede dilatarlo más y debe comenzar a leerlos. Llega a la oficina de Castiel un poco antes de las nueve de la mañana, pero Castiel no había llegado aún. Con nada más que cuatro horas de sueño y media taza de café de ayer encima, Dean se sentía de muy mal humor, no por culpa de Castiel sino por la falta de sueño. Si Shakespeare no hubiera escrito tanto, Dean podría haber dormido más. Bastardo.  Dean casi gruñe mientras juega Sudoku en su teléfono, logrando terminar un nivel completo antes darse vuelta ante el sonido de pasos que se acercan.

 

Castiel, vestido más informal que en su último encuentro, con unos pantalones azul marino y una camisa a rayas; le sonríe y Dean le devuelve la sonrisa. A pesar de que estar cansado se da cuenta de había estado esperando esto durante mucho tiempo, y que eso no tiene nada que ver- en absoluto, en lo más mínimo- con el guapo profesor.  Obviamente. "Buenos días."

 

"Buenos días, Dean.”, Dice Castiel  haciendo un gesto hacia la caja en sus manos, mientras abre la puerta de su oficina. "Espero que te gusten las donas. Estoy a punto de hacer café, si gustas".

 

Dean puede aún saborear el desabrido café que había bebido una hora antes y asiente, tomando asiento rápidamente, abriendo la caja de donas, mientras Castiel prepara el café.  Dean toma una dona glaseada y la come de tres bocados, al levantarse no sintió deseos de desayunar, pero ahora siente que está muriéndose de hambre. Mirando a su alrededor, encuentra la oficina tal cual como la recordaba, repleta de libros organizados de alguna misteriosa manera.

 

"No sé cómo tomas tu café", dijo Castiel, regresando a la oficina con el café y cerrando la puerta con su pie. "Así que te traje  crema y  azúcar."

 

Dean toma la taza que Castiel le ofrece y sonríe. "Lo tomo amargo, pero gracias."

 

"Ah. Yo siempre he tratado de beberlo amargo- solía pensar que era más masculino de esa manera-, pero más bien me gusta el café dulce. Dice Castiel mientras abre cuatro paquetes de azúcar y los vierte en su propia taza "¿Cómo estás esta mañana?"

 

"Agotado," admite Dean. "Trabajé para el amigo de mi padre ayer por la mañana de seis hasta alrededor de las nueve, luego me fui al bar para ayudar con el inventario de bebidas de diez a doce, luego trabajé el resto del día hasta las tres cubriendo algunos turnos".

 

"¿Desde la mañana?”, exclama Castiel, sonando sorprendido. Dean sólo atina a reír.

 

"Sí. De todas maneras es la última semana que hago eso, luego vuelvo a mis horarios normales. Sólo necesitaba realizar la mayor cantidad de tareas antes de que comience la escuela.” Dean está contento. Se las arregló para ahorrar el dinero necesario para la matrícula de Sam mucho más rápido de lo que normalmente lo hacía. Ahora es una cosa menos por la que preocuparse.  Tenía suerte de que Sam fuera inteligente, y por ello recibir una beca que le permite a Dean pagar sólo seis mil dólares cada año. De lo contrario Sam probablemente no sería capaz de ir a esa lujosa escuela privada.

 

"Trabajas realmente muy duro", comenta Castiel, mientras sopla su café y toma un pequeño sorbo.

 

"Así es. Pero al final vale la pena, ¿No? "

 

"¿Realmente lo crees?", dijo Castiel

 

Dean se encoge de hombros. "Espero por Dios que así sea." Esta vez Dean no pone mucho humor detrás de sus palabras como originalmente fue su intención, y no pierde de vista la mirada contemplativa que Castiel le dedica. "Así que, um, ¿Qué haremos hoy?"

 

Castiel despeja un espacio entre ellos y le alcanza a Dean unos papeles. "Eso es una copia de tu programa de estudios, más los apuntes que tengo pensado ver en la clase del lunes. Todo lo que vamos a debatir es, esencialmente, el valor histórico y cultural. Por ejemplo, ¿Qué sabes de Shakespeare?

 

Y así es más o menos como pasa la primera clase, Castiel haciendo preguntas y Dean respondiendo, luego Castiel le da una clase que no parece una clase sino una conversación amistosa. Dean incluso toma notas, pudiendo enfocarse más a pesar de que el tema no le agrada, porque Castiel es tranquilo y sincero y paciente, y enseña de manera en que aún Dean, inepto como es en este campo, puede comprenderlo.

 

Una hora más tarde toman un descanso para beber más café y Dean termina contándole a Castiel más de lo que esperaba y Castiel termina compartiendo detalles acerca de sí mismo también. Es el más joven de tres hermanos y una hermana. Sus padres son mundialmente famosos estudiosos de la Biblia que han pasado el tiempo viajando desde que su hijo menor fue capaz de cuidarse de sí mismo. Castiel creció en una familia rica, está a punto de cumplir los treinta, y ha conseguido terminar sus cuatro carreras en diez años: Licenciatura de Inglés en Purdue, Maestría y Doctorado en Literatura en un programa conjunto con Notre Dame, y un Doctorado en Literatura Comparada en Brown. Ninguno de sus hermanos entendió nunca por qué eligió un pequeño pueblo de Kansas para vivir ni mucho menos para enseñar. "Mis hermanos son todos ejecutivos de publicidad o abogados o médicos ", dice Castiel, sonriendo con ironía. "No entienden por qué quiero relacionarme con los jóvenes”

 

Cuando se hacen las once de la mañana, Castiel termina la charla de forma abrupta "Tienes que ir a trabajar, seguiremos la charla la próxima semana. Lee los dos primeros actos y toma notas, sobre todo si no entiendes algo. Y si estás verdaderamente perdido, te sugiero echarle un vistazo a las _SparkNotes_ …. Aunque," añadió con una sonrisa, "eso no significa que no debas leer la obra completa. Espero que seas capaz de charlarlo conmigo".

 

Dean le agradece y regresa a su casa para comer algo rápido y empacar su almuerzo antes del trabajo, sin dejar de pensar en esos oscuros ojos azules, esas pequeñas sonrisas y  aquellas manos con dedos delgados y delicados.

 

                                                                           *

 

"Me encanta Hotspur", comenta Dean tan pronto como Castiel  dobla hacia su oficina por el pasillo. Castiel le sonríe ampliamente, lo cual es raro, y abre la puerta.

 

"¿En serio?"

 

"Sí, hombre. Hispir es un tipo rudo. Quiero que gane”.

 

"¿Por qué?", le pregunta Castiel

 

"Porque es como el hijo perfecto, ¿Entiende? El maldito- Perdón, lo siento- Prince Hal es un idiota perezoso. Hotspur es lo que debería ser Hal” Dean se sienta en la que se ha convertido en su silla y toma la caja de donas de manos de Castiel para ponerla sobre el escritorio, pero cambia de opinión y se levanta para seguir al profesor a la sala de descanso a buscar el café.  “Hotspur sabe lo que quiere. Hal es un mald- torpe que ni siquiera se molesta en mover el culo y hacer algo".

 

"Tienes una opinión muy formada sobre el tema", dice Castiel mientras muele los granos de café y mira a Dean.

 

Dean resopla. "No lo sé, me llegó. ¿Y qué es lo que le ocurre a Falstaff? El tipo es raro”.

 

 "Él fue el personaje más popular de Shakespeare durante muchos años.", menciona Castiel

 

Dean observaba las manos de Castiel mientras trabajan, recogiendo las tazas, sirviendo  el café, añadiendo demasiado cantidad de azúcar en una taza.

 

Dean toma su taza de café amargo y bebe un sorbo, dejando que el sabor envuelva su lengua y garganta. Castiel hace un muy buen café. "El tipo es muy raro", repite Dean, lo cual hace reír a Castiel. Por alguna razón, eso hace que Dean se sienta súper feliz.

 

Durante su descanso, luego de estar toda una hora escuchando a Dean quejándose del príncipe Hal, Castiel trata de enfocar la atención de Dean en otros aspectos  de la obra ("¿Te diste cuenta de que Hal habla tanto en el verso y como en la prosa?, ¿Por qué crees que es así?”) Castiel, fijando en Dean su habitual mirada intensa, le dice "Tengo una pregunta personal para hacerte. No estas obligado a responder si no quieres"

 

"Um, está bien.", Dean revuelve su café antes de tomar un sorbo. "¿Qué quiere saber?”

 

“¿Por qué cuidas a tu hermano si tu padre está en la casa?"

 

Dean mira sus pies. Tiene agujeros en sus zapatillas, y sabe en que tendrá que comprar otras pronto.

 

"Prefiero no contestar"

 

"De acuerdo. ¿Cómo está Sam? "

 

Dean aprecia el cambio de tema y sonríe ante la oportunidad de hablar de su hermano. "Él está bien. Realmente bien. Me gustaría poder conseguirle un auto para su decimosexto cumpleaños en mayo, pero no hay manera de que podamos pagar uno. Bobby, el amigo de mi papá, está viendo si puede darme alguna chatarra para arreglar. Sé que Sam realmente quiere manejar hasta la escuela, pero es  una hora de viaje de ida y otra vuelta. No lo sé, estoy pensándolo"

 

"Tú y tu hermano parecen bastante independientes. Yo solía ser igual".

 

Dean le hecho una mirada. "No lo diga como si fuera tan mayor. Ni siquiera tiene treinta. A decir verdad, usted y yo estamos bastante cercanos en edad", añade Dean, sin ninguna necesidad. Sonrojándose y mirando nuevamente su taza.

 

"Sí, lo estamos", dijo Castiel, “Aunque a veces siento como si estuviera cerca de cumplir cuarenta. Literalmente fui a la escuela desde los tres años hasta los veintiséis. No creo que haya tenido tiempo para ser un niño. Mis padres eran muy estrictos."

 

"¿Se sigue viendo con ellos?"

 

Castiel observa el portarretrato en su escritorio. Dean asume que son fotos de los Milton. "A veces. Una vez al año o algo por el estilo, por lo general en algún día festivo. Una vez que me gradué de secundaria, ellos comenzaron a viajar mucho más”.

 

Dean permanece en silencio bebiendo lo último que le quedaba de café en su taza, luego mira a Castiel, a quien encuentra ya observándolo. "Ahora yo tengo una pregunta personal para usted"

 

Castiel sonríe y le dice "Adelante".

 

"Su nombre es-  interesante."

 

"Quieres decir, raro", dijo Castiel con los ojos brillantes.  Dean se ríe y asiente. "Tienes razón, es un nombre raro. Mis padres son estudiosos de la Biblia, creo que ya te había contado, pero mi madre es también especialista en angelología. Ella nos nombró, a mí y a cada uno de mis hermanos, con nombres de ángeles. Mi hermano mayor es Michael, luego le siguen Gabriel y Lucifer- sí, lo sé- luego Anael, mi hermana, y por último yo. Mi nombre se suponía que era Cassiel, pero mi madre arrastró las letras cuando dijo mi nombre al darme a luz y mí padre lo anotó mal. "

 

Dean se ríe, y sonriendo dice. "Bueno, es una especie de error genial, por lo menos le queda bien."

 

"¿En serio? Eso es bueno. No sé lo que haría si tuviera un nombre que no me sentara."

 

Durante los próximos minutos Dean se ríe más que durante el resto de la semana. Así, los sábados se convierten en sus días favoritos.

 

 

*

 

Al Viernes siguiente llegando a Kansas City, Sam encuentra la copia de Dean del libro _Enrique IV primera parte,_ y abriéndolo dice, “¿Tú escribiste estas notas?”

 

"Sí. Mi profesor espera que yo me sepa toda esa mierda, ¿Recuerdas?", comenta Dean.

 

"¿Te gusta?", pregunta Sam.

 

"¿Qué cosa?, ¿La obra?”, dice Dean. Doblando en la primera curva y tomando la autopista 70, la cual  llega hasta la ciudad de Kansas. "Está bien."

 

"¿Te gusta tu profesor, también?"

 

Dean mira a Sam arqueando una ceja. "¿Por qué me haces todas esas preguntas? Duérmete, descansa un poco, vas a tener un día largo lleno de aprendizaje."

 

"Sólo quiero hablar", se queja Sam poniendo el libro de Dean en el asiento trasero. “Siento que hace siglos que no lo hacemos.”

 

Aquel comentario hace que Dean se suavice un poco, le da palmadas a su hermano en la rodilla. "Lo sé, te prometo que pronto todo será mas fácil. No tendré que trabajar tanto este semestre, tu cuota escolar ya está paga".

 

"Dean, sabes que…"

 

"No, Sam. Te quedarás en Pembroke Hill, ¿De acuerdo? Es lo mejor para ti y haremos que funcione. No te preocupes tanto."

 

"Te matas cada semana sólo para juntar el dinero suficiente para mi escuela y la comida y las facturas ", dijo Sam, sonando demasiado deprimido como para ser tan solo un niño de quince años.  "Si tan solo Papá… "

 

"Papá tiene sus propios problemas," Dean lo interrumpe nuevamente. "Él hace lo que puede, cuando puede."

 

"Odio la manera en que lo excusas"

 

"Sí, bueno. A mí no me gusta tu corte de pelo…” Es mentira, pero eso hace que Sam ponga los ojos en blanco.

 

La tensión entre Sam y Dean va apaciguándose de a poco, hasta que vuelve a crecer cuando Dean mete la mano en la guantera del auto y saca un paquete de cigarrillos.

 

"Dean-- "

 

"No empieces. Este es el paquete que compré hace tres semanas y todavía tengo diez cigarrillos. Déjame tranquilo, Sammy, ¿Ok?”

 

"Está bien, voy a dejar que tranquilamente contraigas cáncer " dice Sam fríamente

poniendo un encendedor en sus manos. "Quiero saber más acerca de tu clase de Shakespeare. Tu maestro parece buena onda".

 

"Lo es", confirma Dean, mientras enciende su cigarrillo y piensa en la intensidad de los ojos de Castiel.

 

 

                                                                          *

El primer sábado de debate sobre Ricardo III, Dean llega  un poco tarde. Castiel ya estaba en su oficina con las dos tazas de café caliente. Dean está despeinado, son sus dientes sin cepillar, vistiendo la misma camisa con la cual había dormido.

 

"Mi alarma no sonó, “dice Dean agitado, dejándose caer en la silla. "Perdón. Ayer por la noche me acosté tarde y puse mi alarma para que suene a la tarde en vez de a la mañana”

 

"Pero aún estás aquí", dijo Castiel, aproximándole la taza de café. "Hablemos.”

 

No hablan mucho sobre la obra, más bien, comienzan a irse por la tangente hacia otro tipo de conversación. Dean está tan compenetrado en la charla que incluso llama a  Ellen, su jefa del Bar, y le pregunta si puede entrar a trabajar tarde. Ella acepta un poco demasiado rápido, agregando que él es tan confiable que siempre puede tomarse tiempo libre si lo necesita. Así que Dean planea entrar no más tarde que las tres, pidiendo cubrir el turno de alguien más cuando termine el suyo. Supone que eso le dará suficiente tiempo para charlar con Castiel, y así es que retoman donde habían dejado.

 

Así es como Dean acaba almorzando en un restaurante con su profesor, discutiendo sobre la vida, la escuela, y un poco sobre Shakespeare. Le resulta vergonzoso admitirlo, pero ésta es la casi la única conversación que Dean ha tenido en mucho, mucho tiempo. Dean no tiene exactamente amigos-  sólo compañeros de trabajo y compañeros de clase- pero aún si llegara a tenerlos, no tendría mucho tiempo libre para hacer nada. Salir por ahí no ayuda a pagar las facturas.

 

Dean se toma su tiempo disfrutando de su hamburguesa de tocino porque está muy rica, bebiendo su licuado despacio, escuchando a Castiel que le explica cosas acerca de Ricardo III, con Dean tomando notas con su mano libre.

 

"Eres ambidiestro?", le pregunta Castiel, sorprendido. Dean asiente, con su boca llena de papas.

 

"Sí. Siempre lo he sido. Mi papa quería que fuera jugador de béisbol, bateador ambidiestro, pero nunca fui muy bueno”.

 

"Eso es muy interesante", dice Castiel observándolo. Dean siente esa mirada cálida posada en él y se sonroja.

 

"En realidad no. Quiero decir, no me resulta interesante a mí”

 

"Yo soy torpe con las manos, así que me parece fascinante.", dijo Castiel.

 

Dean lo mira con sorpresa. "Tienes buenas manos, sin embargo….."

 

Se hace un silencio incómodo. Castiel parece tratar de esconder una sonrisa. Dean mira fijamente sus papas y dice.  "Quiero decir, ya sabes--" dice pero no puede terminar la frase porque no tiene idea de lo que quiere decir.

 

Castiel cambia el tema de nuevo a Shakespeare y Dean se siente increíblemente agradecido por ello. No le gusta sentirse avergonzado- lo hace sentirse acalorado y quisquilloso como si estuviera a punto de explotar- y  Castiel parece darse cuenta encontrando fácilmente otra vía de conversación.

 

Cuando les entregan la cuenta, Castiel saca su tarjeta de crédito y se la entrega a la camarera. Dean se queda observándolo fijamente.

 

"Um…."  Dean desea decirle que el tiene dinero en efectivo, muchas gracias, pero Castiel simplemente lo mira y Dean no puede decir un carajo.

 

"Dean", dice Castiel de pronto, "Me he dado cuenta de algo sobre ti."

 

"¿Y qué sería eso? Y además, ¿Qué tiene que ver con que me pague el almuerzo? "

 

Su profesor sonríe y se inclina hacia adelante un poco. "Me he dado cuenta de que eres uno de los hombres más trabajadores que conozco. Trabajas más de cuarenta horas a la semana, tomas más de quince horas de cursada semanales,  envías a tu hermano a una escuela privada- que tú pagas- provees comida para tu hermano y cuidas de tu hogar. Y solo tienes veinticuatro años. Noté que nadie parece agradecerte por todo lo que haces y que tú tampoco crees  merecerlo, porque es lo que se supone que debes hacer. La familia se cuida unos de otros. Así que, simplemente, este soy yo dándote las gracias por todo tu duro trabajo. Por favor, acéptalo”

 

Dean se queda sin palabras, abre la boca pero nada sale. Se queda mirando los vívidos ojos azules de Castiel. Castiel le acerca su licuado, "Termina eso… ¿Quieres algún postre?"

 

"No, está bien", dice Dean, con voz retraída, terminando lo que quedaba del licuado.  Dean no sabe cómo sentirse en  este momento. Reconoce que siente un enamoramiento con su profesor, pero tal vez es algo normal, algo que sucede a menudo; tal vez debería olvidarse de que Castiel es un hombre como él, porque los hombres no deben sentir esas cosas por otros hombres. Eso lo aprendió durante la secundaria cuando su padre lo encontró masturbándose con el calendario benéfico del equipo de Béisbol masculino Kansas City Royal.

 

"Has hecho que mis sábados sean muy disfrutables", dice Castiel, mientras firma su nombre en el recibo de la factura y se pone de pie. “Tengo que agradecerte eso."

 

Dean se sonroja otra vez, parece que nunca dejará de hacerlo. "Gracias por hacer que tenga Sábados, para empezar"

 

"La semana que viene, ¿Te gustaría tomar un café en otro lugar en vez de hacerlo en mi oficina?"

 

Aquello suena como una cita. A Dean no le importaría……, no,… no es una cita, es su profesor, es un hombre y por lo tanto no es una cita romántica. "Sí, eso sería genial, gracias.", dijo Dean

 

Incluso mientras sirve cerveza y licor a los clientes habituales del Roadhouse, la mente de Dean se encuentra ocupada con Castiel. Dean lleva una chica rubia a su casa esa noche y tiene sexo hasta que se le olvidan aquellos ojos azules y ese enmarañado cabello oscuro.

 

 

                                                                            *

 

Sam le echa un vistazo a Macbeth durante el desayuno, masticando su panecillo lentamente. "¿Te gusta esta obra?”

 

"Claro que sí", dice Dean, mientras fríe un par de huevos para sí mismo. "Lady Macbeth es una completa perra y la amo. Está totalmente loca” Dean se sienta en la mesa de la cocina con un vaso de jugo de naranja,  comiendo rápido para evitar llegar tarde "¿Quieres ir al cine esta noche?"

 

"¿No tienes que trabajar?" le pregunta Sam.

 

"Dejé que Jo tomara mi turno. Quiere ahorrar para un bolso Prada o algo así”. Aquello no era exactamente verdad. Dean en realidad estaba tomando esa noche libre porque tenía que ponerse al día con la tarea, pero también siente que extraña mucho a su hermanito.

 

La mirada en el rostro de Sam se ilumina, y aquello hace que valga la pena perder los cincuenta dólares que suele  ganar los jueves por la noche. "¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Una película?”

 

"Jesús, Sammy, no lo hagas sonar como un show de Disney. Es sólo una película”.

 

"Es que no hemos hecho eso en mucho tiempo," Sam dice y Dean tiene que darse  vuelta para ocultar sus ojos vidriosos.

 

"Lo sé, hermanito. Iremos esta noche. ¿Y qué tal si tomamos un helado después? "

 

"¡Por supuesto que sí!". Sam sonríe, y esa  expresión ayuda a Dean a soportar el día.

 

Dean acaba de terminar su tarea y Sam había terminado con la suya a las siete de la tarde. Su padre se había quedado dormido en el sofá, por lo que los hermanos aprovechan a escabullirse hasta el coche. A John no le gusta que los chicos anden dando vueltas en días de escuela.

 

Sam y Dean fueron a ver una película de acción realmente horrible, pero igualmente lo pasaron bien ya que se burlaron de ella durante toda la proyección, compartiendo palomitas y riendo. Con una punzada de soledad, Dean se da cuenta de que Sam se quedará allí por un par de años hasta que le toque volar en busca de cosas mejores, Dean espera que acompañado de una beca completa. Dean igualmente está ahorrando,  tiene cerca de dos mil dólares en su cuenta de ahorros. Calcula que si Sam sigue bien en sus estudios, con ese dinero puede conseguirle un buen auto.

 

Caminan desde el cine hasta el restaurante Marble Slab, a pocas cuadras, al pasar las puertas Dean se queda petrificado. Castiel está sentado en la mesa más cercana a la caja registradora con una hermosa pelirroja. Por alguna razón, sólo por un segundo, siente el aguijón de la traición. Aparta el pensamiento rápidamente, porque qué demonios, no es como si estuviera saliendo con su profesor.

 

"¿Sabes qué quieres?" dice Sam  con las manos en los bolsillos, y Dean tiene que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo. ¿ _En qué momento creció tanto este chico?_ – y se encoge de hombros.

 

"No lo sé. ¿Qué se te antoja?"

 

"Dean?” se escucha.

 

Dean congela su expresión, y observa a Castiel, que le sonríe obviamente feliz de verlo.

 

 "Hey, profe."

 

"Así que este es Dean", dice la pelirroja, Dean se ruboriza porque aquellos significa que Castiel  le  había hablado sobre él.

 

"Si, él es Dean," confirma Castiel, mirando a Sam. "Y tu debes ser Sam, ¿Verdad?"

 

Sam parpadea mirando a Dean, y luego asiente. Dean recuerda sus modales "Sammy, este es Castiel, mi profesor. Cas, Sammy. "

 

Castiel estrecha la mano de Sam, y a continuación presenta a su acompañante. "Ella es Anael, mi hermana. Nosotros le llamamos Anna"

 

Anna le sonríe a los Winchester, de la misma forma que Castiel, y Dean siente que la tensión de sus músculos desaparece. No es su novia o su esposa. Es la hermana. "Hola."

 

"Hola," dice Sam, tímido, parándose justo detrás de Dean a pesar de ser ya casi dos pulgadas más alto. Dean pone los ojos en blanco y comienza a hablar con los hermanos Milton, tratando de no sonreírle demasiado a Castiel.

 

"Acabamos de ver una película.", comenta Dean.

 

"Pensé que trabajabas esta noche", dice Castiel intrigado.

 

Dean ríe por lo bajo. "Me tome la noche libre. Tenía un poco de tarea que hacer y quería salir con él " dice Dean señalando a Sam.

 

"¡Me dijiste que Jo quería tu turno!”, dijo Sam protestando y dándole a Dean una de sus miradas. "Dean….."

 

"Ella realmente quiere ese bolso Prada” Insiste Dean "Yo sólo... estoy ayudándola a conseguirlo."

 

Castiel sofoca una risa y aquel sonido hace feliz a Dean. "Recién terminamos de ver una película también. No fue muy buena, así que decidimos tomar un helado"

 

"Oh, el helado también está en nuestros planes de hoy", dijo Dean, empujando a Sam.

"Hablando de helado, toma, pide lo que quieras. Usa mi tarjeta"

 

Sam le sonrió a Castiel y a su hermana tímidamente, murmurando un "Encantado de conocerlos" antes de girarse e ir hacia el mostrador de la caja del restaurante. Anna se excusa para ir al baño. Dean mira a Castiel con toda la calma de la que es capaz mientras murmura “Bueno…."

 

"Bueno", responde el profesor con ojos brillantes.

 

Dean otra vez se sonroja, mirando sus pies. "Cállate”, exclamo Dean avergonzadamente.

 

Castiel se ríe y se acerca a darle una palmadita en el hombro. "¿Te sientes tímido al ver a tu profesor fuera de la escuela?”

 

"Mas o menos. No sé, es como si usted fuera una persona común y corriente ahora, ¿Entiende? No es que no lo fuera antes, pero. Es difícil verlo en otro lugar, o imaginarlo en otro ámbito que no sea su oficina con sus libros"

 

Castiel ahora se para un poco más cerca de él; aunque no es la primera vez, nota los afilados rayos azul claro en el centro de los ojos de sus irises. "Eso me recuerda ¿Estás disfrutando Macbeth?"

 

"Hombre, realmente me gusta. Lady Macbeth está loca de muchas maneras impresionantes”.

 

Castiel parece complacido. "Sabía que te gustaría. Bien. No puedo esperar para hablar contigo acerca de todo el Sábado”.

 

El corazón de Dean se sacude dentro de su pecho, cambia su postura y pone las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero,  tratando de no parecer demasiado ansioso. "Sí, lo mismo digo. Voy a asegurarme de leer el acto III”.

 

"Eso suena como un muy buen plan.”, dice Castiel mirando hacia atrás conforme Anna va acercándose, luego vuelve a mirar a Dean dedicándole otra de esas sonrisas auténticas. "Fue un placer encontrarte, Dean. Que te diviertas con tu hermano”

 

"Igualmente. Diviértanse", dice Dean, con un nudo en la garganta, mirando como los dos se van.

 

Dean camina hacia donde está Sam "¿Ya tienes tu helado?"

 

Sam tiene una expresión divertida en el rostro. "Sí. Solo estoy esperándote."

Dean ordena helado de chocolate con malvaviscos, sin poder dejar de sonreír.

 

                                                                            *

 

No es que lo diga exactamente en voz alta, ni siquiera a sí mismo, pero Dean se toma su tiempo en la elección de su ropa (lo cual no tiene sentido, ya que la mayoría de su ropa son camisetas, o camisetas con botones, y eso es todo) antes de ir a la cafetería para reunirse con Castiel. Al haberlo encontrado en el Marble Slab, ese enamoramiento tal vez se había acrecentado. Dean a menudo debatía aquello consigo mismo, pero logra reconciliar el hecho de que en realidad no está haciendo nada más que tener un enamoramiento, así que debería estar bien.

 

Llega un rato antes de lo planeado y ordena café para ambos y Dean, ahora se encuentra sentado en una silla con su libro y cuaderno  listos. Cansinamente repasa las notas que ha tomado y escribe algunas más, levantando la vista cuando siente que alguien se aproxima. Intenta no hacer eso donde sus ojos recorren el cuerpo de Castiel, pero es un poquito difícil. Dean nunca lo ha visto vestido de manera tan casual con jeans rotos y una remera retro de los Royals.

 

"¿Día de lavandería?” Pregunta Dean con una sonrisa. Castiel revolea sus ojos y toma su café de la mesa.

 

"En realidad, sí. Se suponía que debía hacerlo ayer a la noche, pero me entretuve con una maratón de la Guerra de las Galaxias en Spike”

 

"Esa es una razón aceptable para no lavar la ropa.", dice Dean sonriendo y asintiendo.

 

"Yo pensé lo mismo.”, dice Castiel  inclinando la cabeza y sonriéndole a Dean de nuevo. "Buenos días."

 

Dean apenas refrena un suspiro. "Buenos días." Y ahora realmente lo es.

 

"Así que….., Macbeth”.

 

"Es increíble", dice Dean inmediatamente, inclinándose hacia adelante. "Realmente me gustan esas brujas también."

 

"Sí, la mayoría siente así", dice Castiel sonriendo, mirando a Dean con tal afecto que incluso Dean puede notarlo "¿Qué otra cosa? ¿Qué temas pudiste notar en los tres primeros actos? "

 

Dean y Castiel debatieron la idea del poder absoluto corrompiendo el absolutismo, Dean escuchando a Castiel atentamente, tomando notas y preguntando. La mayoría de las dos horas que pasaron en el Café hablaron de Macbeth, y durante unos quince minutos Dean permaneció en silencio mientras Castiel hablaba, observando las manos, los gestos y movimientos de Castiel. Realmente tiene manos encantadoras.

 

Paran de hablar sobre libros diez minutos antes y hablan de otras cosas. Dean le comenta a Castiel sobre las universidades que Sam estaba teniendo en cuenta.

Castiel se quedo pensativo por un momento antes de decir "Dile que vaya estudiar Stanford. Creo que encajaría muy bien allí”.

 

"Pero,  ¿No es…, como..., súper caro?”, dijo Dean preocupado.

 

"Sam obtendrá una beca", dice Castiel, con un tono de finalidad que hace que Dean sienta una oleada repentina de afecto hacia su profesor y no pueda dejar de sonreír.

 

"Sí, eso espero. Él es tan inteligente ", dice Dean sonriendo.

 

"Tú también, Dean. Creo que no te das el suficiente crédito por lo que haces. Tengo mejores conversaciones contigo acerca de Shakespeare que con el resto de alumnos mi clase”

 

Dean se sorprende al escuchar eso, no puede evitar que el rubor se extienda a sus mejillas, por lo que mira hacia abajo, y con sus manos roza los bordes de su taza de café vacía. "No sé."

 

"Es verdad. Yo no suelo regalar elogios, uno tiene que ganárselos. Realmente ha sido un placer discutir de literatura contigo”.

 

En serio, ¿Qué demonios podía decir Dean  a todo eso? Murmura algo estúpido y se rasca la nuca. Nunca se vio a sí mismo como inteligente. Capaz, sí, claro, o podridamente inventivo cuando tiene que serlo. Él es bueno en las cosas que sabe hacer como servir tragos, cuidar de Sam, arreglar coches, pero no es inteligente.

 

"Dean", comienza  a decir Castiel…, pero se ve interrumpido por el teléfono de Dean que suena en su bolsillo. Dean atiende enseguida.

 

"¿Papá? Hey, cómo… ¿Qué? ¡Papá! ¿¡Qué demonios,--Papá!?" Dean separa el teléfono de su oído y lo mira fijo,  sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza. "Papá, ¿dónde está Sam? ¿ _Dónde está Sam?_ "

 

Su papá cuelga, también Dean. Se pone de pie y pasando sus manos por su pelo, mordiéndose lengua, tratando de contener las lágrimas. "Creo que mi papá acaba de incendiar nuestra casa"

 

 

CONTINUARÁ

 

 

Los invitamos a chequear nuestros trabajos originales e individuales:

 

[Libia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Libia/pseuds/Libia)

[Fridarules](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fridarules/pseuds/fridarules)

[CautionZombies](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cautionzombies/pseuds/cautionzombies)

Y nuestros grupos en FB:

[Destiel Hispano](https://www.facebook.com/groups/DestielHispano/)

[Hunters United - Supernatural Argentina](https://www.facebook.com/groups/huntersUnitedSupernaturalArg/)

[Whovians United](https://www.facebook.com/groups/WhoviansUnitedArgentina/)

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuamos con esta maravillosa fic. ¡¡Disfruten!!
> 
> Créditos del capítulo:
> 
> Traducción: agus_coronel  
> Edición Final: Fridarules

No está completamente destruida, pero no queda mucho que rescatar.

Dean, de pie en la vereda, junto a su hermano y a su padre todavía borracho, mira cómo el departamento de bomberos termina de apagar lo que queda de las llamas. Los paneles azules de la casa ahora son negros y el techo ya no está. Dean piensa en el porche del frente, donde él y Sam tallaron en la madera sus nombres y fechas, algunas importantes, algunas al azar. El porche está todavía ahí, pero colapsa bajo el peso de la madera quemada y el agua mientras Dean lo mira.

El rostro de Sam está tenso e inmóvil, y se rehúsa a hablar con John, que continúa intentando conversar con él sobre la escuela.

 “¿Qué vamos a hacer?” pregunta Sam, y mira a Dean en busca de consejo. Dean no sabe qué decir. Esto va más allá de sus deberes, y todo en lo que puede pensar es que él es un hijo, no un padre, él no quiere esta responsabilidad. En cambio quiere preguntarle a su padre, quiere que le digan qué hacer, pero John ni siquiera está aquí con ellos realmente. Dean aprieta los dientes y respira hondo.

 “Nosotros…”

“Dean, nuestra ropa,” exclama Sam, las cejas fruncidas de furia, “Nuestra ropa, mi tarea, tu tarea. Nuestras computadoras. TODO.”

 “Quizás podamos salvar algo,” aún mientras lo está diciendo, Dean sabe que probablemente esté mintiendo. La casa quizás haya sido un pedazo de basura, la mayor parte de ella en ruinas, a pesar a todo el trabajo que Dean puso en ella, pero era un maldito techo sobre sus malditas cabezas. Era su hogar, por amor a Dios. No importa que tan mierda fuera todo, no importa que tantas veces tuviera que cargar a su padre hasta su habitación o que limpiar su vómito o que buscar en Google como arreglar un cableado defectuoso, era su maldito hogar. Estaba pagado. Era de ellos.

Y sólo porque su padre, borracho y con hambre, dejó una olla de _loquecarajofuera_ sobre la hornalla y se quedó dormido en el sofá. Ya no tenían ese hogar. Y Dean acababa de pagar la cuenta de la luz.

“Dean, no podemos salvar una mierda.” Añadió Sam, con un tono de voz agudo.

“No hables así,” dice John, mirando con enojo a su hijo menor. “No hay necesidad de usar ese lenguaje.”

Dean se mueve en dirección a Sam, levantando una mano para detenerlo, pero Sam acerca su cara a la de John, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. “Vete a la mierda. Esto es tu culpa.”

John tira un puñetazo pero Sam lo esquiva con facilidad, mirando a John tropezar y perder el equilibrio, cayendo de la vereda hacia el medio de la calle. Dean nunca ha visto a Sam tan enojado, lágrimas luchando por salir de sus ojos. “Dean, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?”

 Dean no tiene nada que contestar a eso. Abraza a su hermano con fuerza y frota su espalda en forma de círculos con sus manos. “Ya pensaremos en algo,” murmura, y sostiene a Sam mientras sus hombros empiezan a temblar. John eructa y trata de sentarse sin efecto. Dean no le ofrece su ayuda.

 

 

Responden preguntas durante un buen rato, mientras John se sienta en la ambulancia a que lo revisen por inhalación de humo. Sam no estaba en la casa cuando sucedió. Dean está agradecido por eso. Si hubiera perdido a su hermano no sabe qué hubiera hecho, pero sabe que la vida no vale la pena sin Sam.

“¿Qué vamos a hacer?” pregunta Sam una vez más, sentado en el cordón de la vereda, bebiendo de una botella de agua que un vecino les alcanzó.

“Llamaré a Bobby.” dice Dean despacio, frotándose la nuca. “Estoy seguro de que papá puede quedarse con él, creo que tiene un cuarto de huéspedes o al menos un sofá. ¿Tú tienes algún amigo de la escuela con quien te puedas quedar?”

“¿Y qué hay de ti?”

Dean hace un gesto con la mano, “No te preocupes por mí, ya se me ocurrirá algo. Llama a tus amigos.” siente pánico apretándole el  pecho por un momento - ¿Dónde mierda van a quedarse después de esto? – pero lo contiene respirando hondo. Quiere un cigarrillo, pero le parece que sería de mal gusto considerando los restos calcinados de la casa frente a ellos.

“Dean—”

“Sam, en serio. Tú sabes que Ellen va a dejarme dormir en el Roadhouse si es necesario. Sólo llama a tus amigos. Será más fácil para ti quedarte con ellos.” piensa en el dinero que estaba ahorrando - el fondo universitario de Sam, la pequeña parte que había puesto a un lado para la estadía de 30 días en rehabilitación para su padre– y se aprieta los ojos con las manos. No puede permitirse comprar una casa. Su padre apenas consigue el salario mínimo por desempleo, y gasta la mayor parte en whiskey. Podría buscar un departamento de dos habitaciones, pero no duraría mucho.

Con más dolor del que quisiera admitir, se da cuenta de que no va a conseguir su título. No ahora. “Va a estar bien, Sammy. Sólo llama a tus amigos. Lo resolveremos.” No va a llorar frente a Sam, pero mierda que quiere hacerlo.

“No tendrías que hacer esto.” Sam murmura entre dientes, apretando la mano de Dean. “Papá debería….”

“Papá no puede, Sam. Estaremos bien, lo prometo.” A veces las promesas son lo único que tiene. Sam lo está mirando, puede sentirlo, pero mantiene los ojos fijos en el pavimento frente a él. Sam usa la mano libre para marcar un número. Dean saca su teléfono y llama a Bobby, consigue su permiso para llevar a su papá a su casa una vez que el departamento de bomberos termine de apagar los restos.

Dean se da cuenta de que probablemente todos sus álbumes estén tostados, junto con el resto de las obras de Shakespeare para la clase de Castiel. Apoya la cabeza en los brazos, los brazos en las rodillas, y respira hondo hasta que sabe que no va a desmoronarse.

                                                                                                      *

Dean,

No he escuchado nada de ti en tres días y no estás respondiendo mis llamadas. Estoy preocupado. Hablé con el registro y no has ido a ninguna de tus clases. Por favor, llámame.

—C

Dean cierra su casilla de mail y abandona la biblioteca antes de que lo echen. Saca su lista de cosas para hacer y chequea qué le falta. Con el dinero ahorrado para la rehabilitación de su padre compró ropa nueva para Sam y una nueva laptop, le dio dinero suficiente como para toda la semana, y se aseguró que estuviera instalado en lo de su amigo Darren. Tomó todos los turnos que pudo en el Roadhouse, aun cuando no hubiera muchos más que pudiera tomar. Ellen le ha dado todas las horas posibles.

Mintió y les dijo a todos que se estaba quedando con esta chica que conoce, pero en cambio ha estado durmiendo en el asiento trasero de su Chevy Nova 1985, estacionado en una parada de camiones en la I-70. Es demasiado orgulloso para pedir ayuda y se detesta por eso. También lo detesta su espalda.  Tiene la sensación de que su columna ha quedado perpetuamente retorcida.

Durante su trabajo en el taller de Bobby, Dean ve a veces a su padre entrando y saliendo de su casa, que está situada un poco más allá del terreno. John trata de hacer contacto visual con él y Dean se apura en apartar la mirada. Bobby no hace mucho más que decirle que está haciendo un buen trabajo y Dean se aferra a ese elogio con tanta fuerza como puede.

Luego de cenar en McDonald´s, Dean revisa el directorio de su celular, hasta llegar al nombre de Castiel. En serio debería llamarlo, dejar que su profesor sepa que a) está bien y b) está abandonando la clase. Es lo menos que puede hacer. Así que termina su Coca, tira su basura y llama a Castiel.

La respuesta es inmediata “¿Dean? ¿Estás bien?”

“Estoy bien, sí. Lamento no haberme comunicado contigo.” La preocupación en la voz del profesor es demasiado para él. Su garganta se hace un nudo.

“¿Dónde estás?”

“Acabo de cenar.”

“No has ido a clase. ¿Está tu familia bien?”

“Están todos bien. Sam se está quedando con unos amigos. Mi papá está en lo de Bobby.”

“¿Y tú?”

Dean hace una pausa. No puede mentirle  este hombre y no quiere hacerlo. “Durmiendo en mi auto en una parada de camiones.”

Castiel maldice, y Dean piensa que es la primera vez que lo escucha. “Eso es inaceptable. ¿No tienes amigos con los que puedas quedarte?”

“No tengo amigos realmente.” Dean dice, y pone una mano sobre su boca antes de empezar a llorar. Todo lo golpea a la vez, la actitud empecinada que ha estado manteniendo todos estos días disolviéndose como azúcar en la lengua. No es duro. No es fuerte. Ni siquiera es inteligente. Por supuesto que todo se hace pedazos – Dean no está hecho de nada más que de papel, una torre de cartas, a solo un soplido de distancia de desmoronarse.

Castiel guarda silencio un largo momento. “¿Tienes una lapicera y algo para escribir?” espera a que Dean responda. A Dean le toma un minuto calmarse.

“Sí, tengo.”

“Anota.”

Dean salta en cuanto escucha la dirección. “No, no, no. Está bien, ¿Sí? Sólo tengo… Sólo tengo que trabajar…”

“No te lo pregunté. Te lo estoy diciendo. Tengo una casa con cuatro dormitorios. Es ridículo que te quedes en tu vehículo cuando tengo tres habitaciones que puedes usar. Y mi sótano está totalmente amueblado. Sería como tener tu propio departamento.”

 “No puedo…”

“Hablaremos cuando llegues aquí.” Hace una pausa, resopla un poco. “Dean, por favor.”

Y Dean no puede decirle que no a eso.

 

 

Castiel vive en un vecindario agradable, mucho más agradable que cualquier otro al que Dean está acostumbrado. Estaciona junto a la vereda en el frente de la casa y lo primero que nota es lo grande y verde que es el patio delantero. Se pregunta si Castiel le paga a un paisajista. Probablemente.

Se baja del auto y cierra la puerta oxidada. Ha llorado todo el camino hasta aquí, así que sabe que sus ojos probablemente estén rojos e hinchados. Se esfuerza por recomponerse antes de cruzar el camino hasta la entrada.

La casa es grande y angulosa, con paneles color kaki y la puerta del garaje marrón oscura. Se la ve bien cuidada. Incluso las ventanas están despejadas y limpias. Antes de que pueda golpear, Castiel abre la puerta y se miran el uno al otro por un largo momento.

“Entra,” dice, sosteniendo la puerta abierta para Dean, que entra sintiéndose incómodo, fuera de lugar y un poco como un caso de caridad. La entrada está limpia y prolija y los pisos de madera brillan. A su izquierda hay un desayunador, con una alfombra color crema, una pequeña mesa y cuatro sillas combinadas. En el perchero junto a la puerta de entrada está el abrigo negro de Castiel.

“Perdona por no llamarte,” saluda Dean, contemplando sus pies. Se agacha para quitarse los zapatos, no quiere manchar el suelo. Sus medias tienen agujeros. Se siente patético.

“No te preocupes,” dice Castiel, y Dean levanta la mirada. Hay suavidad en su expresión, mientras cierra le puerta de entrada. “Vamos. Elige una habitación.”

“No puedo.”

“Vas a hacerlo. No voy a dejar que sigas durmiendo en tu auto, Dean. Es estúpido.” Hace un gesto con la cabeza y Dean lo sigue.

“Puedo pagarte,” murmura, incierto. Sabe que Castiel es su profesor, pero ciertamente no lo siente así ahora. “Sólo necesito una semana más o menos, hasta que pueda decidir qué otra cosa hacer.”

“Aquí está la primera habitación,” contesta Castiel, encendiendo la luz. “Aquí es donde mi hermano Gabe suele quedarse, pero he limpiado desde la última vez que estuvo, así que no tienes que preocuparte de encontrar nada raro.”

La broma no significa nada para Dean, que parpadea confundido frente a la cama de dos plazas y el acolchado negro. Dirige su mirada hacia Castiel, la mandíbula tensa, “¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?”

“¿A qué te refieres?”

“No necesito caridad, ¿de acuerdo?”

“Nunca presumí que esto fuera caridad. Estaba seguro que éramos amigos.”

La afirmación duele un poco y Dean se pasa la mano por el pelo, desordenándolo una vez más. “Cas, lo aprecio, pero-“

“Bien. Me alegra que lo hagas. Estoy feliz de hacerlo. Deja que te muestre los otros cuartos.”

Dean lo sigue en el pequeño tour. Ve el living, y el cuarto de estar, y el porche trasero, pero no lo procesa. Está pensando donde carajo va a vivir después de esto, y preguntándose cuánto tiempo más puede posponer sus estudios antes de tener que empezar de nuevo. Hace seis años que lo está intentando, por amor al Cielo.

Castiel le muestra el sótano, el cual ciertamente parece un departamento en miniatura. Las paredes son color azul marino oscuro, y hay una pequeña área con un microondas, una pileta de lavar, algunos gabinetes y un mini-refrigerador, además de un pequeño cuarto de baño. Una cama de tamaño grande ocupa el espacio junto a una de las paredes, hay un sofá junto a la otra. Hay incluso un televisor y un escritorio con una computadora.

“Esto probablemente sea lo mejor para ti,” Castiel dice, mirando la habitación. “Está casi completamente amueblada y es prácticamente independiente. Incluso hay una entrada ahí, junto al baño, si eso te hace sentir más cómodo, en vez de tener que cruzar el primer piso.”

Dean se frota la nuca y toma aliento. “Si puede ser por una semana,” dice de manera tentativa, y se sobresalta cuando Castiel toma su mano.

“Lo que necesites. Voy a disfrutar de tu compañía mientras estés aquí.”

Dean se muerde el labio con fuerza suficiente como para sentir el sabor de la sangre. Traga varias veces antes de intentar hablar. “Mi papá se emborrachó, trató de cocinar y le salió mal. Quemó la casa completamente. No estaba asegurada.”

Castiel aprieta su mano y Dean aprieta en respuesta. El toque es doloroso y calmante a la vez, como arrancar un padrastro. “Mandé a Sam a lo de un amigo,” continuó. “Traté de tomar más horas en el bar. Ellen, mi jefa, está ayudando todo lo que puede. No puedo sacar mi título. Tengo que encontrar un mejor trabajo y conseguir un nuevo lugar y ayudar a Sam, y estoy tratando de meter a papá en un programa de rehabilitación, pero el que encontré en Wichita cuesta seis mil dólares, y perdí las únicas fotos que tenía de mi madre.”

Los brazos de Castiel lo rodean antes de que las primeras lágrimas empiecen a caer. “Respira,” murmura, y Dean se ahoga y se aferra a él, quebrándose. Empieza a hablar sin control, diciendo algo sobre sus ahorros y la universidad de Sam y como no tiene más ropa que la que está usando y como duele lo que hizo su papá, y por qué mierda siempre tiene que ser él el adulto, y por qué las cosas no pueden salir bien por una vez, y cuánto tiempo puede posponer su título antes de tener que empezar de nuevo.

Castiel acaricia con los dedos el cabello de Dean, una mano frotando su espalda, y espera hasta que haya terminado de hablar. “Primero que nada, no vas a abandonar las clases ahora, no cuando estás tan cerca.”

“Cas, aprecio que me dejes quedarme, pero esto no puede ser algo a largo plazo.”

“Cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos.” Castiel presiona por un momento su mano fresca en la nuca de Dean, su voz muy suave. “Por ahora, las cosas continuarán exactamente igual. Irás a clases y al trabajo. Si prefieres que Sam esté cerca, por favor déjale saber que es libre de quedarse aquí también, ya sea contigo o en cualquiera de los otros cuartos.”

Dean no comenta que nunca tuvieron cuartos propios. “Cas, no puedo.”

“Puedes y lo harás.” sujeta la cara de Dean con sus manos y Dean tenía razón respecto a los agradables que son sus manos. “Somos amigos, ¿verdad?”

Dean sólo atina a asentir. Su voz no va a funcionar ahora. Siente calor por todo el cuerpo.

“Los amigos se ayudan los unos a los otros. ¿No harías esto por mí?”

“Sí,” dice Dean despacito, porque lo haría, sin discutir.

“¿Entonces por qué es distinto si yo lo hago por ti?”

“Eres mi profesor.”

“He considerado eso, sí. Pero no creo que vayas a sacar ventaja de la situación, ¿verdad?”

Dean parpadea, “No entiendo a qué te refieres.”

Castiel sonríe ligeramente, como si Dean le hubiese dado la respuesta a la pregunta. “Mi punto exactamente. No es como si no tuviera el espacio, y con lo ocupado que estoy, vas a tener mucho tiempo para estar solo. No voy a invadir tu espacio y tú no invadirás el mío.”

Dean no sabe por qué está peleando tanto contra esto, excepto que tiene la sensación de que debe. “Quiero pagarte.”

“No le pagarías a un amigo,” Castiel le hace notar, y finalmente dejar caer sus manos. Dean las extraña enseguida. “No te preocupes tanto, Dean. A veces las cosas buenas pasan. Y mientras estás aquí, no estaré tan solo.”

“¿No tienes otros amigos profesores con los que pasar el rato?”

Castiel sonríe un poco, “A veces. Pero tiendo a encontrarlos invasivos y aprecio mi privacidad.”

Dean le devuelve la sonrisa. La presión en su pecho se afloja ligeramente. “Gracias.”

“Por supuesto. Eso sí, deberías ir y conseguir algo de ropa.”

Con un suspiro y un gesto, Dean saca su billetera y mira lo que queda de su cuenta bancaria, escrito en la parte de atrás de un recibo. “Sí, supongo que sí.”

“Deja que te acompañe así te hago una copia de la llave.”

“Cas—”

“Vas a necesitar una,” Interrumpe, “especialmente con tus horarios. ¿No te parece lo más sensato?”

Dean se encoge de hombros. No puede discutir con eso. Castiel le palmea el hombro y lo lleva de vuelta arriba. Una vez que están fuera, Dean busca en la guantera y saca un paquete de cigarrillos. Castiel no dice nada, pero estira su mano para que le pase uno. Dean vuelve a sonreír.

Nada en esta puta situación está cerca de estar bien todavía, pero es mejor que dormir en su auto.

                                                                                                *

Dean todavía no ha hablado con su padre cuando el siguiente fin de semana llega, pero sí convence a Sam de quedarse con Castiel, a pesar de sus protestas de “Es tu maestro, Dean, ¿no te parece raro?”, porque es raro, sí, pero es la mejor opción que tienen.

Dean y Castiel viven bien juntos. Dean trata de no pensar mucho en lo que esto pueda significar, pero no hay ningún tipo de tensión entre ellos una vez que se acomodan en la rutina. A Castiel le gusta cocinar, pero odia lavar los platos, así que Dean limpia a cambio de comidas decentes. Aun cuando sus horarios son radicalmente diferentes, se las ingenian para verse al menos un par de veces al día. Puede que Castiel se esté levantando un poco más temprano de lo normal para verlo y eso hace que Dean sienta algo cálido y a la vez extraño en su interior.

No sorprende a nadie, que con un living lleno de estanterías de libros desde el suelo hasta el techo, Sam y Castiel se lleven maravillosamente bien. En las tardes, después de que Dean trae a Sam del colegio, todos se sientan en la mesa de la cocina a hacer la tarea, Castiel corrigiendo trabajos y ayudando a Sam con sus trabajos. Dean se siente doméstico y le gusta, aun cuando sigue esperando a que todo se desmorone.

Está trabajando en el jardín (es el único trabajo que Castiel lo deja hacer en pago) cuando entra al garaje a buscar una pala para trabajar en los canteros y encuentra un auto, uno que no es el Honda Fit de Castiel. Lo contempla por un largo rato antes de volver a entrar a la casa

“Hey, ¿Cas?”

“En la oficina.”

Dean sube las escaleras y encuentra a Castiel ocupado con más exámenes, sentado detrás de su escritorio de roble, libros desperdigados a su alrededor – Biblias, críticas literarias e incluso un Manual MLA. “Um, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías un auto clásico en tu cochera?”

“¿Qué?”

“Estaba buscando una pala y encontré un Chevy Impala de 1967.”

Castiel sonríe súbitamente, quitándose los anteojos (usualmente prefiere los lentes de contacto, pero a veces, dice, sus alergias le impiden ponérselos) “Oh, es de mi hermano. Tiene la intención de restaurarlo, pero nunca encuentra el momento. Yo no sé hacer ese tipo de cosas, así que sólo lo dejé ahí. Ni idea si lo quiere de vuelta o no.”

Dean empieza a decir algo pero se detiene. Puede sentir la picazón en sus huesos, la necesidad de trabajar en tan magnífico espécimen vehicular. “Podría. Digo. Habla con él al respecto, pero yo podría restaurarlo si quiere.”

“¿En serio?” Castiel ladea un poco la cabeza. “Wow, en serio te das maña para todo, ¿verdad?”

Dean se ruboriza y se frota la frente transpirada. “No realmente. Sólo sé un poco de autos. Puedo hacerlo. Realmente me gustaría.”

“¿Cuánto crees que costaría?”

“Tendría que desarmarlo para ver.” Casi dice que él pagará por las partes, pero sabe que no puedo costearlo. Aun así, puede sentirse salivar, literalmente.

Castiel piensa por un momento. “Creo que eso le gustaría. Ve y hazlo.”

“… ¿En serio?”

“Sí, por qué no. Mejor tenerlo prendido y funcionando, ¿verdad?”

Dean desearía poder arreglarlo y comprárselo al hermano de Castiel, quizás dárselo a Sam para ir al colegio. Piensa que siempre puede preguntar cuando llegue el momento, “Ok, grandioso. Voy a necesitar más espacio. Um, podría…”

“Puedes sacarlo de la cochera. ¿El camino de entrada tiene espacio suficiente?”

Dean se muerde el labio, “Sí, alcanza.” Sería un proyecto de día completo, sin embargo, quizás dos, desarmar el auto e inspeccionarlo todo. Pero le va a dar algo que hacer con sus manos. Y quizás esta podría ser una manera de pagarle a Castiel, aun cuando el auto no sea para él.

“¿Qué quiere decir esa mirada, Dean?”

“Va a llevar un tiempo, eso es todo.”

“¿No vas a estar aquí un tiempo?”

Dean lo mira a los ojos y duda, pero Castiel resopla y hace un gesto con la mano. “Vas a estar aquí un tiempo. Ve.”

“Primero terminaré con el jardín.”

“Le pago a alguien para que se ocupe del jardín. No te preocupes por eso. Diviértete con el auto.”

Dean le sonríe, se inclina sobre el escritorio para palmearle el hombre, “Gracias, viejo.”

Castiel atrapa su mano antes de que pueda alejarse, y hay una tensión entre ellos que no es incómoda. O indeseada.  “¿Puedes tomarte la noche libre del trabajo?”

“¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?”

“Quería hablar contigo y con Sam sobre algo.”

Dean frunce el ceño y retira la mano, “¿Sobre qué? ¿Qué pasó?”

“¿Por qué siempre asumes que algo malo pasó?”

“Porque usualmente es así,” contesta, sintiéndose enfermo. “¿Qué es?” Endurece su expresión, esperando. Castiel lo observa por un momento, se pone de pie y se apoya contra el borde del escritorio más cercano a Dean.

“Primero que nada, me gustaría empezar a ver con Sam sus aplicaciones para la Universidad. También me gustaría discutir contigo el tratar de que trabajes un poco menos y te concentres más en la escuela.”

Dean frunce el ceño. “Viejo, tu sabes que tengo que trabajar. Tu sabes por qué tengo que trabajar también.”

“Sí, lo sé. Porque estás ahorrando para la universidad de tu hermano, para tu padre, y tu sueles ser el que paga las cuentas.”

“Exacto,” dice furioso. “¿Así que qué demonios?” No tiene ningún derecho a pedirle algo así a Dean, no cuando sabe cómo es la vida de Dean. Es ridículo, está mal, y –

“Dean, ¿quieres calmarte y escuchar por un minuto?”

Dean cierra la boca.

“Gracias.” Castiel dice seco. “Preferiría haberlo discutido con tu hermano también, pero viendo que eres impaciente, voy a tener que repetirlo dos veces. Escúchame, Dean. ¿Me estás escuchando?”

“Estoy escuchando, Cas.”

“Sam no va a tener que pagar por su Universidad. Te puedo garantizar que va a conseguir una beca completa para cualquier lugar al que él decida ir.” La convicción en su voz es casi palpable. Dean nunca lo ha escuchado sonar tan seguro.

“Eso no es- “

“Está garantizado, para Sam. Así que ya puedes sacar eso de tu cabeza. Tu padre está viviendo con Bobby, ¿verdad?”

“Sí.” Dean aprieta los dientes. No está del todo seguro a donde está yendo esta conversación, pero sabe que no va a gustarle.

“Así que no estás pagando cuentas.”

“Pronto vamos a tener que encontrar un lugar donde vivir.”

Castiel desmerece esa frase como si no fuera importante. “Pero por ahora, no. Estaba pensando si tú y Sam querrían vivir aquí hasta que termine el año escolar. Tú te graduarás en Mayo, y con tus considerable talento – y mis conexiones – sé que puedo encontrarte un buen trabajo, algo estable y con un buen salario, algo que disfrutes.”

Dean resopla, “Seguro.”

“Estoy hablando en serio. Siempre que tengas tu título, puedo asegurarme de que estés cómodo.” Observa a Dean con sus suaves ojos azules. “Estarías en posición de ayudar a tu padre. Y de comprar una casa para tu familia. Te lo prometo.”

Dean no cree en promesas si no vienen de Sam. “¿Por qué?”

“¿Por qué, qué?”

“¿Por qué harías una cosa así?”

Castiel mira sus pies por un momento, su cabello oscuro moviéndose sobre su frente. “Porque además de ser una buena persona, eres el hombre más trabajador que conozco. Y para ser honesto, me hace sentir – A mí me dieron todo cuando estaba creciendo. Nunca me faltó nada. Tuve una infancia fácil.” Levanta la vista, más serio de lo que Dean lo viera nunca. “La tuya fue exactamente lo contrario. Y aun así, gracias a eso, eres mucho más fuerte de lo que yo nunca seré. Sólo quiero ayudarte donde nadie más lo ha hecho. Tienes tanto potencial.”

“Hay una trampa.” Dice Dean despacio. “Siempre hay una trampa.”

“Seguro.” Responde Castiel con facilidad. “Quiero que tengas buenas notas. Y duermas ocho horas de corrido a la noche. Y que mantengas a tu hermano encaminado. Eres muy bueno para él. Tiene suerte de tenerte.”

Dean nunca lo ha pensado de esa manera. Él sabe que él es el afortunado. “Cas, no creo que pueda hacer eso.” Significa depender demasiado de alguien más, alguien que podría arrancar todo de sus manos y dejarlo aún más quebrado que antes.

“Quisiera que lo consideraras. Habla con Sam. Siempre piensas en todos antes que en ti. Te estoy ofreciendo la posibilidad de pensar en ti.”

“Es demasiado dinero.”

Castiel revolea los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Dean. No para desmerecerte ni nada, pero tengo dos millones de dólares en mi cuenta de ahorros. No estaba mintiendo cuando dije que mis padres eran ricos.”

La mandíbula de Dean se cae, porque esos son realmente muchos ceros. “Estas bromeando.”

“No, no lo hago. Y me gusta la compañía de Sam. Es intrigante y muy inteligente.” Vacila, como si no estuviera seguro si seguir hablando o no. “Y me gusta tu compañía también, por supuesto.”

Dean se rasca las cutículas, para tener algo que hacer, mirándose las manos. En su visión periférica puede ver a Castiel moviéndose en su dirección. “Dean.”

“Cas.”

Un dedo presiona debajo de su barbilla, levantando su rostro. “Dean, por favor piénsalo. No estoy tratando de… estafarte de ninguna manera. Quiero ayudar a tu familia porque son buena gente. Esto no es caridad. Si fuera caridad podría descontarlo de mis impuestos.”

Dean sonríe, los ojos un tanto vidriosos, “Voy a pensarlo.”

“Bien.” Deja caer su mano, todavía observando a Dean. “Algunas veces malas cosas le pasan a buena gente. Sólo quiero ayudar. Puedes confiar en mí.”

Dean quiere creer, quiere creerlo de verdad, pero ciertas experiencias le han enseñado lo contrario. Aun así, no quiere ser el que le agüe el estofado a Castiel, y si Castiel se siente mejor tirando palabras como confianza  y ayuda, que así sea. “Voy a hacer el inventario de ese auto.”

“Las llaves están en el gancho junto a la puerta de entrada.” Hace una pausa, quita un poco de polvo de la camisa de Dean. “¿Podrías tomarte la noche libre?”

“Creería que sí…” murmura Dean, retrocediendo antes de meterse en problemas. “Voy a comentárselo a Sammy.”

Castiel responde algo que Dean no puede escuchar sobre el sonido de su corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho.

                                                                                                     *

Sam, siendo la fangirl de Castiel que es, está completamente de acuerdo con la oferta. “Dean, no tienes ni idea como me hace sentir el saber que no tienes que agotarte sólo para poder mantenernos a flote,” dice, con lágrimas en los ojos y los labios temblorosos; maldito sea por hacer eso, sabiendo lo que provoca en Dean. Todavía no está seguro de si Sam lo hace a propósito o no. “Si puede ayudarnos, ¿por qué no aceptar, eh? Es mucho más de lo que papá ha hecho nunca. Y Cas es tan agradable. No creo que esté tratando de jodernos o algo así.”

“Es sólo- Es mucho que pedir.”

“Sí,” dice Sam con cuidado, “pero no se lo hemos pedido. Él se ofreció. Sólo acepta, Dean.”

Contra su mejor juicio, y contra todo lo aprendido en sus veinticuatro años, Dean se rinde. Con el permiso de Bobby, empieza a trabajar solamente lunes y miércoles en el taller, y junto con el trabajo del bar, sólo los fines de semana, hace un total de veintinueve horas por semana. No sabe muy bien qué hacer con todo ese tiempo libre que ahora tiene, encontrándose medio perdido cuando se despierta ese primer martes, lleva a Sam a la escuela y vuelve a casa a mirar el reloj durante media hora, sintiéndose fuera de lugar y tarde, como si estuviera haciendo algo mal. Más tiempo libre del que ha tenido en años.

Así que trabaja en el Impala.

Es realmente una belleza, aun cuando muchas de sus partes estén gastadas u oxidadas. Dean hace un cuidadoso inventario de todo, anotando cada número de serial y número de manufactura que puede encontrar. Buscando en Google durante horas distintas partes y costos. Contando las horas de trabajo gratis – porque Dean disfruta muchísimo trabajar con autos – ha pensado en varios planes de pago.

El siguiente sábado a la mañana, mientras él y Castiel están bebiendo café y preparándose para discutir los primeros dos actos de “Como gustes”, Dean exhala y le muestra el papel. “Okay, esto es a lo que nos enfrentamos con ese auto.”

“¿Qué es todo esto exactamente?”

“Hay varias maneras distintas de restaurar el auto. Puedes ir a por todo y encontrar todas las partes originales de fábrica y pagar muchísimo dinero, buscar las cosas de calidad que funcionaran bien pero no serán originales, o simplemente armar un presupuesto, sólo para hacerlo andar.”

“¿Qué sugieres?”

“¿Para ese auto? Viejo, va a costarte más de cien grandes encontrar las partes originales para todo lo que necesita, sin mencionar que hay que re armar la carrocería por culpa del óxido, además de la pintura y los interiores y toda una serie de cosas. Si tu hermano puede costearlo, yo diría que fuera con la segunda opción. Eso le costará sesenta mil. Y ella quedará preciosa.” Dean puede verlo en su cabeza, la pintura negra y brillante, los interiores de cuero; puede escuchar el ronroneo del motor, los cambios pasando fluidos. A veces la idea de ese auto en toda su restaurada gloria es lo único que necesita para dejarlo sin aliento.

“Él puede pagarlo,” Castiel sonríe. “Voy a avisarle y conseguir su número de tarjeta de crédito. ¿Puedes encargar las partes online?”

Dean casi se retuerce en su asiento de pura excitación. “Sí, definitivamente. Estoy encontrando todo.”

“¿Cuánto la mano de obra?”

“Cas, cállate. No voy a dejar que me pague por la mano de obra. Me gusta hacerlo. No me importa hacerlo gratis. Sería como si yo te pagara para leer un libro o algo así.

Castiel revolea los ojos y empuja el papel en su dirección. “De acuerdo, Dean, entendí el punto. Abre el libro, empieza la clase.”

 

Dean tiene que admitir que le está yendo mejor en la Universidad. Y está recuperando el peso que perdido debido al stress y la falta de sueño. Él y Sam no discuten tanto como antes, y tiene más energía ahora, saliendo a trotar con Castiel por las mañanas, antes de llevar a Sam a la escuela. No piensa mucho en su padre, chequeando como está todo con Bobby solamente cuando va a trabajar. Le hace el comentario a Bobby de que no le gusta cargarlo con eso, pero Bobby le dice que no molesta y que se cuide. Por primera vez desde que tiene catorce años, Dean hace caso.

Pero algo ha estado cosquilleando en el fondo de su mente por un tiempo ya. Mientras el clima se vuelve más frío y él y Sam salen a comprar ropa más abrigada, y mientras Castiel empieza a encender la chimenea para calentar la casa, Dean se da cuenta de que siente algo más que un simple enamoramiento por su profesor - ¿amigo? ¿mejor amigo? – y eso lo asusta.

Hay algo en él, ¿pero no es así como siempre va la cosa? ¿No es siempre que hay algo en esa persona? Ya no puede ignorarlo, y piensa que Castiel puede sentir algo parecido. Se tocan más seguido en estos días, manteniendo el contacto, manos en hombros o espaldas, chocando en la cocina, como si fuera más pequeña de lo que realmente es. Castiel a veces tiene problemas con su espacio personal, pero a Dean ya no le importa. Le gusta el champú que Castiel usa y a veces se encuentra en Walmart oliendo distintas marcas a ver si puede encontrarlo.

Le ha dado fuerte, lo que sea que es, y está feliz de darse cuenta de que realmente no le preocupa mucho. Lo único que le preocupa es arruinar algo y poner a Sam en riesgo. Así que si bien hay veces que realmente desea jugar con las manos de Castiel, o quizás acariciar esos labios secos con los suyos, no lo hace.

Pero de vez en cuando, él y Castiel se encuentran solos en la cocina, y se paran uno junto al otro y hablan despacito, sin mirarse. Eso es suficiente. Llena a Dean de un contento que muy pocas veces ha sentido.

Les toca una semana de vacaciones por Acción de Gracias, y Dean se toma una semana libre del trabajo también. Está progresando con el Impala, aun cuando va despacio, pero es un trabajo que disfruta. Castiel estaciona su Fit en la calle ahora, junto al cordón, y le deja el garaje libre para que pueda trabajar. Incluso le consigue una pequeña estufa, así que no tirita hasta caer en coma durante la cantidad de horas que pasa ahí afuera.

Pasan el Día de Acción de Gracias todos juntos, y Sam se queda dormido en el sillón, apoyado en el hombro de Castiel, justo en el medio de “Accion de Gracias con Charlie Brown”. Castiel lo mira con sincero cariño, y luego a Dean, quien está acurrucado en la enorme silla de paño, su estómago lleno a reventar con pavo y jamón glaseado y tres tipos diferentes de tarta.

“Amo a tu hermano,” murmura despacito. “Ustedes tienen suerte de tenerse el uno al otro.”

“Sí.” Dean asiente somnoliento. “Es un dolor de cabeza a veces, pero no lo cambiaría por nada.”

Eventualmente, una hora después, Sam se despierta y marcha a trompicones hacia su cuarto. Dean ahoga un bostezo y se despereza, manos en el estómago. “¿Es muy triste que estoy al borde de vomitar pero aun así podría comer otro pedazo de pastel?”

“Nope.” Castiel sonríe. “Yo también lo estoy considerando. Vamos, compartamos una porción.”

Dean suelta un quejido y sacude la cabeza, “Viejo, no puedo. Literalmente no puedo.”

“Tu estómago lleva dos horas asentándose. Deja de quejarte.” Se pone de pie y se dirige a la cocina. Dean lo mira moverse, pasos largos y movimientos fluidos, antes de pararse también y seguirlo.

El fuego crepita y la TV está con el volumen bajo, los únicos sonidos en el primer piso de la casa. Dean escucha el agua correr en el piso de arriba, lo que significa que Sam ha decidido ducharse antes de irse a dormir. Y ahí está esa maldita tensión otra vez, creciendo entre ellos como hace cada vez que están solos.

Castiel corta un pedazo de tarta de cerezas y la calienta en el microondas, mirándola girar por unos segundos. “¿Qué tan avanzado vas en “Un Cuento de Invierno”?”

“Todavía no empecé. Por favor no me repruebes.”

Castiel ríe y saca la tarta del microondas, sirviendo una cucharada de helado de vainilla encima y buscando dos tenedores. “No voy a bocharte, Dean. Tienes tiempo. Sólo quiero saber qué piensas.”

Se paran junto a la mesada y juntos comen el pedazo de tarta en silencio. A Castiel le gusta con más helado su parte, así que Dean empuja la masa húmeda en su dirección, guardando para él la parte gruesa de la corteza. Los tenedores rayan la porcelana. El corazón de Dean late más rápido y más fuerte. Está seguro que si pudiera embotellar la química que hay entre los dos se llenaría de plata.

“¿Dean?”

“¿Sí?”

“¿Qué te gustaría para Navidad?”

Dean levanta la vista de su bocado, sorprendido. “No quiero nada para Navidad.”

Castiel sonríe y lo patea ligeramente. “Por supuesto que quieres algo. Todos quieren algo para Navidad. Estaba pensando en regalarle a Sam un iPod. O quizás un eBook.”

Dean levanta el último pedazo de corteza con el ceño fruncido. “No quiero que le compres eso. No necesitas comprarnos nada, ya has hecho – ya has hecho suficiente por nosotros, ¿ok? Así que por favor no. No se sentiría bien.”

“¿Qué no se sentiría bien? ¿Y por qué?”

“¿En serio? ¿Tienes que preguntarme eso?” abandona su tenedor y aprieta los labios. “Cas, nos has dado un hogar. Y paz mental. Tu eres- Yo solo- Hay tanto y no se sentiría bien hacer que hicieras más.”

“No estás haciéndome hacer nada,” dice luego de un momento. “Sólo quiero hacerles un regalo por las fiestas, eso es todo.”

“Nos das bastante.” Insiste.

“¿Estabas planeando en regalarme algo?”

Dean abre la boca y luego la cierra. Su mirada cae al suelo. “Eso es diferente.”

Castiel ríe, sus ojos brillantes cuando Dean arriesga una mirada en su dirección. “¿Por qué mierda es eso diferente?”

“Simplemente lo es.” Dean contesta. Luego se queda inmóvil, porque Castiel está avanzando hacia él, más cerca que nunca, y sus ojos son de un azul saturado que debería ser ilegal en los Estados Unidos continentales.

“Eres una persona remarcablemente generosa,” Castiel murmura, apoyando la palma de su mano en la mejilla de Dean, “y yo quiero comprarte un regalo de Navidad – sólo uno – para demostrarte lo mucho que te aprecio. Tu sabes, porque eso es lo que uno hace durante estas fiestas.”

La boca de Dean está seca y traga con un click audible. Castiel tiene pestañas oscuras, pero no son negras. “Ponme un diez y estaremos bien.”

Castiel sonríe y se aleja, y Dean no puede distinguir si está aliviado o desilusionado. “Voy a comprarte un regalo. Sólo uno. Y a Sam también.”

“No tienes—”

“Ya sé que no tengo. Pero quiero, así que lo haré. De todas maneras me gustaría saber qué quiere, si no voy a comprarte medias o algo así.”

“Las medias me vendrían bien,” Dean intenta, y eso le consigue esa carcajada profunda que es tan rara y que hace que los dedos de sus pies se curven complacidos.

Se va a dormir un rato después, con esa risa en los oídos, y si se toca esa noche, gimiendo despacio contra su almohada, bueno, no es su culpa.

                                                                                                     *

Bobby llama a Dean justo cuando está terminando su turno en el bar. “Tu padre quiere verlos, muchachos,” suelta sin preámbulos.

Dean cuenta sus propinas y pone el efectivo en su bolsillo de atrás antes de contestar. “No lo sé.”

“Vamos, Dean, no los ha visto en semanas. Sólo vengan por una hora o dos, así deja de preguntar.”

Dean se pregunta cuando fue que su padre se convirtió en semejante carga para todos, y luego empuja a un costado esos pensamientos. No quiere ser un mal hijo, pero a veces es muy difícil ser uno bueno. “Ok. Pasaremos mañana, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Para cenar?”

“Suena bien.” Bobby hace una pausa. “¿Cómo has estado, chico? No hablamos mucho en el trabajo.”

“Yo estoy… de hecho, estoy muy bien.” Guarda silencio un momento. “Mi notas están subiendo. No estoy cansado todo el tiempo.” Puede contarle estas cosas a Bobby. Bobby ha sido más un padre para Dean y Sam de lo que John ha sido en mucho tiempo. Diez años o más.

“Eso es bueno.” Responde Bobby. “Estoy feliz por ti.” y suena cierto. “Vengan mañana a eso de las seis, ¿te parece? Asegúrate que Sam esté de buen humor.”

“Lo ablandaré primero.” Dean promete, y conversan un poco más antes de colgar. Dean desearía poder llevar a Castiel, pero su padre probablemente los avergüence a todos.

Dean se pregunta cuando empezó a pensar constantemente en Castiel en vez de pensar en él de manera ocasional.

Sam, de manera predecible, no quiere ir a ver a su padre. “Tengo cosas que hacer,” muerde las palabras, sentado en la mesa de la cocina, rodeado de libros y papeles. “Tengo que entregar un trabajo mañana.”

“Ya casi lo terminas.” Dean señala. “Vamos, solo una hora. Lo prometo.”

“No entiendo por qué tenemos que ir hasta allá.”

Dean se muerde el labio interno y se pasa una mano por el cabello. “Porque es nuestro padre, Sam, Jesús. Y quiere vernos. Puedes desocupar una hora-“

“Quemó la casa,” Sam escupe. “¿Y sabes qué? Soy feliz aquí.”

Castiel entra a la cocina, lanza una mirada a los dos, da media vuelta y se va. Dean suspira, “Sam, por favor.”

“No, Dean. No voy a ir.”

Dean no quiere hacer esto, pero no encuentra otro modo. Se sienta junto a Sam y toma una de sus manos entre las suyas. “Sammy. Por favor. Por mí.”

Sam aprieta los dientes. “Va a estar borracho otra vez, Dean. Y lo lamento si estoy cansado de tener que tratar con eso. Siempre dice que va a buscar ayuda, pero no lo hace. Y, ah, cierto, _quemó nuestra casa.”_

“Sigue siendo papá.” Dean se da cuenta de que Sam no recuerda cuando su padre probó varios distintos centros de pacientes ambulatorios diez años atrás, y ¿por qué lo haría? No es cómo que funcionó o algo así.

“No ha sido Papá en un largo tiempo y tú lo sabes.” Sam mira a su padre con sus fieros ojos avellana. “Tú eres más mi padre de lo que él ha sido en – Dios, Dean, ¿Cuándo tiempo? Al menos cinco o seis años. Al menos desde que egresaste de la secundaria.”

“Entonces haz esto por mí, Sam, por favor. Sólo tenemos que ir a verlo así deja de preguntarle a Bobby.”

“¿Por qué no nos llama él?”

Dean aprieta la mano de su hermano. “No lo sé, pero no creo que tenga nuestros números.”

Sam hace un terrible sonido en el fondo de su garganta, y empuja la mano de Dean. “Esto está tan jodido, lo sabes, ¿verdad?”

“Sí, lo sé. Pero por favor, Sam. Sólo por una hora. Haré cualquier cosa.”

La expresión de Sam cambia por completo. “¿Lo harás?”

“… dentro de lo razonable. No voy a conseguirte un Volkswagen lleno de animadoras o algo así.”

Sam estudia a Dean por un momento. “¿Me contestarías una pregunta?”

Dean frunce el ceño, “Um, seguro. Pero vamos, antes de que se haga muy tarde.”

Los dos saludan al pasar a Castiel, que está limpiando el living. Dean encuentra sus ojos y Castiel forma las palabras “¿Estás bien?” Dean asiente y fuerza una sonrisa, diciéndole que van a volver dentro de una hora y media.

En el auto, con el cinturón puesto y saliendo del muy-agradable-vecindario, Sam habla. “¿Puedo hacer esa pregunta ahora?”

“¿Qué si te digo que tu pregunta es la pregunta? Pero sí.”

Sam mira por la ventana. “¿Hay algo sucediendo entre tú y Cas?”

Dean se sobresalta un poco, sorprendido por la pregunta. “¿Qué?”

“Hablo en serio, ¿Okay? Sólo. Ustedes – no lo sé. Sólo me preguntaba.”

“Yo no – Sam. No.” se muerde el labio porque piensa que probablemente esté mintiendo.

“Tú sabes que no me importaría, ¿verdad?”

“¿Qué cosa?”

“Si tú y Cas… Se juntaran o algo así. Me refiero, si Cas fuera una chica estaría sorprendido que todavía no hubieras hecho algo al respecto. No veo la diferencia sólo porque él es un tipo.”

“Bueno, todo el “ser un tipo” es un tema, considerando que soy heterosexual.” Pero no dice que no es verdad.

“No lo sé, viejo. A veces creo que si uno encuentra a esa persona, no importa de qué género sea. Y para ser honesto, yo creo que ustedes se llevan mejor que con cualquier novia que hayas tenido antes.” Mira a Dean de reojo, que mantiene sus ojos fijos en la ruta. “Entonces…. ¿hay algo ahí? Y por favor no me mientas, no voy a pensar diferente de ti.”

Se muerde el labio mientras decide cómo responder. “No sé él.” Contesta con cuidado, “pero yo… sí. Quiero decir, sí hay algo de mi parte.” Aún mientras lo dice puede sentir el calor expandirse por su cuello, quemando sus mejillas. “Si vas a tomarme el pelo por esto, te juro que- “

“No voy a tomarte el pelo,” Sam lo interrumpe. “Dean, está bien. Lo adiviné. Ustedes… funcionan.”

“No lo sé. Probablemente no haga nada al respecto. Es raro.”

“¿Qué es raro?”

Seguir el consejo de tu hermano de quince años, para empezar. “Todo. Es raro. Es un tipo. Sin mencionar que es mi profesor.”

“Ustedes son amigos primero que nada, el resto es secundario. Y… Dean, si pudieras ser feliz, realmente feliz ¿por qué debería importar cuál es su género? ¿No es la persona lo que te gusta?”

Dean revolea un poco los ojos mientras entran en el vecindario de Bobby. “Dios, eres una chica a veces, Sammy.”

“Mierda, Dean, hablo en serio. Sé que sigues bromeando porque estás tratando de esconder lo que sientes, pero es en serio, ¿ok? Sólo piénsalo. No tiene sentido que no-“

“Sam, se acabó.” Estaciona en la entrada de Bobby y apaga el motor, mirando a su hermano de costado. “Probablemente no haga nada al respecto. Es sólo que… no es el momento. Realmente no es el momento. O la situación.”

“Si lo pospones nunca harás una mierda.” Sam suena enojado, “Como siempre.”

Antes de que Dean pueda responder a eso, o golpearlo, Sam sale del auto y avanza furioso hacia la puerta. Dean hace una nota mental de cachetear a Sam más tarde.

La cena no sale mal. En absoluto. Su padre está sobrio y bien vestido, y aun cuando parece mucho mayor que sus 46 años, presta atención y recuerda lo que le dicen. Es más, sale tan bien que incluso Sammy la disfruta, y se quedan casi tres horas simplemente hablando. Bobby se ve orgulloso de sí mismo, por lo que Dean está seguro que tiene algo que ver con la sobriedad de John. Pero Dean ha aprendido a no esperar mucho de la situación. John puede estar algunos meses sin beber, conseguir un trabajo, incluso mantenerlo por un tiempo. Pero nunca dura. Dean toma y guarda todos los buenos tiempos que puede.

“Entonces Dean,” dice John, llenando su vaso de té helado, “¿cómo te está yendo en la escuela?”

“Bien, de hecho.” El y Sam no le han dicho a su padre donde están viviendo. Podría crear problemas. “Me está yendo bien.”

“Eso es bueno, Dean. Estoy orgulloso de ti.”

Dean no puede evitar sonreír un poco frente a esto, incluso cuando sabe que su padre olvidará todo esto la próxima vez que beba. Es la manera en que funciona, él se cree – él se siente un buen hijo, hasta que hay licor en las venas de su padre. “Gracias. Yo estoy orgulloso de Sammy. Todos dieces otra vez.”

John alborota el pelo despeinado de Sam, sonriendo con cariño. “Por supuesto. No esperaría menos del cerebro de la familia.”

“Dean es inteligente,” dice Sam, y Dean revolea los ojos, amando a su hermano muchísimo en ese momento.

Cuando se paran para irse, John abraza a Dean por un largo rato, y Dean lo deja. No es uno de esos pesados abrazos de borracho, es uno real, y Dean no quiere que termine.

“Cuida a tu hermano,” John murmura en su oído, y Dean asiente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

“Lo haré. Lo hago.”

“Y a ti, Dean. Diviértete un poco.”

“Trataré.”

John lo suelta y agarra a Dean por la base del cuello. La emoción le nubla los ojos mientras lucha por encontrar las palabras. “Yo… realmente lo lamento, Dean.”

No importa por qué, Dean se da cuenta. Hay tanto que lamentar. Al menos John lo está admitiendo. “Lo sé, papá.”

“Arreglaré todo,” John dice, en un todo aún más bajo. “Lo prometo, Dean. Arreglaré todo esto para nosotros. Nos conseguiré una casa nueva.”

“Sí,” contesta Dean, y su buen humor empieza a evaporarse. Gira para encontrar a Sam, cuya expresión es ilegible. “Tenemos que irnos. Día de escuela mañana y todo eso.”

John abraza a cada uno una vez más antes de que se vayan al auto. Una vez dentro, Sam habla primero.

“No fue tan malo.”

“Te lo dije.”

“Realmente creo que tendrías que hacer algo respecto a Cas.”

Dean resopla ligeramente, sacudiendo la cabeza, “Sabes, realmente apestas en esto de cambiar de tema.”

“Hablo en serio, Dean. Deja de hacer bromas al respecto.” Apoya los pies en el tablero y Dean ni siquiera piensa en decirle que baje sus malditos pies. “Sé que todo el asunto te asusta, pero déjate llevar. Jesús. Nunca haces nada que te haga feliz y estoy cansado de eso.”

“¿Cómo sabes que esto va a hacerme feliz? ¿Huh?”

Sam toma su mano, la aprieta por un momento antes de soltarla, “Porque te conozco. Eres mi hermano mayor.”

Dean está un poco cansado de gente que lo deja sin palabras.

 

 

 

**CONTINUARÁ**

 

**No se olviden de pasar por nuestros usuarios de AO3 para chusmear nuestros trabajos individuales y originales:**

 

**[Libia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Libia/pseuds/Libia) **

**[Fridarules](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fridarules/pseuds/fridarules) **

 

**Nuestos grupos en FB:**

 

**[Destiel Hispano](https://www.facebook.com/groups/DestielHispano/) **

**[Hunters United - Supernatural Argentina](https://www.facebook.com/groups/huntersUnitedSupernaturalArg/) **

**[Whovians United](https://www.facebook.com/groups/WhoviansUnitedArgentina/) **

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espero que disfruten este capítulo. La cosas se van acelerando y la vida de los Winchesters y Castiel está a punto de cambiar para siempre.
> 
> Con amor, niñita (AKA fridarules)

El semestre llega a su fin más rápido de lo que esperaba, acumulándose todo en un momento y terminando abruptamente al siguiente. Antes de darse cuenta, Dean logró cuatro A y dos B. Castiel se aseguró de recordarle que solo logró una A porque Sam lo ayudó con sus ensayos y a estudiar para sus exámenes. A Dean no se le dan bien los exámenes, nunca le fué bien, pero está agradecido de todas maneras. Hasta le compra a Sam una PlayStation2 usada como agradecimiento por soportarlo. Sam está feliz, Dean también.

Continúa trabajando menos de treinta horas semanales sumando el taller y el RoadHouse, pasando la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en el Impala. Aunque Castiel intente convencerlo de interactuar con sus compañeros de clase o al menos con sus compañeros de trabajo, el mejor amigo de Dean en este momento es ese auto, y no hay mucho que alguien pueda hacer para atraer su atención. Tampoco ayuda que Lucifer le compre todas las herramientas apropiadas para la restauración, sin fijarse en gastos y consiguiendo lo mejor. Contando con el calefactor y el estereo tocando rock ruidoso, Dean se siente, literalmente, más feliz que nunca. Ahora sonríe todo el tiempo y la siempre presente ansiedad en su pecho se ha calmado, escondida por el momento en un rincón. Hace un mes que no fuma.

Sam está todavía en el colegio, va a estarlo hasta el 20, así que Dean y Castiel están solos en la casa hasta que Dean tiene que ir a buscar a su hermano. Las cosas se han puesto raras entre ellos, intensas hasta el punto de cortar la respiración, y Dean está más consciente de Castiel que de su propio cuerpo.

Hay momentos en que parece que están balanceándose en la orilla de algo, cuando los dedos de Dean escuecen por estirarse y, simplemente, tomar y tocar y poseer, pero nunca sucede. Un teléfono suena, o Castiel baja la vista, rompiendo la conexión. Sin saber a ciencia cierta qué significa, Dean intenta trabajar en el auto la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible. Los automóviles son fáciles de comprender- llaves de ignición, pistones, cigueñales, medidores de agua, bobinas de arranque, carburadores. Dean puede desarmar un automóvil y rearmarlo, hacer que esa criatura muerta reviva y se mueva. Él puede girar la llave y, de oído, decir qué tan bien funciona la dirección, o si hace falta un alternador.

Y entonces algo parece hacer un click. Castiel lo alcanza en la cocina (siempre están en la cocina cuando estas cosas pasan, y Dean no está seguro de la razón) y se rozan, si no están apurados es una progresión natural, y las manos de Cas se apoyan en los codos de Dean, los costados de su torso, en sus muñecas, algunas veces hasta en sus caderas, y Dean siente como si tuviera una roca en la garganta o, tal vez, su propio corazón. Castiel se lame los labios, y Dean muerde los propios. Él sabe, cada vez, que la respiración de Castiel también es dificultosa, y los toques que rozan el cuerpo de Dean le dan escalofríos.

Entonces se separan. Dean ni siquiera es quien rompe primero el contacto. Muchas veces es mutuo, como si supieran que es el momento justo para alejarse con el tono de sus voces suavizadas al hablar, como si temieran romper la fragilidad de la burbuja de paz en la que se encuentran. Dean no entiende qué carajos significa y mucho menos sabe cómo lidiar con todo esto.

Así que trabaja en el auto.

El Impala está anclado sobre el gato mecánico. Dean está debajo, sobre la camilla que Castiel le trajo para que ya no tuviera que usar el skate que consiguió en el Ejército de Salvación, cuando alguien lo toma del tobillo y lo arrastra hacia afuera.

Dean, cubierto de grasa y aceite, y con un trapo en la mano, mira fijamente a Castiel y fuerza una sonrisa. “Hola, solcito” remarca, irritado. No le gusta que lo interrumpan, y Castiel lo sabe. “¿Qué puedo hacer por tí hoy?”

“Quiero hablarte sobre algo. Es muy importante.”

“¿Acaso no puede esperar?” Quiere terminar con el resto de los ajustes antes de enfocarse en cosas más excitantes. Hay tanto para hacer todavía, pero está quedando grandiosa. Dean odia dejarla en este momento cuando aún tiene tiempo de trabajar en ella.

“No, no puede.” Castiel se ve más nervioso de lo que Dean lo ha visto nunca, cabello oscuro enmarañado, y ojos enjutos. "¿Puedes entrar, por favor?”

Dean suspira y se sienta en la camilla, tomando la mano que le ofrece Castiel para pararse, se limpia la cara con un viejo trapo, “¿Qué pasa, viejo?”

“Adentro” le dice, y Dean lo sigue, mirando de reojo el Impala con nostalgia. Dios, no puede esperar a que esté terminado.

Antes de que Dean pueda si quiera abrir su cerveza, Castiel está hablando en un torbellino de palabras, “Así que mis hermanos quieren que los visite para Navidad, pero saben que no aceptaré porque no me gusta viajar a Nueva Inglaterra en ésta época del año, así que Gabriel les dijo a Lucifer y Michael que podían venir aquí, y acabo de hablar con Gabriel y le dije que debía hablar con mis roommates y entonces él preguntó que por qué tenía que tener roommates y le dije que porque sí, y entonces él me preguntó….”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa… momento. Okay, así que tu familia quiere visitarte para Navidad. ¿Y? Familias y Navidad medio como que van juntas.” Odia cuando Castiel hace estas cosas, explicar un problema que Dean no ve como tal. Y entonces en el momento en que Castiel vuelve a hablar es cuando Dean se siente estúpido.

“Quieren quedarse aquí,” Castiel dice, impaciente. “Mis hermanos quieren quedarse aquí por unos días en Navidad.”

“¿Y qué? Es tu casa, _dude_ ”

Castiel frunce los labios de una manera que Dean piensa que se le pegó de Sam, “Tú también vives aquí, Dean, los dos viven aquí. Y no como invitados. Hay una razón por la que tienen sus propios cuartos. Esto obligaría a Sam a quedarse contigo, dado que mis hermanos se rehúsan a dormir en el sofá.”

“¿Y qué?” tomando un trago de cerveza fija la mirada en piso color crema de la cocina. “Sam y yo hemos compartido cuarto desde que cumplió cuatro años.”

Castiel ladea su cabeza pero no hace comentarios sobre eso. Retuerce un hilo del dobladillo de su sweater, un hábito nervioso que a veces le gana. “Ustedes son mis roommates. Esto significaría una imposición para ustedes también.”

“¿Qué? De verdad, no me importa, ¿Ok? Y sé que a Sam tampoco le importará. De todas maneras probablemente pasaremos parte del día de Navidad con nuestro papá.”

“¿Estás seguro?”

“Claro. ¿Qué tan malos pueden ser tus hermanos?”

Castiel hace una mueca, toma la cerveza de Dean y le da un buen sorbo. Dean mira como trabaja su garganta por dos segundos, arriba y abajo, antes de darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo; baja su mirada hacia los mosaicos de la cocina, recientemente lavados. “Algunas veces pueden ser desagradables.” Castiel dice en tono áspero, aspirando profundo una bocanada de aire.

“… Ok, vas a tener que explicármelo.”

Michael es el mayor de los Milton y es un abogado de Nueva York. Es callado y arrogante pero en general es bastante tranquilo a pesar de que tiende a ser mandón. Le sigue Gabriel. A Castiel le cuesta bastante describirlo, atina solo a decir que es ejecutivo de publicidad en Los Angeles y que no toma nada en serio. “Esto va a ser muy difícil para ti, Dean.” Dice Castiel, y hay un tono de cariño que había empezado a dedicarle cuando Dean hacía un comentario interesante o astuto en clase. “Sueles tomar todo muy seriamente y él va a molestarte en cada ocasión que tenga.”

Y luego está Lucifer. Dean no sabe por qué razón conocerlo lo pone nervioso, probablemente porque comparte el nombre con el diablo, es un cirujano en Chicago. Castiel habla de él con admiración, le comenta que, a la vez que Lucifer puede manipular un poco a la gente cuando quiere conseguir algo, también es muy fácil de tratar.

“Si no estás de acuerdo...” Castiel comienza, pero Dean le hace una seña para restarle importancia y abre otra cerveza. Castiel, bendito sea, decidió cambiar la Bud Lite que normalmente compraba por Shiner, debido a Dean.

“Es tu familia y la familia debería estar junta en Navidad. No te preocupes por nosotros, estaremos en el sótano y no te molestaremos.”

“No,” dice, aún más brusco que antes, dando un paso hacia Dean, “No quiero eso tampoco. Pueden juntarse con nosotros.”

“¿No sería eso raro?” Él está bastante seguro que sumarse a pasar el día con la familia de tu roommate en una fiesta orientada a la familia, tiene que ser un poco raro.

“Probablemente,” Castiel admite, y se apoya contra Dean de esa manera que al rubio le gusta, sus ángulos encajando fácilmente, cadera contra cadera, hombro contra hombro. “Pero- no te rías de mí- me molestan cuando soy solo yo con ellos. Y medio como que lo odio.”

Dean le sonríe y le palma, condescendiente, la cabeza. “Es porque eres el hermano pequeño. Es el derecho de los hermanos mayores.”

Castiel le quita la mano y resopla, con una luz de fastidio en los ojos. “Esto no es divertido, Dean.”

“Yo creo que es divertidísimo.” le responde Dean.

“¿Entonces estás de acuerdo. Lo estará Sam también?”

“Sam es bueno socializando,” Dice Dean, y no necesita aclarar que no es el caso con él ni con Castiel. “Se encontrará a gusto con ellos. Tu y yo podemos, simplemente, embriagarnos.”

“Podría estar de acuerdo con ese plan una vez que todos ellos estén aquí.” Se lo nota un poco sombrío así que Dean, sin siquiera pensarlo, enlaza un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Eso los deja bien pegados el uno al otro, cara a cara. Los irises azules de Castiel se transformaron en un fino anillo alrededor de las dilatadas pupilas.

“Dude, si van a estar aquí solo por unos pocos días, estarás bien. Tranquilízate. Probablemente te haces más problema del necesario.” Y debe esforzarse para que su voz mantenga un tono normal cuando el aliento de Castiel, suave y cálido cuando respira, roza los labios de Dean.

“Tu no conoces a mis hermanos.” Y él suena normal también, pero hay un estremecimiento en su piel que Dean puede sentir, dada la armonía existente entre ambos.

“¿No vienen tus padres o tu hermana?”

Castiel niega con la cabeza pero no dice más. En cambio, pone su mano sobre la cadera de Dean y lo acerca aún más. Dean escucha el mudo click de las hebillas de sus cinturones chocando y comienza a pensar en cualquier cosa menos en Castiel o en el calor de su ágil cuerpo. “¿Qué quieres para Navidad? Aún no me has dicho. Y me niego a comprar en la Víspera.”

“No quiero regalos, ya lo sabes.” El corazón parece pegar saltos de su estómago a su garganta, haciendo que Dean se sienta enfermo.

Castiel acaricia su acalorada nuca con su mano libre, no más alejada que unas pocas pulgadas, hablando con tono normal y calmo, “Entonces, ¿Qué necesitas? Si no vas a permitirme comprarte algo frívolo, al menos dime qué necesitas.”

Los ojos de Dean miran de soslayo los labios de Castiel antes de apartar la mirada. Están casi mejilla a mejilla, y el cuerpo de Castiel está pegado al suyo por una larga línea sin espacios. Es delicioso “No lo sé. Sinceramente no lo he pensado.”

“¿Qué le vas a comprar a Sam?” Esos largos y sensitivos dedos peinan su cabello en un movimiento lento y suave. Dean no puede evitar estremecerse.

“Probablemente más video juegos.” murmura Dean, y su voz suena ronca aún para sus propios oídos. Va a explotar o a vomitar. Tal vez ambas cosas. Castiel saca su mano de la cadera de Dean y la apoya en su hombro, alisando una pequeña rasgadura en su camisa, “Estem. También algunos… algunos, ehm. A él le importa la cantidad por sobre la calidad así que me daré una vuelta por Half-Price.”

“Tal vez también le compre algo que tenga que ver con libros.”

“No te atrevas a comprarle un lector de eBooks. Los busqué en línea y esas cosas son caras. No necesita uno de esos.”

“Sería beneficioso para él una vez que empiece la facultad. Podría simplemente descargar sus libros de texto y no tendría que llevar tanto peso en su mochila.”

Eso suena como una buena idea, pero Dean igual sacude la cabeza, “No empieza la facultad hasta dentro de dos años.”

“Entonces se lo compraré para su graduación.”

Dean mueve su cabeza un poco, encontrándose con los ojos de Castiel. Algo en esas palabras lo inquieta y aunque trata de que no se le note, a estas alturas Castiel lo conoce demasiado bien y toma gentilmente la mejilla de Dean en su mano.

“Aquí estaré mientra aquí me quieras.”

“Cas...”

“De verdad. Puedes confiar en mí.” Su pulgar roza el labio inferior de Dean y Dean toma aire y lo retiene. “Somos amigos, Dean. Quiero que estés aquí.”

Los amigos no tienen tanta tensión sexual entre ellos, quiere decirle, pero no puede porque Cas tira de él, y Dean ve un flash de ojos azules justo antes de sentir sus labios contra los suyos. Puede que haya intentado ser suave y breve, casi provocativo, pero no cree que Castiel haya esperado que él reaccione- ciertamente no espera que Dean lo atraiga tirando de sus caderas, que ponga una mano en su nuca y lama su boca hasta que se abra entre jadeos. Dean tampoco lo esperaba, pero ahora que está aquí y ya que está con su pulso acelerado en sus venas, la lengua de Castiel en su boca, un cuerpo atrapado en sus codiciosas manos, Dean quiere tocarlo todo, sacar ese sweater estúpidamente grande y descubrir de qué está hecho realmente Castiel.

En solo minutos la cocina es un infierno, y si Dean pensaba que Castiel era del tipo pasivo, estaba completamente equivocado. Hay manos tocándolo por todos lados, toques para nada inciertos, buscando, explorando, y Dean tiene que dar un paso atrás y tirar su cabeza hacia atrás cuando Castiel se le tira encima, Dean deja que Castiel lo sostenga inmóvil y tome, tome, tome, apenas respirando excepto por unas pocas y esporádicas inhalaciones, y sus pechos pegados, costilla contra costilla, y entonces Castiel se escapa de su lado, dejando la cocina atrás y a Dean sintiéndose helado, con su corazón tamborileando en su pecho.

*

No lo traen a colación y Castiel no lo vuelve a besar. Dean trabaja en el auto en los momentos entre llevar a Sam al colegio e ir a buscarlo. Es un poco incómodo pero solo por un par de días y luego vuelven a sus rutinas diarias, pero Dean definitivamente lo mira más, notando cada movimiento de sus manos y la forma en que Cas endereza sus hombros cuando tiene algo importante que decir.

El beso fue fucking maravilloso y no le importaría repetirlo, a pesar de todo su cerebro se empeña en darle una lista de razones por las cuales no debería hacerlo. Tal vez Sam tiene razón (el pequeño bastardo). Castiel lo hace feliz, más feliz de lo que ha sido nunca. Claramente se llevan bien. Y la química está ahí en cantidades profanas, la chispa brotando entre ellos sin más que una simple mirada, aunque Dean sabe instintivamente que Cas es demasiado bueno para él. Sin embargo, no puede evitarlo.

Es definitivamente extraño. A Dean le gusta ser protector, siempre ha sido así. Es por eso que es bueno con su hermano y su padre, con los autos, y los clientes. Pero Castiel no necesita que lo cuiden, pero Dean quiere cuidarlo. Y ser cuidado a su vez.

Así que cuatro días antes de Navidad, mientras Sam está desmayado en el sofá, Dean golpea la puerta del cuarto de Castiel. “¿Hey, Cas?”

Castiel, sentado en su cama leyendo un libro, alza la vista para mirarlo. Dean nunca había estado en esta habitación, había tenido mucho cuidado de mantenerse lejos de ella. La imaginaba como un volcán- demasiado caliente para soportarlo. “Entra.”

Dean entra, respirando profundamente con las manos en los bolsillos, notando que las paredes son de un tono claro de crema, los zócalos blanco brillante. Hasta la cama tiene un neutral tono de marrón, clásico y simple. No hay nada fuera de lugar, la media docena de almohadas en la cama perfectamente acomodadas “Descubrí qué quiero para Navidad, si aún quieres darme algo.”

Castiel hace a un lado su libro y sonríe, deslizando sus piernas hacia fuera de la cama pero sin pararse. “¿Y qué sería eso, Dean Winchester?”

Dean se pone colorado y mira sus pies, “No tengo pensado nada específico, pero si tú quieres, me gustaría que me hicieras algo. No soy del tipo que me interese ningún aparato electrónico. Y todo lo que me gustaría es para el auto y tu hermano está pagando por eso. Pero si quisieras fabricarme algo, eso sería- eso me gustaría.”

“Un regalo hecho a mano, entonces.” Hay algo distintivo en la voz pero Dean no se da cuenta de qué es exactamente. Suena un poquito afectuoso.

“Si, no sé. Es todo lo que pude pensar.” sonríe con un tinte de auto desprecio, “Sé que es medio patético.”

“No lo es,” dice Castiel, mirándolo con la cabeza apenas ladeada, “En realidad es muy… tú. Aunque debo decir que realmente me gustaría comparte un regalo, si me permites. Tengo algo en mente.”

“No es caro, ¿Verdad?” el más grande complejo de Dean es el dinero, o mas bien, la falta de él por parte suya y el hecho de que Castiel podría nadar en una piscina llena de billetes de cien dólares y ni siquiera pestañar. Lo hace sentir un poco fuera de balance. Nunca se ha avergonzado de ser un hombre trabajador- mierda, es un hombre trabajador que va a la facultad, por Dios- pero hay una diferencia palpable entre lo que él hace para vivir y lo que hace Castiel. Dean lava sus manos cinco o seis veces al día, paranoico de tocar a Castiel con grasa bajo sus uñas.

“Para nada,” Castiel asegura, “Y créeme que va a gustarte. Aunque no sea para nada práctico. Es directamente superfluo. ¿Es aceptable?”

Dean se encoje de hombros, los labios torcidos en una sonrisa, “En tanto no sea extremadamente caro. No te vuelvas loco conmigo. Haces demasiado el resto del año.”

Castiel estira la mano y Dean, después de un segundo, la toma parándose entre las rodillas de Castiel y trata de mirar a cualquier lado excepto a sus ojos. Pero es difícil porque Castiel está tan cerca y Dean, como una polilla, es arrastrado hacia su luz, listo para quemarse. “Gracias, Dean.”

“No tienes que agradecerme,” murmura avergonzado. Es como si el que Dean le permita comprarle un regalo fuera, en sí mismo, un regalo para él. Dean no se lo merece.

“Sí. Me alegro que me dejes comprarte algo. Significa mucho para mí.”

Dean baja la vista para mirarlo y quita ese flequillo desordenado de cabello marrón rojizo de sus ojos, delineando una ceja con el pulgar en el proceso, “¿Qué quieres tú? Para Navidad.”

Castiel parece pensar por un momento, alisando distraídamente las arrugas de la camisa de Dean con sus largos y delgados dedos. El toque hace saltar y temblar los músculos del estómago de Dean. “¿Honestamente? No creo haber pensado en eso.”

“Bueno, piénsalo.” Cubre los dedos de Castiel con los suyos para detenerlos, “Hace cosquillas,” explica ante la mirada curiosa del otro. Increíblemente, Castiel se sonroja y quita su mano.

“Mis disculpas.”

“No, está bien, es sólo que hace cosquillas.” toma su mano nuevamente y entrelaza sus dedos, jugando con ellos, suficientemente enfocado en la colcha como para notar que está cosido con un patrón asimétrico de pájaros. Es endemoniadamente bueno para evadir cosas cuando están exactamente frente a su cara, “Así que, ¿Qué quieres?”

Castiel traga saliva ruidosamente y Dean se siente triunfante. Evidentemente, él no es el único afectado. Arriesga una mirada a Castiel y ve que sus ojos están abiertos como platos, sus mejillas rojas, y Dean siente que algo dentro de él se mueve con orgullo, “Ah, no estoy seguro.”

“Vamos, tiene que haber algo.” trata de sonsacar Dean, sonriendo y apretando un poco las manos de Castiel, “Piensa.”

Castiel levanta la vista y parece a punto de decir algo pero cambiando de opinión en seguida, “Me gustaría también algo hecho a mano. Seamos honestos, si quiero algo, lo compro. Pero algo hecho a mano por ti… eso se me antoja.”

“Eso es algo que puedo hacer,” Dean sonríe, y está cansado de resistirse tanto, y de las estúpidas palabras de Sam que todavía resuenan en su mente, y ¿Qué mierda si él no es suficientemente bueno para Castiel? No es como si estuvieran casados, no es sentar cabeza y comprometerse para siempre. Es disfrutar de lo que tienen y explorar lo que podría llegar a ser, así que aprieta la mano de Castiel, se inclina, y lo besa. Lo besa más lentamente que antes, tomando su tiempo para aprender la forma de la boca de Castiel, la suave forma de su labio superior, pero ese calor indescriptible que crece rápidamente, enciende algo en el pecho de Dean, y él se abandona unos momentos más a esto, a Castiel, y siente un golpe en su plexo solar con cada presión desesperada de los labios, y finalmente se aparta antes de ir demasiado lejos, y tal vez empuja a Castiel contra la cama y ve una chispa en esos ojos azules, un estremecimiento en ese cuerpo.

“Dean-” hay un tono irritado y falto de aliento que Dean tiene que ignorar por el momento.

“Voy a trabajar en el auto” dice con la voz áspera como si hubiera estado gritando, y acaricia la dulce e hinchada boca para que no se tome como un rechazo. “Está casi terminado. Y está quedando hermosa.”

Castiel cierra los ojos, exhala contra el pulgar de Dean. Su cuerpo temblando, probablemente por no recibir lo que desea, y le toma varios momentos, y tragar saliva dos veces antes de siquiera poder hablar (Dean quiere darse palmadas en la espalda a sí mismo por un trabajo bien hecho). “Ven a buscarme luego, entonces. Tenemos que decidir qué hacer para cenar. ¿Qué creer que Sam va a querer?”

“Probablemente cualquier cosa, es como si fuera una maldito compactador de basura. Voto por pizza. Tu pizza. No sé que le haces a la corteza, pero maldición que es buena.”

“Manteca de ajo” Castiel murmura, y estira la mano para tomar a Dean del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastra hacia él, su boca abierta y deseosa, “Uno más, lo necesito.”

Dean lo besa, aún mientras las palabras se abren paso en él, pulsando en cada poro y nervio de su cuerpo. Un beso se transforma en tres, y tres se transforman en Castiel intentando atraer a Dean a su cama, con los talones presionando en la parte de atrás de los muslos de Dean. “Tengo que trabajar en el auto” dice en un suspiro, entrelazando sus dedos en el cabello de Castiel, “Cas, por favor. Aún no puedo comenzar esto.”

“¿Por qué no?” demanda, y hay una ferocidad en la forma de decirlo que hace reir a Dean.

“Realmente tengo cosas que hacer, y es de día y mi hermanito está aquí. ¿Necesito seguir?”

“Puedes hacer lo que sea más tarde, y podemos cerrar las cortinas y Sam es un muchacho grande.” resopla un poquito, mordiéndose el labio, Dean se acerca y se lo lame, sonriendo ampliamente cuando Castiel lo aparta. “No, en este momento no te mereces eso.”

“No seas así” Dean lo provoca y, aún cuando esto es raro para él- estar legítimamente interesado en otro hombre, en besar a otro hombre, deseando coger a otro hombre- es extrañamente reconfortante y… correcto. Es Castiel, después de todo. No es un tipo cualquiera. Dean lo conoce mejor de lo que conoce a cualquier otra persona de su vida que no sea familia. “Vamos. ¿No quieres esperar al momento correcto y eso?”

“No soy una chica” Castiel resopla, pero se vuelve a tirar en la cama de todas maneras, aún con los mejores colores en la cara, “Cualquier momento es el momento correcto.”

“Guardaré el cheque en blanco” Dean ofrece, y Castiel lo mira con interés, como si Dean fuera una sabrosa presa. Eso pone nervioso a Dean.

“De acuerdo” dice Dean, y se separa antes de meterse en más problemas. Sus jeans se sienten muy apretados y hay algo creciendo en su pecho, estrechando sus pulmones y su corazón. Piensa en la boca redonda y ansiosa de Castiel, la forma en que sus manos se movían por todo maldito lugar como si estuvieran poseídas, y sabe que se viene otra maratón con su mano izquierda esa noche.

Durante los próximos días, Castiel es un torbellino de limpieza aún cuando odia hacer la mayoría de las cosas, barrer y limpiar, encerar los pisos, aspirar la alfombra, pasar el plumero a las paredes y a las persianas, limpiar las vitrinas y fregar el hogar a leña. Lava toda la ropa, la dobla y guarda, cosa que es normalmente trabajo de Sam, y le dice a Dean y a Sam que no se preocupen por nada. “Solo vayan y hagan sus compras navideñas”, les dice, con la cara sucia con rastros de grasa del horno, el cabello parado y despeinado, “Tengo todo bajo control.”

Así que Dean lleva a Sam de shopping. Se separan por algo así como una hora para poder comprar regalos de uno al otro, Dean va a comprar video juegos, eligiendo los que piensa que le gustarán al chico, y se vuelven a encontrar en la zona de comidas para discutir qué comprar para las otras tres personas a quienes van a regalar.

“¿Crees que papá entenderá la indirecta si le compramos unas botellas de agua?”

Dean lo mira mal, levantando más chow mein con su tenedor, “No te hagas el sabelotodo. Si no vas a tomártelo en serio, mejor cállate.”

“¿Y un cartel de neón que diga No Alcohol?”

“Maldición, Sam. Bien, olvídate de papá por un minuto. ¿Qué hacemos con Castiel. Qué vas a comprarle?”

“¿¡Qué le vas a comprar _tú_ ¡?”

Dean sorbe su Coca Cola, jugando con el hielo, “Quiere que yo le fabrique algo”

“¿Él te dijo eso?”

“Sep, Le dije lo que yo quería y me dijo lo que él quería.”

Sam se inclina hacia adelante, sonriendo como el bastardo que es, “Oh. ¿Y qué le dijiste que querías? ¿Lo miraste y le dijiste que lo querías a él envuelto como un…? ¡Auch... Dean!”

Dean lo fulmina con la mirada mientras Sam se limpia la nariz, la cual había sido golpeada por una galleta de la fortuna. “Eso ganas por ser un cretino”

“Solo intento ayudarte con tu patética vida amorosa, por Dios.”

“Sí, claro, vaya forma de ayudarme. Me da cosa.”

“¿Has hecho algo?” Sam ríe, tirándole la galleta a Dean, quien la evita con facilidad. “Probablemente no.”

“He...” Pausa, se muerde la parte interna del labio. Realmente no debería contarle a Sam una sola maldita cosa, “Algo así. Pero es todo lo que voy a decirte, así que deja de husmear. Es desubicado.”

Sam se ve complacido por el resto del día, lo que pone a Dean de buen humor. Finalizan sus compras, una nueva agenda de cuero para el año siguiente para Bobby, ya que le gusta usar esas en vez de un programa de computadora para organizar sus horarios. Dean encuentra un lindo juego de ajedrez con piezas artesanales de madera para John, porque recuerda que cuando él estaba en el colegio solían jugar todo el tiempo. Sam no dice nada para contradecirlo, sino que agrega un reloj de ajedrez.

Cuando están por irse, pasando entre la muchedumbre de madres agobiadas y niños chillones, Sam se para de repente frente a la tienda de mascotas, ojos como plato como si se le hubiera ocurrido una idea maravillosa que tiene el poder de cambiar el mundo, “Sé qué comprarle a Cas.”

“No creo que quiera un conejo” Dean remarca, mirando a los conejos adormilados.

“No, idiota. No voy a comprarle una mascota. Pero sé exactamente qué darle.”

“¿Y qué sería eso, exactamente?”

“No voy a decírtelo. Lo arruinarías.”

“Bueno, pero no hagas nada tonto, ¿De acuerdo?” Puede ver a Sam dándole a Castiel su bendición para el matrimonio o alguna estupidez por el estilo. A pesar de que Dean ama a su hermano con toda el alma, odia cuando Sam se mete con cosas que no son su maldito problema.

Sam lo mira con un poco de enojo y comienza a caminar hacia la entrada del Mall, “Eres un cretino, Dean. Tienes suerte de que te soporte.”

Dean sonríe aún más y sigue a Sam, arrojando un brazo al rededor de su cuello. Espera que las cosas sigan así de bien por un poco más de tiempo, porque en este momento, su vida le gusta bastante.

*

“Oh, Dios, Castiel, tu sirviente es bastante atractivo. ¿Lo haces hacer la limpieza con delantal, también?”

Dean no sabe cómo responder a eso, mirando fijamente a uno de los hermanos de Castiel. Varias opciones corren por su cabeza: golpearlo, darle un puñetazo, patearlo. Antes de que Dean pueda hacer cualquiera de esas cosas, Castiel revolea sus ojos y extiende sus manos tan calmadamente como puede. “Dame tus maletas y cállate, por favor.”

“No, no, me da curiosidad.” mirando lascivamente a Dean otra vez, quien puede sentir un escozor en sus brazos que significa que sus músculos se están preparando para medir y golpear, y golpear fuerte. “Ay no, tiene linda boca también.”

“Hey-” Dean protesta, lanzando una mirada asesina hacia el molesto hombrecito, pero no puede hacer nada porque Castiel lo mira con clara instrucción de 'cesar y desistir'.

“Dean este es mi hermano Gabriel. Gabe, este es mi roommate, Dean. Su hermano Sam está por volver de la tienda en cualquier momento.”

“¿Hay dos? Eres una sucia mujerzuela.”

“Él no es-” Dean comienza a decir nuevamente, pero Castiel lo patea por lo bajo de camino a la habitación de Sam.

“Gabe, tú te quedarás aquí, nuevamente.”

Gabriel le dedica a Dean un guiño bastante sucio y sigue a su hermano. Dean ya lo quiere fuera de la puta casa, pero no es su casa y no es su familia, así que no tiene ni voz ni voto en el tema. En su lugar va a la cocina y se prepara un sándwich, tratando de hacer caso de las palabras de Castiel y no tomarse en serio a Gabriel, pero sus manos tiemblan cuando esparce mayonesa sobre el pan.

Está comiendo el primer bocado de su épico sándwich de jamón y pavo cuando Castiel entra en la cocina y lo agarra del brazo. “Te dije que no lo escucharas. Lo hace a propósito, Dean. Ahora lo hará peor porque sabe que vas a reaccionar.”

“Bueno, lo siento, no pude evitarlo.” Dean traga y le dedica a Castiel idéntica mirada fulminante, “No pensé que fuera a ser así.”

“Bueno, lo es. Así que cálmate, ¿Ok?”

Dean lo mira por un largo tiempo Nunca había visto a Castiel tan molesto. “Dude, respiración profunda. Vamos a sobrevivir a esto.”

“Lo sé, es solo que… Me hacen sentir- No es importante. Voy a chequear cómo va eso, asegurarme que no haga nada espantoso.” se inclina, alarga los brazos y le da un pequeño y firme beso. “Deja de permitir que te afecte.” Se apura a abandonar la cocina y Dean lo mira irse, instantáneamente deseando más.

A Dean no debería sorprenderle, pero Sam se lleva de maravillas con los hermanos de Castiel, incluyendo Gabriel. Mientras que Dean y Castiel se sientan a presión, lado a lado, en el gran sillón, medio borrachos de eggnog, Sam está absorto en una conversación con Lucifer y Michael acerca de las bondades de la carrera de medicina contra la de abogacía. Michael pareciera estar ganando, pero bueno, por eso el es un abogado.

Dean está conforme con ser prácticamente ignorado, realmente, pero se siente raro estar sentado al lado de Castiel y no ser tomado en cuenta para nada.. Gabriel no ignora a Dean, pero deja de intentar molestarlo cuando Dean deja de reaccionar. En cambio está sentado en el piso, jugando con Pierre, su bulldog francés, y el cachorro de pastor alemán que todavía no tiene nombre. Dean es alérgico a los perros pero no se lo dice a Castiel, mirando hacia el costado para estornudar y contar hasta diez.

Michael es el primero en irse a dormir, diciendo buenas noches a Sam y a Castiel antes de subir las escaleras. Dean le hace muecas por la espalda ganando una risa de parte de Gabriel.

“Debería irme a la cama también.” Lucifer dice en voz baja, mirando a Castiel. “¿A qué hora debería levantarme?”

“Pensaba preparar el desayuno alrededor de las diez.” dice Castiel, arrastrando las palabras un poco, como si tratara de hablar con melaza en la boca. Su piel colorada y Dean tiene que esforzarse por no lamerlo. Mierda, es tan candente.

“¿Tan tarde?”

“Dean y yo corremos por las mañanas y a Sam le gusta dormir un poco más ahora que no tiene colegio.” Mira a su hermano levantando una ceja y Dean ve al profesor en él por primera vez en meses. “¿Te gustaría preparar el desayuno?”

Lucifer sonríe apenas, “Soy un invitado.”

“Eres familia.”

“Yo puedo preparar el desayuno,” Sam ofrece, claramente tratando de disipar la tensión. “No es problema, me puedo levantar temprano. De todas maneras, en las mañanas hay buenos programas en la TV.”

Dean ama a su hermanito un poco mucho en ese preciso momento. Lucifer le dedica a Sam lo que parece ser una sonrisa genuina. “Te ayudaré.”

A Dean no le gusta eso, la atención que este extraño tipo le dedica a su hermano, pero probablemente sea inofensivo. Castiel ni siquiera reacciona, solo les dice buenas noches a ambos mientras Lucifer sube por las escaleras y Sam baja al sótano de Dean.

Gabriel mira al espacio entre Dean y Castiel en el sillón, “Por favor no tengan sexo muy ruidoso hoy. Necesito mis horas de sueño reparador.”

“Ojalá nunca despiertes” Dean le dice animadamente, aunque sienta que su cuerpo se acalore con sus palabras. Gabriel le da el visto bueno con superioridad.

“Me gusta, es respondón.”

Castiel ríe por lo bajo y se despereza, “Por supuesto que te gusta. Vete a la cama. Toma un Xanax si es necesario. No quiero tener el mismo problema que la última vez, ¿De acuerdo?”

“Bien, bien. Tampoco se quedaron tanto tiempo.”

“Una sola noche fue mucho tiempo, Gabe.”

Gabriel lo desestima con un movimiento de mano y, silbando a sus perros, se dirige a su habitación.

La habitación queda mucho más silenciosa una vez que todos se retiran, y el sonido del fuego en la (muy limpia) chimenea es relajante. Dean se siente cálido, y feliz, y bien, y cuando Castiel se inclina hacia él y ladea un poquito la cabeza, Dean lo deja, deseando su contacto.

“Tus hermanos podrían bajar” murmura Dean, moviéndose un poco, tratando de acomodarse en el sillón.

Castiel pone un brazo alrededor de su espalda, engancha su rodilla en la de Dean, “No lo harán, lo prometo. ¿Y si Sam sube?”

“No lo hará” Dean no lo dice porque Sam les esté dando privacidad, “Parecía bastante cansado, y como tiene que levantarse temprano para cocinar seguro se desmayó apenas acostado.”

Castiel sigue con su mano la estructura de la cara de Dean, dedos deslizándose por las mejillas y la frente, “¿Deberíamos discutir esto?”

Dean se sonroja y mira hacia abajo, enroscando sus dedos en el suave algodón de la remera de Castiel. “Realmente no quiero. Si hablamos de esto, tendré que pensar, y si pienso es como que me pongo un poco nervioso acerca de todo.”

“Muy nervioso, dirás.”

“Sí, eso. Así que… hablar no es bueno.”

Castiel se pega un poco más a Dean, sostiene su cara en su mano, “Entonces no hablaremos.”

“Eso puede funcionar.” Dean dice, voz ronca, y mareado por el eggnog y por Castiel, cuyo toque es como un fuego lento contra su cuerpo. Dean es quien lo besa esta vez, mapea los contornos de su suave boca, lame los labios secos hasta que están suaves y húmedos. Castiel los mueve hasta que su espalda está contra el brazo del sillón y su flexible cuerpo está enrollado contra Dean, piernas atrayéndolo hacia sí, manos en su espalda y en su cabello.

Dean lo siente nuevamente, esa necesidad de tener más, de tomar más, pero no puede, no en el sillón en el living room con toda la familia bajo el mismo techo. Así que se aleja, muerde su labio y se pasa la mano por el cabello, “Probablemente sea buena idea irme a la cama.”

Castiel lo toca, lo tira hacia sí, lo besa con la boca abierta, un sonido escapando de su garganta, “Dean, por favor.”

“No me tengo confianza.” murmura, sin aliento, y desliza su mano en la cabellera de Castiel, sosteniéndolo en el lugar y besándolo como si no pudiera controlarlo- lo cual, honestamente, no puede hacer.

“Yo confío en tí.”

“Al menos uno de nosotros lo hace.” Dean está ávido ahora, sabía que así sería, y maniobra a Castiel para que quede sobre su regazo, deseando que no tuviera puesta esa estúpida remera porque su cuerpo es casi una maravilla, “Cas, mira-”

“Dijimos que nada de hablar, y pienso respetar eso.” Castiel lo besa con la misma urgencia y Dean gime, cambia de posición, posa sus manos sobre los muslos de Castiel e intenta no perder la cabeza. Nunca lo han besado así- mierda, nunca ha tenido sexo de esta manera, donde todo es caliente y burbujeante y cada beso que recibe se siente como el último. Como si estuviera muriendo por tenerlo, y va a morir si no lo logra. Debería estar aterrorizado, y probablemente lo esté, cuando finalmente esté solo y sobrio y sea capaz de pensar, pero en este momento, él se encuentra tan fucking caliente.

Castiel hace esos ruidos en su garganta que probablemente serían mejor si no fueran legales. Pequeños gruñidos, gemidos y jadeos entrecortados, y Dean parece su eco- realmente es todo lo que puede hacer- y desliza su mano debajo de la remera y presiona piel contra piel y Castiel arquea su columna hasta que ésta suena y Dean le muerde el cuello y Castiel mueve sus caderas contra Dean--

–- Y Dean ya no puede soportarlo, lo empuja, jadeando con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. “Tenemos que parar o de otra manera no podré detenerme.”

Castiel hace un sonido frustrado, apoyando su frente contra el hombro de Dean, “Podemos ir a mi habitación.”

“Me sentiría realmente muy raro con tantos hermanos por aquí” enrolla sus dedos en el suave cabello otra vez, murmurando, “Aunque no hay nada que desee más que… solo. Tú sabes.” y se siente de doce otra vez, ni siquiera puede decir la palabra sexo. Castiel frota su nariz contra su lóbulo, lo besa allí, y algo de su pasión se aplaca, baja las revoluciones.

“¿Y entonces por qué no lo haces?”

“Está todo eso de la familia, y el hecho de que estamos bastante borrachos. ¿Olvidaste la parte donde nos bebimos todo el eggnog?”

“Pero era un buen eggnog.”

“Oh si, lo era. Me gustó. Obviamente.” Se separa un poco y se encuentra con esos ojos azules, “Solo para aclarar, estem. Tú me gustas.” Nunca lo diría estando completamente sobrio. Suena adolescente y afeminado, dos cosas que Dean no es.

“Esperaba que lo hicieras.” Castiel sonríe, besando la punta de su nariz, sus pómulos, su barbilla. “También espero que mis intenciones para contigo sean claras.”

Dean traga y cierra los ojos, dejando que Castiel lo toque suavemente, disfrutando las caricias. “No quiero ponerle etiqueta a esto.”

“Tampoco yo.”

“Ok, bien. No quiero, digo. Quiero ser. Tu. Tú sabes.”

“Novio, Dean. La palabra que desesperadamente tratas de no decir es 'novio'”

“Sí, eso.” hace una mueca, “Odio esa palabra para dos tipos. Suena sosa y tonta.”

_Y no lo suficientemente importante_.

“Podemos continuar como hasta ahora, entones. Funciona, ¿Verdad?”

“Sí, exacto” dice aliviado de que Castiel lo vea de la misma manera. No cree que pudiera ser mucho más que esto por más que lo quisiera. Están siempre en diferentes niveles en todo campo que Dean pueda pensar, siempre Castiel un paso más arriba que Dean, siempre un poco mejor. Aunque trabajen bien juntos, y encajen bien, y obviamente tengan entre ellos una ridícula cantidad de pasión, Dean sabe que no puede durar. Castiel eventualmente necesitará a alguien mejor. Eventualmente se dará cuenta.

“Tengo un deseo.” Castiel murmura, atrayéndolo un poquito más cerca hasta que las manos de Dean lo toma de la cadera.

“¿De qué se trata?”

Castiel le toca el labio inferior, con sus ojos bien abiertos y oscuros, “Bésame más. Hazlo cuando te plazca, en cualquier momento. Por favor.”

Dean deja escapar un suspiro, con su lengua tocando la yema de su dedo, “Puedo hacer eso, sí.”

Cuando se va a la cama, media hora después, se siente menos borracho y más cansado. Una vez que Dean está acomodado, Sam rueda para enfrentarlo.

“¿Pasaron un buen rato?” masculla, y Dean le pega en el hombro suavemente antes de atraerlo hacia sí. Sam solía gustarle acurrucarse en la cama cuando era más pequeño y, aún ahora, de vez en cuando, es como que se le antoja y cuando Dean cree que la costumbre va a desaparecer para siempre, lo necesita una última vez. A Dean no le importa. Es como cuando Sam tenía cuatro y él trece, y Sam tenía pesadillas todo el tiempo acerca del accidente de autos. Antes de que su padre se transformara en alcohólico. Antes de que su madre muriera. Dean abrazaba a Sam y le frotaba la espalda y esa era la única manera en que Sam se dormía. Ni siquiera John podía hacerlo dormir de la manera en que Dean lo hacía.

“Sí, así fue.”

“Los dejé solos por una razón, espero que haya funcionado”

“Dean le frota la espalda en círculos, notando que su hermanito es ya casi tan grande como él, y Sam hace los mismos sonidos que viene haciendo desde hace diez años. Es reconfortante y tranquilizador. “Tomamos algunas decisiones, pero ahora basta, ¿De acuerdo? Es hora de dormir.”

“Realmente me agrada Cas.”

“Sé que así es, dormilón, es más que claro. Vamos, durmamos.”

Sam mete la cabeza debajo del mentón de Dean haciendo que su cabello largo le haga cosquillas en la nariz, “A veces creo que él te ama.”

Dean no responde, pero el pensamiento hace que su corazón se estremezca de manera extraña.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traducción: Galatea Tracy  
> Edición: Fridarules
> 
> Lamentamos mucho haber tardado tanto en acualizar y agradecemos desde nuestro Destiel corazón los mensajes y pedidos de actualización. Es muy lindo saber que están esperando nuestro trabajo.
> 
> Los amamos :)
> 
> #VivaDestiel!!

 

Celebran la Navidad de la Familia Milton en Nochebuena. Es probablemente el intercambio de regalos más extravagante que Dean haya visto jamás en su vida. Castiel recibió una bañera de hidromasaje para seis personas de parte de Lucifer; un Porsche Cayman S de Michael (Dean casi babea cuando lo ve en la calle); y dos semanas de vacaciones en alguna villa italiana de parte de Gabriel.

 

Oh, y el cachorro Pastor Alemán es para Castiel también. Sam está encantado. Dean sólo estornuda.

 

Los regalos de Castiel para sus hermanos no son tan importantes, pero dicen gracias de todas formas, aunque Dean piensa, con una punzada de molestia, que realmente no les interesa. Por alguna razón eso le incomoda el resto del día, aunque no puede decir por qué, pero piensa que tiene que ver con lo asombroso que es Castiel, y cómo Dean ve a su propio hermano, piensa que todo el mundo debería tratar de ser asombroso para sus hermanos. No tiene sentido para él que la dinámica de la familia Milton esté jodida.

 

Sam y Dean intentan entrar ambos en el sillón, es el final de la tarde y el sol dibuja rayas en el

suelo. Las largas piernas de Sam están desparramadas y fuera de control. Los Milton están reunidos

en la cocina, bebiendo algo de vino y hablando sobre sus padres, quienes parecen estar en alguna

especie de safari. Sam sube al durmiente cachorro sobre sus piernas y Dean intenta no hacer

ninguna mueca.

 

“¿Le daremos a Cas nuestros regalos?” pregunta Sam, acariciando el pelaje del animal.

 

“Nah, no hasta que él lo diga.” honestamente, si puede evitarlo, prefiere no darle su regalo a Cas

frente a Gabriel. No está avergonzado exactamente, pero es un poco idiota y no se siente con

ánimos de soportar burlas.

 

“Quiero entregarle su regalo.”

 

“A propósito, ¿Qué diablos le compraste?”

 

Sam le saca la lengua “No te lo diré”

 

Dean bufa. A pesar de su alergia, estira la mano y acaricia al cachorro. El maldito es realmente

tierno, tenía que admitirlo. Y era mejor que Pierre, quien masticó tres o cuatro pares de zapatos de

Castiel.

 

“Bien, pero si me avergüenzas, te desheredaré”

 

“No lo harás, me amas, idiota”

 

“Bué. A veces”

 

Dean lo golpea en el hombro. Lucifer se acerca, con sus ojos sobre Sam. “¿Quieres un poco de _pie_?”

 

Dean quiere echarlo, pero siente que sería inapropiado, y, además, lo ignorarían.

 

Literalmente, no puede esperar a que los hermanos se vayan.

 

Sam se desliza fuera del sillón, sonriendo cortésmente, y le dirige una mirada cómplice a Dean “Sí,

gracias. Iré a buscar una porción.”

 

 

Dean los observa entrar en la cocina, sintiéndose un poco excluido, pero el cachorro lame su cara y

lo hace sonreír, aunque le pica y le provoca una pequeña reacción alérgica. Considerando todo, no

es para nada una mala Nochebuena. No hay gritos ni peleas, papá no está emborrachándose con

el ponche y el whisky. La chimenea es cálida y Dean se siente como en casa, y, carajo, es una

sensación jodidamente buena. Es estable. Probablemente no es enteramente normal, pero de

cualquier modo, Dean no está seguro de qué es normal así que está bien.

 

Cuando Castiel se une a él diez minutos más tarde, lo hace con una gran porción de _pie_ de

manzana para él. Dean le dedica una sonrisa que dice más de lo que puede expresar, y Castiel se la devuelve, con una mano enredando su cabello y la palma en el cuello. Dean simplemente observa

hasta que Castiel se sonroja.

 

El resto de la tarde pasa con tranquilidad, con una buena cena y chocolate caliente en la terraza, asando malvaviscos en la parrilla para barbacoa, Sam comiendo todos los que Dean quema

'accidentalmente'. Llegó al punto de que incluso Gabriel parecía sentir la calma de la alegría

navideña, porque sus bromas obscenas se habían mantenido al mínimo y le sonreía a Castiel como

si nunca lo hubiera visto antes. Dean no está seguro de por qué no se dio cuenta hasta que era tarde,

que ha estado sosteniendo la mano de Castiel la mayor parte de la noche, con los dedos

entrelazados. Le sorprendió que fuera algo inconsciente entre ellos, pero no se preocupó por ello en

ese momento. Las cosas estaban bien. Las cosas estaban realmente bien.

 

Los hermanos Milton, excepto Castiel, se retiraron antes de la media noche, dejando a los demás en

la sala de estar. Sam sentado en el suelo, jugando con el cachorro, y Castiel está metido en el sillón con Dean nuevamente (quien no se ha movido en una hora).

 

“¿Cómo vas a llamarlo?” pregunta Sam, silenciando al cachorro cuando comienza a ladrar.

 

“No lo sé. Nunca pensé ser dueño de un perro, pero parece bastante amable ¿Tú que piensas Sam?”

 

“No lo sé...”

 

“Piénsalo.” hay un tono en su voz que Dean no puede descifrar, pero siente que esa es la

forma de Castiel de darle el cachorro a Sam. Eso lo hice sonreír. Presionó suavemente los dedos de

Castiel, sus manos descansan juntas en el reducido espacio entre sus cuerpos.

 

“¿Qué piensas tú, Dean?” pregunta Sam, intentando alejar los pequeños dientes que tratan de morder su cabello.

 

Dean observa al cachorro girar alrededor de Sam “Voto por MacDuff. El tipo era rudo ¿O quizás

Orlando?”

 

Castiel le dedica una amplia sonrisa rara, arrugando la nariz y sus dientes “Aprecio tu esfuerzo por nombrar al perro como un personaje Shakesperiano, pero no hay forma de que lo llamemos Orlando. No me gusta Orlando, pienso que era un idiota. Preferiría llamarlo Ganímedes”

 

“No me gusta ese” dice Dean, despliega sus piernas para descansarlas sobre las de Cas, dejando sus

pies colgando desde el brazo de sillón. “Sigo prefiriendo MacDuff”

 

“Cas, ¿También enseñas literatura británica y esas cosas?” pregunta Sam, sostiene el cachorro como

si se tratara de un bebé, el esfuerzo de los últimos momentos lo hicieron caer inconsciente.

 

“Enseño muchas cosas” dice Castiel tranquilamente, y la mente de Dean viajó a pornolandia. Sí...

Castiel puede enseñar muchas cosas, empezando con esa boquita suya.

 

“Buscaremos un nombre cool” sonríe Sam, poniéndose de pie lentamente “Dean, ¿puede dormir

con nosotros el perro? ¿Te molestaría?”

 

“Probablemente, pero me acostumbraré”

 

Castiel lo mira sorprendido “¿Eres alérgico a los perros?”

 

“Sí, pero no es gran cosa. Sólo estornudo a veces” aprieta la mano de Castiel. Rueda los ojos ante la

preocupación que demuestra. “Es enserio, relájate. Me gusta ese perro”

 

“Encontraremos pronto un nombre para él” dice Sam, sonriéndole a ambos “Buenas noches chicos.

Feliz Navidad.”

 

“No es Navidad aún” responde Dean, y Sam rueda los ojos.

 

“Feliz nochebuena, idiota”

 

“Así me gusta más” Observa a Sam irse hasta el sótano, escucha el clic del cerrojo y se gira hacia

Castiel, con los ojos entornados “Okey, ¿Qué le compraste por Navidad?”

 

“¿Qué le compraste _tú_?” contraataca, se inclina más cerca, y presiona su boca en el cuello de

Dean, sus manos cálidas se deslizan bajo su suéter. Dean se distrae instantáneamente, diez dedos

queman su piel. Con esfuerzo, aparta a Castiel, de manera que puedan mantener una

conversación que no implique sólo gemidos medio desesperados provenientes de la parte posterior

de su garganta.

 

“Cuatro videojuegos y diez libros, ¿Qué le compraste tú?”

 

Castiel sonríe, apartándose apenas y vuelve a colocar sus manos donde estaban antes.

 

“No estarás contento, creo, pero no me importa”

 

Dean frunce el entrecejo, evitando que sus manos caigan más abajo de su camiseta “Cas, ¿Qué le

compraste?”

 

“Le hice una llave de casa, una del buzón, y un cupón para redecorar su cuarto”, habla

apresuradamente. Empujando a Dean hacia donde lo quiere y se desliza sobre su regazo “Quiero que tenga su propia habitación, una que a él le guste. Me gustaría que esté aquí por un tiempo, además tenía la intención de decirte que podías hacer lo que quieras con el sótano. Me di cuenta de que lo mantuviste tal y como estaba. Eres libre de hacerlo más como tú”

 

Dean no sabía qué decir a eso, tan distraído está por la confesión, que no notó que Cas se está

quitando la camiseta. El regalo para Sam es mucho. Dean no paga la renta, y a menudo tenía que

luchar para comprar la mercadería, yendo temprano por la mañana antes de que Castiel despierte

para re-abastecer lo que sea que necesiten. Castiel no le deja trabajar en el jardín, y la casa está en

muy buen estado, así que no puede arreglar nada. Sam y él hacen los quehaceres, pero eso es todo.

 

Su segundo pensamiento no es exactamente así, es más bien un sentimiento. En ese momento

piensa que realmente ama a Castiel. “Cas, tenemos que hablar.”

 

“Sabía que dirías eso. No voy a retirar el regalo” Frunció el ceño con petulancia, sentándose con la espalda recta en el regazo de Dean, y mirándolo bastante serio, a pesar del hecho de no tener camisa y tener el cabello revuelto “No eres sólo un invitado aquí, Dean. No lo has sido desde hace algún tiempo, y Sam necesita algún tipo de estabilidad, y la tiene aquí. Es feliz aquí- me lo dijo él

mismo”

 

“Lo sé, y aprecio eso. Pero somos compañeros de cuarto, no invitados. Pagaremos la renta”

 

“Dean-”

 

Presiona su boca con la de Castiel, calmándolo “Hablo en serio, ¿Okay? Sabés que es complicado

para mí. Déjame pagar parte de la renta y la mercadería, me sentiré mejor. Sólo eso”

No sabe cómo explicarlo, pero se siente como un aprovechado en la casa de Castiel, como si fuera

una linda mascota. Los comentarios de Gabriel seguían presentes. “No lo entiendes, pero tengo que

pagar mis gastos, hombre. Hay una gran... No lo sé, no puedo explicarlo”

 

Castiel inclina la cabeza y observa a Dean con ojos penetrantes, habla despacio, como si estuviera

probando lo que dice “No sientes que estés en igualdad.”

 

Siente alivio. Castiel lo comprende, “Sí, exactamente. Sé que no puedo pagar la mitad de la renta, pero necesito hacer algo”

 

“Y yo digo que tu compañía es suficiente-”

 

“Vamos,” argumenta Dean “Eso suena como si fuera un mantenido o algo”

 

“No estoy diciendo eso”

 

“Sé que no lo haces, pero hablo enserio. Déjame pagar la renta, yo sólo... Por favor”

 

“Si yo lo hago,” dice, considerando cada palabra “entonces tu ¿Trataras ésta como tu casa?”

 

“Puedo intentarlo.” Dean sigue sintiendo que no merece nada. Extraña a su padre, pero no tanto como debería. Castiel está aquí -hay permanencia aquí- Ellos tienen una rutina, una que funciona para cada uno de ellos, que incluso es un poco doméstica y aburrida. Dean no tiene que volver a casa temprano porque su padre está gritándole a los vecinos por estupideces. No tiene que estar exhausto todo el tiempo. Dean con todo sus miedos al compromiso, con toda la espera de caer en lo

profundo, le gusta esta quietud. Una simple vida doméstica.

 

“Eso no es suficiente para mí,” entonces besa a Dean, es un delicado roce de labios “Quiero que

vivas conmigo. Ambos. Siempre andas en puntillas por aquí, no cambias nada, quiero que lo hagas.

Si te dejo pagar la renta, vas a tratar a ésta como tu casa”

 

Dean muerde su labio. Cambiar cosas, seleccionar muebles o incluso el color de la pintura, es un

poco definitivo “Lo mejor que puedo hacer es intentar” la ansiedad se instala en su pecho y toma un

respiro “Cas, yo no-”

 

“Lo sé. El compromiso es duro para ti. No crees en promesas porque las rompen con frecuencia. Y

siempre piensas primero en Sam. Pero no pido mucho. Puedes cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento o mudarte o cualquier cosa. Lo que sea mejor para ti y Sam. No te haré firmar contratos ni

nada ¿está bien?” Guarda silencio y suaviza su voz “¿No eres feliz aquí?”

 

“Cristo, por supuesto que soy-”

 

“Sólo te quiero verte más feliz,” añade, acunando el rostro de Dean entre sus manos “Cómodo.

Quiero que te vaya bien en el colegio, porque es importante. Y tu salud mental también lo es.

Puedes confiar en mí. Nunca te mentiría”

 

Dean juega con los hilos sueltos de su camiseta, su corazón bombea incómodamente en su pecho

cuando Castiel se acerca más, rodeándolo con sus cálidos y fuertes brazos “Sé que no lo harás”

 

“No tienes que estar en guardia conmigo, lo sabes”

 

Castiel no sabe mucho sobre la vida de Dean con su padre, pero claramente sabe lo suficiente. Dean

no lo mira “Sí debo. Porque eventualmente algo va a pasar, y dejar esto va a ser muy difícil”

 

Se inclina hacia la barbilla de Dean, con sus ojos de un suave color azul oscuro “¿Qué podría

pasar?”

 

“Lo que sea. La mierda pasa. Siempre pasa”

 

“¿Hay algo qué pueda hacer para que me creas?”

 

Dean sonríe levemente, pero sin humor “No realmente”

 

Castiel acaricia su cabello suavemente, besa su pómulo, sien, la cuerva de su mandíbula “Trabajaré

en eso”

 

Dean cierra sus ojos y se inclina hacia delante, se acerca lo suficiente para oír los latidos de Castiel.

Es un sonido confidente, piensa, rítmico y relajante. Su piel es tan cálida y suave “¿Cuánto debo

pagar de renta?”

 

“¿Cuánto puedes pagar?”

 

“Cas.”

 

“Es enserio, sólo dime, Dean”

 

Piensa en sus gastos -gas, mercadería, dinero para el almuerzo de Sam, una ocasional cena afuera,

lo que pone en sus ahorros para su padre y el colegio- y calcula en su mente “Probablemente

cuatrocientos al mes”

 

“Oh, okay. Estaba pensando en trescientos”

 

“Te pagaré cuatrocientos”

 

“Está bien. Cubre tu porción de utilidades”

 

Dean vuelve a su posición inicial y lo observa, con las cejas elevadas, sin confiar en los amplios e

inocentes ojos que Castiel le brinda. “¿Te estás burlando de mí?”

 

“Sólo un poco” Su sonrisa es suave, dulce, lo suficiente para provocarle un ligero dolor a Dean “De

cualquier modo, sabés que pienso que es tonto que pagues.”

 

“Lo sé, pero tengo que hacerlo” Lo hace sentirse mejor, piensa, y se acerca más fácil a Castiel,

nuevamente. La chimenea lanza una suave luz dorada sobre la estancia, cambiando el color crema

de los sofás y la alfombra por un amarillo manteca “Te pagaré el primero.”

 

“Está bien ¿Cómo vas a decorar el sótano?”

 

Dean rueda los ojos y desliza sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo de Castiel, sus pulgares acarician

los oscuros pezones rosados “No lo sé, no he pensado en ello”

 

“Comienza a pensarlo” Se acerca más, meciéndose sobre Dean, cuyo corazón paró momentáneamente cuando su erección rozó el muslo de Cas “¿Dean?”

 

“¿Sí, Cas?”

 

“¿Me acompañas arriba?”

 

Dean asiente, traga duro, tiene la garganta seca “Sí. Sí iré”

 

No está seguro de cuál es la diferencia ahora, con los múltiple hermanos Milton todavía en casa,

pero sigue a Cas hasta su habitación, contento por el hecho de que la habitación está a oscuras, así

no tiene que pensar mucho. Su atención no está en el hecho de que Castiel es hombre, sino en que

es Castiel, alguien que le hace sentir todo. Una vez que están dentro de la habitación, una vez que la

puerta se cierra, Dean no se preocupa más.

 

No recuerda lo que pasó entre estar vestido y desvestido. La boca de Castiel es tan buena, se mueve

a su propio y perfecto ritmo, su lengua presiona en el momento correcto. Él se encuentra estirado

sobre la cama, se apoya en las almohadas como un joven Dios sobre su trono. No puede ver los ojos

de Castiel, pero puede sentirlos en toda su piel desnuda.

 

Manos. Es un pensamiento fragmentado en su cerebro febril. Manos sobre sus rodillas, apartándolas

entre sí; manos en sus muslos desnudos; manos su cadera, estómago y pecho. Traga. Ahora hay

manos fantasmas recorriendo su garganta, hasta su rostro, yemas explorando su boca entreabierta.

 

Cree haber dicho el nombre de Castiel, pero se pierde en otros sonidos incoherentes. La boca de

Castiel cae húmeda y caliente sobre la tira de piel donde la cadera y el muslo se reúnen. Luego esa

boca está sobre su pene.

 

Dean olvida como respirar, excepto que se traten de jadeos, sus dedos se enredan en el cabello de

Castiel. Arquea su espalda cuando Castiel pone las piernas de Dean sobre sus hombros, acaricia con

su boca sus testículos, -Cristo, se siente como tuviera dos lenguas recorriendo su piel sensible,

entonces su pene se entierra nuevamente en la garganta de Castiel, una y otra vez, con un ritmo que

no es lo suficientemente rápido para hacerlo acabar pero si para mantenerlo al límite- la parte

inferior de sus rodillas, el dorso de sus muslos, sus dientes se clavan en el hueso de su cadera.

Continúa una cantidad de tiempo, hasta que Dean no puede soportarlo más. Aprieta sus piernas y

lloriquea, se estremece y pide.

 

“Te tengo” dice Castiel, con voz quebrada. El zumbido de la calefacción al encenderse rompe con la

quietud del cuarto “Sólo respira”

 

“No puedo” Gime Dean, y tira del cabello de Castiel, sólo un poco “Mierda, por favor. Por favor.”

Boca, lengua, garganta; envuelven su pene de forma apretada. Mojado, cálido. Los músculos se tensan y se relajan, piensa que su corazón late lo suficiente como para bombear sangre a cuatro cuerpos en lugar de a uno, presiona su palma detrás de la cabeza de Castiel y luego se viene.

 

Hay un sonido en sus oídos que lo distrae, y es consciente de que está haciendo pequeños sonidos

mientras su pene se sacude un poco más. Entonces, de alguna manera, Castiel se presiona contra él,

desnudo esta vez, con su propia erección caliente sobre el muslo de Dean. La agarra sin pensar,

encontrando, para sus sorpresa, que Castiel no está circunciso. La sostiene por un momento, -nunca

ha visto una antes- pero entonces Castiel se estremece y se mece un poco. Las incertidumbres de

Dean se alejan.

 

“Te necesito” murmura Castiel, desliza su lengua por el cuello de Dean “Por favor”

Dean lo masturba apretado y rápido, con puño firme, sus yemas acarician la cabeza cuando esta se

asoma, lame la piel sobrante. No necesita ninguna loción para hacer acabar a Castiel. Y lo hace en

poco tiempo, acompañado por una sacudida, sobre la mano de Dean. Sus dientes se presionan sobre

el hombro de Dean en un jadeo húmedo.

 

No sabe exactamente qué sigue ahora, pero se mueve más cerca de Castiel, se envuelve lo más

fuerte que puede, lo besa suavemente y sin objetivo alguno. Ambos bajan de las alturas. Cuando los

latidos de Dean se normalizan y cuando la temperatura corporal desciende, se obliga a deslizarse

fuera de la cama, a pesar de las protestas de Castiel.

 

“No puedo dormir aquí” Murmura Dean, atrapando a Castiel cuando se tumba cerca, no queriendo

dejarlo ir “La próxima vez”

 

“Dean”

 

“La próxima vez” promete. Muerde el labio inferior de Castiel y besa su puchero antes de marcharse.

 

“Buenas noches” dice Castiel, aturdido y distante. En Dean hace eco el mismo sentimiento mientras

cierra la puerta, se desliza hasta el piso de abajo para una rápida ducha antes de arrastrarse a la cama

con Sam, quien duerme como muerto y ronca a su espalda.

 

*

 

Los hermanos Milton, a quienes Dean odia, se fueron a las diez de la mañana de Navidad, gracias a

Dios, dándoles el resto del día hasta las seis de la tarde para Dean y Sam. Castiel luce aliviado

también, aunque mira al cachorro como si no supiera que hacer con él. Sam está enamorado del

cachorro, Dean puede asegurarlo, y tiene una lista de nombres con la mayoría de ellos tachados.

“Quiero nombrarlo antes de abrir los regalos” anuncia, mientras recorre con su mano la suave piel

del perro.

 

“¿Que tal 'El que hace estornudar a Dean'?” Propone Dean, pero sólo recibe una dura mirada por su

humor.

 

“¿Tú que piensas Cas?”

 

Castiel toma un sorbo de su jugo de naranja, luce sorprendido por la pregunta “Oh... No estoy

seguro. No soy fan de los nombres para perros, prefiero los nombres de humanos para ellos”

 

Dean sonríe cuando Castiel pasa a recoger los regalos de debajo del árbol (Sam insistió en un árbol

y Dean no pudo decir que no) “Entonces, ¿Castiel es un nombre de humano o...?”

 

“Haha, Dean” Castiel se ubica entre el sofá y el árbol, autoasignandose Santa y entregando los

regalos en orden.

 

“Me gusta un poco Supertramp” dice Sam, rascando el estómago del cachorro, quien movía sus

patitas.

 

“Ese no es un nombre de humano, bro”

 

“Lo sé, pero es como se llamaba a sí mismo Alex McCandless en Into the Wild. Me gusta un poco”

 

“Sigo votando por MacDuff” susurra Dean y sacude su cabeza, se desliza del sofá al suelo. Se dice

a sí mismo que es porque también quiere repartir los regalos, pero en realidad, sólo quiere estar más

cerca de Cas “Dios, eres más raro de lo que pensaba”

 

“Amo ese libro” dice Castiel, sacando una caja grande envuelta, un más pequeña también envuelta

y una bolsa de regalo. Dean sabe que la bolsa de regalo es para Sam. Se siente bien con respecto a

eso ahora “Me hizo caminar por Alaska y nunca dejar mi sillón al mismo tiempo”

 

“Lo sé ¿cierto?” Sonríe Sam, con esa mirada brillante que a veces le dedica a Castiel, como si

pensara que eran gemelos separados al nacer.

 

“Creo que lo que más me gustó, fue la idea-”

 

“Hey, hey, hey” Protesta Dean, mirándolos “Es la maldita Navidad. No se discuten cosas del

colegio en Navidad. Es ridículo.”

 

“No es mi culpa que no leas.” dice Sam.

 

“Creo que tenemos que abrir los regalos primero,” Castiel sonríe, pero Dean puede ver la tensión en

sus hombros, y en sus ojos. Sabe que está nervioso. Le resulta entrañable, “Sam, éste es para tí”

 

Sam toma la bolsa de regalo, hay una dulzura en su rostro que Dean no ve seguido “Gracias, Cas”

hurga a través del papel, alejando al cachorro de su pie, y extrae un juego de llaves -una grande y

plateada y otra pequeña y dorada- con una curiosa sonrisa, entonces pesca el cupón horriblemente

hecho. Sus ojos escanean las palabras, su boca se mueve al compás, luego lo mira absolutamente

sorprendido. Lo que sea que haya estado esperando para Navidad, no era eso “¿Es en serio?”

 

“En serio” confirma Castiel, sostiene al cachorro lejos de los restos de papel “Puedes hacer lo que

quieras con ella, ahora es tu habitación”

 

Sam mira a Dean y no dice nada, pero no importa, porque Dean puede leer cada expresión suya muy fácilmente, siempre ha podido, cada expresión desnuda en sus ojos _¿Habla enserio? ¿Estás bien con |esto? ¿Debo aceptarlo? ¿Puedo aceptarlo?_

 

“Pagaremos la renta” dice Dean, y Sam mira tentadoramente el cupón a nueva cuenta. Se produjo

un silencio en la habitación, roto solo por la chimenea y la respiración del cachorro. Entonces Sam

presiona sus ojos con la palma de sus manos por un momento.

 

“El verde realmente me gusta” murmura y Dean traga, mira hacia otro lado y tararea una

canción de Led Zeppelin en su cabeza para mantener sus ojos secos.

 

“Verde” repite Castiel “Suena bien. Iremos a comprar luego de que acaben las fiestas. Tu

turno” le dice a Dean. Tiene las mejillas más rosadas de lo usual, su voz está un poco tensa, como si

tratara de mantenerse bajo control. Le entregó primero la caja más grande y Dean se sorprende de lo

liviana que es. Parpadea un poco mientras lo desenvuelve, quita la tapa y extrae una almohada.

 

Es lisa, de doce por doce pulgadas cuadradas, la tela era de Kansas City Royals, el equipo de

baseball favorito de Dean. Las costuras están fuera de lugar y tiene demasiado relleno, una de las

esquina esta invertida.

 

Castiel parece más avergonzado que nunca, observa a Dean con incertidumbre “Me dijiste que te

hiciera algo, pero no soy bueno con mis manos. Traté, creo”

 

Dean elevó la mirada, puede ver a Sam sonreír por el rabillo de su ojo, pero él está observando a su

amigo. No es sólo una almohada, y sabe eso, algo dentro de él hace clic, “Me encanta” dice

despacio, más conmovido de lo que le gustaría admitir por las costuras irregulares y la esquina

invertida “Gracias”

 

Castiel se encoge de hombros y frota su nuca, luciendo más tierno y rosado “Es horrible”

 

“Lo sé. Por eso me encanta”

 

“Tengo un regalo mejor para ti” dice, mientras le entrega otro paquete.

 

Dean lo toma, pero su mirada sigue en su almohada, sonríe “No, realmente me gusta este.”

 

Castiel suspira, sonriendo y sonrojándose más, el azul de sus ojos luce más brillante “Aun así,

abre este.”

 

Dean lo hace, deja la almohada a su lado. Piensa que va a dormir con ella por un tiempo. Cuando

empieza a desenvolver el segundo regalo, se le queda mirando, luego mira a Castiel con la boca

abierta “Creí que habíamos dicho nada jodidamente costoso”

 

Sam suelta un silbido “Whoa, ¿Es eso lo que creo que es?”

 

“Sí crees que es el portafolio 'Free at Last', entonces sí” dice Castiel, luce un poco avergonzado

 

“Cuando dijiste 'jodidamente costoso' asumí algo costoso para mí, esto no lo era”

 

Dean siente algo atrapado en su garganta cuando abre el portafolio de Kurt Vonnegut cuya

serigrafía estaba dibujada a mano por el propio Vonnegut. Está el conjunto de quince ilustraciones,

incluidas las diez jaulas abiertas que Dean consideró, más de una vez, tatuarse en algún lugar de su

cuerpo. Están numeradas y firmadas, el papel grueso entre sus manos. Ignora como Castiel sabe que

eso era algo que a Dean le gustaría, pero no le importa. Debió haberlo mencionado en alguna

conversación que tuvo con él y Castiel lo recordó. Lo recordó y le dio esto, algo que Dean no

elegiría para sí mismo, pero que siempre quiso, teniendo que decirse a sí mismo que cuando consiguiera dinero, volvería por alguna de las originales y la enmarcaría. Ahora tiene varias. Castiel le dio todas.

 

“No puedo aceptarlo” dice al final, trazando el borde la jaula azul.

 

“Puedes y lo harás. Creí que te gustaría ¿O no?”

 

Le encanta, y no exactamente porque está firmado, o por los miles de dólares que Castiel gastó en

él. Le encanta porque es algo que Castiel recordó incluso cuando él no recuerda haberlo mencionado “Cas, yo-”

 

“Dean” extiende su mano, toca la de Dean “Sólo di gracias.”

 

Guarda silencio, traga con dificultad, “Gracias”

 

Sam sonríe como si se tratara de su propio regalo y Dean no puede hablar durante algunos

momentos. Entonces se inclina, pasa sus brazos alrededor de Castiel y lo sostiene cerca, usando su

cuerpo para decir lo que él no puede. Hay un te amo en alguna parte, toma una pequeña respiración

contra el abrazo. Ama a Castiel con todo lo que tiene, lo ama intensamente, en algún lugar tras Sam,

haría cualquier cosa por él.

 

Entonces, Castiel lo suelta, acaricia su mejilla y Dean se ruboriza, mira hacia abajo. “Gracias”

 

Sam abandona el cuarto, probablemente para traer sus regalos, y Dean roza sus labios con los de

Castiel, casta pero prometedoramente. “Gracias”

 

“De nada” responde suavemente. Dean toma un respiro, sentándose en el sillón con la almohada

sobre su regazo, observa las ilustraciones con reverencia. Kurt Vonnegut las hizo. Está tocando algo

que Vonnegut tocó, algo al que Vonnegut le puso corazón. Algo que Castiel le dió. Es un poco

abrumador.

 

Sam regresa, probablemente después de decidir que le había dado a su hermano y a Castiel mucho

tiempo juntos, y le entrega a Dean una pequeña billetera negra “Esto es para ti. Lamento no haberlo

envuelto.”

 

Dean rueda un poco sus ojos, y la toma. Es más pesada de lo que espera “Viejo, ya tengo-” la abre y

observa que no es una billetera exactamente, pero era uno de esos acordeones de fotos que cree haberle visto a Ricky en I love Lucy. De los veinte compartimientos disponibles, sólo hay cinco

ocupados.

 

Son fotografías viejas, un poco arrugadas y rotas, pero Dean observa con la boca abierta, que son de

su madre. La rubia y hermosa Mary, sentada y sosteniendo en su regazo a un Dean de cinco años.

Mary con Dean cuando tenía diez, luego de un juego de las Pequeñas Ligas, con un pequeño Sam

sobre su regazo. Mary sola, en el sofá, intentando esconderse de la cámara. Mary cocinando con un

delantal de Oso Teddy rosa y azul que Dean le obsequió en séptimo grado. Mary y John -un John sobrio - con un pequeño bulto azul entre sus brazos, lucen jóvenes y encantados, con ojos brillantes y una enorme sonrisa.

 

Dean pone su puño en el pecho, contempla el rostro de su madre -la olvida tan seguido, especialmente desde el incendio que se llevó lo poco que pudo preservar de ella- y de algún modo,

recuperó las palabras. “Pensé que se habían perdido.”

 

“Tenía éstas en mi mochila” dice Sam. Envuelve con sus brazos el cuello de su hermano, más fuerte

y duro de lo que Dean espera. Continúa viendo a Sam como el niño que ya no es, que espera ser

recogido y camina tras él “Quiero que las tengas”

 

“Dios, Sammy, no-”

 

“Dean, por favor, mantenlas a salvo por nosotros, ¿Okay? Por favor, quiero que las tengas.”

 

“No puedo tomarlas” sabe que Sam no recuerda a Mary del todo, era demasiado joven como para

hacerlo. Tomar esas se siente como un crimen, la culpa hace girar su estómago.

 

“Las compartiremos” murmura, su voz ya no es la de un niño- es profunda, dura y segura- Dean

siempre toma en cuenta a Sam, y Sam siempre toma en cuenta a Dean “Sólo tenlas por mí.”

 

“Te las devolveré cuando empieces el colegio” dice un poco ahogado, sus ojos arden porque, sí,

Sam se irá un día, más rápido de lo que Dean espera y no quiere dejarlo ir sin nada. Quiere tener

una vida más allá de su hermano, y carajo, quiere una vida con Castiel; a pesar de todo, Dean siempre ha sido realista, y hablando de forma realista, él está fuera de la liga de Castiel, probablemente no pueda ofrecerle ni la mitad de lo que Castiel le da, pero, al carajo, quiere intentarlo.

 

“Está bien, sólo tómalas” Sam se aferra a él, y Dean está seguro de que su agarre le va a dejar

secuelas. Está justo aquí, con el monumental regalo de Sam, con la generosidad de Sam y con la

bondad de Sam, hace que todo lo ha atravesado en los últimos diez años sea mil veces más valioso.

 

Atravesaría todo nuevamente de ser necesario, eso incluye las noches sin dormir, los seis años para

la licenciatura, los dos trabajos (a veces tres) y la constante preocupación, si su hermano va a

terminar así -un maravilloso, brillante y compasivo ser humano- Dean le dio todo lo que pudo, y

Sam se lo regresó. Nunca ha estado tan orgulloso o tan agradecido con él.

 

“Eres un buen chico ¿sabías eso?” murmura Dean, con una mano en el largo cabello de su hermano.

 

“Lo sé, me criaron bien.”

 

Dean sonríe, y besa la húmeda mejilla de Sammy “Te amo, Sammy”

 

“También te amo, Dean, no sé qué haría sin tí.”

 

Dean se aleja y seca sus ojos, Castiel no está en la habitación con ellos, y Dean escucha algunas

puertas abriendo y cerrándose en la cocina. Está agradecido por ello. Tiene algunas dificultades para

expresar sus sentimientos -siempre es el imperturbable y el que se mantiene estable, con la respuesta a cada pregunta- y últimamente siente que lo está haciendo muy seguido. No está seguro

de qué significa , o si es bueno, pero Sam está bien, Dean puede ser feliz con eso.

 

Recuperan la compostura y se encuentran charlando calmadamente sobre el nombre del cachorro,

Dean observa las ilustraciones seguido y acaricia el borde la almohada. Castiel vuelve con un plato

de pie de manzana y un vaso de leche para cada uno, comen juntos y alimentan al feliz cachorro,

antes de que Sam le entregara a Castiel lo que parecía ser un cuaderno envuelto.

 

“Esto es para tí,” sonríe, parece ansioso “Espero que te guste-”

 

“Por supuesto que sí,” sonríe “Es de tu parte ¿No? Desgarra la envoltura, Dean pensó que hizo un mejor trabajo del que pudiera haber hecho él, y extrajo un simple cuaderno negro de

composiciones.

 

“Hay cosas en él” dice Sam, antes de que Castiel preguntara. Con una expresión curiosa, lo abre.

Dentro, Dean pudo vislumbrar la pulcra y pequeña de Sam, pero no puede observar qué dice.

Castiel sí puede. Con ojos grandes cambia las páginas, decenas de ellas están escritas por Sam.

 

“¿Qué dice?” pregunta Dean, acercándose para poder observar, pero Castiel lo esconde y le da a

Sam un abrazo.

 

“El tamaño de tu corazón me impresiona” le dice Castiel, más como susurro, y Dean se siente como

un intruso “aunque no debería sorprenderme.”

 

“Espero que ayude” dice Sam, irradiando orgullo “Creo que lo hará.”

 

Castiel sonríe, pero hay algo mal en ella, una tristeza que no debería estar ahí “Independientemente,

aprecio tu bondad”

 

“¿Qué es eso?” pregunta nuevamente Dean, paranóico, seguro de lo que sea que tenga ese

cuaderno, es probablemente algo sobre él. “En serio, chicos”

 

“No es nada” dice Sam, con el conocido tono de ' _déjalo_ ' en su voz, “No te preocupes por eso”

 

“Pero-”

 

“¿Por qué no le entregas a Cas su regalo?”

 

Dean observa a su hermano mientras le pasa la bolsa de regalo a Castiel, “Eres un pequeño idiota.”

 

“Acabamos de tener un momento,” se burla Sam “no puedes decirme idiota aún.”

 

“Sabés que lo hago con amor.” Observó a Castiel y esperó su reacción. Castiel rebuscó adentro -es

un poco plano, Dean no pudo envolverlo para salvarlo y tampoco sabía cómo agregarle más

decoración- y extrae el regalo. Es como de un pie de alto por cinco o seis pulgadas de base, y estaba

hecho completamente por partes de autos que encontró en el depósito de Bobby. Le tomó horas

encontrar piezas que no estuvieran rotas, oxidadas o fueran demasiado largas. Quería hacerlo perfecto.

 

“¿Es... un ángel?” pregunta Castiel sonriendo

 

“Sí...” mira sus pies, profundamente avergonzado. Mirándolo ahora, piensa que esa clase de cosas

son estúpidas. Hizo un ángel para un tipo que se llama como un ángel ¿qué carajo está mal con él y

por qué lo hizo?

 

“¿Está hecha de parte de autos, Dean?” hay un tono divertido en su voz, pero Dean no sabe si es por

él o para él.

 

“Sí. Puedo trabajar con autos.”

 

“Sé que puedes” desliza sus largos dedos sobre los tornillos, los resortes y las bobinas de metal,

todo logrado por Dean, quien se presiona contra él automáticamente “Muchas gracias. Me encanta”

 

“Sé que es un poco estúpido-”

 

“No lo es. Es considerado, es justo lo que quería” apretó la mano de Dean, provocando algo que

siempre se enciende cuando están cerca, como un stock estático “Gracias, Dean”

 

Dean quiere besarlo, pero sería raro con Sam ahí, así que palmea la espalda de Castiel y le entrega su regalo a Sam, una caja con libros, videojuegos y un par de camisetas nuevas. Sam se emocionó una vez que rompió el envoltorio (el cachorro ama los envoltorios) y enciende la TV para estrenar su videojuego.

 

Es la mejor Navidad por lejos. Dean sabe que tiene que ir donde Bobby luego. Trata con todas sus

fuerzas de no pensar en eso, espera que su padre continúe haciéndolo bien, siga sobrio y recuerde

todo lo que le dijo a sus hijos la última vez que los vio.

 

Pero ahora está en la sala, en el sillón con Castiel, leyendo _To Whom it May Concern_ por cuarta vez, con la almohada sobre su regazo y observa en las fotos el amoroso y sonriente rostro de su madre. Cuando Castiel pasa su brazo alrededor de él y lo observa con una expresión amorosa, Dean le devuelve la mirada. “Gracias”

 

“Por supuesto” dice Castiel, rozando su boca contra la áspera mandíbula “Feliz Navidad”

 

“Sí,” sonríe, Sam juega con el cachorro, haciéndolo ladrar. La chimenea está encendida nuevamente

y Dean es muy feliz “Feliz navidad”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Tal y como habíamos prometido, una nueva entrega.
> 
> Traducción: SweettySarang
> 
> Edición: Fridarules

La Navidad con su padre va bien, mejor de lo que Dean había esperado y John está realmente feliz de tener el juego de ajedrez. Él y Dean terminan jugando dos partidas seguidas (John ganando, desde luego) antes de dirigirse hacia lo de Castiel. John, sobrio y divertido, les trajo varios libros a Sam y también a Dean―todos distópicos, para su deleite― e interactuó con sus hijos mejor de lo que había hecho en mucho tiempo. Dean casi estaba triste por tener que irse, pero vislumbraba la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Castiel de nuevo así que prometió tener una cena con John al menos una vez por semana. Hasta Sam estaba de acuerdo con eso; abrazó a John fuertemente antes de acompañar a Dean al auto.

Dos días después de Navidad, Dean regresa al trabajo y pasa su tiempo libre debajo del Impala. Dejó de preocuparse (un poco) acerca de lo que decía ese estúpido cuaderno negro porque Castiel estaba en el mejor de los ánimos en que Dean lo había visto jamás y, por su puesto, Sam estaba caminando con una perpetua sonrisa en la cara. Dean sentía que había tomado algunas buenas decisiones. Comenzando especialmente con su determinación en buscar un momento diferente para sus clases sobre Shakespeare.

El cachorro finalmente tenía un nombre hacia finales del mes, cuando Sam comienza a llamarlo Tex y, Dean no está muy seguro del por qué del nombre pero él piensa que tiene que ver con una película que Sam y Castiel habían visto. A él no le importa en tanto Sam fuera feliz. Incluso lidiaría con la urticaria, los ojos rojos y los estornudos. Después de todo, por esa razón es que fabricaban el Benadryll y medicamentos por el estilo.

Sam llega mientras Dean trabaja en el motor del Impala, con una mirada demasiado inocente. “Oye, Dean ¿Puedo hablarte un momento?”

“¿Qué es lo que quieres?” preguntó, porque para eso que estaban ahí esos grandes ojos de cachorro y esa dulce sonrisa. Dean había visto montones de veces cuando Sam quería algo y sabía que debía pedirlo. Esto no incluía nada considerablemente necesario como materiales para el colegio, libros o dinero para el almuerzo. Dean se da cuenta entonces de que Sam raramente pedía algo.

“Mis amigos Taylor y Brent quieren que vaya a St. Louis con su familia para Año Nuevo”, dice Sam mientras le pasa su trapo de grasa.

Dean se limpia la grasa de la cara, apoyándose contra el auto y considerando lo que había dicho su hermano, el mismo que está cambiando el peso de un pie a otro como si tuviera frío o nervios. Tal vez ambos. “St. Louis está lejos”, dice al fin.

“No realmente. Nos iríamos mañana y regresaríamos el 2 ¿Te parece bien?”

Dean no se molesta en decirle que ellos pasaban cada Año Nuevo juntos, usualmente jugando video juegos y comiendo pastel de calabaza, porque algunas veces las cosas tienen que cambiar y, de todas formas, no es como si lo fuera a pasar solo. Él tenía a Castiel quien también era un ermitaño como él. No tener a Sam en la casa, probablemente equivaldría a toneladas de sexo. A Dean le gustaba esa ecuación. “¿Quién maneja?”

“Su papá. Serán ellos, su papá y la novia de éste y sus hermanas, Jessica y Danielle. Nos quedaremos en la casa de su tía y lanzaremos fuegos artificiales y pasaremos el tiempo y así.” Suelta nerviosamente como si supera que Dean preguntaría, y que diablos, él probablemente lo hubiera hecho. Nadie conoce a Dean mejor que Sam.

“¿Ellos beben?” Sam rueda los ojos, un poco impaciente ahora. “Dean, aún no tenemos ni dieciséis.”

“No me importa, Sam, es en serio.” Él bebió su primer trago a los dieciséis, se lo había robado a su papá. Después de eso, trató de no beber mucho de nuevo. “¿Beben?” Sam suspira, dándole a Dean una indulgente sonrisita. “No, no lo hacen, paranoico. Pero aunque lo hicieran, yo no lo haría. Tú lo sabes.”

Dean se encoge de hombros un poco y se limpia las manos mirando hacia la caja de herramientas para evitar mirar a su hermano a los ojos, sintiéndose distintivamente como un padre. En parte quiere ser padre algún día, tal vez, se imagina que podría ser bueno en eso.

“Solo dame algunos números telefónicos en caso de una emergencia y sí, puedes ir. No eres un retardado, estarás bien.”

“Cielos, gracias.” La sonrisa de Sam se amplió y suavizó al mismo tiempo. “¿Qué planeas hacer?”

“Chico, ¿Acaso yo hago planes? Probablemente trabajaré extra en el bar, obtendré buenos propinas y vendré a casa a dormir.”

“¿No lo vas a pasar con Cas?”

“No lo sé, no hemos hablado de eso.” Él sabe, sin embargo, que trabajará de todas formas. Los 31 de diciembre siempre significaban unas malditas buenas propinas para él. Además, Ellen cerraba el bar el primero de todas maneras, así que podía lidiar con eso. Aunque pasar el comienzo de año nuevo con alguien como Castiel lo atraía.

“Deberían, podrías divertirte.”

“Sí, tal vez.” Él mira el motor de nuevo y aprieta algunos tornillos, trabajando con la llave inglesa en sus manos. Por esto es que él repara autos en lugar de trabajar en sus relaciones―los autos son fáciles y sencillos, no como la mayoría de la gente (excepto Sam). No tenía que preocuparse sobre qué tan bueno era él para el auto, o si el auto era mejor que él. Los autos sólo son autos. Puedes poner todo lo que tienes en él, todo tu sudor y sangre y esfuerzo, pero eso no te garantizaba que arrancaría cuando encendieras el motor. Incluso si el auto no arranca, tú puedes conseguir uno nuevo. Asumiendo que no estuvieras enamorado del auto. “¿Cuándo te vas?”

“Mañana en la mañana. Iré a avisarles que puedo ir. Fue una cosa de último minuto.” vacila. Dean puede sentirlo como un murmullo en el aire entre ellos.

“¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien?”

“No, Sam, voy a desmoronarme y llorar porque te iras por unos días.” Él resopla y mira a sus herramientas de nuevo. Está siendo sarcástico, pero no está enteramente lejos de la verdad. No sabe por qué se entristece por el hecho de Sam yendo a algún lugar y divirtiéndose, pero lo está. Él esperaba por el pastel de calabaza, los videojuegos y Castiel y el sillón gigante, aun si eso significaba no tener sexo.

“Dean, vamos.”

“Chico, estoy bien. En serio. Quiero que te diviertas―Diversión sana.” Añade, dándole a su pequeño hermano una mirada de hermano mayor. Sam resopla.

“No tienes que decirme eso, hombre. Soy más que responsable, lo sé.”

Dean observa a Sam regresar a la casa y se dice a sí mismo que no está preocupado.

Después de que Sam se va con sus amigos, los nervios de Dean se incrementan muy, mucho. Él y Castiel están completamente solos, por días, en la casa grande. Es diferente de la última vez que estuvieron juntos, cuando Sam estaba aún en el colegio, porque ahora están juntos de noche. Hay algo monumental en eso, la soledad del momento repiqueteando en su ansiedad por Castiel, la pequeña voz en la parte posterior de su cabeza —honestamente Dean no sabe a quién pertenece, pero ciertamente no es suya— diciéndole que esto va a desmoronarse, que él no es lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantarlo, que fracasará. Sintiéndose como aquél tipo griego que fue condenado o algo así a empujar una roca hasta la cima de la colina por toda la eternidad, solo para que cayera por el otro lado cuando finalmente alcanzaba la cima. No creía que algo bueno pudiera salir de esto. Eventualmente Castiel vería cuán roto y quemado Dean estaba por dentro Eventualmente Castiel no sería tan amable con él.

Aún con todo el aislamiento y la actitud retraída de Dean, Castiel es amable con él. Excepcionalmente más que de costumbre sin el hermano pequeño en casa. Se sienta en el garaje y observa trabajar a Dean, de vez en cuando le hace preguntas, y debido a que están hablando sobre autos y que Dean es muy bueno con los autos, se relaja un poco. La situación entre ellos está extrañamente tensa pero cómoda. Castiel dándole el espacio que necesita pero siendo completamente atento cuando Dean se dirige a él, incapaz de mantenerse lejos por mucho tiempo. Dean duerme en la cama de Castiel por primera vez, no envueltos juntos como imaginó que sería sino dejando un espacio entre ellos. Castiel acaricia el cabello de Dean con sus hermosos dedos, y Dean se queda dormido pronto, los labios de Castiel se posan con ternura en su nuca.

Cuando se despierta la mañana siguiente, estirándose y manteniendo el calor en cama, Castiel está aún dormido. Así que Dean hace lo que usualmente hace y lo observa, preguntándose cómo ven Castiel todos los demás, si les da un latido rápido cuando él sonríe o parpadea muy lento. Sabe que Castiel es francamente hermoso, tiene una mezcla interesante de lo femenino y masculino, pero es claramente un hombre. Dean piensa que nadie conoce a Castiel como él, y se acerca al hombre dormido, con una mano en el centro de su espalda, besando su brazo desnudo.

Resulta que Castiel no es un madrugador en lo absoluto, y gruñe cuando Dean trata de despertarlo. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Son las diez. Se hace tarde."

"¿Tarde? Debes estar bromeando. Vete." Se da la vuelta y sacude las mantas por encima de su cabeza, y Dean se ríe porque no puede evitarlo. Castiel, siempre controlado Castiel, con sus lindos trajes y su columna recta, es gruñón.

"Probablemente podría dejarte dormir otra media hora," se burla, y no obtiene nada a cambio, excepto Castiel presionando su espalda contra el pecho de Dean en busca de calor. "O podríamos usar la media hora para ocuparnos de otras cosas."

"¿En serio estás tratando de atraerme con sexo? No funcionará."

"¿No?" Dean desliza una cálida mano alrededor de su cadera, bajando justo por debajo de la cintura de sus pantalones de franela.

"No funcionará mucho," modifica, presionando una mano sobre la de Dean, empujándola hacia abajo, adentro. Se acuestan juntos, Dean con la punta de sus dedos por el suave bulto sobre el pene de Castiel, Castiel no se mueve en absoluto, y luego dice, muy bajo, "Por favor."

Ninguno de los dos se levantó de la cama por otra hora, pero Dean está mucho más que feliz por eso. Mientras Castiel se duchaba, Dean mira alrededor de la habitación un poco más, impresionado con la estantería que abarca una pared y el sofisticado sistema de sonido instalado en el rincón de la ventana. Los libros, no obstante, lo sorprendieron un poco, le recordaban a los suyos, no es como si Castiel pudiera leer solo lo que  enseñara. Por supuesto que leía otras cosas. Pero entre todos los de Milton y Shakespeare, encuentra a Jhumpa Lahiri, Rick Moody, Joyce Carol Oates, Chuck Palahniuk, y para su deleite, la colección completa de Kurt Vonnegut.

La colección de música le intriga mucho más, no por su impecable organización, porque ya esperaba eso de Castiel, sino por la amplia variedad en ella—Beatles, Green Day, Incubus, Iron & Wine, Massive Attack, The Postal Service, Snow Patrol, y... diablos, sí. Está Led Zeppelin. Curioso de lo que Castiel ha estado escuchando, Dean enciende el estéreo y reproduce el CD puesto recientemente. Hace una mueca cuando lo oye, la puerta del baño se abre y Castiel, goteando y despeinado y en toalla, aparece.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Oh, esa es Ke$ha. Me gusta el nuevo CD. Me pone en marcha en la mañana."

"No entiendo," Dice Dean despacio, apagando el ruido, "¿cómo puedes tener a los Beatles y Zeppelin y también escuchar esto?"

"Escucho de todo, Dean." Se acerca y vuelve a poner la canción, dejando caer la toalla—distrayendo inmediatamente a Dean, quien está muy seguro de que Castiel tiene el mejor trasero que haya visto— y rebusca en sus cajones ropa interior y calcetines. Mueve sus caderas ligeramente al ritmo, moviendo los hombros, y Dean tiene una imagen hilarante de Castiel bailando exactamente así cada mañana.

"Sí, ¿pero Ke$ha?"

"Tengo también a Lady Gaga, y AC/DC y Bach. Lamento si te avergüenza." Se pone sus calzoncillos y Dean echa de menos la vista. "No todos estamos atascados en la era del mullet rock."

"Tengo buen gusto musical," Se queja Dean, cayendo sobre la cama desordenada de Castiel nuevamente. "Estoy feliz con mis costumbres."

"Yo te haré disfrutar otras cosas," Castiel sonríe, poniéndose unos jeans. A Dean le gusta cómo se ve Castiel en jeans, especialmente esos que abrazan sus caderas y tienen rasgaduras en sus tobillos. Hacen que se vea diferente, más tierno y más sexy de algún modo.

La canción aún suena y a Dean le da pena ajena, pero ahí se da cuenta de lo poco que realmente sabe sobre Castiel más allá de lo básico, y más allá de que la química de ambos esté por encima del santo infierno. "¿Siempre has sido tan dispar con tu música?"

"Sí. Viajé mucho cuando era más joven. Lo que me expuso a diferentes culturas. Amo el rock colombiano y el pop japonés, así que me dije a mí mismo que no rechazaría algo simplemente porque no era algo que conocía." Se sienta en la cama junto a Dean, estirando el brazo para jugar con su cabello. "¿Cómo te interesaste por el rock clásico?"

A pesar del hecho de que apenas se levantaron para empezar su día, Dean se extiende con Castiel por otras dos horas (aunque apagando a Ke$ha después de otra canción) y... habla. Descubre que Castiel tenía una relación distante con sus padres, criado mayormente por niñeras prefiriendo a Rosemary por sobre todas, a quien tuvo desde los nueve hasta los catorce años. Pasó varios años en Londres y uno en Venecia. Habla seis idiomas, y después que Dean escucha el claro francés que fluye desde la lengua de Castiel, no hablan por un rato, Dean demasiado agitado para enfocarse en mucho más.

 

Y luego Dean le cuenta sobre su vida, estirado sobre su espalda con su cabeza apoyada en la rodilla de Castiel, comenzando con el accidente de auto que mató a su madre, siguiendo con la forma en que crió a Sam luego que su padre comenzara a beber. Castiel calla, moviendo la mano por el pelo de Dean, con la punta de los dedos cepillando ocasionalmente a través de su párpado cerrado, la inclinación de su nariz, trazando la línea de su mandíbula. Es el momento más íntimo que ha tenido con Castiel, y un par de horas antes él tenía el pene de Castiel en su boca. Esto, sin embargo, es diferente. Dean ha estado con un sin número de mujeres antes, e incluso amó a un par de ellas, pero nunca le había dicho a nadie cómo robó unos DVDs en Walmart a cambio de dinero en efectivo para que Sam pudiera ir a un viaje de estudio al zoológico de Kansas City. Le cuenta esto a Castiel. Y Castiel simplemente dice, "Por supuesto que lo hiciste, yo lo hubiese hecho también," antes de cubrir la boca de Dean con la suya, suave y dulce.

El día antes de la Víspera de Año Nuevo Dean está en el garaje, Castiel se acerca a verlo. Cuando se da cuenta de que llegaron las partes nuevas para el auto, Dean se tomó el día libre para poder hacer más trabajo. Levanta la mirada al sonido de pisadas y sonríe apenas. "Hola."

Castiel se inclina para encender el calentador,  y es ahí cuando Dean se da cuenta de que está tiritando, con su delgada camisa sucia y manchada de aceite. "Te vas a enfermar," reprende, y Dean se ríe.

"Nah. Estoy acostumbrado."

"No implica que no puedas cambiar." Levanta la silla en la que usualmente se sienta, examinando la obra de Dean por un momento. "Ah, me han invitado a la fiesta de Año Nuevo de Anna y me preguntaba si querrías ir conmigo. No estaba seguro de que tuvieras planes, y entiendo que es de último minuto, pero supuse que preguntaría por si acaso, ya que no quería que estuvieses solo si eso es lo que pensabas hacer, pero no sabía qué era lo que pensabas hacer, por eso quise… imaginé que debía preguntar." Lo dijo todo rápidamente como si no estuviese seguro de cómo decirlo, o qué decir, y su inseguridad hizo sonreír a Dean, dispersando su temor en su pecho.

"Creo que seguiré adelante e iré a trabajar," responde, reemplazando la batería con manos hábiles. "Aunque gracias por la invitación."

"¿Estás seguro?" Castiel se levanta y se apoya sobre el auto, con su cadera cerca de la de Dean, y cuando Dean le echa un vistazo como hace siempre que Castiel está cerca, se da cuenta de que su pelo está un poco más largo, más desordenado de lo usual. Mierda, a Dean le encanta. Es el largo perfecto para que pueda jalar y jugar con él.

"Sí. Puedo ganar muy, pero muy buenas propinas" Sonríe de repente, una de las primeras sonrisas que ha dado en días. "Tengo una renta que pagar, después de todo."

Castiel resopla y revolea los ojos, se sonroja, “Eres muy gracioso”

“Lo sé. También soy más lindo que la mierda” se estira para alcanzar un destornillador pero Castiel lo toma y se lo alcanza. Dean no está seguro, pero pareciera estar tratando de ver cómo preguntar algo.

“¿Estás… estás seguro de que no quieres venir? Sería solo por unos días”

Dean lo mira, con la cabeza un tanto ladeada, “¿Tú quieres que vaya?”

Castiel se ilumina aún más, baja sus ojos “Si no estás ocupado”

“Cas, ¿Quieres que vaya?” hay algo así como dulce en la idea, y Dean siente efectivamente que está siendo invitado a un baile de fin de curso o algo así, aunque nunca haya ido a uno.

“Sí” exhala como si no quisiera admitirlo, pasándose la mano por la nuca, “Si quieres venir necesitamos salir lo antes posible. Ya verifiqué el próximo vuelo disponible sale de Kansas City”

“Momento, ¿El próximo vuelo?”  Dean no sabe por qué pensó que sería aquí en Lawrence, pero obviamente no lo es. Anna vive en otro lado, aunque él no sabe dónde.

“¿Sí? Ella vive en Phoenix” Castiel aclara antes de que Dean pueda abrir la boca, “Anna es asistente de vuelo, así que la familia viaja gratis. Incluyéndote, claro”

Dean entrecierra los ojos, considerando la invitación de Castiel, “¿Estás seguro? No me extrañaría que directamente me mintieras porque quieres que vaya”

“No estoy mintiendo” Castiel ríe, y el eco de ese sonido reverbera en las paredes del garaje. “Ha sido asistente de vuelo por casi quince años. Recibe pasajes gratuitos para la familia y amigos, y descuentos realmente grandiosos en cruceros y habitaciones de hotel. Si algún día quieres ir a algún lado, sólo dilo. Puedes vacacionar por muy poco dinero”

Castiel dice _tú_ pero Dean escucha _nosotros_ y eso lo hace feliz.

No les lleva mucho tiempo empacar, aunque Castiel mencionó que la fiesta probablemente sería _elegante sport_ , que a Dean le suena a _ropa que no tengo._ Cuando pasan los diez minutos acordados, Castiel baja al sótano.

“¿Dean, estás bien?”

Dean mira su ropa esparcida sobre su cama- jeans, remeras, camisas a cuadros, una muy linda camisa verde. “Solo pensando qué llevar”

Castiel se para detrás suyo, callado por un momento. “Tus jeans están bien. Los oscuros. ¿Son Diesel?”

“¿Cómo sabes eso?” Dean toma sus mejores jeans, le echa un vistazo a Castiel con una ceja arqueada, “¿Espiaste la etiqueta?”

“No, pero conozco de ropa” se encoje de hombros y señala la camisa verde. “Esa está bien. Lleva dos más”

“¿Vas a usar jeans?”

Castiel le dedica una pequeña sonrisa. “Podría. No deberías preocuparte tanto. Luces bien con cualquier ropa”

Dean normalmente piensa igual, pero el hecho es que va a volver a ver a la hermana de Castiel después de esa primera vez en Marble Slab, y se supone que debe vestir bien. Está seguro de que todos los demás asistentes  a la fiesta lucirán ropa de diseñador y zapatos de diseñador y probablemente cortes de cabello realmente buenos. Se pasa la mano por el cabello, largo y en imperiosa necesidad de un corte. Se da vuelta y observa a Castiel por un momento.

“Sé lo que estás pensando.” Dice Castiel tranquilamente, colocando una mano en la espalda de Dean. “Y probablemente deberías dejar de hacerlo. Tú eres increíblemente encantador y divertido. Estarás bien.”

“No quiero estar bien” dice, sintiendo la incomodidad crecer dentro de él. “Yo no tengo un maldito par de caquis.” lanza sus jeans al piso y suelta su mochila, moviéndose a través de la habitación para encontrar el control remoto. “Adelante, ve. Yo no-”

“Maldición, Dean. Es sólo un par de jeans.” Castiel agarra su hombro y lo gira, frunciendo el ceño en ese severo modo de profesor que tiene algunas veces. “Lo que vistas no es, ni de cerca, tan importante como es todo lo demás acerca de tí. Por favor, deja de ser un niño.” Dean lo mira, parándose derecho porque  es más alto que Castiel en ese modo.

“Me alegra mucho que tú nunca tengas que preocuparte acerca por cosas como ésta, pero tus amigos van a juzgarme cuando me vean. Eso es lo que tu gente hace.”

Hay un momento tenso entre ellos que no tiene nada que ver con lo sexual. La boca de Castiel es una pequeña y tensa línea, sus ojos, como una profunda sombra de azul oscuro, peligrosos ahora. “¿Qué, exactamente, quieres decir con eso?”

“Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, Castiel. Gente rica. Lo que definitivamente no soy.”

“¿En serio, piensas que la clase media alta no tiene nada mejor que hacer que juzgar a todos a su alrededor? ¿O que yo permitiría que estuvieras en una situación donde pienso que eso puede pasar?” hace un fuerte sonido en su garganta y rueda los ojos en una forma no muy propia de Castiel. “Aprecio la alta opinión que tienes de mí.”

Dean no está seguro si él es el que está mal o si es Castiel, pero eso no importa mucho. Esta es la primera vez que pelean y Dean está seguro de que estaba destinado a pasar. Dos personas no pueden estar de acuerdo por tanto tiempo sin terminar peleando por algo. Aun así y a pesar de todo, de sus inseguridades y la posibilidad de una potencial separación, está un poco aliviado. Las cosas simplemente estaban yendo muy bien. Sin baches en el camino,  Dean se ponía un poquito nervioso.

“¿Por qué sonríes?” Dice Castiel, pero no hay tanta rabia en su tono como antes. Se ve confuso.

“Creo que esta es la primera vez que peleamos por algo. Estoy un poco aliviado.”

Castiel se relaja completamente, sus hombros ceden, riendo un poco y frotándose la frente. “No puedo contigo, Dean Winchester. Nunca había escuchado de nadie que estuviera encantado por discutir.”

“Nunca peleamos. Eso no puede ser normal.” Se estira y tentativamente jala a Castiel por la cadera. “Sam y yo peleamos todo el tiempo. Eso es normal.”

“Es que nunca he estado en desacuerdo contigo antes.” Castiel admite. “Todavía pienso que estás mal y, francamente, estás siendo un idiota.”

“Seguro.” Dice Dean, enamorado con la torcida sonrisa que tenía Castiel en la cara. “Lo que digas.”

Castiel rueda los ojos de nuevo, sólo que ahora es de manera atractiva más que molesta, y jala para doblar algunos pares de jeans de Dean. “Vas a estar bien. Yo pienso que les agradaras. Tú eres educado, gracioso y dolorosamente atractivo. Buena combinación.” se detiene un poco, inclinando su cabeza hacia el lado en ese estilo de ave que él tiene. “¿Estás bien ahora? ¿Sí me crees?”

Luego de una pausa, considerándolo, Dean asiente. “Sí, estoy bien. Es solo una de mis cosas, ¿sabes? Yo no paso mucho tiempo alrededor de gente rica.”

“Yo creo que tú has asumido en tu cabeza que la gente rica tiene yates, helicópteros y esas cosas. La mayoría de la gente que va a esta fiesta son asistentes de vuelo, pilotos y gente que conocimos en la escuela, una de ellos es bailarina exótica. Te aseguro que todas las preocupaciones serán totalmente infundadas.”

“Yo dudo que alguien vaya a ser un mecánico y bartender.” Añade Dean. Él siempre tiene que empujarse el tigre a la cara para ver qué tan mala será la mordida. En este caso, Castiel es el tigre y Dean quiere saber dónde están sus límites, qué  botones apretar. Ahora, sin embargo, Castiel simplemente le sonríe.

“¿Entonces serás único, o no?”

“No es la palabra que estaba buscando.” Murmura, saltando cuando Castiel lo azota en el trasero con una palma abierta.

“Sólo empaca tus malditas cosas y vámonos, ¿Okay?” Y eso hace Dean.

Dean es, definitivamente, el que va vestido más casualmente en esta pequeña estúpida fiesta, que se celebra en el condominio de un millón de dólares de Anna, pero Castiel es el segundo más casualmente vestido, así que está bien.

Aunque Castiel mantiene una enorme cantidad de dinero en su cuenta de ahorros, aparentemente los otros hermanos Milton no tienen reparos en usar el de ellos. Y, cielos, Anna uso el suyo― está en una de las zonas de moda en Scottsdale y Dean está casi seguro de estar bebiendo de una copa con diamantes reales incrustados, pero podría estar equivocado.

El condominio es enorme, arreglado en un diseño de buhardilla con pisos en madera dura y oscura, conductos de aire expuestos y ladrillos rosas encerrando la sala de estar, que se ubica a unos pocos pasos de una cocina digna de poner celoso a cualquier chef.

El balcón es enorme y todo el departamento parece estar hecho de puro vidrio. Dean piensa en Trafalmadore y el ascensor de Willy Wonka, lo que lo hace sentir particularmente incómodo.

No quiere más que rememorar la noche pasada, oh diablos, incluso esa misma mañana, cuando él y Castiel se quedaron en su cuarto de hotel―el jodido Hilton, Dean nunca se había hospedado en uno antes―y no hicieron nada sino ver la tele en ropa interior y pasar épicos momentos besándose y dándose mamadas sin dejar de tocarse, entre murmullos. Siente su cerebro cristalizarse un poco mientras piensa en ello y da un salto cuando Castiel le menea el brazo, casi haciéndolo derramar la bebida “Dean, ¿Dónde estás?” le pregunta, impaciente, mirando alrededor como si esperara ser atacado. Había tanta gente en esa habitación, cerca de cincuenta o sesenta como mínimo, que ello estaban efectivamente invisibles atrapados en la esquina de la cocina.

“Estoy de regreso en el cuarto de hotel.” Admite Dean, enfocándose en Castiel y admirando todavía la manera en que esa camisa negra hacia ver sus ojos más azules. “Exactamente donde, maldita sea, quisiera estar ahora mismo, si he de ser totalmente honesto contigo.”

“Yo sé, pero desgraciadamente estamos aquí con todos estos yuppies y probablemente deberíamos comenzar a vernos más involucrados en nuestra conversación para que nadie venga a hablarnos.” Toma un sorbo de su vino y coloca su cara educada, aquella que Dean recuerda haberle visto la primera vez que se conocieron. Ahora que él conoce a Castiel la encuentra un poco histérica, porque esa no es la verdadera cara de Castiel, para nada, especialmente dirigida a él.

“¿Tú no eres uno de estos yuppies?” dice Dean, completamente serio, y Castiel parpadea tantas veces que hace a Dean reír. “Bromeo, ¿Okay? Sólo estoy bromeando. Jesús, estoy tan aburrido.”

“Al menos no estamos obligados a conversar.” Añade Castiel, impasible e inútil y, entonces, maldice para sus adentros. Dean, observando su copa de vino, donde él piensa que hay un cabello o algo parado flotando cerca del fondo, ve a una pareja aproximarse. Una bien vestida pareja de yuppies con zapatos brillantes y perlas y en un traje tipo cocktail. Castiel y él tienen puestas buenas camisas, claro, pero ambos están en jeans, son los únicos en la habitación que lo están.

“Mierda.” Dean sonríe, tratando de copiar la cara educada de Castiel. Imagina que igual le sale mal porque la mujer―alta, hispana, y hermosa de una manera absurda―lo mira con una ceja arqueada.

“Es bueno verte, Cas.” Dice el hombre extendiéndole la mano a Castiel para apretársela y, por un breve momento Dean está enfadado porque ese idiota está usando SU apodo. “No sabía si vendrías este año o no. Anna dice que ella estaba encantada cuando decidiste aparecer.”

“He estado un tanto ocupado.” Castiel responde y, Dean no está seguro de si se lo imagina o no, pero ese apretón de manos parece durar más de la cuenta. “Yo no utilizo mi fideicomiso para pasar invierno en Bali,  ¿Sabes?” Cuando el hombre se ríe, Castiel le hace señas a Dean con una mano esbelta y Dean piensa que se ve casi de la realeza ahora, sumergiéndose a sí mismo en esta alta sociedad en una manera en la que Dean nunca sería capaz. “Balthazar, este es mi amigo, Dean. Dean, este es Balthazar. Él y yo asistimos juntos a Brown.”

Dean ofrece su mano y piensa que le toma unos cuantos segundos a Balthazar el ofrecerle la suya. “Hola. Gusto en conocerte.”

“A ti también.” Mira a Dean deliberadamente antes de sonreír un poquito. “¿Tú novio, Cas?”

“Oh, no. Mi compañero de cuarto.”

Dean siente algo extraño al escucharlo, dos partes de sí mismo peleando contra la otra, que no tiene tiempo de estar molesto ni aliviado porque Balthazar coloca su mano en la espalda de Castiel―muy abajo, definitivamente muy abajo―y lo acerca hacia él.

“Tengo a alguien que quiero que conozcas.” Dice suavemente, viendo a Dean con una media sonrisa que es más una mueca. “No te importa, Dean ¿o sí?”

“Oh, uh, no.” Tartamudea, queriendo largarse de este departamento, tanto que está considerando arriesgarse y saltar del balcón, aunque no sería nada inteligente considerando que está en el piso quince. “No, claro que no.”

“Excelente.” Balthazar conduce a Castiel lejos y, aunque Dean quiere decir algo, no está seguro de qué es lo que mantiene su boca cerrada, viendo como Castiel se mueve a través de la multitud de una manera fluida que sólo el dinero y la experiencia en esta clase de cosas proporciona. Pierde a Castiel entre los cuerpos bien vestidos en cuestión de momentos y la mujer hispánica no le presta nada de atención, así que le da una sonrisa cortés, murmura algo incoherente y sigue un camino sin tantas obstrucciones hasta el balcón.

Está frio afuera, más frío de lo que debería estar Arizona en diciembre y por eso no hay nadie allí, además de las decoraciones de buen gusto y los cojines en las sillas de hierro. Todavía puede escuchar la suave música de Jazz sonando a través del vidrio, pero lo hace pensar en ascensores y espacios apretados; él desea, en cambio, algo de Ke$ha, el cuerpo de Castiel moviéndose acorde al pesado ritmo.

También desea romperle el puto cuello a Balthazar, enfurecido por el hombre y está seguro, ahora que habría tenido tiempo para procesar sus toques, que algo había pasado entre ellos. Probablemente más de una vez. Y ahora no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, viendo como ese bastardo británico pone sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Castiel, el cuerpo que Dean había tocado, besado y adorado; el cuerpo que él había llevado a su boca y se pregunta si Castiel hacia ese gracioso pequeño mitad _estremecimiento-mitad meneo_ cuando le gustaba algo, o si Balthazar hacía cosas que a Castiel realmente le gustaban. Tal vez él hizo más cosas que a Castiel le gustaban que  las que Dean hace. Y, a pesar de que Dean se esfuerza, Castiel no tiene el corazón para decirle. Ellos probablemente se vayan de la fiesta juntos pronto y así Castiel pueda tener una buena dosis de buen sexo, tal vez un polvo rápido en el armario de los abrigos porque, de hecho allí había un armario para abrigos, y entonces Castiel regresaría con él y le diría que lo había perdido entre la multitud y que estaba listo para irse, estaría sonriendo pero no sería por causa de Dean y Dean tendría que pretender que nada estaba mal. Desde luego. El otro zapato tendría que caer, la maldita cosa había permanecido en el aire por demasiado tiempo. Claro que esto pasaría  por primera vez en el momento en que Dean desearía ser el novio de Castiel así bastardos británicos no intentarían nada con él, y ahora él está preocupado de porque está celoso, él quiere estar con Castiel de esa forma -lo cual no es muy justo para Castiel, ¿o sí?- y entonces piensa acerca de lo rápido que Castiel dijo _Oh, no. Mi compañero de_ _cuarto_ y se pregunta si él, Dean, es el único pensando acerca de ser novios. Eventualmente decide que sí lo es y, para el momento en que hay una mano en su hombro, Dean se ha convencido a sí mismo de que Castiel y Balthazar están huyendo juntos a Londres, dejándolo a él aquí, en esta fiesta de mierda donde él es el peor vestido y no hay ni una jodida cerveza.

“Casi te pierdo entre toda esta gente,” dice Castiel cuando Dean se voltea y hay un brillo en esos ojos azules que deja a Dean sin aliento, de nuevo. “me estaba preguntando si te gustaría conocer a una pareja de gente-no-aburrida.”

“¿Dónde has estado?” pregunta Dean y le sale mucho más brusco y con mucha menos cortesía de lo que pretendía. Se inclina en la barandilla, mirando por encima del hombro de Castiel donde Balthazar, alto y jodidamente rubio, le sirve champagne a un pelirrojo.

“Oh, básicamente siendo dirigido con una correa como un perro. Estaba preocupado de que te hubieras ido, a decir verdad.” Inclina su cabeza, entrecerrando sus ojos hacia Dean como si fueran una especie de láser, lo cual hace sentir incomódo a Dean, porque él asemeja esa mirada de Castiel con la del Oráculo del Sur de _La Historia Sin Fin_ , como si Castiel pudiera ver directo a su corazón y destruirlo por lo que encuentre allí. “Dean, perdona que pregunte pero, ¿estás celoso? Porque si lo estás, realmente debería insistirte en que no lo estés.”

Él se muerde el labio, agradeciendo un poco la brisa fría porque está sonrojándose demasiado, tanto que se siente un poco mareado. “¿Te acostaste con él?”

“Sí.”

Esa era la respuesta que esperaba y temía. “¿Cuántas veces?”

“Muchas. Perdí la cuenta.” Mierda con Castiel y su jodida honestidad. “Pero no lo he hecho desde que estoy contigo, obviamente.”

“¿A qué te refieres con que no desde que estás conmigo? ¿No desde que me diste una mamada o-?”

 

Castiel da un paso hacia adelante, colocando una mano sobre la boca de Dean para silenciarlo, observándolo de manera penetrante y un poco molesta. “Si te importara dejar de asumir cosas, yo te diría todo lo que quieras saber, Dean. No tengo nada que ocultarte. Sólo no seas un idiota al respecto.”

Él lo mira sólo un poco, retrocediendo. “Yo siempre pensé que te molestaba un poco, el estar conmigo. De la misma manera en la que a mí me molesta.” Si iban a ser honestos aquí, él no iba a quedarse atrás.

“No sería muy favorable para mi sexualidad si me molestara el estar contigo.” Inclina su cabeza hacia un lado, calmadamente. “Dean, soy gay.” Él no sabe por qué él pensó distinto, recordando todo lo que conoce sobre Castiel, cada recuerdo que han compartido juntos y no podía recordar, ni una sola vez, a Castiel mencionándole el haber estado involucrado con nadie más, mucho menos si eran estrictamente hombres. Y ahora habían muchas más manos que sólo las de Balthazar en el cuerpo de Castiel, un completo circo de ellas en marcha, tomando a Castiel para ellas y dejándolo marcado.

Dean está enfermo de rabia para el momento en que Castiel toca su rostro, con dedos ligeros en su mejilla.

“¿Qué sucede ahora?”

“Tú eres gay.”

“No me di cuenta de que eso podría resultarte un problema.”

“Tú has estado con un montón de gente.” Baja la mirada mordiéndose los labios. Diablos, él había estado con montones de mujeres. Hasta había perdido la cuenta, a veces ni si quiera se sabía sus nombres. ¿Quién es él para tirarle piedras? Ellos sólo estaban destruyendo su propia casa.

“Estoy seguro de que tú también. ¿Cuál es exactamente el problema aquí?” No está seguro, a menos de que sea por el hecho de que está celoso de que personas anteriores a Dean hayan tocado a Castiel en la manera en que Dean ama tocarlo.

“¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste con él? ¿Con alguien?”

Castiel se vuelve muy callado de repente.

“Como una semana antes de que te besara por primera vez.”

Una semana. ¿Una semana? “¿Una semana?”

“Sí. Dean-”

“Así que espera, todas esas cosas que estaban pasando entre nosotros y, tú- tú estabas. Sólo una semana, y-” Ni siquiera podía decirlo en voz alta, la rabia hervía dentro de él, el dolor, porque maldita sea, una semana antes de que los labios de Castiel tocaran los suyos, una semana antes de que Castiel le asegurara a Dean que éste podía enamorarse de nuevo, esa adorable boquita estaba en la boca de alguien más, en el / _pene_ / de alguien más. No sabía por qué él esperaba que Castiel simplemente esperara por él- después de todo, Dean se recuerda a sí mismo que, cuando él se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba Castiel, llevó a esa rubia del bar a casa. Pero esto es diferente. Tenía que ser diferente. Porque Dean era el que estaba herido.

“¿Por qué no nos vamos yendo?” Sugiere Castiel. “No estoy completamente seguro de que esta sea una conversación que debamos tener en esta fiesta y para ser honestos me alegra tener una excusa para irme.”

“Pensé que querías presentarme a tus amigos.” Él mira por encima del hombro de Castiel hacia el departamento donde algunas personas están empezando a bailar ahora, con caras copas de Martini en una mano,

“No quiero que los conozcas cuando estás de este ánimo.” Dice Castiel y, definitivamente, es un tono disciplinario el que está usando. “Volvamos al hotel y hablemos sobre esto, ya que obviamente te está molestando.”

“No lo hagas sonar como si estuviera comportándome como el hijo de puta aquí,” suelta Dean. “Tengo todo el derecho de estar furioso contigo.”

“¿Habría diferencia si hubiese sido una mujer con la que estuve antes de ti? ¿O es que sólo te pone furioso que haya sido un hombre?”

Dean no tiene respuesta para eso, mientras mira a Castiel apenas conteniendo su ira. Dean no siente la necesidad de golpear como cuando está así de indignado, en cambio, sus ojos se fijan en los suaves labios fruncidos, en la forma en que su mirada parece hecha de vidrio afilado, la desafiante elevación de su barbilla. “Ven acá, Winchester. Estás colmando mi paciencia y no quiero hacer una especie de escándalo de parejas en público”.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que Castiel ofrece un rápido adiós a su hermana, la cual no se preocupa demasiado porque él se está yendo poco antes de las once, y aunque el viaje de vuelta al hotel fue incómodo, Dean está agradecido por tener la oportunidad de calmarse,  presionando su frente contra la fría ventana piensa que tal vez pudo haber sido un poco menos irracional. Castiel no ha hecho todo mal. Dean piensa probablemente él mismo esté buscando que algo salga mal, aferrándose a cualquier cosa por más intrascendente o imaginario sea. Y si Castiel tuvo sexo con Balthazar una semana antes de haber besado a Dean, maldición, incluso si él se hubiera acostado con 50 tipos por semana, eso fue incluso antes de que cualquier cosa comenzara entre ellos. Jesucristo, Dean ha hecho cosas peores con su propia vida y peores cosas le habían hecho a él.  No sabe porque es tan diferente con Castiel (Bueno. Sí sabe, sólo que no le gusta admitirlo).

De vuelta en el hotel, sin poder esperar a que entre a la habitación, Dean jala a Castiel hacia el elevador vacío, manos en la cintura, inclinándose y besándolo fuerte, posesivo, voz gruesa mientras habla. “No me gusta pensar que alguien te toca, en especial ese hombre”

“¿Balthazar? Dean”.

“No, cállate”. Él coloca su mano en la nuca de Castiel, mientras sus dedos lo tiran del cabello, besándolo una y otra vez, desesperado por borrar cualquier rastro de otros en Castiel, dejando nada más que su impresión en esa suave piel.

“Me estás distrayendo de estar molesto contigo” Castiel suspira, agarrándose de nuevo, todo su cuerpo a los besos de la forma que Dean ama, aunque Castiel no sabe otra forma de besar que no sean con su boca, manos, torso y caderas uniéndose a la diversión con lentos y fuertes meneos.

“Ese es el punto” gruñe, apartándose sólo cuando el elevador suena, moviendo con suavidad hacia la habitación del hotel y esperando que las nerviosas manos de Castiel saquen la tarjeta. Él la introduce, mira a Dean y cuando escuchan el clic de la puerta abriéndose, Dean la empuja, sujeta a Castiel por la cintura y lo lanza hacia adentro.

Castiel, respirando con dificultad mientras Dean se quita la camiseta, arrastrándolo y besando su pecho, la lengua en su clavícula, lanzándolo hacia la cama y siguiéndolo poco después. “¿Con cuántas personas has estado?” pregunta, mientras choca la cintura contra la Castiel mientras desabrocha sus pantalones.

“Dean.”

”Dijiste que me dirías”, le recuerda, mientras lo besa de nuevo amando la manera en que Castiel le hala el cabello,  directo a su boca, donde más lo quiere. “Entonces, dime”

“Si me sigues besando, no podremos hablar”. El sube sus manos, arqueando su espalda, dándole la oportunidad a Dean de rozar los dientes por el pezón de Castiel, uno y luego el otro, quitándole sus pantalones.

“Voy a poner mi boca en otro lugar, así la tuya estará libre.” Él se posiciona abajo, en su estómago, enrollando las piernas de Castiel en sus hombros y enfocándose en la suave piel en el interior de sus muslos. Él encuentra interesante que las piernas de Castiel sean tan suaves, el vello en ellas es tan suave y fino como de bebé. Él coloca su barbilla contra la creciente erección de Castiel, mirando hacia él. “Habla.”

“Realmente tampoco puedo cuando haces eso,” él dice dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás y empujando su mano entre los cabellos de Dean. “Ah. Dean. Mierda.”

“Habla o me detengo.”

“No puedo recordar,” dice Castiel instantáneamente, empujando suavemente la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Dean. “Perdí la cuenta ya, pero nunca he estado en una aventura o en una cosa de una noche. Balth y yo- Jesús, Dean-”

“Habla.” Dean le recuerda, tomando el miembro de Castiel en su boca de nuevo, su mano y boca trabajando pero escuchando lo mejor que puede.

“No puedo- mi Dios.” Al menos Dean sabía que era lo suficientemente bueno como para dejar a Castiel sin habla. Hace esa cosa con su muñeca que obliga a Castiel a apretar los muslos antes de empujarse hacia atrás, provocando que su ropa interior se deslice entre sus piernas.

“Vamos, Cas. Puedes hacerlo.”

“No puedo.” Él presiona sus pies a los lados de Dean, tratando de empujarlo hacia él. “Dean, por favor.”

“¿Qué quieres? “ Él lo sabe, sin embargo, ha sentido a Castiel en el límite, a punto de pedirlo siempre pero dejándolo ahí, probablemente sabiendo que Dean no estaba listo para eso, no precisamente para el acto en sí, sino lo que representa, lo que implica.

“Ya que estamos siendo tan honestos esta noche,” dice Castiel, bajando sus dedos para alcanzar su propia erección, “daría todo porque me penetraras.”

“Okay,” dice Dean, deslizándose sobre él otra vez con el corazón alocado en su pecho y un pulsante ritmo de desesperación en sus venas. Él está claramente seguro de que así siente un adicto, tener esa necesidad presionando en su mente, demandando toda su atención y cada fragmento de pensamiento que podría tener libre.

“Condones, en mi maleta,” dice Castiel y, antes de Dean pueda preguntar, añade, “Sólo por si acaso. Siempre tengo la esperanza contigo.” Dean sonríe mientras se inclina sobre la cama, arrastrando la maleta de cuero negro de Castiel hacia él, corriendo el cierre del bolsillo lateral y sacando los paquetes envueltos. “¿Lo has estado deseando desde hace un tiempo, no?”

“Casi desde que almorcé contigo, alrededor de la mitad del semestre, cuando dijiste que tenía manos lindas. He tratado de ser un buen chico con respecto a eso.”

Dean se sobresalta un poco cuando Castiel se sienta a horcajadas sobre él, con sus manos subiendo su camisa y bajando por su sudorosa espalda. “Viejo, no soy un puto caballo.”

“Pero yo podría montarte como a uno,” murmura Castiel y Dean se siente jodidamente intrigado por eso, está seguro de que Castiel podría durar mucho más que los ocho segundos que se requieren para los broncos y los toros.

“Tal vez luego”, Dice Dean, debajo de Castiel y esforzándose por darse vuelta, dejándose desvestir por esas adorables manos. “Mierda, te deseo”

“Sé que así es. Me tendrás” lame el cuello de Dean, muerde la piel dejando una marca sobre la yugular y succionando hasta que Dean gime. “He sido tuyo desde hace un tiempo”

Sentir sus penes juntos se siente tan bien que por un momento Dean no puede hablar. Ya había considerado esto antes, en el colegio, cuando se había sentido atraído por uno de sus amigos de baseball y no sabía qué hacer con eso, pero nunca pensó que se sentiría así, sin esa sensación de vergüenza en su estómago. Ahora no siente nada excepto excitación, saber que esto estará bien porque todo con ellos es bueno –mierda, hasta las _peleas_ son buenas- y piensa que nunca estuvo tan seguro de algo y que, ciertamente, nunca estuvo tan feliz.

Una vez que Castiel está debajo suyo, haciendo sonidos gluturales y con su cuerpo caliente y resbaladizo, Dean duda. Ha hecho esto exactamente dos veces, con novias, y cada vez tomó una vida prepararlas, tanto que de hecho juró nunca intentarlo de nuevo. ¿Quién carajos quiere pasar veinte minutos simplemente preparándose para el sexo para luego solo escuchar quejas durante?

“No necesito… lubricante?” Pregunta, sientiéndose tonto pero disfrutando la forma en que las manos de Castiel se mueven sobre su cuerpo, como si no pudiera dejar de tocarlo, como si se alimentara de su piel.

“No, los condones son lubricados. Y yo he hecho esto antes”

“¿Seguro? ¿No te lastimaré?” Dean recuerda las caras que hacía Lindsey, y no eran caras de placer.

“No, Dean” Cas le sonríe desde abajo, enroscando una pierna alrededor de la cintura de Dean y lo empuja hacia sí. “No lo harás, lo prometo.”

La rotura del envoltorio hace que un frío corra por la columna de Dean, todo lo que puede pensar _es ahora sí -ahora sí- ahora sí_. Han compartido mucho juntos, pasado por mucho, física y emocionalmente, de todo, pero esta es la última barrera que cree que deben cruzar.

Se coloca el condón, se coloca en posición con una de las largas piernas de Castiel acomodada sobre su hombro, la otra sobre la cama con la rodilla doblada. “Así que solo…”

“Es sexo,” Castiel le dice, sonriendo de costado y acariciando su cara, “Sabes cómo tener sexo”

“Es diferente”

“No lo es. Mira” tensa sus piernas, atrayéndolo aún más cerca y estirando su brazo para tomar el pene aceitado de Dean en su mano, poniéndolo en posición. “Solo empuja despacio. Mi cuerpo reconoce al tuyo, te dejará ingresar”

Todo Castiel conoce a Dean y viceversa, así que Dean toma aire y empuja. Encuentra un poco de resistencia pero los sonidos que salen de Castiel son suspiros suaves, y hay presión, presión sin fin que poco a poco cede. “Jesus”, balbucea, cerrando sus ojos y dejando que sus otros sentidos queden a cargo, escuchando la respiración de Castiel, tranquila pero rápida, el movimiento de la piel sobre sábanas de algodón, sintiendo ese calor que es como una droga alrededor de su pene. Es maravilloso. Es jodidamente maravilloso.

Y entonces… ahí están. Dean dentro de Castiel, envueltos el uno en el otro, el perfume del champú de Castiel invadiendo la nariz de Dean cuando la hunde en la línea donde nace el cabello, moviendo sus caderas con experimentada facilidad, afuera y adentro, pero Castiel es malditamente activo, más activo que cualquier otra persona con la que Dean haya estado, y pronto el ritmo suave y dulce se transforma en salvaje, casi rudo, Castiel demandando más de Dean y Dean – Jesucristo, fuck- mierda, Dean entregándoselo.

Tal vez sea porque están solos en la habitación del hotel en vez de estar en casa con Sam pero Dean nunca había escuchado a Castiel gritando así, tanto que hace reir un poco a Dean, mordiendo la garganta vibrante y arañando su espalda.

“Mierda, creo que esto es a lo que le llaman aullar” gruñe, mordiendo el lóbulo de Castiel.

“Cállate” Castiel grita, y tiene otro espasmo cuando Dean empuja en él, duro, tirando atrás su cabeza y dejando salir otro rosario de ruidos, “Dios, justo ahí, justo ahí, justo ahí...”

Pero Dean aminora el ritmo, sujetando las caderas mojadas de Castiel, viéndolo retorcerse. Es terriblemente hermoso, aún más ahora que no está todo vestido, estructurado, y Dean lo prefiere así, desenvuelto y desecho, completamente descontracturado y con solo sus instintos más básicos a flote, sus necesidades y lujuria y la sed de más.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” Castiel le grita, abriendo sus ojos y tomándolo por los hombros, “¿Estás parando, maldita sea? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué carajos te pasa?”

“Lo estoy disfrutando” Dean responde, acariciando el cabello de Castiel, acercándose para besarlo, “Jesús, ¿No quieres que me tome mi tiempo?”

“Eso lo podemos dejar para la segunda vuelta,” se queja, empujando sus caderas hacia arriba y envolviendo ambas piernas alrededor de la cintura de Dean, empujándolo hacia sí. “Dean, por favor, lo necesito. No puedo esperar”

Dean suspira apenas, lamiendo los labios de Castiel, marcándolos, “No sé por qué pero, Dios, amo cuando suplicas”

“No me _hagas_ rogar, sólo _dámelo_ ”

Dean, amando el tono autoritario y el estremecimiento de la piel, empuja otra vez, más fuerte que antes, hasta que Castiel tiene que levantar los brazos y sostenerse contra el respaldo de la cama. Dean lo coje porque Castiel se lo ordena, y no está seguro de que sea el sexo en sí –que, la puta madre, si es bueno- o la mirada de Castiel cuando sus ojos se encuentran, pero algo lo empuja, lo inclina hasta que cae y acaba y jadea, y cuando colapsa sobre Castiel, frota su pene entre ambos y la desvergonzada criatura debajo suyo se arquea y acaba gritando hasta quedar ronco, hasta que el nombre de Dean es nada más que un gemido jadeante en su exigida garganta.

Quedan pegados por un rato, y Dean vuelve en sí cuando el sonido blanco de su sangre corriendo por sus oídos se ha acallado. Mira a Castiel, cuyas pupilas son normales otra vez, el azul visible nuevamente y lo besa con ternura.

Castiel sonríe, pestañando despacio. “Ya que estamos siendo honestos, ¿Puedo decirte algo más?”

“Claro” Dean dice, aunque ya sabe lo que Castiel va a decir.

“Te amo” No es una declaración balbuceada, y no es tímida, en cambio es suave pero firme, como si Castiel estuviera completamente convencido de eso y no le importara lo que Dean piense. Dean sabe que en cualquier otro contexto le hubiera molestado pero no ahora, ahora mantiene contacto visual mientras asiente.

Castiel lo atrae, dándole pequeños besos por toda la cara, dedos acariciando su cabello, pasando por su cuello, haciendo una y otra vez el mismo camino. “No espero reciprocidad, ¿Sabes? No creo que debas decirlo también. No estaré decepcionado si no lo haces. Creí que debías saberlo. Porque así es. En este mismo momento, definitivamente es como siento”

“¿Hay momentos en que no sientas así?” Dean pregunta, curioso, labios abiertos besando el precioso pómulo de Castiel, una de sus manos sobre su cadera.

“Ya no” le susurra al oído y Dean vuelve a asentir, sonriendo, y sienta a Castiel para tenerlo más cerca.

Al poco rato recibe un mensaje de texto de Sam con una foto de una linda rubia besando su mejilla, el mensaje leía un excitado ¡¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, DEAN!!!!. Se ríe entre dientes y le muestra el texto a Cas, que también ríe.

“Esa es una muy bonita chica,” comenta, “Sinceramente espero que Sam haga algo para conquistarla”

“También yo. Ese chico necesita un poco de acción, carajo” descansa su cabeza sobre el pecho de Castiel, encendiendo el televisor para ver una película, demasiado cansado para dormir. “Oh, y Feliz Año Nuevo, dicho sea de paso”

Castiel besa su cabeza, acariciando su costado. “Y a ti. Basta de sentirte celoso de gente con la que estuve, porque no estoy con ninguno de ellos ahora, ni quiero estarlo”

“Okay” se sonroja, frotando su cara contra el hombro de Castiel, “Pero tengo una pregunta”

“Cuál sería la pregunta?” Castiel toma el teléfono de Dean cuando vibra nuevamente, abriéndolo por él.

“¿Soy el mejor que has tenido?” Dean sonríe, mirando el mensaje de texto y suavizando su expresión aún más.

“Sí, Dean, Dios. Pensé que eso era obvio” hace una pausa, “¿De quién es el mensaje?”

Dean da vuelta el teléfono, sonriendo. “Mi papá. Nunca había hecho eso. Enviarme un texto. Mira, y sin errores”

Hay una expresión en la cara de Castiel que Dean no recuerda haber visto antes, pero es una mirada de cariño que suaviza su rostro aún más. “Eso es fantástico. Deberías responderle”

Dean lo hace, agregando un te amo antes de dejar su teléfono nuevamente sobre la mesa de luz, dándose vuelta para mirar TV porque están dando Star Wars.

Dean siempre se siente igual para estas fechas. Es una mezcla de emociones que dejó de analizar hace años. Siempre hay tristeza por otro año que pasó. En tres años tendrá veinticinco. Un cuarto de centuria. Pero hay esperanza también. Con un año completamente nuevo esperándolo, cualquier cosa puede pasar. Es en este punto donde se siente más esperanzado y a la vez más vulnerable. Es en este punto, apenas en los primeros minutos de otros trescientos sesenta y cinco días, que Dean piensa que todo es posible. Todo.

“También yo” Dice, al tiempo que Leia salta dentro del conducto de la basura. Castiel no dice nada y Dean no lo mira, pero el abrazo a su alrededor se intensifica.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pedimos disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar la traducción pero se nos complicó con los traductores que colaboraran y, bueno, la vida que tiene esa mala costumbre de pretender que nos ocupemos de ella. 
> 
> Gracias por su paciencia y mensajes (que aún no hemos podido responder como corresponde). Estamos en condiciones de prometer una rápida actualización de los dos capítulos que faltan.
> 
> Traducción y Edición: Fridarules

Una semana después de Año Nuevo, Sam vuelve al colegio pero Dean no tiene que regresar hasta el dieciocho, así que trabaja para Bobby y cuando Sam está en clases (haciendo un excelente progreso en la restauración en progreso del Chevy Bel-Air), y en las tardes pasa tiempo en el Impala. Castiel se queda con él durante bastante tiempo, sentado en el suelo cerca del calefactor con su laptop abierta creando sus planes de estudio para la primavera, ocasionalmente pasándole herramientas a Dean cuando éste se las pide, o mirando un poco para aprender cómo funciona el trabajo mecánico. Durante los primeros días, cuando Castiel se acercaba, Dean no podía evitarlo y terminaban dentro de la casa por unas pocas horas. Dean piensa que Castiel debe haberlo planeado así porque se pasaba el resto del día sonriendo.

 

El segundo Martes temprano por la mañana, después de que Dean literalmente aprieta una bujía, el auto está listo -en teoría- para correr. Castiel está comiendo un omelette de canela cerca del calefactor, usando una de las remeras viejas del colegio que a Dean le quedan ya pequeñas, mirándolo trabajar. Cuando Dean se da vuelta hacia él con una sonrisa, Castiel levanta una ceja.

 

“¿Qué? ¿Ya terminaste?”

 

“Aparentemente. Creo que el motor arrancará, al menos. Si lo hace, luego de que lo pruebe, estaré en posición de comenzar la parte súper divertida - restauración completa.”

 

“Eso suena excitante,” Castiel dice distraídamente, ladeando la cabeza mientras Dean revisa impacientemente su caja de herramientas en busca de la llave. “Están en el gancho ahí, donde están hace meses.”

 

“Cállate, estoy sobreexcitado.” Toma las llaves y abre la chirriante puerta del conductor y se acomoda en su asiento, insertando la llave y dándole vuelta. Nada sucede. Frunce un poco el ceño, murmurando porque  _ sabe  _ que hizo toda esa mierda bien, e intenta nuevamente.

 

Hay un chirrido y un zumbido bajo que se repite un par de veces. Continúa intentándolo, la lengua entre los dientes, hasta que el interruptor da vuelta y el auto ruge a la vida sobresaltando a Castiel, quien se levanta y se va hacia la pared más cercana a la puerta, olvidando el omelette al lado del calefactor. Dean sonríe y baja la ventanilla, llamando la atención de Castiel. “¡Abre la puerta del garaje y sube! Vamos a pasear.”

  
  


“¿Es segura esa cosa?” pregunta incrédulo, mirando al auto encendido como si fuera a explotar. “¿Y el combustible?”

 

“Tiene suficiente para llevarnos hasta la estación de servicio de la vuelta. Vamos, Cas. Soy bueno en lo que hago, tú mismo lo dijiste. Sube al auto.” 

 

“Me siento como una prostituta,” murmura, presionando el botón que abre la puerta del garaje y persignándose teatralmente. ( _ Qué estúpido _ , piensa Dean cariñosamente). Se sienta en el asiento del pasajero y se abrocha el cinturón de seguridad, haciendo todo un show de ajustarlo tanto como puede.

 

Dean revolea los ojos, “Basta de quejarte, sé lo que hago.”

 

“No dije nada, jefe.” Cas mira al destartalado tablero antes de mirar hacia asiento trasero, donde el cuero está viejo y maltratado. “Así que realmente puedes arreglarlo y hacerlo verse nuevo?

 

“Sip. Solo toma un poco de esfuerzo.” pone el auto en reversa, haciendo un gesto ante el fuerte ruido, “Okay, esa es una de las cosas en las que tengo que trabajar.” 

 

“Esta cosa va a matarnos,” Castiel dice, usando el mismo tono que usa para preguntarle a Dean qué quiere de cenar. “¿Estás seguro que ya está listo para el camino?”

 

“No va a matarnos, Castiel. Está completamente listo. Solo necesito sacarla despacio, eso es todo.” Retrocede hasta la calle antes de ponerla en cambio, satisfecho con el resultado, más simple la transición entre cambios. “¿Ves? Es perfecto.”

 

“Tenemos diferentes ideas de ‘perfecto’” Castiel murmura, pero Dean está simplemente feliz de tenerlo como pasajero, viéndose tan bien contra la ventanilla.

 

“Una vez que Dean llena el tanque por la mitad, no queriendo llenarlo por completo de una vez, toma la I-70 a Kansas City, tratando de hacer unas diez millas antes de volver. Las ruedas tiemblan un poquito mucho cuando sube a setenta millas por hora, así que lo mantiene en sesenta y cinco, las ventanillas bajas y el viento fuerte contra sus oídos. No puede evitar sonreír, y después de unos pocos minutos de silencio, mira a Castiel y lo ve sonreír también. 

 

Y luego, a las cuatro millas de las diez programadas originalmente, una mano se posa en su rodilla. Después se mueve hacia su muslo. Dean vuelve a mirar a Castiel, sonriendo satisfecho. “Pensé que te preocupaba que el auto nos matara. Distraer al conductor no ayuda.”

 

“El conductor es habilidoso,” responde, los dedos jugueteando y desabrochando el botón de sus jeans con una sola mano. “Tenle fe.” Dice bajando el cierre.

 

Dean deja de respirar, enfocándose aún más en el camino, tratando de ignorar el calor de la mano presionando dentro de su cierre abierto. “Cas… amigo, lo hicimos en la cama. Voy a hacer mierda el auto. Puse demasiado trabajo en él como para chocarlo.” Las líneas del camino lo mantienen en su carril, pero por poco. El volante comienza a temblar y tiene que bajar la velocidad cuando esos familiares dedos se meten por la abertura de sus boxers para juguetear con su pene flácido.

 

“Estaciónate,” Dice Castiel, y Dean sisea por entre sus dientes, tomando la muñeca de Castiel, forzándolo a mantenerla quieta.

“No hay dónde mierda estacionarse. Ya basta.”

 

“Hay caminos rurales por todos lados, muchos ni siquiera están pavimentados. Seré rápido. O mejor dicho, tú lo serás.”

 

Deja salir un rosario de puteadas antes de ver un lugar donde meterse, encendiendo las luces intermitentes (que por suerte funcionan, gracias a sus habilidades de electricista) y rodando por un camino sucio por media milla. Tan pronto como pone el freno, Castiel desabrocha su cinturón de seguridad y se acerca, mirando a Dean con una sonrisa socarrona antes de bajar a su regazo, lengua y boca húmedas y Dean ya está duro como roca.

 

Dean pone su mano en la nuca de Castiel, cerrando los ojos con un gemido. No cree que alguna vez se canse de esto mismo, no con la boca talentosa y el hombre a la que pertenece.

 

Castiel no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que Dean sería rápido. Cinco minutos, como mucho, y él está viniéndose en la boca de Castiel con un gemido, temblando ante la intensidad del acto y con un gimoteo en lo profundo de su garganta cuando el auto ronronea debajo de ellos. Castiel se aparta con un sonido húmedo, lamiendo su brillante boca; Dean tira de él para abrazarlo, brazos alrededor de su cintura, tocando donde puede. “Eres más bueno que la mierda en eso.”

 

“Me hace feliz que lo apruebes,” se ríe entre dientes, mirando a Dean con una expresión dulce que ya no trata de esconder. “Probablemente deberíamos volver, antes de que tu bebé se moleste. En realidad creo que me agrada.”

 

“Por supuesto que te agrada,” Dean se burla, lo estruja más contra sí, sin el cinturón de seguridad que lo detenga. “Pero tenemos un poco de tiempo aún. Puedo devolver el favor.”

 

Reclina a Castiel contra la puerta, que está fuerte gracias a que la soldó un mes atrás, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y besándolo, antes de empezar a desabrocharlo y bajarle el cierre. Castiel está callado y excitado, como siempre que Dean hace esto, como si no pudiera creer que realmente le está pasado a él. 

 

“No necesitas hacerlo,” Castiel murmura como siempre hace, abierto de piernas con sus caderas ligeramente levantadas. Dean no es un provocador, nunca le ha negado a Castiel esto; él le muestra adoración con manos y boca, bebiendo los ruidos que hace Castiel como si fueran el aire que necesita para respirar. Se pierde a sí mismo en el intoxicante aroma de Castiel y en los dedos entre sus cabellos, cerrando los ojos y tomándolo completo. Castiel acaba casi tan rápido como Dean y reposan el uno sobre el otro, abrazados sobre el desgarrado asiento delantero, sin hablar. El ambiente es agradable y Castiel está cerca y Dean respira.

 

Para el momento en que deciden volver a la casa Dean ya está retrasado para buscar a Sam. Deja a Castiel y estaciona el Impala, subiendo a su auto y corriendo a Pembroke Hill tan rápido como puede sin ser detenido. Para el momento en que vira en el acceso de la escuela y ve a Sam sentado solo, leyendo, ya es media hora tarde. Nunca había llegado tarde a buscar a Sam, jamás.

 

“Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.” dice, tan pronto como Sam ajusta su cinturón de seguridad. “Realmente lo siento. Perdí la noción del tiempo.”

 

“Está bien, Dean.” Sam le sonríe con su sonrisa marca Sam, esa grande, amplia y blanca. “No hay problema. Cosas que pasan.”

 

No que te incumban, Dean piensa, preguntándose cómo carajos pudo haber estado tan ocupado con Castiel que olvidó a su propio hermano. No lo hace sentirse muy bien, así que lleva a Sam por un cheesecake antes de regresar a casa, y le presta más atención que de costumbre, poniéndose al día con el semestre de Sam y su progreso con Jessica, la preciosa rubia. Sam revolea sus ojos, se ruboriza y no responde, pero Dean está feliz de que Sam no parezca molesto con él. Rectifica un poco la culpa que siente, pero no puede dejar de pensar en eso de poner a Castiel por sobre su hermano, aunque sea por media hora. Después de todo lo que Sam y él han pasado, teniendo solo al otro para apoyarse, es una movida de mierda.

 

“¿Dean?”

 

La voz es demasiado cercana y familiar para tranquilizarlo; Dean se aleja de Castiel como si lo hubiera quemado, casi tirando el carro de supermercado casi lleno. Su papá tiene un carro lleno con cosas que parecen esenciales -una hogaza de pan, medio galón de leche, ketchup, mostaza, detergente para la ropa y jamón. También tiene esa mirada en la cara como que no sabe exactamente qué pensar al ver a su hijo mayor toqueteándose con otro hombre. Es por esto que Dean tiene que mantener su malditas manos para su maldita persona cada vez que está con Castiel en público. Es por esa misma razón que Castiel tiene que dejar de usar cashmere azul.

 

“Papá, hola. Hey, papá.” Dean escucha su propia voz un octavo más aguda y siente que está a punto de explotar, vomitar, expulsar  _ algo _ . “¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué te trae a este lado de la ciudad?”

 

“Haciendo compras,” John dice, despacio. “Las tiendas de electrónica son mejores en este Mall y estaba buscando una TV.” Sus ojos se posan en Castiel, quien está eligiendo cereales de chocolate como si fuera su único trabajo y tranquilamente colocándolo en su canasta. “Tú y tu, ehm, amigo la están pasando bien?”

 

Dean quiere morir, de preferencia rápidamente, antes de tener que jamás escuchar a su papá decir ‘tu amigo’ en referencia a quien obviamente es su novio. O algo. “Sí, solo… solo comprando. Papá, ehm. Este es Castiel. Cas, este es mi papá, John.”

 

“Sr. Winchester,” Castiel dice, educado, dándole la mano con una sonrisa encantadora, “He escuchado mucho sobre usted. Es agradable conocerlo finalmente.”

 

“¿Cómo conoce a mi hijo?” John pregunta, y está sonriendo sólo un poquito, aunque Dean sabe que es por ser agradable. Aún así, Dean quiere morir, su estómago retorciéndose con todas las ganas.

 

“Tuve una clase con él.” dice Castiel, bendito sea.

 

Dean se rasca la nuca. Técnicamente es verdad. Pero Dean ha estado mintiendo (por omisión) a su papá por tanto tiempo, que a pesar de la bilis que hierve en su estómago, habla. “Ehm, Sam y yo hemos estado viviendo en casa de Castiel desde el incendio, básicamente. Él tiene un par de habitaciones disponibles.”

 

“Ah.” John mira a Castiel, su sonrisa borrándose, “Debería venir la próxima vez que tengamos una cena. Estoy sorprendido de no haberlo conocido aún.”

 

“Por supuesto.” dice Castiel, estrechando su mano nuevamente. “Ha sido un placer conocerlo, señor.”

 

Dean, un poco emocionado, dice, “Qué bueno verte, papá.”

 

“Igualmente, hijo. Dile a Sam que le mando saludos.” se da la vuelta y se aleja del pasillo sin su carro con mercadería, vuelve a buscarlo y se lo lleva tan rápido que una de las ruedas chilla en protesta.

 

“Tienes que estarme jodiendo.”

 

“Estuvo bastante bien,” dice Castiel, y Dean resopla, “Tu padre es agradable.”

 

“Sí, claro. Está volviéndose loco, solo que no quiso hacerlo frente a tí.” se frota la cara y trata de respirar, “Esto no está bien, viejo, lo sabes,¿no?”

 

Castiel no dice nada, en cambio avanza en el pasillo. Dean lo sigue después de un momento, inseguro ahora, preguntándose -otra vez- qué exactamente pasa por la cabeza de Castiel. Finalmente, cuando están viendo gelatinas y jamones, Castiel dice, “Creo que estás preocupándote demasiado por esto, Dean.”

 

“¿Disculpa? Mi padre acaba de verme tocando tu culo en el medio del mercado. ¿Olvidaste esa parte?”

 

“Fue muy agradable.”

 

Dean lo mira fijamente, preguntándose si Castiel perdió de alguna manera su habilidad para leer a la gente, “Está simulando!”

 

“No estoy seguro. Creo que lo agarró fuera de guardia. Pero podría haberte gritado a tí o a mí y no lo hizo.”

 

Dean no sabe cómo explicarle a Castiel, entrar en detalles sobre las microexpresiones de su padre, las que a Dean le costó toda una vida aprender, así que dice, “¿Necesitamos leche?” en una manera completamente obvia. Pero Castiel se hace el desentendido, simplemente responde que sí, que la necesitan, y va en su busca.

 

Más tarde en casa, cuando Dean está lavando los platos luego de la cena, su teléfono suena con el ringtone de su papá -Carry On My Wayward Son de Kansas- El temor se asienta en su estómago y se debate si tirar el maldito teléfono en la batea llena de agua, pero lo abre de todas maneras. No puede dejar a su padre afuera de esto, no por mucho tiempo.

 

Se esfuerza por sonar lo más normal posible mientras continúa lavando los platos a mano, algo que hace para mantenerse ocupado cuando está sobre-pensando las cosas. “Hola, papá.”

 

“Hola, hijo. ¿Estás ocupado ahora?” John  _ suena  _ normal, pero Dean no es tonto, puede sentir un tono muy cauto, y lee entre líneas tanto como puede.

 

“Nah, solo estoy lavando los platos.”

 

John hace una pequeña pausa, “No voy a decir pendejadas. ¿Estás haciendo cosas con ese tipo?”

 

“Su nombre es Castiel,” Dean balbucea, porque está paralizado como la mujercita que es, las palabras  _ haciendo cosas _ quemándole el cerebro. Haciendo cosas. ¿Qué carajos quiere decir eso? Hacen un montón de cosas -cocinan y limpian juntos y miran las muy malas películas de SyFy en el sofá y ayudan a Sam con sus tareas y discuten a quién le toca pagar por los comestibles esa semana y cogen y toman turnos para manejar y escuchan Bluegrass en la habitación de Castiel tarde en la noche. “O Cas,” añade, sarcástico y la defensiva, “apodo.”

 

“Cas, entonces. ¿Lo estás?”

 

Dean raspa la cacerola, con el corazón golpeando su pecho lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle doler las costillas. No sabe por qué ha esperado tanto para decirle a su papá, no sabe si es porque está avergonzado de Castiel o demasiado orgulloso de él. “Ehm, sí, supongo. Hago muchas cosas con él.”

 

“No te hagas el tonto, sabes lo que quiero decir. No sabía que aún hacías esas cosas.” A pesar de la dureza de sus palabras, y el juicio que se siente, John no suena particularmente enojado o frustrado. Simplemente curioso. Dean quiere que esté enojado. El enojo  es mejor que este extraño interés, porque el enojo es visceral, como el deseo o el odio, Dean puede con el enojo. 

 

“No estoy… No estoy  _ haciendo  _ eso. Simplemente pasó.” Dean se pone a la defensiva con molestia por un momento, siente la necesidad de defender a Castiel por todo lo que él ha hecho, la auténtica facilidad con que se coló en la vida de Dean, “Es una buena persona. Me ayudó cuando necesité a alguien. Ha sido un buen amigo tanto para mí como para Sam. Sin mencionar que nos dió un lugar donde estar.” elige sus palabras con cuidado para no faltarle el respeto a su padre, pero lo que no dice - _ nos dió un lugar donde estar cuando tú quemaste nuestra maldita casa porque estabas borracho _ \- es muy claro.

 

Después de unos segundos, John dice, “Parece agradable.” Puede ser forzado, puede que no. Solo es. Neutral y clínico, sin emociones.

 

Dean casi resopla, pero no lo hace, lava los tenedores hasta que sus manos duelen, “Sí, bueno. Lo es.”

 

“No te pongas a la defensiva conmigo, muchacho. Intento comprender.”

 

“¿Qué carajos hay que entender?” Dean espeta, tirando la esponja en la bacha con bronca. Ahí está -enojo. Esto Dean lo entiende, y lo maneja bien. A veces es la única emoción que cree que puede sentir con algún grado de certeza. “No es un tema tan importante.”

 

“Cálmate, carajo, No estoy enojado contigo. Simplemente es raro, Dean, ¿okay? Eso es todo. Ni siquiera sabía que eras--”

 

“Papá, Jesús, él es  _ diferente _ .” Dean sube su tono, avergonzado y queriendo que esto termine de una vez por todas. Es demasiado grande para pedirle permiso a su papi para tener una cita. “No importaría si Cas fuera una chica, sentiría exactamente igual. Es por quién es él, no por qué es.”

 

John está callado nuevamente, pero esta vez el silencio se estira lo suficiente como para que Dean termine de lavar y secar los cubiertos. “¿Es por eso que no has venido a verme?¿Demasiado ocupado con él?”

 

Dean aprieta la mandíbula, la culpa, familiar y tibia, quema sus entrañas. ¿Lo hace? No está seguro. No cree que haya estado realmente evitando a su papá por estar con Castiel, pero tal vez sea algo subconsciente. Castiel equivale a felicidad y buen sexo. Cada vez que ve a su padre es como tirar un dado -nunca está seguro de qué es lo que va a pasar, ya sea que John esté atento o apático o borracho. Los últimos meses ha estado sobrio, pero eso ha pasado antes, siempre retornando a la botella algún tiempo después. “No, papá. He estado ocupado. Punto.”

 

“Bueno, cuando vendrás a cenar?”

 

“No lo sé.” Dean grita, dirigiendo su frustración y enojo hacia sí mismo en vez de contra su padre. “Tal vez cuando dejes de romperme las pelotas.”

 

“No te estoy rompiendo las pelotas,” John le devuelve el grito, “Deja de estar tan a la defensiva. Mañana por la noche, entonces. Tráelo a él y a Sam.”

 

_ Él _ . “Bien. Lo haré”

 

“Bien. Nos vemos entonces”

 

Dean le corta a su papá antes de darse cuenta de que ha acordado a lo que parece ser una cena de ‘conociendo a los padres’.  _ Una incómoda mierda _ . Simplemente va a ser un desastre, no hay forma de que no lo sea. Su papá, sobrio por ahora pero con un pasado oscuro sobre sí, le hará preguntas homofóbicas al dulce Castiel, quien escuchará cada desaire en su contra y lo descartará; encantador y tranquilo, con amables, comprometidos ojos azules, llevando a John a una conversación que John no quiere tener. Maldito Castiel. A veces Dean no puede soportarlo porque simplemente es demasiado bueno. Diablos, hasta pagó por los comestibles ese día, aunque lo ha hecho tres semanas seguidas. La cuenta bancaria de Dean no está menguando como debería y eso le molesta como algo olvidado en el fondo de su mente, presente y molesto. 

 

Se vuelve al sonido de pies descalzos, en medias, sobre los cerámicos de la cocina, no está del todo seguro de cómo sabe que es Castiel excepto que siempre lo sabe, su cuerpo perfectamente sintonizado con la electricidad única del otro. “¿Escuchaste eso?” le pregunta, y cuando Castiel baja la mirada y toce, Dean gime, “Maldición. Cenaremos mañana.”

 

“Eso es bueno,” sonríe, y Jesús, hasta suena complacido, “Tú y tu padre tienen mucho que…”

 

“Tú vienes.”

 

Los ojos de Castiel se agrandan y mira a Dean por un largo rato, sin hablar.

 

“Tú vienes,” repite Dean, brusco, y Castiel levanta las manos como frenando una pelea antes de que comience. 

 

“Sí, claro. Me tomaste por sorpresa, pero he estado deseando conocer a tu padre por un tiempo ya. Creo que una cena es una agradable manera de llegar a conocernos.”

 

Dean lo mira por un momento, algo creciendo en su pecho que ha estado ahí desde hace un tiempo, justo bajo la superficie (y a veces justo en ella), pero nunca antes le había hablado a Castiel de eso, manteniéndolo escondido por la vergüenza que le provoca desconfiar de alguien que claramente lo quiere. “¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres así?”

 

“¿Por qué… soy así cómo, exactamente?” Se apoya contra la mesada, codos sobre el brillante granito y aún su posición es abierta mientras que Dean está cruzado de brazos, ocultando las cosas malas que no quiere que Castiel vea.

 

“Esto. Todo esto. Sólo -tu manera de ser. ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué eres tan malditamente agradable y buen tipo y deseando conocer a mi papá y toda esa mierda? ¿Por qué?” Las palabras salen a trompicones de su boca pero Castiel lo escucha sin inmutarse, inclina su cabeza hacia un lado y mira a Dean.

 

“Creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto. ¿Quieres que lo diga de nuevo?”

 

Aún la indirecta hace que Dean se ruborice, su corazón salta de placer a pesar de sí mismo y su ansiedad. Castiel lo dijo solo una vez, en el Hilton de Phoenix, dos semanas antes, justo después de que Dean lo cogiera por primera vez. “Tiene que haber otra razón.”

 

“Pensé que esa razón es algo que abarca todo, considerando que todas las pequeñas razones hace una gran razón”

 

“Oh, claro, como que tienes todas esas pequeñas anécdotas formadas en línea en tu cabeza” Se da cuenta de qué tan ridículo suena pero no puede detener la pregunta -  _ ¿Por qué? _ \- suspendido tan pesadamente en su mente desde hace tanto tiempo que ha decantado en ésto, Dean y Castiel en la cocina y Dean poniendo en duda todo sobre este hombre que ha cuidado de él y su familia sin pensarlo dos veces. Tiene que haber algo más - todo el mundo lo tiene. Particularmente la gente muy agradable con mucho dinero.

 

“¿Dónde podría comenzar?” Castiel pregunta, aunque claramente retórico. Mira a Dean directo a los ojos, sin retroceder, y Dean piensa en Medusa. Piensa en la piedra. Está muy consciente de que la cocina está silenciosa excepto por el sonido de las luces y el refrigerador, arriba escucha la música de Sam -clásica, lo que significa que lee para Inglés ya que no puede leer y escuchar canciones con letra al mismo tiempo. 

 

Dean no sabe por qué espera que Castiel lo piense mucho, pero se sorprende cuando éste empieza a hablar de inmediato. “Primero, amo la forma en que le hablas al perro cuando piensas que no te escuchamos. Usas esa voz de bebito que es completamente adorable. También, me gusta la forma en que doblas tus camisas -me recuerda a la forma en que lo hacen en las tiendas, y por eso no tienes que planchar seguido. Nunca hay arrugas, e intenté hacerlo yo mismo pero parece que nunca lo logro, así que a veces mezclo mi ropa con la tuya para que las dobles por mí. Tres -cuando usas mi jabón de ducha en vez del tuyo, me excito porque hueles como yo, significa que eres mío.” vuelve a inclinar la cabeza, ojos radiantes como monedas, dientes blancos brillantes al sonreír. “Lo que, dicho sea de paso, eres. Y yo soy tuyo, claro. Completamente. Cuatro -”

 

“Okay,” Dean lo interrumpe, pecho lleno de helio, haciéndolo sentir ligero, listo para flotar. “Okay, entiendo.”

 

“Hay toneladas de cosas más que tengo en la lista de mi cabeza -cosas que Dean hace cuando cocina, cosas que Dean hace cuando limpia, cosas que Dean hace cuando trabaja en el auto.” se muerde el labio por un momento, apenas moviéndose nerviosamente, “Dean, sé que es difícil para tí oírlo, pero es igual de difícil para mí decirlo. No eres el único aquí que teme salir herido.”

 

Dean se acerca antes de saber que lo está haciendo, sus brazos alrededor de Castiel, atrayéndolo hacia sí. La cocina es su lugar seguro, donde pueden pararse cerca, y sin necesidad de mirarse, estar tan conectados como en la habitación, cuando Dean está enterrado en Castiel y los nudillos de Castiel blancos de sostenerse en el respaldo de la cama. “Lo sé. Lo sé. Perdón por ser tan egoísta.”

 

“No lo veo como algo egoísta. Solo desearía que confiaras más en mí.” apoya la pera en el hombro de Dean, las manos tomándolo por los bíceps. “Te cuidaría si me dejaras.”

 

“Tú sí me cuidas. Probablemente demasiado, ¿Sabes?” Castiel usó el shampoo de Dean, puede oler manzanas verdes cuando hunde su cara en el cuello de Castiel, lo que lo complace y lo pone nervioso a la vez.

 

“Quiero hacerlo aún más. Dean, yo -”

 

“No.” no cree poder oír mucho más. Tanta apabullante benevolencia y generosidad. Siente que lo va a sofocar, aplastandolo dentro de una fea e ingrata caja. “No puedo. Sólo. Basta por ahora. Por favor.”

 

Por un momento, Castiel no dice nada. “¿Basta de qué?”

 

“De ser tan agradable. Debo… Debo recuperar el aliento.”

 

“Sólo estoy siendo yo mismo.” dice tranquilamente, y hay dolor en su tono que Dean no está seguro de haber escuchado antes; hace que su estómago se retuerza de culpa. Abraza a Castiel más fuerte, sus dedos jugando con su suave cabello.

 

“Lo sé, bebé.” y se sorprende a sí mismo con el apodo, por no haberlo usado antes más que para bromear. “Pero tienes que de parar. Sólo un poquito.”

 

“No sé cómo.”

 

“No más comprarme cosas todo el tiempo y decir que simplemente lo viste y pensaste que me gustaría. Puedes dejarme hacer cosas para tí también, ¿Sabes?” tal vez eso es, razona. Tal vez no es porque está esperando que Castiel lo traicione, sino porque Dean necesita tener un propósito, necesita ocuparse de las cosas. Eso es para lo que es bueno, si no hace eso -especialmente por Castiel- entonces se siente inútil. 

 

“Hacer cosas por mí… No comprendo qué quieres decir. ¿Qué quieres decir?” rompe el abrazo y Dean ve miedo real en su cara, grabado en el brillo de sus ojos. “¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?”

“Nada. Estás haciendo las cosas demasiado bien. Sólo. Comete algún error de vez en cuando, ¿de acuerdo?” sacude apenas la cabeza, apartando una larga hebra de cabello de la frente de Castiel. “Dios, tú nunca arruinas nada. Eso no es normal. Arruina algo de vez en cuando y me sentiré mejor.”

 

“¿Qué quieres  _ decir _ ? No te comprendo.” Se aparta física y emocionalmente, poniendo espacio entre ellos. Dean lo vé cerrarse, una expresión amablemente neutral en su cara. “Explícamelo e intentaré hacerlo.”

 

Frota el brazo de Castiel tratando de calmarlo, acercándose para besar su frente, su pómulo, la superficie de sus pestañas cuando sus ojos se cierran. “No puedo explicarlo bien, no de la forma en que estoy pensando. Lo siento. Pero yo de verdad quiero que me dejes hacer cosas por tí también.”

 

“¿Como qué, comprarme cosas?”

 

“Tal vez. Y cuidate a  _ tí _ .”

 

Castiel pone más distancia, sin mirar a Dean a los ojos. “Tú cuidas de todos y de todo. Solo quería devolverte el favor. Dame la oportunidad de…”

 

“Lo sé.” Dean lo interrumpe, “y ya lo haces. Así que déjame hacer cosas por tí.” Comienza a frustrarse, tanto por su inhabilidad de expresar sus pensamientos -sentimientos- y con Castiel por no interpretar lo que Dean quiere decir, de la manera en que siempre lo hace.

 

Ahora levanta la cabeza, mirando a Dean con una extraña expresión de ansiedad e impaciencia. “Okay, aún no entiendo qué quieres decir y me estoy asustando, pero está bien. Haré lo que pueda.”

 

“Bien.” Dean lo besa y Castiel devuelve el beso, pero aún hay una barrera entre ellos, una incertidumbre que Dean no puede obviar, aún cuando esta noche él y Castiel están acurrucados juntos en la cama de Dean, dividiendo su tiempo entre el sótano de Dean y la habitación de Castiel. La primera vez que Sam los ve bajando para ir a la cama, tenía una extraña sonrisita, como si hubiera superado el nivel superior de un videojuego. Triunfante y satisfecho. Nunca lo llegaron a discutir, pero cuando Dean lo ayudó a arreglar los muebles de su nueva habitación, Sam solo dijo, “Adoro cuando eres feliz. Él te hace feliz.”

 

Al principio, el día siguiente también es raro. Es el segundo día de clases y Dean y Castiel desayunan juntos luego de que Dean lleva a Sam al colegio. Castiel no levanta el plato de Dean cuando éste termina ni le alcanza su mochila. Dean sonríe un poco cuando caminan juntos hacia el automóvil de Castiel. Sus horarios coinciden los martes y jueves lo suficiente como para que Castiel sugiera viajar juntos. A Dean no le parece que sea por su preocupación por el calentamiento global pero luego Castiel le dice que como profesor él tiene un lugar apartado en el estacionamiento, así que Dean no tendría que luchar por uno para sí. Es uno de esos pequeños actos de bondad que hacen que Dean lo quiera más pero a la vez le tema, así que es bueno que Castiel básicamente lo ignore esa mañana. De otra manera Dean hubiera tomado su propio maldito auto.

 

“Veo lo que haces.” Le dice a Castiel cuando se desliza en el asiento del pasajero de Fit. “Realmente te agradezco que lo intentes.”

 

“Creo que eres ridículo,” responde, voz suave mientras sale por el camino de entrada. “No tengo idea de qué tiene que ver que yo sea amable con que tu virilidad se sienta amenazada.”

 

“No es eso y lo sabes.” pero se siente un poco más a gusto, sonriendo cuando Castiel estaciona en el único estacionamiento de la facultad en KU y apaga el motor, “Gracias.”

 

“De nada” mira su reloj y luego a Dean, “Tú tienes que apurarte, pero yo tengo tiempo para un café. Vete.”

 

Dean aún sonríe cuando se acerca y besa a Castiel despacio y dulcemente, tomándose su tiempo, Castiel tolerando todo con un suspiro. “Te espero en la puerta de la biblioteca.”

 

“Sí.” La respuesta es distante pero sus ojos son suaves cuando mira a Dean, quien se baja del auto y se dirige a su clase sintiéndose mejor. Esa pequeñez alivia la presión en su pecho. No es que Castiel sea tan bueno con todos porque esa es una de las cualidades que Dean admira más de él, pero es definitivamente demasiado bueno con Dean. Un poco menos de adoración sería bueno para ambos. 

 

Sin preocuparse por Castiel, Dean tiene un muy buen día en la segunda parte de su clase avanzada de diseño, feliz de trabajar con Aaron, Gary y Greg, tres muchachos con quienes ha tomado varias clases durante los últimos dos años. Su proyecto para el semestre es construir un auto de carreras de acuerdo a unos planos que diseñaron en otoño, y si es lo suficientemente bueno -básicamente si consiguen una A- tendrán la oportunidad de ir a Chicago o Cleveland y correrlo por el campo contra otros equipos de estudiantes. También toma clases de transferencia conductiva del calor, la biomecánica del movimiento humano, y diseño y análisis de sistemas. Sin necesidad de cursar artes liberales, aunque extraña un poco eso, considera tomar otra clase, pero Castiel lo detiene (“Dean, no seas tonto. No puedes ser mi estudiante otra vez. Ni siquiera te quiero en mi departamento. Todo lo que hicimos está contra las reglas. Deja de sonreír.”) Está tan excitado por finalmente terminar que se lanza con todo al trabajo con entusiasmo, decepcionado cuando las clases terminan.

 

Entonces, como una oscura nube de perdición, La Cena se aproxima minuto a minuto hasta que son las seis y media y el tiempo vuela. Dean se levanta de la mesa de la cocina, donde él y Sam han estado haciendo la tarea de matemáticas, y mira el reloj con la esperanza de que sean las seis y media de la mañana pero obviamente no lo es. Castiel lo ha dejado tranquilo todo el día y ahora Dean se arrepiente, considerando lo que se está avecinando, hubiera sido agradable ser abrazado, aunque es demasiado orgulloso para pedirlo ahora. 

 

“¿Listos?” Pregunta Castiel, abotonando su abrigo y envolviendo su bufanda alrededor del cuello. Sam los mira como sintiendo una disonancia entre ellos, pero Dean sonríe amplia y falsamente.

 

“Sí, definitivamente. Vámonos.”

 

Van en el auto de Dean porque él necesita el simple control de llevarlos a su destino, Castiel en el asiento trasero con su cabeza contra la ventana y Sam haciendo todo en su poder para mantener una conversación. Cuando casi están ahí, Sam saca su teléfono y ve un mensaje de texto. “Ehm, oye, ¿Dean?”

 

“¿Sí?”

 

“¿Crees que podrías recogerme más tarde mañana en KC? ¿Alrededor de las diez o algo así?”

 

Dean lo mira, frunciendo el ceño, “¿Por la noche? ¿Por qué?”

 

Sam se revuelve en su asiento, frotando las palmas de sus manos contra su pantalón y mirando fijamente por la ventanilla, “Eh, Jessica me invitó a salir. ¿Una cita? Y yo quiero ir. Creo que comeremos pizza y veremos una película a la salida del colegio.”

 

Aliviado y sonriendo, Dean revuelve el cabello de su hermano. El colegio de Sam es importante, claro, pero su vida social también, y no tiene tanta porque vive lejos del colegio, “Sí, definitivamente, eso suena bien. Más te vale que pagues tú y abras todas las puertas.”

 

“No soy un bárbaro, Dean, sé eso.” se ve aliviado, y sus ojos almendrados brillan más de lo que Dean ha visto en los últimos tiempos.  Siente la conocida sensación de la culpa en su estómago. Ha estado tan preocupado con Castiel últimamente, que ha descuidado a su hermano. El solo pensarlo le molesta. Mucho. 

 

“¿Le gustan las flores?” pregunta Castiel, acercándose para hablar con Sam. Dean puede estarlo imaginando pero siente una ráfaga de aire frío viniendo del asiento trasero. 

 

“No lo sé, ¿Debería preguntar? Creo que tiene alergias. No quisiera hacerla sentir mal.” Sam suelta un suspiro, “Salir con alguien es difícil, ¿verdad?”

 

“Sólo al principio.” Castiel ríe, palmeando su hombro. “Lo superarás. Es cliché, pero realmente deberías ser tú mismo. Si te invitó a salir, claramente le gustas.”

 

“Sí, dijo que se cansó de esperar a que yo la invitara.”

 

Dean resopla, estacionando en la entrada de Bobby. “Eso debería decirte algo, Sammy. La próxima vez, invítala tú.” 

 

“Lo  _ haré _ ” Sam mira a Castiel, palmeando su hombro, “Todo saldrá bien con papá. Lo prometo.”

 

“Lo sé.” responde, abriendo la puerta y bajando, “Hace rato que he esperaba conocerlo.”

 

Dean mira a la pequeña pero cuidada casa y sabe lo que le espera en su interior. No está seguro de qué es lo que siente. Nervioso, claro, eso es esperable. Quiere que a su papá le guste Castiel y vice versa. Más aún, quiere que su padre esté orgulloso de él, y que apruebe que él, Dean, es un adulto capaz no solo de cuidar de sí mismo y de su hermano sino de encontrar a alguien con quien querer sentar cabeza. Él sabe que su papá verá la ropa fina de Castiel y preguntará por su profesión, lo que seguramente llevará a los numerosos títulos de Castiel y a su rica familia. John, criado en la clase media, puede llegar a ver a Castiel como superior a sí mismo. Puede ponerse a la defensiva. Y cuando él se pone a la defensiva, busca problemas.

 

Más o menos como Dean. Tal vez de ahí lo heredó él.

 

La puerta se abre cuando ellos se van acercando y Bobby les da su usual brusco  _ hola _ , sus ojos cayendo con interés sobre Castiel. “Tú debes ser Cas.”

 

“Sí, señor. ¿Supongo que usted es Bobby?” extiende su mano y Bobby la acepta, dándole palmadas en el hombro.

 

“Así que escuchaste de mí. Debo ser famoso” mira a Castiel con curiosidad, evaluando la situación de esa manera tan suya.

 

“Bastante” Castiel sonríe, “Todo bueno, no se preocupe. Bueno, casi todo bueno.”

 

Bobby ríe -Dean cree que Castiel superó algún tipo de pequeña prueba preliminar- y abraza a Sam, le pega un puñetazo en el hombro a Dean con un reclamo sobre Dean haciéndole trampa con el Impala. Lo que ayuda para que Dean se relaje y se tense más a la vez. ¿De verdad ha estado ignorando a todos en su vida en favor de Castiel? Aparentemente así es.

 

John está poniendo la mesa para cinco cuando ellos entran en la cocina, una jarra de té helado en la mesada. Dean huele cazuela de pollo en el horno y su estómago se queja -no recuerda haber comido desde el desayuno, muy ocupado con su proyecto escolar y preocupándose por esta estúpida cena. Dean y John se miran y en seguida desvían la mirada. Dean no sabe qué decir, así que pone los panes en una canasta y saca la cazuela del horno, esperando que Sam y Bobby jueguen al anfitrión porque Dean es un maldito cobarde para hacer las presentaciones nuevamente.

 

La cena es incómoda como Dean sabía que iba a ser, aunque se parece bastante a una balada intensa. Está la discusión usual sobre qué está haciendo cada uno, preguntas dirigidas a Castiel sobre qué es lo que hace para vivir, cómo llegó a Lawrence, pasando por el taller de Bobby, el trabajo de John como gerente de la oficina, las buenas notas de Dean, la cita de Sam. Entonces ahí aparece el clímax que Dean ha estado esperando; John, rellenando el vaso de Sam, dice, “Así que, ¿sale usted a menudo con sus estudiantes?” con sus ojos directamente sobre Castiel.

 

“Dean no era mi estudiante entonces.” Castiel responde, devolviendo la mirada a John sin inmutarse, “De otra manera no habría sido apropiado.  He luchado contra esto tal cual es.”

 

“No tanto, aparentemente, ¿verdad?”

 

Dean quiere patear a su papá y esconderse en un rincón a la vez. “¿Papá, me pasas las arvejas, por favor?”

 

“No.” Castiel coincide, “No tanto” Lo deja así y cambia el tema, tomando un sorbo de té frío, “Sam me dice que usted…”

 

“Solo intento entender cómo funciona esto” John lo interrumpe, pasándole el bowls de arvejas a Dean sin mirarlo siquiera, “Cómo un profesor puede hacer eso a un estudiante”

 

“¿Qué tal si dejamos el tema de lado por un rato?” Bobby sugiere, mirando a Dean con una expresión ilegible, “Es algo así como la religión y la política, no bueno para discutir en una reunión”

 

“Si es mi hijo, creo que es algo que debería saber” se inclina sonriendo, “En serio Castiel, quiero saber.”

 

Castiel queda callado por un momento. Dean puede ver las ruedas dando vueltas en su cabeza, sabe que Castiel está sopesando si debe ser honesto o callar, “No estoy del todo cómodo hablando de esto. Preferiría saber más sobre usted, señor.”

 

“Y a mí me gustaría saber más sobre usted. Familia rica, ¿eh? Cuatro títulos no es algo barato.”

 

Sam le pasa pan a John, mirada dura, “El pan es realmente bueno. Deberías probar una pieza o tres.”

 

“Es sólo conversación, Samuel. ¿Qué? ¿No puedo hacerle preguntas al hombre que hospeda a mis hijos en su casa?”

 

Dean golpea el tenedor contra la mesa, mirando a su padre con la boca tensa. “Papá, creo que necesitas dejarlo por ahora. Si no puedes, nos iremos.”

 

“No te molestes” John dice bruscamente, parándose, las patas de la silla chirriando contra los cerámicos. Señala a Castiel con su dedo índice, inclinándose le dice con voz suave, “No sé qué les ha hecho. Los separó de mí, de su propio padre, con su maldita casa sofisticada y toda esa perfecta educación. Supongo que piensa que puede comprar cualquier cosa mientras tenga suficiente dinero, pero usted no podrá comprar mi respeto.” Toma su plato y lo tira en la pileta bruscamente, sacando una cerveza de la heladera y abandonando la habitación, pisadas pesadas sobre el viejo piso de madera. Una puerta se golpea en el piso de arriba.

 

Dean mira fijamente la mesa, con un repiqueteo en los oídos.

 

Bobby se recuesta en su silla, brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Suspira, “Yo no compré esa cerveza”

 

Dean tiene un breve momento de culpa que le retuerce las entrañas otra vez, sabiendo que su padre está bebiendo por su culpa y por sus sentimientos hacia Castiel, antes de que Sam levante su plato y lo ponga en la pileta. 

 

Así como así la cena finaliza.

 

Trabajar en el Impala es lo único que tranquiliza a Dean después de la cena. Ahora que el trabajo más pesado está listo, puede trabajar en las modificaciones, tales como el encendido o la caja de cambio.

 

La presencia de Castiel que solía ser reconfortante y bienvenida, ahora Dean se siente cercado, como bajo escrutinio. Baja los hombros y no dice nada, mantiene Metallica a todo volúmen en el garaje. Castiel no se queja ni la baja, lo que molesta aún más a Dean. Se pregunta qué tanto le va a permitir Castiel antes de explotar, cuando ya haya sido suficiente y le dirija a Dean esa mirada dura y le diga que tome sus cosas y se largue.

 

Cuando el CD cambia a ‘ _ I can’t quit you baby _ ’ de Zeppelin lo cambia a ‘ _ We’re gonna groove _ ’ porque necesita algo más pesado, algo que no le recuerde a Castiel metiéndose en su cama y cantando suavemente en su oído antes de montarlo por una hora, rehusando permitirle correrse hasta que Castiel está satisfecho -con el orgasmo de Dean, sus ruidos, sus palabras derramadas desde su boca. Castiel, en la cama, no desiste hasta que logra todo lo que quiere, y devuelve lo mismo, en intensidad y calidad. Aunque, de veras, la intensidad de Page cantando  _ Sweet as sweet as sweet can be, you don’t know watcha do to me _ no ayuda mucho, logrando que el frágil corazón de Dean duela.

 

Dean busca en su caja de herramientas, murmurando algo sobre una llave de tuercas, la lengua entre los dientes y grasa manchando su frente. Una limpia, suave mano le ofrece la llave y él levanta la vista para encontrar a Castiel mirándolo, cabeza ladeada y ojos demasiado dulces.

 

“¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?” Dean pierde la paciencia, tomando la llave. Se dá cuenta que ni siquiera es la que necesita -no puede usar esa maldita cosa en esas tuercas, las rompería- “Todo lo que haces es seguirme como un maldito perro.”

 

“Wow,” Castiel dice, frunciendo los labios, “alguien no tomó su Midol.”

 

Dean tira la llave tan fuerte como puede -no es la que él quería y ni siquiera sabe qué hace en la caja de herramientas- y patea el concreto. “¿Por qué no vas a trabajar en tus planificación de clases para tus pequeños alumnos? Estoy seguro que encontrarás a alguno que quieras traer a casa, ¿eh?”

 

Por un momento Castiel no dice nada. Dean puede ver el dolor en sus ojos, pero no en la posición de su quijada. Está molesto. Bien. “¿Te importaría decirme qué carajos te pasa?”

 

“Esa no es la llave que necesito”

 

“Oh, bien, me alegro de que eso quede claro. Me refería a la otra parte donde estás actuando como una perra mojigata.”

 

Dean va hacia el stereo, lo apaga de un golpe, sin preocuparse por limpiar sus sucias manos antes de entrar a la casa. Castiel lo sigue pero solo para subir a su habitación, diciendo por lo bajo algo sobre poner tampones en la próxima lista de compras. Y eso es lo último que Dean sabe de él antes de irse a la cama, aunque no sabe si eso lo hace feliz o no.

 

Nada va a hacer que Castiel se quiebre. Dean cree saberlo intuitivamente, de la misma forma en que siempre sabe dónde está Castiel en relación a él, atraído por su electricidad. Las costillas de Dean protegen su corazón, pero los huesos pueden romperse y los corazones pueden dejar de latir, y Castiel puede decir  _ okay, ya escuché suficiente _ y dejar a Dean con nada porque él  _ es  _ nada.

 

Dean ya no sabe quién es más allá de Castiel, y piensa en Sam, a quien no le importó esperar solo en la escuela mientras Dean y Castiel tenían sexo en el auto. Piensa en su papá, a quien no había visto antes de esa desastrosa cena, y aún así se dice a sí mismo que fue porque había estado ocupado, la realidad es que estaba ocupado con Castiel.

 

Su vida siempre ha sido un castillo de naipes, fuerte y estable en tanto no hubiera viento, y Castiel es un maldito huracán y Dean sale volando.

 

                                                                          *

 

El nombre del tipo es Sisyphus, el tipo griego que empuja la roca colina arriba. Dean piensa mucho en él en los días siguientes, los que pasa más que nada en su habitación cuando no está en el colegio, trabajando o viajando a Kansas City por Sam. Dejó de arreglar el Impala, y sus interacciones con Castiel han sido breves -penosamente amables, casi superficiales. Castiel no parece enojado con él pero lo mira por el rabillo de sus tristes ojos azules, tanto sea esperando ser atacado o rechazado. Ambos, Castiel y Sam, le dan su espacio, y aún cuando Dean sabe que se preocupan por él, no siente la necesidad de resolver el problema.

 

Castiel. Dean lo ama tanto que es consumido por él, la mayoría de sus pensamientos giran alrededor de él de alguna manera. No recuerda la última vez que tuvo una conversación real con su hermano antes de su viaje de culpa a comer cheesecake, o cuándo se molestó en ir a ver a su papá (sin contar la terrible cena, claro, la cual no cuenta para nada). La familia, la mayor prioridad de Dean, ha sido temporariamente dejada de lado en favor de Castiel. Todo aquello de lo que Dean se enorgullece -su independencia, su habilidad de ocuparse de las cosas, su dedicación -se ha perdido. Castiel lo cuida. Dean depende de él de formas en que nunca ha querido depender de nadie. Es su propia culpa, en realidad, por dejarse atraer tanto. Él sabía que esto tenía que terminar en algún momento, ¿no es cierto? Pero, Jesús, había esperado que pasara al revés, que Castiel hiciera algo que a él no le gustara.

 

Es así, Dean ha trabajado muy duro para ser la persona que es, pasó mucho tiempo creciendo, para que venga alguien y le quite todo eso, aunque ese alguien tuviera las mejores de las intenciones. Castiel hace que Dean se sienta joven otra vez, y hace que Dean olvide cosas que no debería olvidar, como su lealtad a su familia. Aunque la paz que ha encontrado ha sido agradable, Dean tiene que ser realista. El mundo de Castiel y el suyo no se mezclan muy bien, como esa estúpida fiesta en año nuevo, y Dean tiene callos en las manos, y un olor a grasa de motor en sus ropas, y sí, seguro, trata de ser buena persona pero a veces eso no es suficiente. El dinero no lo es todo, pero es algo, y él ni siquiera tiene un traje y no tiene más habilidades que cuidar de las cosas. Y cuando Dean no puede hacer eso. Dean se derrumba.

 

Él sabe, en un recoveco de su mente, que simplemente está asustado. Su padre le ha fallado en formas que Dean teme comprender y que le han dado cierta perspectiva de la vida, un set de cristales a través de los que mirarlo todo, incluyendo Castiel.

 

Dean está cansado de estar siempre preocupado. Está cansado de la ineptitud que siente cada vez que la tarjeta de crédito de Castiel se desliza en la mesa de un restaurante. Está cansado de que Castiel sea tan bueno con él porque sí, eso se terminará. Un día él no estará ahí para trabajar en sus planificaciones de clases mientras Dean se ensucia de grasa. Castiel puede decir que lo ama, y Dean puede creerle, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? ¿Qué tanto tiempo le llevará a Castiel aburrirse de él? ¿Para no sentirse enamorado por su forma de doblar camisas? Tal vez cincuenta años, tal vez así de tanto vaya a tomar, pero aún así terminará.

 

Dean necesita recuperar el control, le ha dado tanto a Castiel que ya no recuerda quién era antes de ese día en que deseó golpear a la recepcionista del departamento de Inglés y fue rescatado por un profesor que pasaba. Se está sofocando en esta relación, con su propia ansiedad incapacitante y la compasión de Castiel presionando por todos los flancos. Las cosas terminan. ¿Por qué no ésta? No es que estén exentos por ser Castiel y Dean. Su amor no es infalible ni a prueba de tontos. Y Dean simplemente no tiene más espacio en él para la pena y Castiel seguramente lo destruirá.

 

Encuentra a Castiel en la cocina, poniendo algo que parece ser lasagna en el horno, luciendo una vieja y gastada remera de Dean de Pink Floyd y unos jeans gastados, sus pies descalzos sobre el piso inmaculado.

 

“Hey” dice Castiel sin siquiera levantar la mirada y Dean piensa que tal vez él no es el único con un extraño sexto sentido. “Lasagna de diez capas por la A de Sam en el exámen de matemáticas. No tenemos pan francés pero puedo comprar un poco.” hay un filo en su voz que Dean no pierde. Esencialmente, Castiel ignoró su mal humor durante estos días y Dean lo aprecia, pero está claro que no tiene idea de qué hacer al respecto.

 

“Necesitamos hablar” Dean dice tranquilamente, porque si no lo hace ahora, entonces no lo hará, y esto tiene que suceder. Dean puede decirse cuanto quiera que es por el bien de Castiel, pero sabe que es la cosa más egoísta que ha hecho y que hará nunca. Castiel dijo que temía salir herido y tal vez hay una razón para eso, pero Dean piensa en sí mismo mientras dice que piensa en Castiel.

 

Castiel cierra el horno y se quita el mitón, guardándolo en su cajón habitual. No mira a Dean, como si pudiera leerle la mente y estuviera prolongando lo inevitable. “¿Sobre qué?”

 

Quiere correr a su habitación y olvidarlo todo, pero está determinado a ser fuerte. Le debe esto a Castiel por lo menos, por todo lo que hizo por Dean. “No voy a darle vueltas porque no nos hará bien a ninguno de los dos” avanza un paso, trata de que Castiel lo mire a los ojos pero el otro hombre se rehúsa, manteniendo la mirada en sus pies. Dean aún tiene los zapatos puestos y están rayados, “Cas, creo que debemos romper.”

 

Castiel no dice nada, su cuerpo muy quieto, y a pesar de que Dean espera una docena de dolorosos latidos, Castiel no se mueve. Puede que ni siquiera esté respirando, por lo que Dean puede ver. Entonces, muy tranquilamente dice, “No”

 

“Hey… Tú mereces mucho más de lo que yo puedo ofrecerte” insiste, aún cuando su voz se quiebra, “No soy… No puedo ser lo que tú necesitas que sea. Necesitas a alguien más. Mejor. Y no voy a verte simplemente… conformarte conmigo. Porque mereces más.”  _ Estoy muerto de miedo porque te amo mucho y si te amo tú vas a lastimarme, vas a dejarme, todos lo hacen _ .

 

El horno cruje. Dean cuenta más latidos, el tic del reloj en el living, el ruido rítmico del refrigerador. Castiel no ha levantado la vista aún, sus hombros encogidos y tensos. “No lo dices enserio.”

 

“Sí lo hago. He estado pensando sobre esto. Yo. Cas, yo…” no puede frenar sus lágrimas por un instante más, presiona sus palmas contra sus ojos, sonando tan abatido como se siente, “Eres demasiado bueno para mí y siempre lo has sido.”  _ No sólo romperás mi corazón, lo romperás todo _ .

Castiel se encoge un poco más, una mano en su pecho. Parece como si intentara mantenerse entero, mantener intacta la caja alrededor de su corazón. Tiembla. Su voz tensa, “Dean. No.”

 

Dean se limpia la nariz con el revés de su mano, traga saliva apretando los dientes. Él puede hacerlo. “Te amo, Cas. No voy a permitirte quedarte conmigo cuando todo lo que haré eventualmente es decepcionarte. No te llego a los talones, nunca lo haré y no voy a dejar que te desperdicies en mí. Mereces más que eso, más de lo que jamás voy a poder darte.” Alza su mano y acaricia la mejilla de Castiel, comenzando a hablar de nuevo, a disculparse y explicar y consolar, pero el otro hombre se aleja bruscamente, golpeando su cabeza contra el armario y haciendo que los cubiertos que están encima se choquen. Levanta la mirada, las mejillas surcadas por lágrimas. Dean nunca había visto una expresión tal en la cara de nadie, y sabe que perseguirá sus sueños por mucho tiempo.

 

“No me hagas esto” susurra, viéndose tan pequeño en la ropa de Dean, dos pequeños agujeros en la costura del hombro izquierdo. “Por favor. No sabes lo que estás diciendo. Estás equivocado. Sé que estás asustado, Dean, pero…”

 

“Es lo mejor para tí” Dean murmura, mareado por el dolor y la incertidumbre, el estómago tan tenso que sabe que está a punto de vomitar. La piedra vuelve a rodar por la colina. “Lo es. Ya lo verás”

 

Castiel se ve completamente perdido por unos momentos más, ojos entrecerrados como si supiera que dejó las llaves de su auto en algún sitio e intenta recordar dónde. Se pasa una mano por la cara, murmura algo que suena a “ _ Esto no estaba en la lista _ .” y de repente se endereza. No volverá a mirar a Dean, la expresión en su cara nula y vacía, “Tengo exámenes que corregir y e mails que responder.  Sam está paseando a Tex, pero volverá para ocuparse de la cena.”

 

Dean se tambalea como si lo hubiesen golpeado. La voz de Castiel volvió a sonar exactamente como cuando recién lo conoció, fresca y calmada y compuesta, educada, tan suave. Es un cambio tan dramático que Dean se pregunta si lo está soñando todo, esperando despertar en Phoenix, tal vez, en el Hilton, o en la habitación de Castiel con Ke$ha en el stereo, o en cualquier lado, cualquier lugar que no sea este momento. Dean llegó al pico de la coronación de su egoísmo supremo. “¿O-okay?”

 

“Siéntete libre de quedarte. Hay suficiente.” Se da la vuelta y se dirige a su oficina con la espalda recta, brazos colgando inertes a sus lados. Dean se desploma contra el refrigerador, sus rodillas se niegan a seguirlo soportando. No tiene nada más que ofrecer. Todo lo que tenía salió de la cocina con una remera de Pink Floyd y jeans de diseñador, llevándose todo con él.

  
Piensa ahora que está de vuelta donde quiere estar. Él es Dean Winchester -mecánico, barman, hermano, hijo. ‘ _ Hábil en todo _ ’, lo llamaron una vez. Diseñador de autopartes y experto doblador de camisas y restaurador de autos clásicos y chofer personal y buscador de botellas de whiskey y amante del rock clásico y devorador de tarta de cerezas y solo, completamente solo. Completamente solo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falta poco para el final del viaje. Disfruten el capítulo y como siempre, gracias por su paciencia y fidelidad :)

Traducción y edición: [Fridarules](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fridarules/works)

 

Por tácito acuerdo, posiblemente generado por la intuición del uno sobre el otro, ni Castiel ni Dean le cuentan a Sam sobre el rompimiento. Por dos días se esquivan mutuamente, evitando el contacto visual pero hablando civilizadamente y sonriendo insípidamente. Dean toma licencia en el trabajo con Bobby, dando una excusa barata sobre un virus estomacal y tampoco va a clases; en cambio se queda en cama, mirando fijo a las desnudas paredes desde donde los dibujos de Vonnegut una vez colorearon la oscura habitación. Ahora están debajo de la cama, junto con la almohada de Kansas City Royals, tosca y mal hecha por las propias manos de Castiel, escondidos para no tener que verlos, para que no le traigan recuerdos, pero lo suficientemente cerca para saber que están ahí. No puede tirarlos o devolverlos, como sabe que debería. Egoístamente, quiere mantener alguna parte de Castiel tan cerca suyo como sea posible, partes que no puedan ser lastimadas. Las almohadas, después de todo, no lloran.

 

Sam sabe que algo no anda bien, pero Dean piensa que Castiel trata tanto como él de mantener al gigante gato dentro de una minúscula bolsa, y por ahora está funcionando. Sam probablemente asume que su extraña actitud se debe a Dean. Después de todo, Dean ha estado callado y reservado después de La Cena y no mucho ha cambiado excepto por la extraña sensación que cada vez que entra, es a la casa equivocada.

 

Al tercer día después de que Dean encontró el límite de Castiel y lo hizo añicos, vuelve a trabajar con Bobby. Tal vez sintiendo la disonancia que Dean irradia cual calor, Bobby le encarga tareas simples -cambiar aceites y baterías, rotar neumáticos y cosas así- y parece acercarse más de lo habitual a supervisar su trabajo. El gran garaje está lleno hoy, y solo Dean, Jake, Tanner y Paul están trabajando, pasando de un trabajo a otro tan eficientemente como les es posible.

 

Cuando Bobby pasa por su lado por cuarta vez en dos horas, Dean, sudando y rojo por el esfuerzo de reemplazar la correa de transmisión de un motor, levanta la mirada entrecerrando los ojos. “¿Puedo ayudarte?”

 

“Sólo supervisando.” dice Bobby, sonando demasiado tranquilo, considerando la actitud de Dean. “Es lo que hago por aquí, en caso de que se te haya olvidado.”

 

“No lo olvidé. Es solo que siento que hoy te tengo pegado a la nuca” dice metiéndose debajo del capó de nuevo, donde por ahora se encuentra más cómodo que en su propia piel, usando la llave inglesa para soltar con esfuerzo las tuercas. Se siente mal por el Honda Accord. No está bien mantenido y los cinturones están casi deshilachados. Aunque las tuercas no quieran salir, resistiendo sus esfuerzos por sacarlas a pesar de que el auto mismo está por romperse completamente, solo las plegarias lo mantienen entero por el momento. Las lágrimas nublan sus ojos por un momento, amenazando caer cuando Bobby pone una mano sobre su hombro.

 

“Entremos a la oficina por un momento.” invita, ofreciendo a Dean una bandana roja para la grasa de sus manos y cara.

 

“Tengo trabajo que hacer.” Dean murmura, pero igual sigue a Bobby con la cabeza gacha. No sabe si lo van a retar o qué, pero Bobby está muy calmado y observador para que sea un sermón. Dean cree que puede llegar a ser una conversación, y sabe que puede ser sobre una o dos cosas -Cas o John- y realmente no quiere hablar sobre ninguna.

 

Cuando la puerta de la oficina se cierra y Dean está tan cómodo como puede estarlo en la silla de cuero de los ‘80s, Bobby se inclina y lo mira -realmente lo mira- por tanto tiempo que Dean comienza a moverse incómodo.

 

“¿Rompiste con Cas?” Bobby pregunta finalmente, y a pesar de que Dean normalmente agradece su odio hacia ‘andarse por las ramas’, una pequeña introducción hubiera sido agradable. Tal como es, tomó a Dean fuera de guardia y por eso lo mira fijamente por unos largos segundos, olvidándose de que Bobby es su jefe ya que esto definitivamente se siente como una charla padre e hijo.

 

“Yo… sí, él. No era. Nosotros estábamos.” no puede encontrar las palabras siquiera para empezar la oración, mucho menos explicar, y se agarra de los brazos de cuero manchado. Va a tratar de guardarse ésta.

 

“¿Esto no tendrá nada que ver con tu papá, verdad?” Bobby le espeta, y a pesar de que su tono es brusco, no suena enojado. Ni siquiera suena curioso. Más que nada, Dean piensa que suena preocupado.

 

“Un poco, pero -pero hay otras cosas también” Cómo le resulta tan fácil decirle esto a Bobby, Dean no lo sabe, pero se inclina hacia adelante en la silla y mira al amigo más viejo de su padre, su propia voz resquebrajada cuando intenta hablar más alto que un suspiro, “Estaba olvidándome de todo, Bobby. Olvidé a Sam en el colegio, olvidé a papá. Todo era acerca de Cas. Yo…”

 

“Así que lo que dices es que estabas asustado y actuaste antes de que pudieras salir herido.”

 

Dean se muerde el labio, no dice nada, pero igual no cree que Bobby quiera una respuesta. Recostándose en la silla con las manos detrás de la nuca, Bobby simplemente suspira. “Dean, no eres el primer pendejo idiota en intentar ese truco. Yo mismo lo hice. Pero tienes que preguntarte _por qué_. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?”

 

“Es mejor para -”

 

“Ambos sabemos que no estás pensando en él.” aclara, ojos oscuros fijados duramente en Dean, quien siente el calor esparcirse por su cara y la culpa amarga en su estómago. “No, estás pensando en ti mismo y en tu familia. No iba a decir nada, Dean. Iba a dejarlo así porque eres un hombre grande y puedes tomar tus propias decisiones. Pero entonces comprendí que tu papi nunca estuvo ahí para ustedes, chicos. Sam te tuvo a ti, pero tú solo te tuviste a ti mismo, y para ser honesto, hijo, no eres tan brillante cuando de ser feliz hablamos.”

 

Dean no puede desmentirlo. Crecer con John no fue fácil, y Dean tuvo una figura paterna de mierda desde el vamos, aprendiendo a ser padre antes de siquiera poder manejar. Fue difícil, pero solía pensar que valía la pena. Ahora, ya no está tan seguro. Su papá sigue sin ser su papá, Sam tiene una nueva vida social, y Dean… Dean está jodidamente solo.

 

“Dean” Bobby dice, un poco más firme, probablemente ha estado diciendo su nombre por un rato ya, “¿Por qué romperías con Cas?”

 

“Porque estaba asustado” Dean dice suavemente,  no puede seguir tragando las rocas en su garganta y mirando las brillantes luces del techo.

 

“Lo sé, hijo, pero no tienes que estarlo. No puedes controlar lo que hacen los demás, sólo lo que haces tú. Sam ya no es un niño, así que vas a tener que dejarlo abandonar el nido tarde o temprano. El año que viene será su anteúltimo año y al año siguiente se graduará. Va a irse, Dean.” pausa, dejando que sus palabras se asienten y logrando que Dean se revuelva en su asiento, “Tal vez no para siempre, pero sí por un tiempo. Y tu papá… él nunca volvió a ser él mismo desde la muerte de Mary, tú lo sabes.”

 

Claro que lo sabe, pero eso no hace que sea más fácil. Se lamenta por su padre de una forma inconsistente, deseando algo que nunca realmente tuvo, deseando lo que él le dio a Sam. Tiene veinticuatro, casi veinticinco. Es muy viejo para necesitar un papi montado en un caballo blanco, cabalgando para hacer que todo esté bien, esperando que alguien lo lleve a las Pequeñas Ligas y luego por unos conos de helado. Tiene una vida propia, separada de la de John, sin importar cuántas veces trate de volver. Por supuesto que John no es perfecto, pero Dean cree que lo ha tenido en un pedestal por años, esperando que su realidad copie a su fantasía. De vez en cuando, John estará sobrio, encontrará trabajo y será un gran papá. Le comprará a Dean caramelos de camino a casa desde el trabajo o se sentará con él a hacer la tarea de matemáticas (la única que podía hacer, ya que decía que no era bueno con las cosas de lectura), y le palmearía el hombro cuando lograba resolver un ejercicio. Haría la cena, una carne asada espectacular y chauchas italianas que estarían todavía un poquito crujientes, de la forma que los chicos amaban. Dean tomó esas memorias y las reservó, diciéndose a sí mismo que ése era su papá, no el descuidado borracho que dominó la mayor parte de su vida. Pero la sobriedad nunca duró mucho más que la bolsa de golosinas de Dean, y antes de que se diera cuenta, John estaba desmayado en el sofá con una botella vacía en la mano, Dean tomando las llaves del auto para llevar a Sam a la biblioteca a hacer una investigación para un proyecto de la feria de ciencias.

 

“Dean” la voz de Bobby interrumpe sus pensamientos haciendo que lo mire a la vieja cara, calma y sabia, jefe y figura paternal a la vez. “Lo que trato de decir es que no puedes cuidar de tu papá de la manera que quieres. Nunca has podido. Sé que lo intentas, y lo intentas mucho, pero John siempre ha hecho lo que ha querido. Piénsalo.”

 

“No quiere decir que no vaya a seguir intentándolo” Dean retruca, sintiéndose un maldito fracaso de nuevo. Sus palmas sudan en el calor de la oficina, y se siente pequeño bajo la mirada suave de Bobby y las fuertes luces del techo. “Tú no sabes cómo es, ¿Okay? Yo sólo. Casi tengo el dinero para la clínica de rehabilitación -faltan solo quinientos.”

 

“¿Y si eso no funciona?” Bobby presiona, Y Dean odia la forma en que los viejos ojos lo miran, como si pudieran ver a través de Dean, como si su piel fuera de papel, translúcido y débil. “¿Si eso no lo ayuda? ¿Entonces qué? ¿Dónde te dejaría eso?”

 

“En el mismo lugar que ahora, supongo.” dice Dean, “Así que, ¿Qué estaría perdiendo?” Hay un ardor detrás de sus ojos que trata de controlar, pero lo ha estado controlando por demasiado tiempo así que ya no está seguro de poder seguir haciéndolo, así que se da vuelta para que Bobby no pueda verlo, pero Dean debería haberlo sabido, con un chirrido de ruedas sobre los cerámicos, Bobby se levanta de su asiento, levanta a Dean del suyo, y lo abraza con una ferocidad que asombra a Dean, que lo desarma. El sonido de su propia sangre le llena los oídos y llora contra el hombro de Bobby, que solía ser más grande cuando Dean estaba creciendo, convirtiéndose en hombre, y llora y se aferra hasta que sus ojos están hinchados y no puede respirar. Tiene suerte de que las ventanas sean esmeriladas, porque ya es bastante vergonzoso quebrarse frente a Bobby; no necesita hacerlo también frente a sus compañeros de trabajo.

 

Bobby dice “Ya, Ya” un par de veces, palabras vacías de consuelo, pero no lo suelta y Dean tampoco deja de aferrarse a él, sosteniéndose con la misma fuerza con la que quiso callarse todo, como si simplemente por tener fuerza pudiera con todo solo. Sus jadeos histéricos se calman en medio minuto, dejándolo exhausto y frágil y temblando. Bobby le palmea la nuca, la voz resonando en su pecho cuando habla, “Lo que realmente estoy tratando de decir es que tienes que hacer cosas por ti mismo, y creo que Cas es una de ellas. ¿Te hizo feliz?”

 

“Lo hace” lo corrige, apartándose y limpiando su nariz mocosa con la manga. Sus ojos están tan hinchados que apenas puede ver, así que no está seguro si Bobby está sonriendo o frunciendo el ceño. “¿Te parece mal? ¿Te molesta?”

 

“En algún momento me molestó” Bobby admite, recostándose contra su escritorio y cruzándose de brazos, “Pensé que se estaba aprovechando de ti. Pero no es así.”

 

“Papá piensa que sí”

 

Bobby resopla, un sonido duro en el silencio de la pequeña habitación, “Tu papá no quiere que estés prendado de él. No comprende que eres un maldito adulto y que puedes tomar tus propias malditas decisiones”

 

“Compró cerveza antes de la cena.” Dean apunta, la  culpa ya como un conocido residente en su estómago. Le ha molestado desde entonces, el hecho de que su papá, anticipando antagonismo, compró alcohol porque sabía que lo necesitaría.

 

“Lo hizo antes” Bobby dice tranquilamente, y Dean lo mira con sorpresa. “Ha estado guardando cosas por todos lados. Estaba haciendo progreso real, Dean, pero tu papá necesita ayuda que ni siquiera tú puedes darle. He estado ahorrando también.” Levanta la mano antes de que Dean pueda hablar, frenando sus protestas. “No escucharé una maldita palabra de tu parte diciendo que no tengo que hacerlo. John ha sido mi mejor amigo desde antes de que ustedes nacieran. Es mi responsabilidad tanto como la tuya. Probablemente más que la tuya, y, lamento no haberme puesto los pantalones antes” su cara se endurece cuando Dean lo mira a los ojos, la línea de su boca estirada de la manera en que Sam hace a veces. “Si rompiste con Cas porque estás asustado de ser abandonado o dejado atrás, mi consejo es que te comportes como un hombre. _Serás_ dejado atrás, si no tienes una vida propia. ¿Qué crees que le pasó a John? No pudo dejar ir a Mary, no pudo continuar. Todavía no puede. No quiero que te pase lo mismo. No lo permitas.”

 

Dean presiona la palma de su mano contra sus ojos hasta que un dolor de cabeza aparece, pero cuando levanta nuevamente la mirada, Bobby no está, estará supervisando su negocio cuando más clientes avanzan con dificultad en la nieve.

 

Logra terminar el día y buscar a Sam al colegio sin más crisis emocionales. Aunque el camino a casa es silencioso y Sam siente obvia curiosidad, con sus constantes miradas de preocupación en dirección a Dean, no hablan acerca de nada más que la cita de Sam y Jessica del sábado por la noche.

 

Dean está considerando seriamente las palabras de Bobby, repasándolas una y otra vez en su cabeza. Piensa acerca de la forma en que él, Sam y Castiel solían hacer chocolate caliente los lunes y miraban Tabatha’s Salon Takeover, el cual resultó ser el reality show favorito de Castiel, o jugaban en el gran patio trasero, en el rincón sur que es ahora el terreno de una casa bastante grande para el perro, construida por Castiel y Sam como proyecto post Navidad.

 

Hay también una estantería para tres pares de zapatos a la entrada de la casa, un gancho en la cocina para cada set de llaves; una multitud de gaseosas en el refrigerador a pesar de que Castiel raramente bebe nada carbonado; el DVR lleno de SportCenter para Dean, cualquier cosa del Egipto antiguo para Castiel, y South Park para Sam (y a veces para Dean); la puerta de Castiel siempre entreabierta, como una invitación para que Dean entre si lo desea, un segundo cepillo de dientes en su baño. Tantas pequeñas cosas que hacen a un hogar, justo como la manta de bebé de Sam, puesta sobre el respaldo del sofá, una de las pocas cosas salvadas del fuego junto con las fotos de Mary que están ahora guardadas a salvo en su cajón de las medias.

 

Y Dean tuvo ese hogar con Castiel aun cuando Sam no estaba ahí, una sensación distinta sin ese temor a ser descubierto, como si fueran adultos que han enviado a su amado hijo a la universidad y entonces tienen tiempo para ellos. Él quiere eso de vuelta. No quiere cruzar la puerta de entrada y sentirse un extraño, fuera de lugar e inoportuno. Extraña la cama de Castiel y el olor de sus sábanas, siempre mezcla de su jabón, Obssesion for Men y  el gel de ducha de manzana. El gel de ducha de Dean que Castiel ha estado usando por casi un mes.

 

Cuando entran a la casa y ponen sus zapatos en el estante al lado de la puerta, Dean no oye la TV como siempre lo hace. Es extraño ya que Castiel siempre está viendo las noticias de las cinco cuando ellos entran.

 

“¿Dónde está?” Sam pregunta, frunciendo el ceño. “No creo que jamás se haya perdido las noticias.”

 

“Hay una primera vez para todo” Dean murmura pero sabe que Castiel no está en la casa, a pesar de que su Fit esté ahí, y escuche a Tex ladrándoles desde el patio trasero. El mundo está mal y raro a la vez, pero Dean intenta sacarse eso de la cabeza. Necesita hablar con Castiel, aunque no sabe acerca de qué; hay un pensamiento a medio formar en su cabeza y sabrá qué es exactamente lo que quiere decirle cuando lo vea.

 

Pero no ven a Castiel durante el resto de la noche, lo que dado que nunca ha pasado antes, preocupa a los hermanos. Dean le dice a Sam que Castiel probablemente salió con algunos amigos después del trabajo o algo así. Sam mira a Dean con clara preocupación en los ojos y la voz un poco brusca cuando dice, “No quiero ser malo con Cas ni nada por el estilo, pero no creo que tenga realmente muchos amigos con los que salir. ¿Qué está sucediendo, Dean?”

 

Para evitar tener que responder inmediatamente, Dean va a la cocina y saca una pizza del freezer, precalienta el horno a 450°. La cocina se siente fría sin Castiel en ella, agachado frente al horno mientras Dean le mira desvergonzadamente el culo. Mucha de su felicidad pasa por esta cocina, satura cada superficie, haciendo que Dean recuerde y ansíe y desee no haber arruinado la atmósfera rompiendo la relación aquí. “No pasa nada.” le dice a su hermano, a pesar de que su silencio es bastante obvio y él lo sabe.

 

“No me mientas” dice Sam, chispas en su voz mientras se mueve frente a Dean, forzándolo a mirarlo a los ojos. “¿Qué carajos pasa? ¿Dónde está Cas?”

 

“No lo sé” Dean admite honestamente, alejándose de Sam, para quedar fuera de alcance de puño. “No he hablado mucho con él en los últimos días.”

 

“¿Por qué no? ¿Qué sucedió?”

 

Dean va al refrigerador para asegurarse de que hay cerveza para esto. No hay. No debería sorprenderse. “Nosotros, eh. Nosotros rompimos”

 

Sam queda en silencio, y es un silencio que asfixia la habitación de no ser por el sonido del refrigerador y el tic tac del reloj. Hubo un silencio sobrecogedor igual a este en otro momento, cuando él y Castiel aún danzaban alrededor del otro. Y algunas veces, aún después, con Dean tratando de meterse en la cocina para asustar a Castiel, quien rebuscaba en el freezer copas heladas Blue Bell que tanto le gustaban, tanto que no dudaba en manejar cuarenta minutos fuera de Lawrence para encontrarlo porque las tiendas locales nunca tenían en existencia. No hay copas Blue Bell en el freezer (Dean chequeó) y la calidez de la cocina, que había nacido en ella, tampoco.

 

“¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza?” Sam le grita, la voz quebrada al final como si tuviera trece otra vez, y tal vez los tiene, asustado de perder esto bueno que encontraron, y Dean lo mira y ve los pensamientos de Sam como si Sam los dijera en voz alta - _qué pasará con mi habitación, tu habitación, la renta, qué pasará con mi casa, y mi perro, dónde iremos_ \- pero las lágrimas en los ojos de Sam lo toman desprevenido, haciendo que su estómago se llene de ácido. “Dean, ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?”

 

“Lo hice _por_ ti” dice, lo suficientemente fuerte para que Sam escuche, “Yo… yo te estaba descuidando, y a papá, y-”

 

“¡Esas cosas _pasan_ , Dean! ¡Se llama tener una puta vida!” sacude la cabeza, dando un paso atrás y cubriendo su boca con la mano, los nudillos blancos, “Por primera vez en tu vida no estabas envuelto en el drama familiar, y yo estaba _feliz_ por ti. Por una vez estabas haciendo algo por ti. ¿Y tenías que _arruinarlo_?”

 

Dean lo intenta nuevamente, odiando la manera en que su hermano sortea todas sus defensas con nada más que una lengua filosa. “No es solo _eso_ , Sammy. Maldición, tú sabes que él es demasiado bueno para mí, siempre lo ha sido”

 

“Tus excusas siguen mejorando”, dice Sam, y tiembla de la bronca. “El maldito te adora por alguna razón que yo no puedo ver. Pero claramente cree que eres suficientemente bueno y que vales la pena, Dean. Si no puedes aceptar eso, entonces eres un caso perdido.”

 

Dean sacude la cabeza pero no dice nada. Las palabras de Sam, las de Bobby, le dan vuelta en la cabeza y se mezclan para formar un cartel con letras de neón rojas formando LA CAGASTE, titilando en la parte de atrás de sus ojos, “Sam, no era justo…”

 

“Ahórratelo. Puedes estar convencido de tus propias excusas, pero yo no” Apaga el horno, enfrentando a Dean de la manera en que solía enfrentar a John, y algo se quiebra en el corazón de Dean y tiene que tragar las bilis que suben por su garganta. “No me gusta esa pizza. No es la de Cas.” Deja la cocina y Dean lo mira irse, notando la postura -más alta, más fornida- y deseando con todas sus fuerzas tener un DeLorean.

 

                                                                           *

 

Aunque Dean llama y envía textos a Castiel, no recibe respuesta alguna. Mira la habitación de Cas todas las mañanas, pero la cama luce intacta y el Fit está todavía en la entrada, sin tocar, al igual que el Porsche en el garaje al lado del Impala sin terminar. Sam también trata de llamarlo, en caso de que Castiel sólo esté ignorando a Dean, pero recibe el mismo silencio: no mensajes de voz ni textos respondidos, no e-mails, nada. Por lo que Dean sabe, Castiel podría estar muerto en algún lado, en una zanja, tal vez, o atrapado dentro de un auto alquilado (un híbrido, ya que a Castiel le gusta hacer rendir la gasolina) porque pone mucho esfuerzo en esconderse de Dean, reticente de volver a su propio hogar que ya no es un hogar sino una maldita tumba, con una oscura nube sobrevolando su psiquis cada vez que vuelve del colegio o del trabajo. Dean se dice a sí mismo que Castiel no puede estar perdido como los niños de los cartones de leche, porque la Universidad tendría que investigar esa mierda, ¿verdad? No. Castiel ha desaparecido porque quiere desaparecer, y Dean no comprende por qué. (Termina yendo al departamento de Inglés para verificar, por las dudas, si saben algo y tiene una discusión menor con Julie en la mesa de entrada, que le dice, con el mismo aire de superioridad que había tenido el semestre anterior, que _para su información, el Doctor Milton está de licencia por razones personales –que tenga un buen día._ )

 

El fin de semana llega sin una palabra de Castiel, y Dean trabaja en el RoadHouse con un aire de preocupación y distracción, sirviendo bebidas con una ausente media sonrisa y recibiendo montones de propinas en compensación. El domingo por la noche, cuatro días después de que Castiel desapareciera sin una maldita palabra, Dean vuelve a casa de un turno temprano y cena con Sam, quien está demacrado y pálido, checando su teléfono cada pocos minutos para ver si se había perdido de algo.

 

“Espero que esté bien” dice Sam, jugando con el espagueti en su plato. Dean solo asiente, porque su voz ya no le funciona, a causa del cristal roto en su pecho. Ambos tiran platos enteros de comida y limpian en silencio, chocando entre sí en la cocina, como fuera de coordinación. Sam lleva a Tex a su último paseo de la noche y Dean se sienta en el porche, abriendo su teléfono una docena de veces hasta que Sam regresa.

 

Cerca de medianoche, cuando Sam ya está en la cama con el perro como compañía Dean se sienta solo en el gran sofá en el living y mira fijamente el fuego que arde despacio en la chimenea. Hay hollín en la pared sobre la repisa, en los ladrillos blancos, así que Dean se levanta y durante media hora lo limpia. Sigue ahí cuando termina, un pequeño vestigio de daño sobre la superficie blanca de la pared. Dean lame sus labios salados y se lava las manos antes de dirigirse al sótano, donde saca la almohada de debajo de su cama, cayendo sobre la ella vestido y con las botas puestas, exhausto, preocupado y con sentimiento de culpa, sintiendo el agua salada que escapa de sus ojos mojar la almohada en la que tiene hundida su cara.

 

La puerta del sótano -no la puerta al final de la escalera, sino la otra que Dean usa cuando llega tarde de su turno en el bar- se abre con un ruido de protesta que lo despierta en un instante, sacudiendo su mente aletargada por adormecimiento. Piensa que debería aceitar esa puerta, evitar que haga tanto ruido, cuando una sombra se mueve hacia él. Dean mira fijamente a través de la oscuridad porque él conoce esa forma, ha probado esa forma, y ahora está aquí, acercándose, quitándose la chaqueta que parece quejarse cuando es abandonada en el piso.

 

“¿Dónde estabas?” Dean le pregunta, completamente suave y quebrado, y se sienta en la cama con sus manos aun aferrando la deforme almohada. “Cas, te llamamos, te mandamos textos -te envié e-mails, yo -¿Dónde estabas?”

 

Castiel lo acalla, moviéndose hacia la luz que entra por la pequeña ventana sobre la cama de Dean. Luce horrible, cabello en sucios picos, piel muy pálida con los pómulos muy rojos por el frío de la calle, ojos salvajes buscando la cara de Dean como buscando algo que él sabe que está ahí pero que no puede encontrar. Castiel desabrocha su camisa y la deja caer de sus estilizados hombros, dejando que pase de largo por sus dedos. “Estoy bien.” dice, sin esa gravedad normal en su voz. Está vacía, igual que la expresión de sus ojos, y Dean está tan nervioso que siente una tensión en su espalda que le recuerda a DMV cuando va a renovar su licencia de conducir, ansiosamente esperando en una fila que parece no tener fin, junto a insatisfechos adolescentes y estresadas madres trabajadoras en hora de almuerzo extra largas, todos apiñados como si fueran ganado, acalorados y sofocados.

 

Dean mira hacia la puerta del sótano, y luego otra vez hacia Castiel, capturado por la visión de esos dedos que él ama, desabrochando el cinturón de cuero, pasando el botón de sus arrugados jeans por el ojal, bajando el débil cierre. Algo está muy mal, “Cas-”

 

No hay nada debajo, y las luces de la calle dan sobre el cuerpo esbelto de Castiel, iluminándolo en tiras a través de la cortina, se sienta en la punta de la cama con la cabeza en las manos, quieto e inamovible. Dean no sabe qué hacer, inseguro de hacia dónde llevar esto. Quiere poner sus brazos alrededor de Castiel y consolarlo ante cualquier cosa que lo haya dejado en este estado, pero no cree tener ya el derecho.

 

“¿Cas?” intenta nuevamente, pero no obtiene más respuesta que Castiel balanceándose de un lado al otro, como si tuviera una canción en la cabeza que no puede quitarse. “¿Cas, dónde estabas? ¿No pudiste dejar ni siquiera una maldita nota?”

 

“Ni una maldita nota”, dice cual eco, mirándolo de costado con una media sonrisa que Dean encuentra extraña, como si estuviera riéndose de algo que no es para nada gracioso. “Tuve que ocuparme de algunos asuntos”

 

Dean se acerca, apoyando una mano insegura sobre la espalda desnuda de Castiel, preguntándose a dónde carajos está yendo esto. Castiel es tan estructurado que este tipo de reacción es completamente extraña sin importar lo que haya presenciado. Aún en los días posteriores al rompimiento, Castiel nunca se vio así, demacrado y expuesto. “¿Qué… tipo de asuntos?”

 

“Abrázame” le pide, en cambio, manos entrelazadas detrás de su nuca, cabeza gacha, “estoy volviéndome loco.”

 

Dean no piensa _No deberíamos hacer esto_ o _Necesito parar_. En cambio, su mano se desliza por la espalda de Castiel, su brazo envolviendo su cintura, tirando de él para acercarlo mientras Dean se reclina sobre sus almohadas de nuevo. Sostiene con ambos brazos a Castiel contra su pecho, fuertemente, como si pudiera protegerlo. Castiel esconde su cara contra el hombro de Dean y rompe en llanto, boca abierta y mojada contra la clavícula de Dean, exhalando en el hueco de su cuello, diciendo su nombre como una plegaria. O tal vez un maldición.

 

“¿Dónde _estabas_?” murmura, cuando las temblorosas manos de Castiel tocan sus brazos, su pecho, su cuello, y se enredan en su cabello, un contacto casi desesperado que lastima a Dean, añorando mimarlo y hacer que todo pase.

 

Nuevamente, Castiel no responde, en cambio choca su boca con la de Dean de una manera que no es un beso sino más bien necesidad del otro, labio contra labio, abierto. Exhala en la boca de Dean, y éste, indefenso, se lo permite. Entonces Castiel murmura, muy suavemente, “Te necesito, Dean.” y no hace falta decir nada más. Dean asiente, mira a Castiel a los ojos y asiente.

 

Castiel lo desnuda con una urgencia estremecedora, manos temblando de la misma manera en que lo hace el corazón de Dean. Hasta este momento, Dean no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba el simple contacto de piel contra piel, su cuerpo bebiendo de Castiel como muerto de sed y sumergiéndose en el otro sin permiso de Dean. Cuando sus bocas se encuentran hay un roce de labios abiertos y dientes y angustia, se le olvida lo preocupado que estaba por Castiel, ese mantra de miedo que dominaba las horas de sus días y sus sueños, porque Castiel está aquí, aunque obviamente en mal estado, y Dean respira. Ahora puede respirar.

 

Dean quiere hablar de nuevo, pero Castiel lo calla con un dedo sobre su boca, una casi imperceptible sacudida de cabeza, y Dean se calla, sus ropas cayendo de su cuerpo en rápidas sacudidas, desde sus botas y medias y hacia arriba. Castiel besa el arco del pié de Dean, la redonda protuberancia de su tobillo, dientes rozando el sensitivo talón de Aquiles. Subiendo. Subiendo. Jeans afuera. Boca sobre su rodilla, detrás de ella, lengua lamiendo la fina piel hasta que la respiración de Dean se acelera, el único sonido entre ellos que no es piel sobre piel. Arriba. Arriba. Castiel rogando nuevamente ser tocado. Dean tratando de darle lo que necesita, manos sobre toda su cálida espalda, entre su grueso cabello, deseo salvaje latiendo en su cuerpo. Ya no puede parar. No importa qué suceda luego de esto, ya no puede parar.

 

Remera afuera, enrollada hacia el norte sobre su tembloroso estómago, arrancada de su cabeza y tirada a un costado. La boca de Castiel, por momentos dulce y luego triste, pasando abierta y húmeda sobre su pezón, dientes por aquí, lengua por allá, antes de atacar el otro. Venera a Dean y Dean se lo permite, alentando con gimoteos antes y después, suaves _sí sí_ y _oh por favor_ entre respiraciones entrecortadas. Castiel toma la cara de Dean suavemente, mirando con atención las formas de su estructura ósea por largos segundos hasta que Dean se retuerce un poco, arqueando su cuerpo desnudo contra Castiel, de quien percibe un ardor que necesita ser apagado. Con un suave suspiro, Castiel besa a Dean, una emoción libre que pende sigilosa sobre los labios de Dean.

 

“Mi madre murió”, murmura, sus dedos jugando con el cabello de Dean, pulgares acariciando sus cejas, “Fui a su funeral en Hoboken” esconde su cara en el cuello de Dean, una mano bajando por su costado, descansando sobre la línea de sus caderas. “Te necesito, Dean. Por favor.”

 

Aunque solo unos instantes pasan desde que Dean consiente (no con palabras sino con su cuerpo) someterse a las caricias tentativas de Castiel, Dean rememora sus conversaciones con Bobby y con su hermano; recuerda la mirada en los ojos de Sam, como si Dean lo hubiera traicionado, el desanimado _No quiero que te pase lo mismo_ de Bobby. En su vida, en toda su vida, nunca ha sido tan feliz como lo ha sido con Castiel, despertando cada mañana para hacerle el desayuno a Sam, deseando estar ya volviendo a Lawrence porque equivalía a café y besos para empezar el día. La silla para dos en el living. El hogar reflejando el dorado del fuego sobre la habitación y sobre todos los allí presentes asando malvaviscos. La incapacidad de Castiel para levantarse temprano los fines de semana. Dean sorprendiendo al profesor en su oficina con chocolate caliente cuando la corrección de exámenes se volvía tediosa y frustrante. Castiel sentado en el garaje con su saco puesto, mirando a Dean trabajar en el Impala y haciendo preguntas para que Dean pudiera felizmente explicar cómo funciona. La forma en que lamer la curva del oído de Castiel lo hace desinhibirse completamente. Los labios fruncidos que Castiel le dedica cuando está molesto, pasión estallando en sus ojos azules haciéndolos brillar. Seguido una sesión de sexo reconciliador, trascendente de una maldita manera en que absolutamente nada lo es, nada que Dean haya conocido antes.

 

Su papá borracho antes de que Dean conociera a Castiel, borracho mientras Dean estaba con Castiel, borracho antes de que supiera sobre Castiel, y Dean nunca pudo detenerlo. No pudo cuando tenía catorce y volvía a casa temprano del colegio porque los vecinos se quejaban de que John seguía cayéndose en el jardín mientras intentaba cortar el césped; tampoco pudo a los dieciséis cuando sacó su licencia de conducir para poder llevar a John a CVS para comprar la medicina para el resfrío de Sam porque Dean no tenía dieciocho y no podía comprar el remedio que el farmacéutico recomendaba. Dean nunca ha podido controlar la bebida de John, así que poner su vida en espera por algo tan poco factible parece imposiblemente triste. Dean _quiere_ poner a su familia primero, pero ahora su familia incluye a Castiel. Él lastimó a Castiel, tal vez irrevocablemente, y a pesar de eso Castiel está aquí en su cama pidiendo algo que Dean desea darle. No están _reparados_. Aún están rotos, apartados y juntos a la vez, y Dean tiene mucho que aprender de sí mismo, acerca de su propio valor y su propio corazón lastimado, antes de que pueda cuidar de Castiel, pero el hecho es que él quiere esto más de lo que jamás ha querido algo. Dejar ir a Castiel ahora pondría una sombra oscura sobre él por el resto de su vida. Piensa que podría sobrevivir sin Castiel, pero sería imposible volver a ser realmente feliz.

 

Cuando Castiel toma el labio inferior de Dean entre sus dientes, Dean finalmente comprende todo como si hubiera recibido un disparo al corazón, mirando al hombre que le devuelve la mirada desde arriba suyo, ese cuya cara a veces se desmorona de tristeza y luego se suaviza como si no pudiera decidir qué desea sentir en este  momento. Castiel está destrozado, tal vez no de la manera en que lo está Dean, tal vez de manera distinta, pero también lo está. Dean no es el único hecho mierda aquí, si las expresiones cambiantes del rostro de Castiel son indicación de algo.

 

Dean no está solo y no necesita estarlo, si tan solo pudiera permitirse ser un poco vulnerable, abierto y honesto. Todo lo guarda tan dentro de sí que algunas veces se pregunta si algún día podrá soltarse, pero él le contó algunas cosas a Castiel y éste no huyó ni lo ridiculizó. Castiel solo escuchó.

 

Luego de eso, con ese trágico conocimiento, relajar sus hombros es automático, sus manos encontrando los antebrazos de Castiel, luego sus bíceps, siguiendo hasta su cuello. “Lo que desees” le dice por fin, honestamente, y no se sorprende cuando Castiel apoya su frente contra la suya, el momento frágil entre ellos.

 

“Quiero estar dentro tuyo” le susurra casi sin aliento, “estar tan cerca tuyo como pueda”. Ríe con aspereza, una sonido fuerte en la quietud del sótano, antes de romper en un bajo gemido, temblando contra Dean, “Pero me dirás que no”

 

“Puedes”, entona, tocando la espalda de Castiel, sus dedos sobre las suaves formas de su columna, palmas suavizando los temblores de sus costados, “Sólo porque nunca lo hice antes no quiere decir que no te vaya a dejar. Te tengo, Cas. Te amo.”

 

“No me digas eso ahora” dice Castiel, su voz atrapada entre el espacio de las costillas de Dean, su lengua trazando la longitud de cada una, “Sé que probablemente lo digas en serio, pero cállalo.”

 

Dean solo asiente, comprendiendo, entrelazando sus dedos en el cabello de Castiel, con la cabeza ladeada para poder mirarlo. Cree que comprende a Castiel un poco mejor que antes, confía más en él que antes, lo que es completamente erróneo considerando lo que hizo hace casi una semana atrás y el hecho de que Castiel está hecho añicos. Dean se dá cuenta de que está feliz de no ser el único hecho mierda y eso lo hace sentir asco de sí mismo.

 

Cuando Castiel se le levanta apenas sobre Dean sin perder contacto físico y busca en la mesa de luz los preservativos que conservan ahí, Dean mira el reloj, ve que son apenas pasadas las dos, y recuerda que hoy es su cumpleaños. No sabe si Castiel lo recuerda pero él no va a mencionarlo, le parece apropiado que su vigésimo quinto cumpleaños, un cuarto de siglo, sea cuando finalmente decidió madurar. Sam va a irse a la universidad algún día, y su papá mejorará o tal vez no, y Dean no quiere quedarse solo con nadie a su lado ni nadie con quién compartir cosas, ya sea felicidad o desolación. Castiel quiere darle eso y Dean quiere tomarlo.

 

Y así deja de pensar tanto como su preocupada mente se lo permite. Tener sexo de esta manera no es tan difícil como pensó que sería, porque Castiel usa sus temblorosos dedos cubiertos de saliva para trabajarlo, y el cuerpo de Dean, desesperado por el contacto humano, simplemente se abre y de alguna manera lo sorprende. Parece sorprender a Castiel también, quien casi sonríe cuando sus ojos se encuentran, murmurando algo incomprensible contra la piel resbaladiza de las caderas de Dean. Preservativo puesto. Manos entrelazadas. Castiel empuja y Dean cede, arqueando su espalda y mirando a Castiel con grandes ojos como no queriendo perderse nada en caso de que, por alguna razón, no se repita. Simplemente comprendió que no querer vivir sin Castiel no significa que sus esfuerzos sean recompensados o sus avances respondidos. Esto es diferente, desesperado, esto es Castiel rompiéndose y Dean intentando atrapar las piezas en el aire.

 

Movimiento. Calor. Presión. Dean se muerde el labio y deja que Castiel le tome las rodillas por atrás, subiendo sus piernas, exponiendo su cuerpo y hundiéndose más en él. No duele como imaginó, habiendo asumido que Castiel, más experimentado, simplemente tenía una memoria muscular de la que Dean carecía. Pero todo es demasiado natural, y Dean piensa que tal vez está hecho para esto, que él puede ser eso por lo que Castiel vuelve a casa. Quiere cerrar los ojos e intensificar la espiral de calor que sube en su estómago, pero está cautivo de la inspección a la que Castiel lo somete con febril concentración, su expresión cambiando rápidamente de devastación a placer, como si continuara olvidando y recordando lo que los llevó a esto. Debe ser terrorífico, pero Dean está más allá de eso ahora, en este oscuro lugar de calor y sexo. Dean está cansado de sentir temor todo el tiempo.

 

“¿Bien?” Castiel gime, golpeando su cabeza con la de Dean de la manera en que los grandes gatos lo hacen, su lengua presionando sobre el pulso acelerado del cuello de Dean. “Quiero que sea bueno. Necesito que te guste. Necesito gustarte.”

 

“Dean abraza fuerte los hombros de Castiel para llevarle tranquilidad de que todo está bien, mientras piensa _sí, de puta madre_ pero al instante Castiel levanta sus caderas de cierta manera y algo vasto e incontrolable cobra vida dentro de él, arranca un jadeo de su garganta; cuando Castiel cierra su mano en el pene de Dean y acaricia con su pulgar la goteante punta, Dean se pierde en la sensación. No tiene comparación con esa primera vez en la habitación del hotel en Phoenix, ni siquiera con todas las veces posteriores, las veces rápidas o las lentas; este es Dean dando y Castiel tomando, meciendo a Dean contra su cuerpo luego de otro estallido de belleza en algún lugar dentro de sí.

 

Dean se sacude y curva sus manos alrededor de los omóplatos de Castiel, su boca sobre los firmes músculos de su brazo. “Lo siento.” masculla, pero no especifica sobre qué -el rompimiento, su propio temor debilitante, la muerte de la madre de Castiel- pero supone que Castiel lo comprende, por la forma de abrazarlo más fuerte acariciando los muslos de Dean que se enrollan en su cintura.

 

Se mueven otra vez en un ritmo profundo, Dean esperando con dolorosa anticipación otro estallido en su interior pero no lo siente hasta que Castiel lo besa y se corre, tan profundo en Dean como puede, caderas y espalda temblando de esfuerzo, y algo que hace, un cambio imperceptible en el ángulo que roza su próstata y le saca otro grito. Castiel aprieta la verga con sus dedos, subiendo y bajando por su longitud un par de veces y Dean acaba -atrapado en una vorágine ascendente, mareado sin aire en sus pulmones, oídos ensordecidos por la sangre que corre cuando se viene entre sus cuerpos, pintando el tembloroso estómago de Castiel y su pecho agitado.

 

El tiempo pasa en lentos ticks de su reloj. Dean está consciente del lugar a su alrededor cuando Castiel vuelve a la cama, luego de limpiarse en el pequeño baño de Dean. Se acurrucan uno contra el otro como un paréntesis, dedos entrelazados y bocas unidas, alientos mezclados. Castiel llora, ha estado llorando desde que volvió a la cama, y Dean posa sus labios sobre el río salado de sus mejillas, lame tiernamente sus aguas.

 

“Siento lo de tu mamá,” Dean dice finalmente, quitando el cabello cubierto de sudor de la frente de Castiel, mirándolo como si fuera a desaparecer en un pestañeo. “¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? Dios, Cas, estábamos enfermos de preocupación, temimos que algo te hubiera pasado.”

 

Castiel hace eso de golpear la sien de Dean con su nariz para luego bajar a su mandíbula. Es un gesto tan familiar que hace sonreír un poco a Dean, a pesar de la situación. “No sabía qué hacer o cómo lidiar con eso. Nunca fui muy cercano a ellos. Había tenido la intención de llamarla desde que me dejó un mensaje en mi celular la semana pasada pero continué posponiéndolo. Luego Michael envió un texto avisando que ella había tenido un infarto y que nunca salió del hospital. Estaba muy mal”

 

Dean piensa que aún lo está, si acaso ese resplandor poseído en sus ojos significara algo, y no sabe qué hacer, buscando las palabras correctas y preguntándose si acaso hay alguna. “Podrías haberme dicho”

 

“Podría” Castiel acepta, moviéndose para quedar boca arriba sobre los brazos de Dean, con la cabeza sobre su hombro, “Pero no lo hice”

 

“¿Por qué no?”

 

Ríe silenciosamente, apenas un temblor en sus hombros, “Por lo que podrías llegar a pensar de mí.”

 

Dean traza formas sobre el pecho de Castiel, el pulgar siguiendo la línea de la cicatriz de la apendicetomía en la parte baja de su vientre. “¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Cas, yo también perdí a mi mamá, ¿sabes? Sé cómo se siente”

 

“No, no lo sabes.” Castiel protesta, el cambio de tono sorprende a Dean, quien todavía siente modorra post sexo. “Tú recuerdas a tu madre como una buena madre. Yo no tuve eso. Yo tuve malditas nodrizas y padres a los que no veía por semanas.”

 

“Cas, yo…”

 

Pero Castiel lo interrumpe poniendo su mano sobre su boca, mirada feroz posada con furia a los ojos de Dean, “No. Tú no entiendes ni entenderás. Tú no sabes nada sobre mí.” Se aparta, recostándose nuevamente cerca de Dean, su voz en un tono completamente distinto cuando habla a continuación, débil y entrecortada. “Sólo le he dicho a dos personas en toda mi vida que los amaba, y ninguno de mis padres está incluido en esa cuenta. Sin embargo tú sí. A ti te lo dije.”

 

¿Qué carajos se puede responder a eso? Dean no tiene palabras en su boca o su pecho, su mano moviéndose por cuenta propia jugando con los rizos del cabello de Castiel. No hay nada que responder; las disculpas no funcionarían y de todas maneras no son suficientemente buenas, y Dean no quiere ser un hijo de puta que se disculpa porque cree que debe hacerlo. Está intentando madurar un poco, ser un hombre -un buen hombre. Castiel se merece eso.

 

Castiel queda callado durante tanto tiempo que Dean piensa que se había dormido -diablos, el mismo Dean está casi dormido, con todas las emociones del día finalmente destruyéndolo, además del mejor orgasmo de su vida. Pero entonces suspira como si el peso del mundo estuviera sobre sus hombros. Dean se pregunta si Castiel sabe algo de mitología griega. “Ya toqué fondo. No tengo nada más que perder.”

 

Aunque está medio dormido, Dean se pregunta -náusea revolviendo su interior- qué querrá decir eso, si los oscuros secretos que Castiel mantiene ocultos son tan malos como los suyos propios. “Cas…”

 

“Duerme” le murmura, volviéndose hacia Dean ahora, envolviéndose sobre él, cómodo y cercano. “Ah, y feliz cumpleaños. Éste no fue mi regalo para ti, así que no pienses que lo es.”

 

“¿Me compraste un regalo?” patea las cobijas porque necesita aire fresco sobre su cuerpo ardiente. Castiel sonríe contra su mejilla, sólo por un instante, y luego nada.

 

“Sí, Lo compré hace unas semanas. Es un tocadiscos, ya que perdiste el tuyo en el incendio, y algunos de los discos que sé que debes haber tenido. Pero duerme, Dean. No puedo… hacer nada ahora más que dormir. No tengo nada más”, se ríe otra vez, pero con un sonido desagradable. “Mírame, derrumbándome sobre ti como me prometí que nunca haría.”

 

Segundos pasan mientras Dean lo considera, con lo que le queda de cerebro. “Okay” dice haciendo una pausa, “Si necesitas hablar, Cas, estoy aquí. Puedo no decir nada -sólo escucharte, ¿qué te parece?” Él puede hacer eso por Castiel, cree. Sin importar en qué estado esté su relación o si Dean le pedirá que lo acepte nuevamente, Dean puede ser responsable y ser lo que Castiel necesita.

 

Por toda respuesta, Castiel lo abraza más fuerte, cosa que Dean no esperaba. Le parece que es él quien se duerme primero, con los ojos de Castiel sobre sí, y tal vez Castiel le besa detrás de la oreja una vez más pero Dean está muy ido como para estar seguro, finalmente pudiendo dormir ahora que no está solo en la cama. La idea de despertar en la mañana con Castiel tan quebrado y enojado y cansado lo pone nervioso, pero sabe que no tiene mucha más opción. El hecho de que Castiel fuera al funeral de su propia madre, no le dijera nada a nadie, y volviera directo a la cama de Dean, tiene que ser una señal de su estado mental. Dean no sabe qué sucederá en la mañana, si Castiel se relajará con la luz del día o si empeorará. Sus inusuales e inapropiadas risitas preocupan mucho a Dean porque Castiel nunca había sido un reidor nato ni siquiera cuando era feliz, y las fluidamente cambiantes expresiones de su cara son anormales. _Ya toqué fondo. No tengo nada más que perder._ ¿Qué mierda podía significar eso? ¿Con qué se encontrará Dean cuando despierte en la mañana? ¿Qué Castiel estará en su cama -el que conoce o el que no?”

 

El último pensamiento de Dean antes de caer dormido es Sisyphus, y si alguna vez pidió ayuda para llevar la roca hasta la cima de la colina.

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Como Sisyphus llegamos a la cima de la colina pero a diferencia de él, nosotros tenemos a la #SPNFamily para apoyarnos y evitar que la piedra vuelva a rodar colina abajo. Destiel es nuestra vida y si los creadores no nos quieren dar canon, pues tomaremos a esos personajes que amamos con locura y que sufren tanto en su propio universo y los hacemos felices en el nuestro. ¡Larga vida a las FanFictions!  
> 300 Things es una hermosa historia de amor, bellamente redactada, que nos muestra sentimientos que nos hacen creer en el amor.  
> Gracias a Cautionzombies por una historia maravillosa. Gracias a todos los traductores que formaron parte de este camino y especialmente a uds, queridos lectores, por acompañarnos en esta aventura.
> 
> ¡Viva Destiel! ♥

Traducción y Edición: [FRIDARULES](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fridarules/pseuds/fridarules/works)

 

Cuando la alarma del teléfono suena unas horas más tarde, Dean se queja contra la almohada, exhausto. El día va a ser largo, hay que llevar a Sam al colegio, trabajar unas pocas horas con Bobby e ir a clases. Aun así, recuerda la noche anterior y mira a su izquierda donde Castiel está despierto mirándolo a través del flequillo. Dean, alerta, apaga su alarma; la inmediata quietud de la habitación es penetrante y lo pone nervioso.

 

“Buenos días,” Castiel murmura, aliviando la preocupación de Dean y trayéndolo nuevamente al presente. Su cama está tibia por el calor corporal, pero el sótano es frío cuando la estufa cercana a la cama está apagada. “Si quieres seguir durmiendo puedo llevar a Sam al colegio. Tengo dos días más de licencia.”

 

Claro. Dos días más de licencia porque fue al funeral de su propia madre sin decirle nada a nadie excepto al colegio. “Puedo hacerlo” dice, sin poder evitarlo mientras quita de la frente de Castiel el cabello rebelde, cosa que Castiel permite. “Es rutina, no hay problema.”

 

Castiel se lleva su pulgar a la boca, mordiendo su uña antes de sonreír, y es una sonrisa tan familiar que sorprende por un momento a Dean, quien había anticipado algo distinto, algo roto. “Lo sé, pero estás cansado y yo no tengo nada que hacer hoy.”

 

Dean analiza a Castiel con ojos entrecerrados, buscando una mella en su armadura, pero no la ve, no como la hubo antes. Castiel parece somnoliento y confundido pero más allá de eso, muy normal; lo que pone a Dean más nervioso de lo que puede admitir. “Ya estoy despierto.” Dean dice suavemente, preocupado e inseguro. Esta no es la criatura con la que tuvo que lidiar unas horas antes porque nadie se puede recuperar tan rápido, “No hay problema.”

 

El único sonido entre ellos es el de la respiración. En la cara de Castiel hay una expresión como de que algo no está del todo bien, como si realmente estuviera esforzándose mucho por aparentar estar entero, “Okay, de acuerdo. Me quedaré por aquí, en la casa. De todas maneras, estoy seguro que hay ropa para lavar, ¿Verdad?” Su sonrisa es demasiado amplia, demasiado blanca. Se parece un poco a una muñeca con los ojos igual de vacíos. 

 

Suspirando, Dean murmura el nombre de Castiel, preparándose para abordar el tema de la noche anterior y tal vez algunas otras cosas, deseando hablar sobre algunos puntos que Castiel mencionó la noche anterior una vez que acomodado en la cama de Dean pero no puede continuar porque Castiel sella sus labios con un dedo.

 

“Aún no.” dice, y su tono de voz dice mucho, la voz un poco más aguda de lo normal, sincera y suave. “No preguntes todavía. No quiero pensar en eso.”

 

Respetándolo, Dean asiente y, acercándose instintivamente, aparta la mano de Castiel para encontrar su boca en su lugar. Castiel se lo permite, incluso devuelve el beso con el mismo sentimiento y un suave suspiro cuando comienzan a entrelazarse como una bola de hilo, enrollada y cálida. Castiel no permite que la cosa vaya más lejos, empuja a Dean cuando éste, inconscientemente, se pone toquetón en su esfuerzo por amar a Castiel, quien se aparta para unir sus frentes. Dean lo escucha respirar por varios minutos, saboreando el momento, antes de comenzar a desenredar piernas y brazos, besando distraídamente el mentón de Castiel.

 

“Tengo que ir a hacer el desayuno,” murmura, “Sam va a querer huevos y tostadas. ¿Quieres algo? Deberías decirle que estás bien -estaba preocupado.”

 

“Lo haré pronto,” Dice Castiel, sujetando fuertemente la cintura de Dean para evitar que éste ruede fuera de la cama. Se miran por un largo rato, Dean preparado para irse y Castiel sosteniéndolo para evitarlo. “No le digas aún, tiene buenas intenciones, pero…”

 

“Comprendo”, lo interrumpe apartando el cabello de Castiel de sus ojos, “Tienes bastante ya.”

 

Esta vez, sin embargo, Castiel se aparta y no permite que Dean se ponga cariñoso. La incertidumbre ahoga el estómago de Dean mientras Castiel lo mira con ojos entrecerrados, así que Dean se para y se rasca incómodamente la nuca. Castiel se ve tan bien como siempre en la cama de Dean, con su cabeza sobre dos almohadas, el cuello hermosamente expuesto y las sábanas amontonadas en su cintura. Dean intenta no pensar en eso, enfocándose en cambio en lo que Castiel necesita antes de en lo que él, Dean, desea. Lo que Castiel necesita es que Dean esté ahí para él, que respete sus deseos, y que no lo moleste con preguntas. Así que Dean se pone en alerta de servicio por Castiel. “No diré nada. ¿Seguro no quieres desayunar?”

 

“No, gracias.” hace una pausa, jugueteando con los hilos del acolchado. “¿Puedo quedarme aquí hoy?”

 

Dean no dice que ama cuando Castiel se queda en su cama, o que el simple olor de sus sábanas sin Castiel es suficiente para romper su corazón. En cambio, asiente, vistiéndose tan rápido y eficientemente como le es posible, se calza las medias y se ata las botas. “Sí, claro. Volveré por una hora aproximadamente antes de tener que ir a buscarlo.” Dean espera que a su retorno Castiel quiera hablar. Pero lo duda. “Eh, si me necesitas para algo…”

 

“Tengo tu teléfono,” Castiel dice, y le ofrece una de sus pequeñas risitas que Dean supone real. Ayuda a calmar la presión en su pecho, como si los huesos fueran muy pequeños y se hubieran expandido para que haya suficiente espacio para su pobre corazón.

 

“Más te vale.” sonríe, y Castiel le devuelve la sonrisa antes de que Dean suba por las escaleras hacia la cocina para hacer el desayuno, preguntándose si así es como sus vidas serán de ahora en más - Castiel desviando el foco, Dean quebrándose, ninguno de los dos logrando volver a armar el rompecabezas.

 

                                                                                                              *

 

En el camino hacia Pembroke Hill, Dean muere por contarle a su hermano que Castiel está a salvo en casa, pero no se anima a romper la confianza de Castiel, no cuando él mismo la hizo trizas unas pocas semanas atrás. A pesar de que Sam está callado y claramente aún molesto, Dean no lo presiona ni intenta molestarlo: Sam ha estado encerrado en sí mismo por un tiempo ya, a pesar de que parece estarse suavizando más y más, llegando incluso a apretar el hombro de Dean antes de bajar del auto y abrazarse a la cintura de Jessica, quien lo ha estado esperando con una sonrisa de ensueño en el rostro.

 

Eso pone a Dean en modo de feliz y orgulloso hermano mayor que lo ayuda a sobrellevar el día, su visible alegría no pasa desapercibida por Bobby, quien le palmea la espalda cuando hace una de sus rondas, ni por su padre, quien se ocupa de papeleo en la oficina y levanta la vista muy a menudo mirando en dirección a Dean. Desde su lugar debajo del capó del Cadillac DeVille del ‘98, Dean puede ver a John por el rabillo del ojo y espera, tenso, a que le hable… pero no sucede. Se esquivan mutuamente, evitando la charla, antes de que Dean se dirija a clases. Habiendo terminado con el DeVille y concentrándose poco en su tarea mientras sus pensamientos giran como pequeños satélites alrededor de su padre.

 

Pero entonces vuelve a casa, donde lo reciben sonidos en la cocina, sonidos familiares; los pies descalzos de Castiel sobre las baldosas, el refrigerador ronroneando más fuerte porque seguramente Castiel está parado frente a él decidiendo qué sacar, el click click del horno al ser encendido. Cuando Dean entra a la cocina ve a Castiel preparando los sándwiches de pepino y queso crema que Dean siempre come hacia finales del verano cuando la transpiración corre por su espalda hacia el traje de baño. Le recuerda al calor y a un sentimiento de pertenencia, y se pregunta si Castiel lo sabe, si Dean le dijo en algún momento cuánto ama él esos sándwiches.

 

“¿Trabajo y escuela bien?” Castiel le pregunta, dejando el plato con sándwiches sobre la mesa antes de preparar té helado. Está nevando afuera y Dean encuentra esto adorablemente extraño, como si Castiel quisiera que el clima fuera más cálido.

 

“Sí, definitivamente. Aunque no me quejaría si la escuela terminara más pronto.”

 

“Casi terminas.” le dice, poniendo azúcar en el té antes de agregar el hielo, “Pasará mucho más rápido de lo que piensas.”

 

Dean se aproxima, le apoya la mano en la espalda y siente que la tensión se disipa; dice algo tonto y sin importancia sobre el colegio, sonando vacío hasta para sus propios oídos. Se pregunta qué carajos le pasa, cómo puede negarles eso a ambos cuando es obvio que es algo que no debe ser denegado. Castiel se recuesta contra él en lo que parece ser un movimiento reflejo, pero inmediatamente se aleja con un estremecimiento. Tocarse, en este preciso momento, no está permitido, y aunque Dean lo desea de una manera intensa y solitaria, respeta los deseos de Castiel y lo deja ser.

               

De esa manera pasan las semanas, Dean buscando a Castiel y Castiel retrayéndose, cerrándose, y rodeándose de ensayos para corregir y libros para un artículo que está escribiendo para una revista u otra, como si los papeles, el pegamento y las encuadernaciones pudieran mantener a Dean a distancia mientras Castiel se encierra en su fortaleza.

 

Sam, absolutamente encantado de ver a Castiel sentado en la sala el día en que volvió, ha hecho su proyecto personal el hacer reír a Castiel cada vez que puede. Por raro que sea, funciona; la risa de Castiel llena el living o la cocina en abundancia y Dean trata de no pensar en cómo su presencia afecta a Castiel, cómo todo se torna en silencio, tristeza y en guardia, cuando Dean se aproxima.

 

Él sabe que aún tienen que hablar acerca del rompimiento, y de cómo Dean desearía deshacer  todo lo malo, pero Castiel definitivamente está en contra, con su facciones ocultas detrás de una épica máscara que indica que está todo bien excepto por dos cosas: sus ojos y su reticencia a dejar que Dean lo toque mucho. La casa está más fría que la mierda todo el tiempo y Dean no lo soporta más. Una noche muy tarde finalmente se da por vencido y toca a la puerta de la habitación de Castiel y entrando cuando se le indica.

 

Aún entonces Castiel no habla. Dean se sienta en la cama y lo intenta, comienza diciendo “Sé que no quieres hacer esto pero debemos hacerlo, hace rato que debería haberse hablado.” Entonces Castiel le toma por la cintura y lo acerca a sí, su boca encuentra la de Dean, y Dean, tonto como es, cae en la trampa; está tan jodidamente feliz por tener esto que se le había negado por tanto tiempo que se olvida de la razón por la que fue ahí en un principio.

 

Después de eso se jura a sí mismo que no va a permitir que Castiel lo distraiga nuevamente. Pero, por supuesto, sigue sucediendo; cada vez que Dean quiere hablar, Castiel posa sus dedos, o su boca o algo donde no debería y Dean suspira y se entrega. Sigue intentándolo y a fuerza de terquedad logrará tratar ciertos tópicos, como todo lo que Castiel dijo la noche en que volvió a Dean después de haber estado lejos o cómo está manejando la muerte de su madre pero, cada vez, Castiel lo distrae con labios y sus suaves palmas y Dean, sintiendo la desesperación en ellas, lo deja hacer. Algunas veces, en cambio, Dean no se dejará confundir, continuará preguntando aunque Castiel bese su cuello y lo tome de la cadera. Así que Castiel se apartará, se levantará de la cama aun cuando es su propia cama y se irá, dejando a Dean con un suspiro y su corazón dando saltos.

 

Eventualmente Dean deja de intentarlo tanto, pero al hacerlo sacrifica besos y largas caricias por su espalda. Eso duele de verdad, pero sigue tratando de hacer lo mejor por Castiel, intenta ponerse en sus zapatos para saber qué sentiría si todo por lo que ha trabajado tanto se despedazara a sus pies, si él hubiera perdido un padre al que no fuera cercano, si la persona a la que él siempre recorría hubiera dicho _No gracias, ya me harté_. Dean sigue sin saber exactamente qué hacer, pero tiene una mejor idea ahora y deja a Castiel tranquilo por el momento, dejando en claro que él está ahí si Castiel lo necesita. Pero no lo presiona.   

 

Castiel se le acerca una tarde a fines de Marzo, después del receso de primavera en la que Dean trabajó en el Impala y Sam pasó tu tiempo en St. Louis con Jessica y su familia. Dubitativo, cerca del gran sillón en el living donde Dean está desparramado mirando TV y mientras Sam estudia en su cuarto, Castiel mira a Dean hasta que éste levanta su vista por un momento antes de moverse a un lado. Castiel se sienta en el espacio vacío, bien cerca de Dean, cuyo corazón late más fuerte ante la proximidad de ambos. No dicen nada pero estar cerca es suficiente.

 

A mitad de _The Colbert Report_ , Castiel se está riendo suavemente, el bolsillo de Dean vibra y éste saca su teléfono, frunciendo el ceño antes de abrirlo, movimiento que hace que su brazo choque con el de Castiel. “¿Bobby? ¿Está todo bien?”

 

“Sí, está todo bien. ¿Tienes un minuto?”

 

Vacilante, Dean asiente antes de recordar que están hablando por teléfono, una sensación nerviosa asentándose en su estómago. “Sí, sí. ¿Qué sucede?”

 

“Tu papá dijo que sí a internarse en esa clínica que encontraste en Wichita. ¿Cuánto tienes ahorrado?”

 

Se paraliza por un momento, mirando a Castiel, cuyas cejas se fruncen de preocupación. “Yo… como, cuatro mil, creo. Aproximadamente. ¿Estás seguro? ¿Dijo que sí?”

 

Bobby suspira. “Sí, hijo, dijo que sí. Creo que tengo mil quinientos. ¿Cuánto era? ¿Seis mil?”

 

“Sí, seis mil más impuestos, que son algo así como quinientos, creo.” Piensa en sus gastos, que han subido desde que rompió con Castiel, quien ha respetado los deseos de Dean y ahora divide todo lo más equitativamente posible. Por primera vez Dean se arrepiente. “Mierda, Bobby. No tengo más que eso por ahora. Yo… no tengo.”

 

Siente un tirón en su manga. Dean mira y ve a Castiel mirándolo con una cierta dureza en sus ojos. “Yo puedo cubrir el resto. Puedes pagarme luego.”

 

Dean está seguro de que Castiel espera que él lo rechace, y antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda, Dean lo habría hecho. Quiere aceptar la ayuda de Castiel porque él haría lo mismo en esa posición. Se acerca un poco y cubre el auricular diciendo, “No sé qué tan rápido te lo pueda devolver. ¿Podríamos subir la renta un poco? ¿Dejarme hacer las compras dos veces y luego tú una?”

 

Los ojos de Castiel se abren más por un momento. Dean casi sonríe. Entonces Castiel asiente.

 

Volviendo su atención al teléfono, Dean le dice a Bobby que ya lo tienen cubierto. El hecho de que John haya aceptado hace que Dean se pregunte si finalmente su padre se dio cuenta del daño que le ha causado a su familia, a sí mismo. O si Bobby finalmente se puso firme un día y dijo lo que Dean siempre temió decir  - _Si no paras ahora, vas a morir_ \- o si hubo amenazas involucradas. La culpa carcome el estómago de Dean con dientes envenenados: sabe que él debería haber estado allí, él debería haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo.

 

“Estará bien.” Castiel murmura, tomando la mano de Dean una vez que éste cuelga. Dean sigue con la vista fija en la TV hasta que Castiel le aprieta los dedos, inclinándose para quedar en la línea visual de Dean, y sonríe suavemente. “En serio, esto es bueno.”

 

Dean asiente, manteniéndose callado hasta que Castiel posa una mano sobre su nuca, apretando gentilmente, y lo estrecha en un abrazo. Apoya su cara contra el hombro de Castiel, moviéndose incómodo para quedar en una posición más confortable contra el costado de Castiel, con un brazo en su cintura. “Espero que funcione esta vez. Temo que gastemos todo ese dinero y que nada cambie.”

 

“Me gustaría decirte que pienses positivamente, pero comprendo que no puedas. Aunque creo que el hecho de que tu padre haya consentido internarse es razón suficiente para estar esperanzados.”

 

Dean no responde, se siente vulnerable, en cambio cierra los ojos y se enfoca en la manera en que los dedos de Castiel le acarician el cabello, el cual necesita urgentemente un corte. Teme hablar, teme admitir en voz alta lo que hay en su corazón porque no quiere que Castiel lo vea de manera diferente. _Pero ya lo hace_ , una oscura voz le recuerda. Después de lo que hiciste, _¿Cómo podría no hacerlo?_

 

 

“¿En qué piensas?” Castiel le pregunta, besando con ternura la línea del cabello de Dean, su sien, con su mano cubriendo la de Dean donde ésta descansa contra su cintura.

 

Dean podría decirle. Podría contarle las cosas que ha tratado de esconder, deseando ser más fuerte y más maduro y toda clase de palabras grandilocuentes. Odia ser débil. Pero escondiéndose y escondiendo las partes de sí que no le gustan, fue como terminaron donde están ahora -la mejor relación de la que Dean jamás fue parte, ahora fragmentada. Aunque exponerse lo asusta, Dean sabe que Castiel siente igual, puede escuchar aún las palabras de esa terrible noche retumbando en las cavernas de su cerebro: _Te necesito así. Gustarte_. No cree que algún día pueda olvidar esas palabras, las reproduce una y otra vez sin siquiera darse cuenta, viendo la expresión quebrada de Castiel y sus ojos vacíos.

 

Dean podría decirle todas esas cosas que ha estado pensando. Quiere darle a Castiel algo, mostrarle _Hey, también me siento quebrado. Sintámonos quebrados juntos_. Aunque el temor le retuerce las entrañas y sabe que sería muy simple para Castiel levantarse del sillón e irse, Dean carraspea, “Eh, sólo… me siento algo expuesto, ¿Sabes?” Es lo más tonto que pudo decir pero lo intenta. Carajo, lo está intentando.

 

“Sí.” coincide, “lo sé” y no dice nada más, sólo espera. Dean lo intenta nuevamente, buscando palabras para cosas que nunca dijo - _a nadie_. Hace que su estómago se estruje más y más, mientras se seca en los pantalones la sudorosa palma de su mano.   

 

“Em, es como… si hubiera tenido que estar ahí. Y… ¿comprendes?, yo sólo…” se pasa una mano por su cara, siente los pequeños temblores pasar por su cuerpo al tan solo pensar en realmente decir algo de  esto, “Aún pienso que en parte es mi culpa. Que tal vez no hice algo bien antes y ahora es... Es como si todo explotara fuera de control y ahora es mucho peor de lo que debería haber sido.” sacude su cabeza, no puede ir más lejos que eso; no hay palabras para lo que intenta decir, solo sentimientos, “No importa. No sé realmente qué… qué decir, cómo decirlo.”

 

Castiel lo acomoda hasta que Dean tiene su espalda contra el pecho de Castiel, cuerpos alineados juntos en el sillón, Dean apoyando su cabeza sobre el brazo extendido de Castiel. “Nada de esto es tu culpa, Dean. Puedo decirlo con completa convicción. No importa lo que pienses, nada de esto será jamás tu culpa.”

 

Muerde su labio y al principio no responde, suspira silenciosamente cuando Castiel deja caer su brazo sobre el hueso de su cadera, “Algunas veces no lo sé,” Dean dice suavemente, “realmente no lo sé.”

 

Abrazándolo fuertemente, Castiel le besa la nuca, su boca, moviéndose despacio sobre el nudo de la columna de Dean antes de hundir su nariz en su cabello, el gesto tan familiar y dulce que algo queda atrapado en la garganta de Dean. Cuando Castiel entrelaza sus dedos con los de Dean, este agacha su cabeza, aguanta el aliento hasta que cree que no va a llorar, aunque por supuesto falla -falla y Castiel lo deja fallar- sigue besándole el hombro por sobre la camisa hasta que Dean deja de temblar.

 

Cuando hay silencio y calma nuevamente, Castiel aclara suavemente su garganta, “¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, Dean?”

 

Lamiendo la sal de sus labios, Dean se encoge levemente de hombros. Es mejor que su usual reacción de decir _no_ , “No lo creo. A menos que puedas, no sé, mover una varita y hacerme feliz.”

 

“Desearía poder hacerlo, pero desafortunadamente dejé mi varita en la oficina.”

 

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Dean se deja caer hacia atrás hasta que su cabeza descansa sobre el hombro de Castiel, amando cuando el brazo de Castiel se tensa más a su alrededor, manteniéndolo cerca, “Maldición, de verdad necesitas dejar de olvidarla.”

 

“Lo sé. La próxima vez me aseguraré de tomarla antes de irme.” toca la mejilla de Dean, alineando sus bocas, pasando su pulgar sobre el suave monte del mentón de Dean. Es tan dulce que Dean tiembla un poco, temeroso de tocar a Castiel en caso de que éste se detenga, apretando sus puños y diciéndose a sí mismo que esto debería ser suficiente. La boca de Castiel vacila antes de apartarse. “¿Dean?”

 

“¿Sí?” mira a Castiel mirarlo y no puede evitar sonrojarse bajo la atención de esos ojos azules, esos que le quitaron la respiración todos esos meses atrás. Antes de que Castiel pueda decir nada, Dean admite. “No quería, ya sabes… presionar. No sé realmente dónde estamos parados en este momento, ¿sabes?”

 

Las mejillas de Castiel toman un rosado y aparta la mirada, su cabello oscuro y grueso (que también necesita un corte) cayendo sobre su frente. “Tampoco lo sé.”

 

Dean lame sus labios secos, acunando la nuca de Castiel en su mano y sus dedos colándose entre ese cabello, “Cas, realmente necesito que hablemos sobre eso.”

 

“Dean, no. Es mejor si -”

 

“Cas,” insiste, suficientemente agudo como para que Castiel lo mire, y ahí está, apenas una sombra, la preocupación en sus labios, los ojos bien abiertos. Dean no pretendía hacer esto en este preciso momento, pero así sucede, su lengua inundada de palabras que tratan de hacer que Castiel comprenda, que perdone. “Cas, escucha. Mira. Cometí un tremendo error, el más grande -”

 

“Dije que no.” estalla, desenredándose de Dean y moviéndose para deslizarse del sillón, pero Dean lo toma de la muñeca y tira de él, el ángulo es lo suficientemente incómodo como para tomar a Castiel fuera de guardia y así desparramarlo en el sillón, con medio cuerpo sobre el regazo de Dean.

 

“Maldición, Cas, te he dado tu espacio, lo he _intentado_ pero tenemos que hablar. Debemos hacerlo.” lo está perdiendo ahora, puede sentirlo. Si Castiel no habla, no podrán resolver ni superar nada, y Dean no cree haber considerado esa posibilidad, estaba seguro que de alguna manera, simplemente porque ama a Castiel tan dolorosamente tanto, sería perdonado. Que, después de que el tiempo los hubiera curado a ambos, Castiel le diría _Te amo demasiado para dejarte ir_ y así podrían ser felices nuevamente, realmente felices, y Dean se permitiría tener esto, y Dean se arrojaría de lleno a amar a Castiel de la manera en que ama a su padre, a su hermano y a Bobby, esas pocas personas suertudas o suficientemente tontas para encajar en su corazón. Nunca consideró no volver a tenerlo, o no sentir los brazos de Castiel a su alrededor, o no escuchar a Ke$ha tan temprano por la mañana. Ahora, en cambio, es una súbita trágica posibilidad, y está más asustado que la mierda y listo para pelear.

 

“¿Por qué tiene que ser bajo tus condiciones?” Castiel demanda, manos separando a Dean al levantarse nuevamente. “Siempre es bajo tus condiciones. Rompimos bajo tus condiciones, te di todo lo que quisiste _bajo tus condiciones_. Lo siento si aún no puedo darte lo que quieres, Dean. Dios sabe que he tratado.”

 

Arrepintiéndose internamente, Dean también se pone de pie, no queriendo estar en desigualdad de altura cuando luche por eso, por ellos. “Lo sé, Cas. Dije que comprendo. Y quiero arreglarlo, ¿okay? Quiero hacerlo mejor que antes, para ambos.” hace una pausa suficientemente larga para tragar saliva, su garganta seca como el desierto. “La cagué. Realmente la cagué.”

 

“Sí, lo hiciste.” sisea, y hay algo brillantemente blanco y caliente en sus ojos, su mandíbula apretada como si protestara por sus palabras. “Lo hiciste, Dean. _No tienes idea_ de lo que eso me hizo eso a mí.”

 

“Entonces, dímelo, Cas.” Dean tiende sus brazos y toma entre sus manos la shockeada cara de Castiel, mirándolo con intensidad como esperando que Castiel vea la sinceridad en sus ojos, la escuche en la desesperación de su voz. “Háblame. No podemos hacer un carajo hasta que me hables. Estoy aquí, ¿De acuerdo? Aquí estoy.”

 

“¿Sí? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?”

 

Dean lo mira fijo, vacilando ahora, su tono que iba en ascenso bajando ahora como por la colina . La voz de Castiel suena de la misma manera cuando llegó a la cama de Dean _esa noche,_ cuando se trepó y se desarmó bajo el toque de Dean. Es un algo pequeño en la garganta de Castiel, su voz, y es algo tan desnudo y primal que hace que a Dean le duelan hasta los dientes.

 

“¿Por cuánto tiempo, Dean?” pasea su vista por la cara de Dean como esperando que la respuesta aparezca en su piel, que ilumine sus ojos, “¿Cuándo vas a volver a desesperarte y a abandonarme? No puedo hacer esto, lo siento, no puedo hacerlo una segunda vez.”

 

“No habrá una segunda vez.” intenta, pero Castiel se aleja, fuera de su alcance, con más que una distancia física entre ambos, lo que duele más que ninguna otra cosa.

 

“No puedo confiar más en ti. Ni siquiera _ves_ lo que hiciste. Dices que cometiste un error, pero eso ni siquiera se acerca -Dean, un error es olvidarse de apagar la cafetera.” sacude la cabeza, mirando al suelo, “Tú me hiciste _mierda_. Eso no es un error.”

 

Dean lo intenta nuevamente, las palabras inseguras temblando en su garganta. “Cas, mierda, yo… Cas, por favor. ¿Podemos hablar? ‘¿Por favor?”

 

Castiel ya está retrocediendo, levantando el libro que había dejado sobre la mesa de café más temprano. Dean no cree que realmente lo necesite sino que está buscando algo en lo que ocuparse, algo que no sea Dean. “No. ¿Por qué hablaría contigo? No voy a exponerme otra vez. No puedo hacerlo, y no puedes culparme por eso. ¿No es lo que tú hiciste? ¿Tratar de protegerte cuando dijiste que no eras lo suficientemente bueno? Ahora estoy haciendo lo mismo. Me estoy protegiendo a mí mismo y no puedes hacerme cambiar de opinión.”

 

El pánico clava sus garras en el pecho de Dean, desgarrando desde el interior sus costillas. “Cas, te lo ruego, por favor…”

 

“No.” se da la vuelta y camina más allá del sillón hacia las escaleras, y a pesar de que Dean quiere gritarle, hay algo muerto dentro de él que evita que las palabras salgan. La escalera chirría bajo unos pasos suaves. Una puerta se abre y se cierra. Entonces Dean queda solo en el living, una repetición de South Park comienza en la TV, y piensa _mierda, por Dios, por Dios_ , y no mucho más.

 

                                                                                                                    *

 

Esa noche Dean da vueltas y vueltas, sin poder dormir, pero por suerte -y se siente más culpable que el demonio- al día siguiente lo pasa con Sam llevando a su padre al centro de rehabilitación en Wichita, lo que no deja a Dean mucho tiempo para pensar en Castiel, después del callado e incómodo desayuno que los dos tienen con Sam.

 

Permanecen silenciosos durante las dos horas y media que dura el viaje, Sam en el asiento de atrás con su tarea y John en el asiento delantero con las manos entrelazadas en su regazo y los ojos mirando al camino. Una vez que toman la I-335, John habla. “Quiero hablar con ustedes por un momento, chicos.”

 

Dean lo observa antes de cambiar de carril al del extremo izquierdo, acelerando tanto como sabe que el auto puede soportar, esperando a que su padre continúe. En el asiento trasero, Sam deja de juguetear con su anotador, donde ha estado tomando notas para Inglés.

 

“Yo… espero que ambos sepan lo mucho que los amo,” John dice, incómodo, aclarando la voz. “Quiero hacer las cosas bien y sé que no será fácil. También sé que ya he hecho promesas antes que no cumplí. Pero yo… voy a trabajar duro para… estar seguro de…”

 

“Lo sabemos” interrumpe Sam y Dean lo mira por el espejo retrovisor para ver a su hermano tan serio como siempre, con expresión calmada, serena. “Te creemos, papá. Sabemos que lo estás intentando.”

 

John asiente, dejando caer su cabeza por un momento, aun asintiendo cuando levanta la vista y mira por la ventana las granjas y el escenario que va pasando. “Quiero mejorarme.”

 

“Es por eso que estamos haciendo esto.” Dean dice, intentando ayudar a su padre, ayudarlo a decir lo que necesita ser dicho por cada uno de ellos. “Va a estar todo bien.”

 

Se hace silencio nuevamente, y Dean piensa que tal vez los hombres Winchester deberían aprender a comunicarse mejor. Castiel pasa por su mente por un momento antes de que él lo aparte, ese dolor que cala hasta los huesos volviendo a su pecho ante el mero recuerdo de él hace que su pecho se sienta vacío. El resto del camino es hecho en silencio, rock clásico suave en la radio, con sólo sus pensamientos para hacerle compañía.

 

Cuando llegan al centro, Dean se sorprende de lo tranquilamente normales y limpias que parecen las instalaciones. Si no supiera, habría pensado que se trataba de una biblioteca -aburrida, con montones de ventanas y luz natural.

 

Se estaciona cerca del frente del edificio, mira hacia arriba al alegre letrero de Valley Hope, amarillo y blanco, que cuelga por sobre el umbral. Toma el bolso del asiento trasero y comienza a bajar del auto antes de darse cuenta que John no se está moviendo, sus manos están aún entrelazadas sobre el regazo, la cabeza gacha.

 

“¿Papá?” Dean llama su atención, apoyándose sobre la puerta abierta del conductor, “¿Está todo bien?”  

 

John asiente, pero claramente está mintiendo, “Sí, estoy bien, hijo.”

 

“¿Seguro?” Sam pregunta, acercándose desde el asiento trasero para mirar a su padre, quien fija su vista en sus manos, retorciendo sus dedos.

 

“¿Y si no funciona?”

 

Dean sonríe, había anticipado que esa pregunta llegaría en algún momento entre su casa y este lugar. “Papá, el hecho de que siquiera estés aquí significa el mundo. Honestamente nunca pensé que estarías de acuerdo. De verdad. Y aquí estamos, ¿no?”

 

John observa a Dean, sus ojos almendrados, tan parecidos a los de Sam sólo que más viejos, más tristes, un poco más suaves, “¿Y si no puedo completar el tratamiento?”

 

“Lo harás.” Dean le asegura, seguro por primera vez en un largo tiempo, deseando poner aún más fe en este enfermo y asustado hombre que parece haber estado habitando el cuerpo de su padre por demasiado tiempo ya. “Estamos aquí, papá. No estás solo en esto.” mira a Sam por un momento antes de mirar a su padre nuevamente, “Nos tienes a nosotros. Lo que sea que necesites, cuando sea que lo necesites, aquí estaremos.”

 

Por un momento los únicos sonidos son los motores de los autos en la autopista cercana a las instalaciones, el metálico clic del auto de Dean bajando el calor del motor después de tanto andar. El sonido de piel contra piel cuando John retuerce sus manos, temblando levemente. Entonces Sam extiende sus largos brazos y abraza a John desde el asiento trasero.

 

“Te irá genial.” le dice sinceramente, su voz más suave de lo que jamás fue, más baja y tan dulce; después de que John sale del auto y Sam hace lo mismo, los tres caminan lado a lado entrando a Valley Hope, Dean apoya su mano en la espalda de John cuando éste empieza a retrasarse, y John… John deja que su hijo lo guíe.

 

Durante el viaje de vuelta a Lawrence, Sam sigue callado en el asiento delantero hasta que toman la I-335. Dean debería haber supuesto que la pregunta llegaría, pero lo toma por sorpresa. “¿Qué sucede entre tú y Cas?”

 

“¿Qué quieres decir?” se estira hasta la guantera, tomando un paquete nuevo de Camel Turkish Golds, saca uno y busca el encendedor en su bolsillo. “Nada pasa entre Cas y yo.”

 

“Las cosas estaban mejorando,” dice Sam, y tiene ese tono de voz serio, el que usa cuando cree que Dean está siendo estúpido y necesita que lo guíen con mano firme. “Algo bueno estaba pasando. Esta mañana fue raro. ¿Qué hiciste?”

 

“Yo no hice nada.” estalla, pitando nerviosamente el cigarrillo, exhalando y dejando caer la ceniza por la ventanilla. Es un día malditamente maravilloso, no debería sentirse así, especialmente no cuando su padre finalmente está recibiendo la ayuda que necesita. “Intenté solucionarlo, pero él no quiso. Fin de la historia.”

 

Por un momento Sam no dice nada, mira por su ventanilla con sus largas piernas estiradas, el asiento tirado lo más posible hacia atrás para acomodar sus extremidades en crecimiento. “Dean. Sólo porque no funcionó esta vez no quiere decir que no vaya a funcionar nunca. Créeme. Te ama. Como el verdadero tipo de amor. Y sé que tú también lo amas, tanto como él a ti, y tal vez más.”

 

“No sé qué más hacer,” dice, un poco bruscamente porque, sí, sabe todo eso, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que Castiel directamente lo rechazó cuando Dean se expuso ante él. Una molesta vocecita le recuerda que él mismo hizo lo mismo no hace tanto y peor aún. Tal vez es por eso que se siente tan miserable al respecto -una cucharada de su propia medicina y todas esas cosas. “Sam, realmente no sé qué más hacer.”

 

“Dale tiempo.” sugiere, subiendo el volumen del estéreo hasta que comienzan a oírse los primeros acordes de una canción de Bon Jovi, “Va a tomar un tiempo, pero no puedes decirme que no vale la pena. Supongo que si se tratara de Jessica y de mí… No me importaría cuánto tiempo se necesitara, no dejaría de intentarlo.”

 

Dean observa a su hermano, sonriendo suavemente, “De veras te gusta, ¿eh?”

 

Sam lo mira a los ojos seriamente antes de que Dean vuelva a mirar al camino. “Sí, me gusta. Quiero que la conozcas. Presentarlos oficialmente.”

 

Algo del estrés del día desaparece con eso y Dean, una vez más, le queda terriblemente agradecido a su hermanito. Palmea a Sam en la rodilla y da otra pitada a su cigarrillo, dejando que el humo se deslice entre sus labios. “Me encantaría eso, viejo. ¿Cuándo quieres hacerlo?”

 

“¿La semana próxima, tal vez? Quería que conociera también a Cas. Tienen mucho en común.”

 

Dean asiente, sintiéndose tranquilo por dentro ante la mención del nombre. “Sí, fantástico. Veremos qué tiene él planeado y haremos los arreglos en base a eso. ¿Te parece?”

 

Una mano le aprieta el brazo y desde el rabillo del ojo puede ver a Sam sonriendo. Dean no lo mira directamente. Tiene que enfocarse en el camino, el cigarrillo le tiembla en los dedos. No puede mirar. “Sigue intentando, Dean. No te des por vencido aún. Demuéstrale que hablas en serio y que no te irás a ningún lado. Volverá a ti cuando se dé cuenta de que puede confiar en ti nuevamente.”

 

¿“Desde cuándo eres experto en estas mierdas?” pregunta pero ya conoce la respuesta -Sam simplemente lo conoce a él, a Castiel y a la relación que ellos tienen. No sabe exactamente por qué pero ya no lo cuestiona. Al menos tiene con quién hablar, alguien que lo comprende y que puede darle un consejo que Dean no parece poder encontrar por sí mismo.

 

Sam no le responde sino que sonríe, un flash de luz que Dean puede ver periféricamente, y el viaje de vuelta a Lawrence es tranquilo mientras comparten el día, siendo hermanos de una manera en que no lo han sido por mucho tiempo.

 

Esa noche, mucho después de que Sam se fuera a la cama con Tex, quien comienza a verse como un verdadero Pastor Alemán ahora que ha crecido como pronosticaban sus grandes patas, Dean entra a la cocina descalzo buscando un vaso de agua y ve que Castiel está sentado a la mesa redonda, ordenando pilas de papel a su alrededor, unos pocos libros esperando ser abiertos, su MacBook arrojando una luz azulada sobre sus manos y una luz amarilla que lo ilumina desde el techo. Tiene puestos sus anteojos y se le caen de la nariz cuando se inclina sobre un trabajo, marcando algo con su bolígrafo verde favorito. Dean casi se vuelve decidiendo beber de la canilla de su habitación, pero Castiel levanta la vista y lo ve, y entonces Dean ya no puede moverse.

 

Y ahí está esa maldita tensión nuevamente. No es el tipo de tensión buena, pero está en cantidades extraordinarias, casi tangible en el aire y hace que sea difícil respirar. Castiel parece dudar por un momento antes de hablar. “¿Qué tal Wichita?”

 

“Bien.” dice Dean, recordando de repente cómo mover los pies y caminando en línea recta hacia el refrigerador, abriéndolo y sacando una jarra de agua. “Valley Hope es agradable. Parece más una biblioteca que un centro de rehabilitación.”

 

“Eso es bueno. ¿Cómo está tu padre?” se para y estira brazos y piernas mientras Dean se sirve un vaso de agua; por el rabillo del ojo puede ver el estómago de Castiel expuesto por su sweater y cómo tiene que reprimir el impulso de caer de rodillas y besar esa piel suave, sentir los temblorosos dedos de Castiel acariciar su cabello. Carajo, lo extraña, y no sólo físicamente -aunque es una gran parte del todo- sino en toda forma posible. Las sábanas de Dean ya no huelen a Castiel y eso le rompe el maldito corazón.

 

Dean agrega tres cubitos de hielo al agua, a pesar de que ya estaba fría. “Él… creo que estará bien. Estaba nervioso al entrar, ¿sabes?, supongo que pensaba que podía fallar, pero… ya había llegado tan lejos, ¿no? Sammy y yo lo ayudamos a seguir.”

 

Castiel camina despacio hacia él, con los pies cubiertos por gruesas medias de algodón que Dean había pensado que eran suyas. Un montón de ropa se les había mezclado durante las sesiones de lavado. “Eso es realmente bueno, Dean. Me alegro. ¿Vas a poder visitarlo?”

 

“No, sin visitas, pero nos puede escribir y podemos llamarlo una vez por semana. Le permitirán llamarnos los viernes.” Bebe la mitad de su agua en un par de sorbos, tiene la boca tan seca que duele, la lengua rasposa como una lija. Tener a Castiel tan cerca lo pone nervioso; Dean juraría que ya puede sentir el calor del cuerpo de Castiel, el bochorno de su piel.

 

“¿Tiene su propia habitación?” Tan cerca ahora. Dean se enfoca en los cubos de hielo en su vaso, los mira intensamente sin querer levantar la mirada. Va a decir algo completamente estúpido, lo sabe. Va a llorar o a rogar y va a ser rechazado.

 

“Tiene un compañero de cuarto, un tipo viejo que va ya a mitad del programa. Su nombre es Jake. Él y papá son bastante parecidos. Eh, ellos tienen grupos de consejo y sesiones individuales día por medio, así que... Jake está en el grupo de papá. Pero tienen diferentes consejeros.”

 

Castiel hace un sonido para demostrar que está escuchando, pero ahora a medio metro de distancia, “¿Lo están sometiendo a desintoxicación?”

 

“No recuerdo cómo lo llamaron,” Dean murmura, con voz débil y aguda, “pero básicamente consideran a papá como un bebedor moderado a severo, pero no el peor. Así que van a monitorear corazón y su cerebro y cosas así para asegurarse, tú sabes, de que no se descompense sin alcohol. Pero, sí, lo están secando.” hace una larga pausa, suficientemente larga para que Castiel esté nuevamente pegado a él, apoyando la mano en su espalda. El hielo continúa derritiéndose.

 

“Eso es bueno, Dean.”

 

Dean asiente, lamiendo sus resecos labios. Saben ligeramente a sal. “Sí, lo sé. Yo… sí, creo que va a funcionar. Eso creo.” inhala profundamente y el aire sale tembloroso así que aclara su voz hasta que puede hablar normalmente otra vez, obligándose a mirar a Castiel a los ojos, enderezando su espalda. “Me siento bien con todo esto.”

 

Castiel le dedica una pequeña sonrisa, su sonrisa educada de profesor, pero hay calidez en sus ojos que Dean no deja de notar. “Deberías. Me alegra.”

 

Dean lo observa por un momento antes de inclinarse, su cerebro apagado sin responsabilidad sobre lo que sea que vaya a pasar, porque él sabe que no debería hacer esto, él quiere plantarle un puto beso, quiere ser abrazado y contenido y que le digan que todo va a estar bien aunque sea mentira. Así que se inclina y roza sus labios con los de Castiel, una acción pequeña que Castiel responde -cuyo cerebro tampoco parece estar funcionando- antes de separarse y volver a mirar al piso. “Gracias por todo. Agregaré cien dólares a la renta del mes próximo.”

 

Con las manos a sus costados y visiblemente consternado, Castiel asiente. “Suena bien.” Cuando Dean se vuelve para abandonar la cocina, Castiel lo toma por la manga, “Dean, espera.”

 

El piso de la cocina está más limpio que la mierda, Dean nota al mirarlo con mucha intensidad “¿Sí?”

 

Dean vuelve a tener a Castiel en su línea de visión, sus bocas se encuentran repetidamente con una firmeza mayor a la de antes, y dos fuertes brazos alrededor de Dean atrayéndolo hacia sí. Huele al champú que le gusta a Dean, - el que nunca encontró en Wal-Mart porque es de tipo profesional - sus labios más suaves que lo normal. Dean sabe que el champú es Burt’s Bees, puede sentir el sabor a la dulce miel en su piel, pero se separa y no se permite la satisfacción, medio enojado con Castiel por la inexplicable razón por la que éste sigue herido y no perdona a Dean para que puedan seguir adelante, volver a encajar las piezas de ambos rompecabezas. Quiere retractarse de todo, todas las palabras fuertes y estúpidas que dijo, enrollarlas para que sus anzuelos no se claven nunca en la carne de Castiel. Pero Castiel no lo deja, ni siquiera quiere escucharlo, sigue cambiando el tema y abandonando la habitación y cerrando sus malditos ojos. ¿Qué mierda se supone que Dean debe hacer? No lo sabe aún, así que tiene que retirarse, poner espacio entre su corazón y el de Castiel.

Esta vez Castiel deja que se vaya, diciendo el nombre de Dean una vez más, casi como una pregunta. Pero Dean no espera a escuchar el resto, sale de la cocina hacia su habitación en el sótano para encarar otra noche de sueño intermitente.

 

                                                                                                                        *

La semana siguiente es una pesadilla, aún para los estándares melancólicos de Dean. Sus clases son cada vez más difíciles lo que, sumado a sus proyectos más presenciales en el colegio cuando empieza a finalizar el semestre, casi no deja tiempo para interactuar con Castiel. Recibe una carta de su papá, lo que lo hace sentir un poco mejor. Le responde y envía su carta y la de Sam juntas, esperando que a su papá le causen alegría. Ha sido un largo camino, lo sabe, pero hay luz ahí delante donde antes sólo había oscuridad.

 

Después de sobrevivir a una semana infernal, el sábado Dean se rinde y trabaja en el Impala, levantándose temprano y preparando el desayuno antes de dirigirse al garaje, prendiendo el calefactor y la radio. Verifica el chasis y todas las tuercas y bujías, abriendo el capó para ajustar las cosas que descubrió que estaban sueltas en el primer viaje de prueba (sobre el cual trata con muchas-muchas ganas de no pensar, pero es difícil de olvidar cuando el auto tiene el olor de Castiel en sus asientos.) Una hora después de haber empezado siente que una parte del pánico que tenía en su pecho, comienza a desaparecer, gracias a la tranquilidad que le da la monotonía de dar vuelta llaves y ajustar cinturones. Eso es lo que él conoce, lo que ha conocido desde que era pequeño y ayudaba a su papá con el Ford F-100 de 1973 de la familia, ese que necesitaba un pie pesado para clavar los frenos para que esa cosa oxidada parara.

 

Mientras mira la similitud del oxidado cuerpo del Impala, piensa en Castiel y su propia armadura cubierta de óxido. Dean solía pensar que Castiel era perfecto e inmaculado como el ridículamente rojo Porsche estacionado en el camino de entrada y que prácticamente no ha sido tocado -caro, completo y hermoso exterior. Transmisión de ensueño y más sensible que la mierda. Pero ahora Dean pasa la mano por sobre la puerta del Impala, y piensa que, en realidad, Castiel es _este_ auto. Con mucho millaje, exhausto. Dejado en la lluvia para que se arruine. Pero hay algo aquí que vale la pena salvar con tiempo y esfuerzo. Todo el cuidado y energía que Dean puso en este auto lo vale, y una vez que el motor esté andando,  una vez que haya lijado el cuerpo, y haya preparado y pintado y  sacado brillo, este auto ya no estará triste. Puede amarlo lo suficiente para hacerlo brillar -arreglar los asientos rotos, re tapizar el techo y los paneles, instalar una nueva palanca de cambio y aceitar las bisagras. Puede hacer todo esto porque quiere hacerlo, porque no necesita un maldito Porsche. Porque él es lo suficientemente bueno para este Impala.

 

¿Quién necesita un escáner de huella digital, después de todo?

 

Perdido en la analogía, y bastante orgulloso de sí mismo por pensar una tan buena, Dean alza la mirada cuando la puerta de la casa se abre y Sam sale, sonriéndole. “‘¿Dean? ¿Estás súper ocupado?”

 

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Dean se endereza de su posición de trabajo en el motor, “Nah, no súper ocupado. ¿Qué sucede?”

 

Sam se sienta en el banco que Castiel solía ocupar, doblando las manos casi delicadamente en su regazo. “Me preguntaba si Jessica podría venir esta noche a cenar. ¿Estarás trabajando?”

 

“Le di mi turno a Jo.” dice, feliz de haberlo arreglado a principio de semana, “así que estoy libre. Estemm… ¿él está libre?”

 

Con una ceja ligeramente levantada que Dean interpreta como arrogante, Sam asiente, “Sí, Dean. Castiel está libre.”

 

No dice nada por un largo rato, y en cambio cierra el capó, Dean comienza a recoger sus herramientas y a colocarlas en su lugar. Terminó con el motor. Tendrá que probarlo luego, pero por ahora está listo. Lo hace sentir bien, como si realmente estuviera haciendo progreso. Cuando termina se da vuelta para enfrentar a su hermano, limpiándose las manos con un trapo. Sam tiene esa expresión ‘santa paciencia’ en su cara, mirando a Dean con serenidad. “Entonces supongo que está todo arreglado.” Dean dice, apartando la mirada porque los ojos de su hermano saben demasiado, han visto demasiado.

 

“Me gustaría hablar contigo, ahora que ya terminaste por hoy.” Sam se baja del banco y le quita a Dean el trapo de las manos así éste puede dejar de descargar sus nervios en él. “Es sobre Cas.”

 

Claro que lo es. “¿Sobre qué?”

 

“Me dijo por qué se fue.”

 

Dean espera que su hermano continúe, pero Sam no dice nada. Mientras le da tiempo a Sam para que hable de una maldita vez, Dean corrige su analogía anterior y decide que arreglar un auto viejo solo funciona cuando el auto quiere ser arreglado, no importa cuántas herramientas o bujías o capas de pintura le ponga.  Después de limpiar su mesa de trabajo y viendo Sam ha continuado callado, Dean se da vuelta con la boca en una línea, levantando una ceja. “¿Vas a seguir con eso o debo adivinar qué estás pensando?

 

Sam le sonríe, con las manos en los bolsillos, “Sólo quiero estar seguro de que me estás escuchando.”

 

“Estoy escuchando, así que es mejor que hables.” No tiene tiempo para esto. Hay un montón de nada para hacer por la casa y le gustaría empezar con eso ya. Sus entradas y salidas constantes de un estado letárgico lo dejaron agotado al punto de querer dormir durante días. “¿Qué dijo?”

 

Ladeando la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente y mirando a Dean con sus afilados ojos almendrados, Sam respira, “Dijo que su madre murió y que fue a su funeral. También se disculpó por hacerme preocupar, pero le dije que lo comprendía. Dijo que no sabe cómo manejarlo y que quería hablar.”

 

Dean siente un pequeño puñetazo en las entrañas al escuchar eso, tanto que baja los ojos para ocultar su reacción. Así que Castiel intentó hablar con Sam cuando rehusó hacerlo con Dean, “Oh. Ehm, ¿Qué le dijiste?”

 

“Le dije que si necesitaba consejos debería hablar contigo.” Sam se mueve para quedar en la línea de visión de Dean, mirándolo con atención. “Era demasiado pequeño para recordar a mamá, pero tú si la recuerdas. Y sé que, de alguna manera, todavía estás lidiando con su muerte. Sé que puedes ayudarlo.”

 

“No hablará conmigo,” Dean dice, odiando la vacilación de su voz, “ya te lo dije.”

 

“Lo sé,” pone una mano sobre el hombro de Dean, apretando fuerte, y Dean nota no por primera vez qué tan grande está Sam -cómo está creciendo en sus huesos, sus manos y pies. “Por dicha razón es que creo que sería bueno para ti que te acerques para hablar una vez más. Inténtalo una vez más.”

 

Dean sacude la cabeza, alejándose para organizar su colección de herramientas, a pesar de que ya están en orden porque necesita algo que hacer con sus manos, algo para distraerlo del hecho de que Castiel puede hablar de buena gana con Sam pero no con él. “No puedo, Sam. Ya me expuse ante él y de plano me rechazó.”

 

“Dean.” la orden en el tono de Sam, agudo y angustiante, hace que Dean lo mire nuevamente. Sam está más serio que antes, ni siquiera tiene una sonrisa de ánimo. “Dean, tienes que intentarlo. Una vez más, por favor. Creo que funcionará. Sólo una vez más.”

 

Quiere creer en la franqueza del tono de su hermano, pero las sonrisitas corteses que ve en  Castiel y los párpados a medio cerrar de sus miradas, lo desalientan. “Sam, ya es suficientemente difícil…”

 

“Lo sé.” lo interrumpe con una mano en su hombro, “Dios, créeme, lo sé. Pero necesitas intentarlo, Dean. Por favor. Si no por él o por ti mismo, entonces por mí.”

 

 _Muy disimulado, el hijo de puta_. Dean siente dolor en el corazón ante esas palabras, viendo los suplicantes ojos de su hermano, la determinación en la línea de su boca, antes de apartar la mirada nuevamente. “Bien.” tira el trapo en una pequeña canasta donde otros trapos esperan su turno de lavado. Ha pasado tiempo desde que sintió ganas de lavar ropa. “No prometo nada, ¿de acuerdo? Ya lo intenté antes y no funcionó.”

 

Sam se queda callado por un largo rato, y hay un espacio de tiempo, después de que Dean lo mira, cuando ambos se mantienen la mirada sin hablar. Entonces Sam casi sonríe, “Algunas veces, Dean, tienes que intentarlo más de una vez, ¿de acuerdo? Es todo lo que digo.”

 

Dean no responde pero Sam parece satisfecho, palmeándole la espalda antes de volverse adentro. Mirando el auto un rato más, inspeccionando el cuerpo y recorriendo con los dedos las puertas, Dean saca sus herramientas otra vez, queriendo trabajar un poco más antes de tener que detenerse.

 

Jessica resulta ser condenadamente agradable, jugando a insultarse con Dean, quien incrementa el tono de sus insultos de acuerdo a las respuestas de la chica. Para la hora en que la cena está en la mesa, Jessica ha logrado avergonzar a Dean dos veces y lo dejó sin palabras una. Cuando ella se ocupa en sacar a Tex al patio para que los humanos puedan cenar, Dean le da el okay a Sam, encantado con la sonrisa más grande que Dean ha visto en su hermano en mucho tiempo.

 

Castiel llega a la cocina con un pesado bolso lleno de libros colgando de su hombro, mientras Dean prepara té helado, el cabello de Castiel es un salvaje caos a causa del viento y la nieve. “Lo siento.” dice casi sin aliento, dejando caer el bolso al suelo cerca de la puerta que lleva al patio. “Mis disculpas. Lo siento. Me quedé absorto en una investigación en la biblioteca.”

 

Dean revuelve el azúcar en el té con toda la fuerza que puede, con el corazón galopando más rápido porque Castiel está en la misma habitación que él, y ahora no puede parar de pensar en las palabras de Sam que ruedan en su coco chocándose unas contra otras. Escucha vagamente a Sam presentarle a Jessica, y a Jessica preguntando sobre la investigación de Castiel, pero Dean no puede enfocarse mucho en eso. En su lugar se dedica a pensar opciones sobre cómo iniciar la conversación con Castiel más tarde, sobre qué va a decir. Lo que Castiel va a responder. La idea de ser rechazado otra vez lo hace sudar, siente las palmas tan húmedas y pegajosas que las seca en sus pantalones. Casi pega un salto cuando alguien se le acerca por detrás.

 

“¿Necesitas ayuda?” le pregunta Jessica, su voz dulce y amable, cuando Dean había esperado que fuera más profunda, áspera.

 

“Creo que puedo.” le responde él, sonriendo ampliamente para ocultar lo agitado que se siente en su interior. “Tú siéntate y ponte cómoda, ¿okay?”

 

Ella le dedica una pequeña sonrisa y toma la jarra de sus manos, “No me importa ayudar. Parece como si necesitaras relajarte también.” Jessica lleva la jarra de té a la mesa, llenando cada vaso mientras Dean observa, aún de pié frente a la mesada. Aún sin guardar el azúcar porque ahora Castiel le clava la mirada y se miran mutuamente a través de la cocina. Aún con la distancia entre ellos, Dean siente ese cosquilleo dolorosamente familiar, esa conexión que han tenido desde su primer día juntos, cuando Dean aprendía sobre Shakespeare y se enamoraba de los cálidos ojos y las expresivas manos de Castiel.

 

Rompe el contacto visual con Castiel cuando el sonido de la plata del tenedor que Sam deja caer al suelo hace reir a Jessica. Dean aparta la mirada de la de Castiel y busca un tenedor limpio, llevándolo a la mesa redonda, donde parece que debe sentarse entre Castiel y Jessica. Dean se encuentra con la mirada de Sam a través de los candiles apagados, y éste le dedica una sonrisa demasiado tierna.  Dean traga saliva y pone su mejor cara de nada, porque es la mejor máscara detrás de la cual esconderse. Abre su servilleta y la pone sobre su regazo, comenzando una conversación que sabe que interesará a Jessica y Sam y él no tendrá que pensar acerca del calor que emana del hombre sentado a su derecha.

 

La cena es agradable, y si Jessica siente alguna frialdad entre Dean y Castiel, no lo demuestra, les habla por igual y hace contacto visual, su voz más dulce cuando su historia se centra en Sam. Dean está completamente encantado con ella para cuando terminan el postre y siente que sería agradable contar con una presencia femenina en la casa. Nunca tuvo una y Jessica parece ser el tipo de persona que mima a quienes la rodean; cuando terminan con sus platos y comienzan a juntarlos, Castiel la detiene gentilmente, “Eres una visita,” le sonríe y Dean mira esa sonrisa con un creciente sentimiento de necesidad, “Por favor, siéntate.”

 

Jessica chasquea la lengua y palmea su hombro. “Soy una invitada pero mi intención es andar por aquí seguido. Debo comenzar a ganarme mi lugar pronto.” se mueve afanosamente llevando los platos al fregadero, lavándolos a mano de una manera que a Dean le recuerda a su madre. Mary siempre odió usar el lavaplatos, decía que no confiaba en que el aparato hiciera el trabajo bien a la primera.

 

Antes de que le pueda decir a Sam que vaya a ayudarla, Sam se para y levanta el resto de los platos, mirando a Jessica con una ridícula sonrisita antes de acercarse a su lado. A Dean le gusta cómo interactúan, lo encuentra reconfortante ver a su hermano tan _consciente_ de otra persona, amablemente toma los platos limpios para secarlos y ponerlos a un lado. Le recordó a Dean la forma en que Castiel solía mirarlo a él cuando lavaban la ropa juntos. Se le cierra la garganta.

 

“¿Podemos darles un poco de privacidad?” Castiel pregunta, su voz poco más que un susurro. Dean se voltea para encontrar esos ojos azules y sonríe apenas.

 

“Sí, creo que está bien.” se para y arrima su silla, con el corazón latiendo un poco más fuerte cuando Castiel hace lo mismo. “Sam, si vas a tu habitación -puerta abierta, ¿okay?” No es como si no confiara en Sam -o en Jessica- pero el padre dentro de Dean dice que es bueno poner límites, especialmente cuando es la primera vez que Sam toma a una novia tan seriamente. Ruby, en cuarto grado, no cuenta. Dean nunca confió en esa chica.

 

Sam le dedica una sonrisa a Dean y asiente antes de volver su atención a Jessica. Sin nada más para hacer, mira a Castiel y le ofrece una sonrisa. “¿Quieres ver una película o algo?”

 

Ante esto, Castiel duda, mirando al reloj sobre la cocina. Dean también lo mira. No son las ocho aún. “Realmente necesito trabajar en mi ensayo.” Castiel dice despacio, como si lo estuviera pensando mientras lo dice, “así que ¿tal vez no una película? ¿Un episodio o dos de _The Office_ , tal vez?”

 

Dean asiente. Es aceptable. Cualquier cosa que permita la cercanía que ansía su cuerpo lo es, aunque su mente y su corazón estén aún distantes, batallando ese temor al rechazo y la posibilidad de que las cosas no se arreglen nunca. Mientras sigue a Castiel al living, se vuelve a mirar a Sam y Jessica lavando los platos y se encuentra con los ojos de Sam. Cuando Sam sonríe, Dean también.

 

Mucho después de que Jessica se retirara a su casa (con estrictas instrucciones de avisar cuando estacione en su entrada), y mucho después de que Castiel dijera que debía ponerse a trabajar en su ensayo, Dean sigue en el gran sillón junto a él, cuerpos pegados y acercándose cada vez más, los dedos de Castiel acariciando los brazos desnudos de Dean, y Dean respirando en pequeñas bocanadas que comienzan a hacerle doler sus pulmones.

 

Miran seis episodios de The Office que tienen guardados en su DVR, episodios que ambos han visto docenas de veces pero Castiel sigue reproduciendo uno después del otro y Dean, quien adora el show, lo deja. Piensa que tal vez estén pretendiendo que esto no está pasando, que no se están tocando o presionando sus cuerpos juntos, que Castiel no está hundiendo su nariz detrás de la oreja de Dean. Que Dean no está apoyando su mano sobre el muslo de Castiel simplemente para sentir su calor y saber que él realmente está allí. Dean casi extraña la forma en que Castiel utiliza el sexo para distraerlo y no discutir temas emocionalmente dolorosos, pero Dean ha sentido una cierta inmoralidad acerca de _ese_ sexo que siempre lo ha dejado vacío.

 

Cuando la boca abierta de Castiel traza una línea en su cuello y los dedos de Dean encuentran los de Castiel y los entrelaza, Dean se lo reprocha a sí mismo. Háblale. Hazlo ahora. Escucha a tu hermano.

 

“Necesito hablarte.” dice Dean, y su voz está ronca porque en la última hora apenas han hablado, excepto por las pequeñas risitas de Castiel ante la interacción de Toby y Michael y sus carcajadas ante la desastrosa fiesta de cumpleaños que Dwight le hace a Kelly.

 

Castiel se aparta un poco demasiado rápidamente, lamiendo sus labios y sonrojándose, alejando sus manos del cuerpo de Dean y dejando a Dean con una sensación de frío en la piel. “Lo siento, no debería haber hecho eso.”

 

“No me molesta.” Dean se cubre, también recordándose que se prometió ser honesto. No es nada sencillo, pero piensa que peor sería vivir sin Castiel. “He estado deseándolo como loco, así que… digo, no es eso de lo que quiero hablarte.”

 

Tragando saliva y lamiéndose los labios nuevamente, Castiel asiente. Hay algo grande detrás de sus ojos, algo que no intenta ocultar, y Dean mira a Castiel ponerse completamente tieso, “¿Sam habló contigo?”

 

Dean hace una mueca, pensando que debería haber sabido que Castiel supondría eso, y asiente. “Sí. Me dijo que debía hablar contigo. Intentarlo nuevamente.” Evita sus ojos y se rasca la nuca, Dean finge una risita, diciéndose que solo sus palabras tenían que ser sinceras- nada más. Es la única cosa que lo ayudará en esta conversación. “Para ser honesto, viejo, estoy aterrado de que me rechaces de nuevo. Espero que puedas ayudarme un poco con esto.”

 

Por un momento hay silencio entre ambos; en la TV, Dwight despierta a Kelly de su siesta con una bocina para niebla. Dean siente como si un torniquete en los pulmones le quitara la respiración. Y aun así Castiel no habla, sigue sentado al lado de Dean, congelado como estatua por tanto tiempo que Dean casi olvida que está allí, como si ni siquiera sintiera su peso a su lado. Entonces, como si le tomara mucho esfuerzo, Castiel suspira. “No sé dónde comenzar. Sería más simple si me hicieras preguntas.”

 

Dean no puede mirarlo a los ojos así que se limpia las uñas que tienen un poco de aceite de motor justo en la curva, pegado a la piel sin importar cuántas veces lave sus manos. “Eh, bueno, carajo. Entiendo que es difícil, pero -pero, Cas,... yo-”

 

“Estoy listo.” interrumpe, y comienza a moverse nerviosamente también -Dean puede verlo en su visión periférica, Castiel jugando con un pequeño agujero en su sweater, cerca de la cintura -antes de suspirar nuevamente, “No puedo prometer nada, pero sí quiero hablar contigo. Aunque vayas a odiarme luego.”

 

Frunciendo el ceño al televisor, Dean cambia la posición de su cabeza para enfrentarlo, envolviendo su pierna izquierda sobre el muslo de Castiel, apoyando su espalda contra el brazo del sillón. “Cas, literalmente no hay nada en este mundo que puedas hacer que me haga odiarte.”

 

La expresión del rostro de Castiel es desgarradora, una mezcla de esperanza y descreimiento, y sus ojos brillantes ante la suave luz del living cuando sonríe. “Quisiera creer eso, Dean. Pero no sabes qué es lo que voy a decir.”

 

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Dean toma las temblorosas manos de Castiel entre las suyas, notando lo fríos que están sus dedos, como si su circulación hubiera menguado, como si su corazón bombeara menos sangre. “Cas, juro por todo en lo que creo en esta Tierra que no hay absolutamente nada que puedas hacer para que yo te odie. Punto. No eres… no puedes hacerlo, ¿entiendes?, no está en ti hacer cosas que podrían hacerme odiarte. No es quien eres. Así que olvidemos esa parte ahora, podemos discutirlo luego.” Hace una pausa, buscando a Castiel con la mirada, plantando un suave beso, que Castiel devuelve con vacilación, “¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre tu mamá? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir una palabra? Podría haberte ayudado, ¿sabes? No tenías que hacerlo todo solo.”

 

Castiel se muerde el labio, marcando sus dientes en la suave piel, algo habitual cuando está extremadamente nervioso. “Ya me habías abandonado. Supuse que eras capaz de cualquier cosa. Y no quise ir a ti llorando. Quise ser… mejor que eso. No quería necesitarte de la manera en que lo hago. Porque todos te necesitan, y yo quería ser esa persona a quién tú pudieras acudir, en vez de ser otra de las personas que te dependen de ti.” sus palabras salen a borbotones, forzadas y tensas, como si intentara forzarlas a salir por una puerta muy pequeña, haciendo que se tropiecen al empujarlas contra su voluntad. “Porque te necesito demasiado, Dean. Significas demasiado para mí.”

 

Dean lo mira con sorpresa, comprendiendo que Castiel es honesto -que realmente siente cada palabra que dice, aun cuando Dean no vea la situación de la misma manera. “Viejo, Yo soy el que te necesita demasiado. Siempre estoy tomando y tomando de ti, y nunca te ofrezco nada.”

 

“Hay cosas que quiero darte,” Castiel dice con urgencia en la voz, “Dean -literalmente te daría todo si pudiera. Sólo quiero hacerte feliz. Eso es todo lo que siempre he querido. Tal vez lo intenté con demasiada intensidad, pero eso es lo único que siempre he deseado.”

 

Dean niega con la cabeza ante el tono implorante de su voz, el remordimiento y auto desprecio. Estira la mano y enreda en sus dedos el cabello detrás de la oreja de Castiel mientras su pulgar acaricia su mejilla. “Lo sé, Cas. Y créeme, siento igual, pero me estoy adelantando. Quiero volver atrás un poco -a la noche en que viniste a mi habitación.” Dean ve claramente, Castiel acercándosele, la expresión débil en su rostro, la desesperación y risa en su suave voz. _Quiero que sea bueno. Necesito que te guste. Necesito gustarte_.  Y _Mírame, derrumbándome sobre ti como me prometí que nunca haría_. Claras como el tañer de una campana puede oír esas palabras,  no cree que algún día pueda olvidarlas.

 

“¿Tenemos que hablar de eso?” Castiel pregunta calladamente, evitando la mirada de Dean. El episodio terminó en la TV y ahora sólo hay una pantalla azul y silencio, sólo el fuego chisporroteando despacio en el hogar. Están solos, Sam está arriba probablemente hablando con Jessica en su bluetooth mientras ella maneja hasta su casa.

 

“Creo que es demasiado importante para no hablarlo, viejo.” continúa jugando con el cabello de Castiel, haciendo lo mejor que puede para relajarlo a pesar de que nada le gustaría más que acelerar el tiempo por sobre toda la mierda difícil y así poder empezar con la parte feliz. Pero eso no sería bueno para ninguno de los dos. Dean sabe que, en un nivel básico, que el dolor es necesario. Es como arrancar una bandita de una herida, “Sé que es difícil -lo es para mí también- pero creo que necesitamos esto. Al menos, yo sí. Yo necesito esto.”

 

Apoyando su mejilla en la mano de Dean, Castiel lo mira con ojos tristes, claramente incómodo, pero no se aparta; lo está intentando también. “Lo sé. Pero es -es admitir _ante_ ti lo que he intentado ocultar _de_ ti.”

 

“¿Y qué sería eso, Cas? ¿Qué estás ocultando?” Cuando Castiel suspira y cierra sus ojos, Dean se inclina, rozando sus labios contra la frente de Castiel, bajando la voz y rogando, “Por favor, mírame. Estoy aquí mismo, ¿okay? Mira, estoy sentado aquí. Sólo estamos hablando. No te juzgo.”

 

Castiel envuelve su mano en la muñeca de Dean, sacudiéndolo y respirando agitadamente; se mueve como para levantarse del sillón pero se detiene, mirando a Dean otra vez e intentando sonreír, no es más que una triste mueca de labios. _Se está encubriendo_ , reacciona Dean, _intenta esconderlo_. “Vas a hacerlo.” Castiel dice finalmente, su voz normal aunque una octava más aguda. “No hay forma de que no lo hagas. No soy el hombre perfecto que tú crees que soy. Yo… tengo mis problemas.”

 

“Todos tienen problemas, ¿sabes? Eso no quiere decir que estemos todos averiados.” intenta convencer a Castiel una vez más con pequeños sonidos reconfortantes, mirando cómo Castiel intenta controlarse visiblemente, espiando a Dean por entre esas gruesas pestañas que tanto ama, las que siempre le hacían cosquillas cuando Castiel lo besaba.

 

“Soy tan desesperadamente necesitado de cariño.” Castiel sacude la cabeza como tratando de olvidar algo, “Trato de apartarte porque te necesito demasiado. No soy más que una carga, siempre lo he sido. Ese es mi problema y voy a ahogarte con él. Es por esto que nadie puede amarme por mucho tiempo. Porque los amo a morir.”

 

Dean toma un momento para procesar lo que le está diciendo y así responder lo correcto. Es difícil, escuchar a Castiel hablar así, verlo de esa manera. Castiel, quien intimidó a Dean con su calma. “Cas, _necesitar_ no es ser _desesperado_.” dice al fin, deslizando un brazo alrededor de la espalda de Castiel, codo doblado y palma abierta entre sus omóplatos. “Y no eres una carga, en absoluto. Hago cosas por ti, o quiero hacerlas, porque amo hacerlo. No… no creo que alguna vez puedas amarme a morir. Y si lo hicieras, entonces estaría ahí amándote igual.”

 

Castiel se tira hacia atrás al escuchar esto, levantando frustradamente la voz, “Tú no _entiendes_ , Dean, y yo no sé qué…”

 

“Cas.” susurra, tan suavemente como puede, intentando evitar que Castiel piense que su frustración está dirigida a él porque no es así; es la situación la que lo frustra, la necesidad de tener esa varita mágica y hacer que todo esté bien. “Escucha. Estoy intentando entender, ¿okay? Pero tienes que explicarte más. Porque no comprendo dónde se genera todo.”

 

Tragando saliva y moviéndose en el sillón, Castiel pasa una mano por su propio cabello, dos veces en un gesto nervioso. Dean quiere besarlo hasta que su frente se alise pero sabe que no puede, no todavía, así que mantiene sus deseos a raya y hace su mejor esfuerzo por escuchar las palabras de Castiel, por escucharlo a _él_ , en vez de enfocarse en lo que él mismo necesita. “Es… es como… te dije acerca de mi familia,” Castiel continúa en voz baja mientras escoge sus palabras con cuidado. “Mis padres no estaban realmente presentes, fui criado por niñeras, acudí a colegios pupilo hasta la universidad. Literalmente nunca necesité nada. Pero no es como si hubiera sido feliz. Me perdía de mucho y encontré muchas de esas cosas contigo y estaba tan _asustado_ de perderte porque tú eras simplemente tan… bueno.” mira a Dean con tal sinceridad que la respiración de Dean queda atrapado en su caja torácica por un momento, sin poder librarse. “Dean… tú no te _ves_ a ti mismo de la manera en que yo te veo. No ves lo genuinamente bueno que eres, y lo amable que eres. Cómo no dudas en dar y dar y dar hasta que no tienes nada más. Ni siquiera hablo de cosas materiales, sino de todo lo demás… las cosas importantes, las cosas que cuentan. Nunca encontré a nadie como tú y necesito gustarte para que yo también pueda ser bueno. Supongo que quise… no lo sé.”

 

“No, no empieces con eso,” Dean lo persuade, atrapando los dedos de Castiel y sosteniéndolos entre los propios, enlazándolos como costuras de una pelota de baseball. Castiel hace que Dean piense en el verano, su luminosidad y el olor a pasto recién cortado… todas las cosas buenas que Dean conoce en el mundo. “Sólo habla conmigo, ¿sí? Estoy escuchando. Sigue hablando.”

 

“Es difícil admitir estas cosas.”

 

Dean sonríe, levantando las manos de Castiel para besar sus nudillos, con los ojos entrecerrados ante un placer tan simple. Piensa que se enamoró primero de las manos de Castiel. “Lo sé, Cas. Pero no sé qué más hacer. No puedo perderte. Yo…”

 

“¿Entonces por qué rompiste conmigo? ¿Por qué tuviste que hacer eso, Dean?” la acusación en su voz hace que el estómago de Dean sepa rancio como si hubiera bebido leche agria. La auténticamente _épica_ proporción de cómo cagó la relación es más evidente que nunca. No puede hacer desaparecer eso con un pestañeo. No puede simplemente decirle a Castiel cómo siente. Tiene que _demostrárselo_. Y aunque no sea una maldita garantía, lo que en realidad es la única mierda que Dean querría tener en este momento, la promesa de que está pasándole esto por un motivo, que Castiel lo amará con fiereza otra vez después de que escalen esta maldita montaña que es este tope en la carretera.

 

Le toma unos minutos ordenar sus pensamientos, “Un montón de razones estúpidas, Cas. Más que nada porque, eh… Estaba algo así como asustado de muerte por lo que sentía por ti. Sentí que me olvidaba de mí mismo. Supongo que necesitaba algún tipo de control sobre la situación. Sentí que… me perdía cosas por estar contigo. Que nada más importaba.”

 

Algo en la cara de Castiel parece suavizarse, y cuando ladea su cabeza hacia el costado, a Dean lo sorprende la familiaridad del gesto, “Dean…”

 

“No. No, déjame terminar.” trata de aliviar una monstruosa jaqueca masajeando su sien, el dolor pulsando justo detrás de sus ojos. “Porque sé que estuve mal, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que lo estaba, y ahora lo sé.” _Aquí está_ , piensa, con su corazón acelerándose en su pecho, latido a latido, cada vez más fuerte. “Yo… Cas, es que, sigo pensando que tú eres el Porsche, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir? Muy, muy por sobre mí. Y de alguna manera pienso que aún lo eres. Pero no necesito un Porsche, ese Impala es lo que quiero y necesito, y creo que ese eres tú.”

 

“Dean.” sólo una palabra, en realidad cuatro letras unidas para formar un nombre, algo utilizado para distinguir a una persona de otra cuando se la llama, pero cuando es la lengua de Castiel la que lo forma se transforma en mucho más que eso, conlleva más sentimiento, sílabas suaves, casi duras en el tono pero amables también.

 

La garganta de Dean se cierra y por un momento no puede respirar, luego emite una suave risa. “La analogía sonó mucho mejor en mi cabeza, ¿eh? Mira, ¿básicamente?” respira profundamente. Otra vez. Y otra. “Eres… exactamente lo que necesito y exactamente lo que deseo. No eres mejor que yo. Y definitivamente, yo no soy mejor que tú. Suena como si ambos tuviéramos al otro en un pedestal, ¿no?”

 

El rubor de Castiel es evidente aún en la suave luz del living, y el color que aparece en sus mejillas hace que Dean quiera suspirar de placer. Adora lograr que Castiel se sonroje, maldición, porque eso significa que Castiel se siente afectado por él. “No quiero estar en tu pedestal, Dean.”

 

“Y yo no quiero estar en el tuyo.” se inclina hacia Castiel, al principio inconscientemente, frente contra frente, narices tocándose, y su voz que baja a apenas un susurro, hablando contra la piel de Castiel, tan suavemente. “No soy muy fanático de las alturas, así que preferiría que me bajaras ahora.”

 

Unos pasos en la escalera rompen su confortable burbuja y se apartan el uno del otro, con las manos aún entrelazadas, mirando hacia la puerta del living esperando la entrada de Sam. Él les sonríe con su teléfono en mano. “¿Chicos? Jessica llegó a casa. Pensé que debían saberlo.”

 

Dean recién se da cuenta de qué tan preocupado estaba porque esa dulce niña debía conducir sola por la noche hasta que Sam dice que ella llegó sana y salva. Le dedica una franca sonrisa a su hermano, cuando una sensación de alivio le recorre el sistema. “Gracias, viejo. ¿Ya te vas a dormir?”

 

“Em, ¿no?” Sam se rasca la nuca, mostrándose como todo un desgarbado adolescente de casi dieciséis, “En realidad vamos a ver una película juntos en el teléfono.”

 

Castiel mira a Dean y arquea una ceja; en un instante, las cosas son normales otra vez de la manera en que Dean las recordaba, cuando él y Castiel solían burlarse juntos de Sam, cuando las cosas eran un poco inestables entre ellos porque todavía estaban aprendiendo a ser _ellos_. “Wow.” Dice Castiel socarronamente, “Eso es bastante serio.”

 

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Dean silba. “¿Mirar películas juntos a ciudades de distancia? Yo diría que sí.”

 

Sam ríe con un bufido y revolea los ojos haciendo que tanto Dean como Castiel rían por lo bajo. “Ja já, muy graciosos. De cualquier manera, me iré a la cama luego, así que los veré mañana, chicos.” mira al holgazán cachorro gigante despatarrado a sus pies.  “Dean, ¿crees poder pasearlo mañana por la mañana? ¿Te importaría?”

 

Dean asiente, deseando que Sam no se fuera a la cama porque entonces él no tendría que perder esta muestra de normalidad, disfrutando de la forma en que Castiel juega con sus dedos, como si nunca hubiera habido ningún problema entre ellos, “Seguro, chico. No hay problema.”

 

Ambos lo miran volverse y dirigirse hacia las escaleras con Tex pegado a sus talones. Cuando Sam vuelve a cerrar su puerta y el living queda silencioso, Castiel le sonríe a Dean, “Es bueno verlo tan feliz.”

 

“Sí que lo es.” dice, pausando, haciendo propio el comportamiento tranquilo de Castiel, no deseando perder esa mirada tierna pero sabiendo al mismo tiempo que aún no han terminado con la charla. “Cas…”

 

Pero Castiel levanta la mano, sacudiendo la cabeza, “Estoy un poco cansado, Dean. Y no quisiera que pienses que vamos a solucionarlo todo esta noche. Pero es bueno que sepas que… que…” lucha por encontrar la palabra adecuada y Dean se la proporciona con una pequeña sonrisa.

 

“¿Que sé que soy un cretino?”

 

Castiel le devuelve la sonrisa con la mirada más brillante que antes, “Sí. Eso.”

 

“Todavía tenemos un montón que hablar,” Dean suspira, estirándose, su espalda tiesa de tanto estar sentado en el sillón, aunque no lo cambiaría por nada en el maldito mundo. “Eventualmente… quiero saber por qué eres tan… por qué piensas que _no_ me gustas.  Por qué dijiste que necesitabas que sí me gustaras.” las palabras parecen salir más fácilmente ahora, no tan encerradas en su interior, porque, con un repentino golpe de claridad, Dean comprende que confía en Castiel más de lo que alguna vez confió. Se apresura a sentirlo ahora sin el candado sobre su corazón y casi sonríe por esa razón, “Cas, Jesús, amo todo sobre ti. Aun cuando me haces enojar. La mayoría de mis problemas no tienen que ver contigo… sino conmigo mismo. Eso es algo sobre lo que estoy trabajando, porque sé que tengo cosas que trabajar. No sé si me explico.”

 

“Sí. Y hablaremos. Sólo que en este momento ya no puedo.  Ahora mismo me está afectando demasiado, te haré saber cuándo esté listo. Necesito tiempo para ver cómo me siento sobre mi propia familia antes de que pueda decirlo en voz alta.” en ese momento duda, comienza a sonrojarse nuevamente, un pequeño punto que florece en sus mejillas y se expande. Intenta hablar dos veces pero se refrena. Cuando Dean aprieta sus dedos, Castiel suspira. “Dean, de verdad me gustaría besarte en este momento, si no te molesta.”

 

Para Dean no hay mejores palabras que esas, así que se inclina y alinea su cuerpo con el de Castiel, envolviéndolo y sonriendo como si hubiera ganado la maldita lotería. Y tal vez así sea. Este es un paso, lo sabe. No es la línea final, pero tampoco es como si fuera una carrera, aunque Dean está aprendiendo a llevar un ritmo que lo ayude a no agotarse desde la línea de largada. La vista fija en la luz al final del túnel y listo para ir en su busca. No dice nada pero sonríe, y es respuesta suficiente, Castiel ladeando apenas su cabeza, deslizando su boca sobre la de Dean como si estuvieran hechas la una para la otra, uniéndose a la perfección con una facilidad que ya no los asombra. Dean piensa en el primer beso que compartieron, cuando Castiel rozó sus labios contra los suyos y Dean se abalanzó sobre él con una necesidad casi violenta, incapaz de respirar sin las manos de Castiel sobre su piel, deseándolo intensamente con dientes y lengua, su cuerpo vibrando mientras su sangre ansía a Castiel. Piensa en todos los besos que le siguieron, los violentos, los dulces y los castos. Con y sin lengua. Ahora Dean besa a Castiel y suspira en su boca, tomando su cara con una mano y manteniéndolo cerca. “Mierda.” suspira, la palabra trabada entre ambas bocas. “No sé cómo te me metiste en la piel de la manera en que lo hiciste, pero carajo, me alegro.”

 

“Me dieron una mano.” dice Castiel, apoyando una delgada mano en la nuca de Dean y lo besa como solía hacerlo, sin la barrera de la desconfianza entre ellos. “Tu hermano fue de gran ayuda.”

 

Dean se aparta apenas, lo suficiente para mirar en los azules ojos de Castiel, su expresión calma. “¿Qué quieres decir?”

 

Sonriendo secretamente, Castiel separa su cuerpo del de Dean, quien se queja hasta que Castiel lo besa nuevamente, un beso corto y dulce. “Volveré. Quiero mostrarte algo. Estoy seguro que lo recordarás cuando lo veas.”

 

Sube la escalera de a dos peldaños por vez y Dean se pregunta en este momento qué pudo haber querido decir así que repasa sus palabras con más cuidado -recibió ayuda de Sam- el recuerdo le llega como un golpe, una pequeña libreta negra que había sido el regalo de Navidad de parte de Sam, algo dentro en sus páginas que se suponía que Dean no debía ver. Ahora muere por saber qué hay ahí y cómo carajos contribuyó para que las cosas entre ellos funcionara. Antes de que lo pensara más, Castiel vuelve, deslizándose en el sillón al lado de Dean.

 

“Sam fue inusualmente amable.” Castiel dice, entregándole la libreta a Dean, con un dejo de sonrisa en sus labios. “Él me lo dio con esperanza de que te ayudaría a confiar en mí. Creo, sin embargo, que contribuyó a alejarte de mí. Lo siento.”

 

En el frente de la libreta, escrito con la letra prolija de Sam se lee _300 cosas que necesitas saber sobre Dean Winchester_. Con la garganta anudada y sin poder respirar, Dean abre la tapa para encontrar la página oficial del título, _Por: Sam Winchester_ debajo del título, y eso lo hace sonreír instintivamente, amar a su hermano con tanta intensidad siempre lo ha ayudado a superar tiempos difíciles.

 

“Él sabe todo acerca de ti.” Castiel dice tranquilamente, leyendo por sobre el hombro de Dean, a pesar de que por el estado de la libreta -raída, las puntas de las hojas dobladas, la tapa pelada en los bordes- probablemente la tenga memorizada. Dean se siente lleno de helio, una especie de levedad lo toma como si estuviera teniendo una experiencia extra-corporal, mirando su propia cara incrédula mientras toca las páginas, pasando a la segunda. Arriba dice #1. Dean nació el 24 de Enero y es Acuario. Debajo está el #2. Su color favorito es el verde, seguido de cerca por el azul. De arriba a abajo en la página y en la siguiente, Dean pasando de una a otra y pasando la vista por la información que encuentra en ellas. (#21. No sobreestimes el macho en Dean, usa su ropa si quieres hacerlo feliz y definitivamente toma prestadas sus remeras de rock clásico. Eso le gustará.) cada vez más y más estupefacto con cada número que pasa -setenta y tres, ciento catorce, ciento noventa y nueve. Así hasta trescientos, casi cada página llena con la letra de Sam con diferentes lapiceras, pero todo lo que dice, cada observación o hecho acerca de Dean, cierto. Dean reconoce algunos comportamientos de Castiel como directamente relacionadas con esta libreta, esas trescientas cosas acerca de él, pero tantas otras tantas acciones tan apropiadas y oportunas precedieron a Navidad, así que Castiel no podría haber sabido -no podría haberlo sabido _por_ _Sam_. Eso fue cien por ciento Castiel, todo por su intuición, por su necesidad de Dean -mierda, por su amor.

 

Dean levanta la vista hacia Castiel cuando las palabras en las páginas comienzan a desdibujarse, y sin una palabra Castiel lo envuelve con sus fuertes brazos, manteniéndolo muy cerca, una mano contra su nuca y sus largos dedos acariciando su cabello. “No llores,” Castiel le dice, “Esto es bueno.”

 

“La mitad de todo esto,” Dean logra decir, entre sollozos, “la mitad lo hiciste antes de esta estúpida libreta. Todo eso fuiste tú, Cas. Eras tú.”

 

“También lo noté,” dice, pulgar e índice acariciando el mentón de Dean, acercándose para plantarle un salado beso. “Pude haberme alegrado un poco demasiado por ello.” su labios moviéndose por la nariz de Dean, sus pómulos, sobre sus ojos cerrados y su frente arrugada. “No te molestes. Sam solo quería ayudar.”

 

“No molesto.” murmura, una mano apretando la libreta y la otra enroscada en el suéter de Castiel, “Sólo… me siento estúpido y joven por haberte hecho lo que te hice. La cagué muy mal.” La revelación aplastándolo con un peso como nunca antes y deja salir un sonido, casi un llanto, antes de presionar sus ojos contra las palmas de las manos. Cada palabra que Sam escribió fue para Dean y para Castiel, para ambos, y Dean tuvo una cosa malditamente hermosa, la mejor que jamás haya tenido, y la destruyó, dejó que la roca bajara la colina sin siquiera tratar de detenerla. No, él entró en pánico, se asustó y corrió con la cola entre las patas, como un pequeño y asustado niño con problemas parentales. Dean nunca se sintió tan miserablemente pequeño en toda su vida.

 

Castiel lo acaricia hasta que la cara cubierta de lágrimas de Dean está enterrada en su hombro, y entonces Dean deja que Castiel lo calme con palabras suaves hasta que Dean se relaja y puede respirar nuevamente, separándose lo suficiente para secar sus ojos. “Lo siento.” dice trémulamente, “No quise… es un buen regalo, yo... Yo estoy contento que se le haya ocurrido a Sam.”

 

“Es uno de mis favoritos,” dice Castiel, y a Dean le parece que su voz también suena un poquito afectada pero no puede estar seguro de eso. Hay demasiada adrenalina y cansancio en su sistema. “Dean, mírame.”

 

Dean lo mira, pero no es fácil permitir que Castiel lo vea tan quebrado, aunque sabe que Castiel se siente igual -no le gusta derrumbarse frente a Dean porque él piensa que tiene que ser fuerte. Dean pensaba lo mismo, pensaba que debía ser el pilar, el faro de luz y fuerza, pero está cansado de ser fuerte. Le gustaría relegar un poco, de vez en cuando, permitirse _necesitar_. Así que así lo hace. “¿Qué?” pregunta, desplomándose sobre Castiel como si hubiera corrido cien millas.

 

“Nada.” dice Castiel, y se le dibuja una pequeña pero muy real sonrisa en sus labios cuando envuelve a Dean en un fuerte abrazo, los dos, lado a lado en el sillón como acostumbran desde hace meses, como Dean espera que sigan haciendo por cientos más. “Sólo quería mirarte.”

 

Riendo un poco porque no puede hacer otra cosa, Dean cierra los ojos y suspira, descansando su cabeza nuevamente sobre el hombro de Castiel. “Te dejaré echar una mirada.”

 

Luego de eso Castiel comienza otro episodio de The office, pero Dean se duerme a mitad del capítulo, con la cabeza  sobre el pecho de Castiel, subiendo y bajando con su respiración.

 

                                                                                                            *

 

Como siempre que está ultra ocupado, las semanas pasan como si fueran minutos, Dean pasa su tiempo entre el trabajo, la escuela, el Impala y un poco con Castiel, quien llega a casa por las tardes, más tarde que de costumbre porque tiene docenas de exámenes que corregir y exámenes finales que preparar. Deja que Dean le masajee los hombros y le traiga café dulce y que simplemente lo consienta, sólo diciendo gracias aun cuando se ve en sus ojos que no está acostumbrado a que lo cuiden, no de esta manera. Dean piensa que es un cambio a cómo eran antes, Castiel cubriéndolo de atenciones y regalos, siempre corriendo a hacer cosas por él, siempre queriendo estar presente. Finalmente están encontrando un balance que Dean duda que haya existido antes, y a pesar de que aún están caminando por una fina línea, sin saber exactamente dónde están parados, Dean puede decir con total sinceridad que al menos la situación ha mejorado. En vez de avanzar a tropezones y sin coordinación, parecen haber encontrado el camino, aunque a ciegas, en la misma dirección.

 

Un jueves tres semanas antes de los exámenes, el último jueves que John pasa en rehabilitación y el último jueves anterior a la graduación, Dean pasa una media hora hablando al teléfono muy felizmente con su papá, contándole un resumen del trabajo escolar pre-graduación y comparando chismes sobre Jessica, sin ninguna vergüenza. Dean se da cuenta de que John suena bien, sano y fuerte, su familiar voz de barítono no tan rasposa como antes.

 

“Así que… ésta chica” John trae a colación, “¿a ella le gusta nuestro Sammy?”

 

“Completamente.” Dean sonríe, sosteniendo el teléfono entre su oído y su hombro mientras pone algo de carne, queso y mayonesa en un pan, el almuerzo más rápido que puede preparar. Sólo le quedan diez minutos antes de que tenga que arrastrar su culo al trabajo nuevamente hasta las seis cuando saldrá para ir a buscar a Sam a casa de Jessica. “Ella es muy agradable, papá, te gustará. Es toda rubia y bonita, demasiado para él, pero ¡hey! Ella es feliz, así que él también.”

 

John hace un sonido de aprobación con una voz que suena muy a lata en el celular de Dean, “Eso es bueno. Estoy ansioso por conocerla.” Pausa un momento y Dean muerde un trozo de sándwich. “Bobby dijo que me recogerá mañana. No sabía cuáles eran tus planes, y me imaginé que estarías ocupado con los últimos detalles antes de terminar el colegio.”

 

Dean deja de masticar, tragando con esfuerzo, sintiendo algo frío en el estómago. “Papá, nosotros vamos a buscarte. Pensé que eso era, como… justo. Que eso era lo que habíamos arreglado.” por un breve momento se siente como un fracasado, preguntándose si se olvidó de los planes que se hicieron en algún momento o si no dijo algo cuando debería haberlo dicho.

 

“Dean” dice John, usando un tono particular que Dean no ha oído en años, un poco como una reprimenda pero amable también. “Tú tienes una vida ahora, hijo. Y no quisiera que Sam perdiera otro día de clases. Hay un montón de razones para eso, ¿De acuerdo? Estás bien. Sólo… pensé en intentar pensar en ti, por una vez.”

 

Algo pequeño echa raíces en el pecho de Dean, una sensación que le gusta pero que a la vez no sabe aún de qué se trata, algo tan viejo y olvidado que no puede reconocerlo. Lo hace dejar lo que está haciendo, el sándwich a medio comer y olvidado en su mano, ojos fijos en el piso sin verlo. “Oh.”

 

“Estuve pensando mucho sobre mí mismo, así que una de mis metas es pensar en mis hijos durante, eh, durante mi recuperación. Enfocarme en ustedes y no en beber. Le dará… me dará algo en lo que trabajar.”

 

Dean no puede evitar sonreír, sentado a la mesa de la cocina, sosteniendo el teléfono un poco más apretado, “Te ayudaremos, papá. Sé que no hemos hecho un gran trabajo, pero… estamos aquí para ti. Para lo que necesites.”

 

“Estoy agradecido por eso, hijo, pero tú y Sam lo intentaron mucho tiempo atrás. Siento no haberlos escuchado.” aclara su voz; Dean está muy afectado para hablar. Del lado del teléfono de John, Dean escucha a una mujer diciéndole que su tiempo casi se ha acabado. “Dean, debería irme. He estado pensando también, ¿Por qué no decides qué quieres hacer luego de la ceremonia? ¿Tal vez una cena o algo así?”

 

“No necesitamos hacer eso.” Dean dice rápidamente, con el corazón latiendo tan fuerte en su pecho que está a punto de estallar acabando con sus huesos y piel, “¿Honestamente, papá? Sólo quiero que tú, Sammy y Bobby estén presentes.” Y Castiel, pero Dean no lo menciona, no ha dicho su nombre en todo el tiempo en que John ha estado en Valley Hope, y no piensa comenzar ahora. Rehúsa estresar a su padre, y además, Dean ha dejado de interesarse -hasta un punto- en lo que su padre piense. Dean va a continuar con su vida de la manera en que él quiera, en tanto no dañe a nadie. Él sabe que eventualmente John va a tolerar a Castiel, y eso va a ser suficiente.

 

Hay silencio en el otro lado de la línea, un silencio incómodo, “No estaba -no sé si debería ir a tu graduación, hijo. No creo que sería justo.”

 

Dean también está callado, como si fuera un eco del incómodo silencio de su padre. Su primer pensamiento es _Trabajé más duro que la mierda por esto_ y el segundo _¿Qué hice mal esta vez?_ “No lo sé… digo, ¿por qué no?”

 

“Dean, es un día de celebración por todo lo que hiciste para obtener tu diploma. Yo sería una distracción, supongo.” respira, “La forma en que _siento…_ ” Dean casi sonríe ante la forma de expresarse, pensando que es algo que John ha estado trabajando con su terapista, “es que no me he ganado eso. No me gané ese privilegio como padre porque no he sido un padre.”

 

Dándole otra mordida al sándwich, Dean mastica rápidamente y abre el refrigerador para sacar otra botella de agua para el camino. “Papá, vamos. No te estás dando suficiente crédito. Realmente me gustaría que estuvieras ahí. Lo apreciaría.” No le gusta preguntar de frente, temiendo que su padre realmente no quiera ir pero que esté disimulando para no lastimarlo. Si ese fuera el caso, Dean se lo permitiría de buen grado. Sus sentimientos, en estos días, son como nervios expuestos -en carne viva, doloroso y listos para inflamarse.

 

“Lo pensaré,” finalmente dice John, “pero no quiero que tengas muchas expectativas, ¿de acuerdo? Ya te he defraudado tanto que no quisiera seguirlo haciendo.”

 

Dean asiente a pesar de que John no puede verlo, sin decir que ya se siente defraudado porque John necesita toda la reafirmación que puedan darle, aún si Dean no tiene ninguna para ofrecerle. De todas maneras lo intentará. “No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? Aún estás intentando mejorarte y lo comprendo. Quiero que te enfoques en ti un poco más.”

 

“Dean…”

 

“No, de verdad.” se sube al auto y pone a su papá en altavoz, enganchando el teléfono en su remera. “Una vez que te mejores, podremos enfocarnos en todos nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? Tiene sentido. Necesitas relajarte un poco más.” duda, “¿Vas a quedarte en lo de Bobby?”

 

“Por ahora, sí.” John cubre el micrófono cuando la mujer le dice que ya es tiempo, y hay un espacio de unos pocos segundos en que Dean sólo escucha silencio. “Lo siento, hijo. No puedo quedarme más tiempo. Pero me quedaré en lo de Bobby por ahora, intentaré tener mi propio lugar lo antes posible. ¿Te veré en algún momento de este fin de semana, tal vez?”

 

“Sí.” Dean confirma, sintiéndose un poco frío, y claramente, un mal hijo. Intenta dejar esos pensamientos de lado diciéndose a sí mismo que _no es_ un mal hijo, ni de cerca. Hizo todo lo que pudo, y si no fue suficiente, bueno, no es su culpa. No puede culparse por todo si ha hecho su mejor esfuerzo. “Estoy bastante ocupado con el proyecto final de mi clase, pero si puedo, me encantaría.”

 

“Suena bien.” dice John, y Dean puede escuchar la sonrisa en su voz, “Te amo, Dean.”

 

Dean asiente, y con su voz más suave de lo que esperaba, dice, “También te amo, papá.”

 

Hay un click en la línea y Dean desprende el teléfono de su remera, cerrándolo y guardándolo en su bolsillo, pisando fuerte el acelerador camino a casa de Bobby, un poco tarde pero piensa que valió la pena. Se recuerda que no es el fin del mundo si su papá se pierde su graduación, pero no importa qué tan convincentemente se lo repita, no parece poder quitarse ese vacío de su pecho.

 

Trabaja en lo de Bobby, busca a Sam en Kansas City, se encuentra con su grupo para el proyecto. Más trabajo en lo de Bobby el sábado, más trabajo en grupo. Algo de estudio, algo de besos con Castiel cuando Dean no puede soportarlo más, sesiones cortas e intensas en la cocina antes de que Castiel se aparte, luego atendiendo el bar en el RoadHouse. Repetir hasta el Domingo. El lunes hace todo menos lo del bar. Agrega un hermanito a la mezcla. Esa es la vida de Dean durante la semana final de colegio, y a pesar de que la graduación está programada para el sábado -sus notas finales serán informadas el viernes posterior- no siente que esté en la recta final. Hay tanta mierda por hacer.

 

Uno de sus pocos momentos de indulgencia es en unas de esas pocas noches luego de que Sam se ha ido a dormir, cuando Dean se sienta a la mesa de la cocina con Castiel y estudia silenciosamente, ocasionalmente levantando la vista para mirar cómo Castiel hace correcciones en los ensayos con un bolígrafo particularmente verde. Solo una vez durante esos pocos días, ocupado en un espontáneo beso con Castiel contra el refrigerador, Dean trata de mencionar la posibilidad de intentarlo nuevamente. Castiel sacudió entonces la cabeza y dijo que _No puedo hacer eso todavía_ , y Dean retrocedió, sintiéndose solo un poco abatido. Lo está intentando. Sam tenía razón, algunas veces tienes que intentarlo más de una vez. A veces más de dos. Carajo, lo seguirá intentado mil malditas veces si eso le devuelve a Castiel.

 

Es jueves antes de que Dean tenga tiempo de tener una conversación con su papá que conste más de un _hola_ cuando entra o sale del taller. John se ve de maravillas -tan bien, de hecho, que Dean ve ahora cierto parecido consigo, sus facciones, la forma de sus narices y una cierta mueca de sus bocas. Sam, Dean sabe, es el que más se parece a John, mientras que Dean es el vivo retrato de Mary de la época en que Dean era un bebé. Aún ahora tiene sus ojos y sus pecas.

 

No hay mucho contenido en sus conversaciones, pero no son tan tensas como antes,  cuando Dean no soportaba mirar la hinchada y roja cara de John por mucho tiempo sin sentirse culpable, como si John bebiera por algo que Dean hubiera hecho, por la manera en que Dean se había comportado. Se abrazan cuando Dean tiene que irse a buscar a Sam y Dean acepta, cuando John insiste, en tener una barbacoa en casa de Bobby cuando termine la graduación. John no dice si él irá y Dean no lo pregunta, pero es claro que la pregunta está ahí gravitando sus cabezas.

 

El jueves cuando su última clase termina y sabe a ciencia cierta que ese semestre sólo sacó A en todas las materias, Dean se dirige al taller para cumplir sus tres horas antes de tener que ir a buscar a Sam. Está cambiando los neumáticos de un pickup Dodge cuando su cerebro, bastante tranquilo y enfocado hasta este exacto momento, decide llenarlo de ansiedad hasta que casi no puede respirar. Se gradúa el sábado. Los últimos seis años de su vida se habían encaminado hacia este momento, aunque varias veces pensó que no llegaría. Se gradúa el sábado y vive en el sótano de su ex-novio y no tiene idea de qué va a hacer después porque no lo ha considerado, ha trabajado en un taller mecánico y en un bar desde que tuvo edad suficiente, y literalmente no tiene idea qué quiere hacer más allá de esos dos trabajos. ¿Qué habilidades tiene? Éstas mismas, hacer que los autos funcionen y hacer cócteles. Eso es lo que él sabe hacer. ¿Qué mierda más tiene?

 

Sus labios torcidos debido a una extrema concentración y Dean tiene que sacudir la cabeza para disolver sus pensamientos. No puede tener un ataque de pánico. Esa es una reacción infantil. Tiene tiempo para pensarlo en profundidad, para decidir hacia dónde quiere llevar su vida, y si necesita ayuda pueden estar seguros de que va pedirla a la gente que lo ama y lo cuida, porque para eso están ahí. Tú ayudas a tu familia y ellos te ayudan a ti, aún con las grandes cosas, como poner un techo sobre tu cabeza y dejar que tu hermano menor tenga la llave del buzón. Las grandes cosas están bien. No necesitan ser pagadas con dinero, simplemente con confianza y amor y todas las otras buenas mierdas que te hacen sentir placenteramente adolorido por dentro.

 

Logra terminar antes de que pase otro contratiempo, saludando de lejos a su papá al pasar por su oficina, antes de subirse a su desvencijado Nova. Esa es otra cosa de la que sabe debe ocuparse. Dean puede ser un gran mecánico, pero también reconoce una causa perdida cuando la ve y su auto no va a durarle mucho más. Supone que debería comenzar a ahorrar para comprar uno nuevo pero en el fondo de su mente en todo lo que puede pensar es en el Impala y cuánto adoraría tenerlo. Es un deseo, pero sabe que no está a su alcance y, además, le pertenece al rico hermano de Castiel. Dean tiene que encontrar otro auto. (Imagina manejar un Porsche y la fantasía lo entretiene hasta que recoge a Sam en Pembroke Hill.)

 

Tan pronto como él y Sam llegan a la casa por la tarde, quitándose los zapatos en la entrada y colgando sus chaquetas, Dean se da cuenta de que ya terminó. Sam aún tiene dos semanas más y está entusiasmado, sube la escalera de a tres peldaños por vez con sus largas piernas para comenzar a estudiar, pero Dean ya terminó. Terminó con sus estudios de grado y pronto ya no tendrá que ir a clases. Por supuesto, deberá comenzar a pagar los créditos, pero piensa que será capaz de hacerlo. No mucho más, pero al menos eso.

 

“¿Cas?” llama sin estar seguro si Castiel está en casa ya que no ha pasado por el garaje. “¿Estás aquí?”

 

“Cocina.” su voz suena entrecortada y breve y Dean la reconoce como condenadamente estresada, así que sigue el sonido de la voz de Castiel y llega por detrás mientras Castiel está encorvado sobre una montaña de papeles.

 

“¿Almorzaste?” Dean pregunta, posando una mano suavemente sobre su hombro. Desde que comenzaron a tocarse semi regularmente, Dean no puede dejar de hacerlo tanto como le es posible. Al menos Castiel se comporta igual; aún ahora, levanta una mano para cubrir la de Dean, sus dedos sosteniéndolo firmemente.

 

“No. No tuve tiempo de cocinar nada.”

 

Dean deja de tocarlo solo para poder moverse hasta el refrigerador, abriéndolo e inspeccionando las opciones, las cuales no son muchas y dejan en claro que realmente necesita ir de compras. “¿Qué opinas de una porción de Pizza Shuttle de anoche?” solía ser la pizza favorita de Dean. Ahora es la de Castiel.  “Sabes que a Sam no le importará.”

 

Hay silencio en la mesa de la cocina así que Dean mira hacia allí, ve a Castiel con el bolígrafo entre los dientes y mirando fijamente un ensayo. “Eh… ¿Qué?”

 

“Pizza Shuttle.” Dean repite, con una pequeña sonrisa. “¿Quieres la porción de Hawaiana que dejó Sam?”

 

“No voy a comerme la pizza de Sam. Aún no tengo apetito, gracias.”

 

Dean refunfuña y abre el frízer buscando algo comestible. “No te pregunté si tenías hambre, pregunté si habías comido.”

 

Hay una pausa antes de que Castiel estalle en risas, y a Dean le parece que la cocina parece más luminosa. “De acuerdo, madre. Supongo que puedo comer algo.”

 

Terminan comiendo sándwiches en pan de hamburguesa, compartiendo el silencio en la mesa de la cocina, Dean mirando a Castiel y pensando diferentes posibles tópicos de discusión, ya que Castiel no corrige mientras come. El Impala aparece en su mente y Dean aclara su voz, “Así que, ya casi termino con el auto. Solo debo pintarlo y arreglar la tapicería. Todo lo demás está listo.”

 

Castiel le sonríe, su lengua furtivamente lamiendo la mostaza del costado de su boca, “Es grandioso, Dean. ¿Cuánto dirías que falta?”

 

“No demasiado,” murmura, “especialmente al no tener que ir a clases. Me gustaría re tapizar los asientos yo mismo, así que buscaré un tutorial sobre eso. Por suerte existe internet, ¿verdad?”

 

“Exacto.” Castiel confirma, con una pequeña sonrisa y los ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera intentando ver a través de Dean; Dean está seguro de que Castiel puede escuchar la vacilación en su voz. “¿Estás bien?”

 

“Uh, sí.” no sabe por qué está tan nervioso excepto que lo está, frotando las sudadas palmas sobre el jean y respirando profundamente, “Me preguntaba qué tan interesado está tu hermano en ese auto. Yo… yo no sé cómo lo haría, pero me gustaría… digo, ¿si tal vez él de alguna manera perdió el interés?” Comprende cómo se escucha eso así que trata de hacer un chiste para salir del paso. “Sabes cómo ustedes los ricos se aburren fácilmente…” porque no sabe a dónde quiere ir con esto, exactamente, y a medio camino decide que no tiene derecho a preguntar.

 

Castiel suspira y sacude la cabeza, mirando a Dean con esa rara sonrisita. “Dean, hace cinco meses que decidió que no le importa el auto. Estaba planeando dártelo como regalo de graduación pero pensé que no aceptarías.”

 

Con la mandíbula caída por la sorpresa, Dean lo mira fijamente, no riéndose a pesar de que Castiel sí lo hace con un sonido feliz. “Mierda, ¿de verdad?”

 

“Por supuesto. Solo seguí usando su tarjeta de crédito para pagar por las cosas. Ni siquiera lo notó.” su pequeña sonrisa se hace amplia, “Se sintió bastante bien, en realidad.”

 

“Hay un montón de dinero en ese auto.” algo en Dean lo hace decirlo, “así que si él no lo quiere, probablemente sea una buena idea… venderlo.” se masajea la frente. “Mierda, Cas.”

 

“Tú lo quieres.” Castiel se inclina hacia adelante sobre la mesa y la pequeña distancia que los separa es demasiado grande, así que Dean estira el brazo para tomar la mano de Castiel por sobre los papeles. “Por favor, por favor, por favor, tómalo.” Castiel continúa, “Tu auto no va a durarte mucho más, Y Sam puede usarlo en el otoño para ir al colegio. Ya hiciste todo el trabajo. Tómalo, Dean.”

 

No es por el dinero, no realmente. Es acerca de Castiel regalándole algo a Dean que _sabe_ que Dean desea. Habrá tiempo para pagar por él, y si le toma hasta el día de su muerte, Dean lo pagará. Su alma está en ello, y tal vez parte de la de Castiel. Ese auto ayudó a acercarlos y Dean no quiere dejarlo ir. “Voy a pagarte.” lo dice despacio, bajando la mirada cuando la sonrisa de Castiel casi lo ciega. “O, ya sabes, a Lucifer… como sea. Pero te pagaré. No sé cuánto puedo en este momento, pero haré lo que pueda.”

 

“Lo que quieras.” Castiel dice, apretando la mano y besando sus nudillos, y el pecho de Dean se relaja de su opresión, reemplazado con sentimientos que aparecen tan a menudo cuando está cerca de Castiel, ese que hace que su cara duela de tanto sonreír, y encuentra los ojos de Castiel silenciosamente, ambos sonriendo de una manera boba. Dean quiere preguntar ¿Cómo es esto diferente a estar conmigo? Pero sabe que lo es, sabe que no importa cuánto Castiel le dé físicamente, hay aún una separación distintiva, una pared que Castiel levantó y que Dean no piensa que vaya a caer por el momento, sin importar qué tanto lo intente.

 

Los labios de Castiel pincelan sus nudillos otra vez antes de soltar su mano, recogiendo su bolígrafo con un suspiro. “Tengo aún cuarenta ensayos más que leer, además de los exámenes finales. ¿Por qué pido ensayos tan largos? Dije ocho a doce páginas. La mayoría de estos son de doce. Estos chicos nunca hacen lo mínimo.”

 

Dean sonríe ampliamente antes de pararse, con la intención de googlear la mejor manera de re tapizar asientos de cuero. “Es porque el profesor es muy listo y ardiente y quieren impresionarlo.” Cuando Castiel bufa una risa, Dean lo golpea con la cadera, entrando en su espacio personal hasta que el brazo de Castiel se levanta y se envuelve en su cintura. “Estoy siendo sincero. No tienes idea de lo buen mozo que eres. Apuesto a que las chicas y al menos la mitad de los chicos te ven caminar alrededor del salón con malos pensamientos en sus cabezas.”

 

“Me pregunto si es por eso que no hablan cuando hago preguntas en clase.” Castiel reflexiona, su expresión como si algo se le acabara de ocurrir, “Nadie duerme. Todos están obviamente prestando atención.”

 

“Están embobados por tu belleza.” Dean le dice, apartándose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. “Estaré en el garaje si me necesitas.”

 

“La cena es a las ocho.” dice Castiel distraídamente, doblado sobre su ensayo otra vez, y Dean le da el okay antes de felizmente caminar a paso vivo hacia el garaje.

 

                                                                                                          *

 

El Estadio Memorial es donde la ceremonia de graduación se lleva a cabo y hay más gente en las gradas de la que Dean pensaba que existía en todo el maldito mundo. Llega a la ceremonia un poco más tarde de lo que debería porque olvidó su maldita capa en casa y tuvo que correr a buscarla, encontrándose accidentalmente con Castiel, quien no es parte de la ceremonia este año pero que se afana por ayudar al resto del departamento de Inglés en lo que necesitan. Compartieron un breve pero intenso beso en su salida de la casa, Castiel gritando, _Estoy jodidamente orgulloso de ti_ , y Dean respondiendo, _Te amo_ , en cuanto está en su auto. No cree que Castiel lo haya escuchado, lo cual es probablemente para mejor.

 

Ahora… él espera. Sentado en su asiento con la ceremonia ya iniciada, y desea poder encontrar de alguna manera a Sam y a Bobby en la multitud pero hay demasiada gente, algunos de los cuales están sentados en los espacios entre asientos. Dean tiene su celular con él, pero la señal es terrible. En su lugar, juega Tetris mientras espera que llamen su nombre, para lo cual es bastante temprano, teniendo en cuenta el lugar que le fue asignado a Ingeniería, pero después de eso él sabe que tendrá que esperar porputasiempre.

 

Cuando el decano de Ingeniería toma el micrófono, Dean comienza a despertarse un poco, queriendo lucir como que está prestando atención a sus pares Ingenieros graduados al ser anunciados uno a uno. Su teléfono vibra tres o cuatro veces en su bolsillo cuando recibe mensajes de texto tardíos, así que lo saca y lo abre, sólo leyendo el más reciente de Sam. Lo sobresalta un poco, causando un cortocircuito en su mente. _Papá está aquí. Bobby lo trajo. Pensé que debías saberlo :)_.

 

Dean levanta la vista con el corazón en la boca, aunque es estúpido, por supuesto, porque no puede ver a su papá entre miles de personas, pero saber que está ahí, aún después de haber dicho que no iría, después de decir que no _merecía_ estar ahí, hace que los ojos de Dean quemen. Tiene que parpadear varias veces, finalmente respondiendo con un Gracias porque no sabe qué más decir. ¿Qué podría decir? No tiene nada, no hay palabras; nada en su cabeza más que una sobrecogedora sensación de gratitud que oprime su corazón pero en la mejor de las formas.

 

Está tan aturdido que tarda en levantarse cuando es el turno de su fila de caminar, apurando el paso hacia el final del pasillo, con la toga moviéndose al ritmo. Se mezcla con estudiantes que no conoce y mirando desanimadamente a las gradas. Mucha gente, demasiada, y él sólo conoce a cuatro de ellos. Están todos allí, en algún lugar, y eso hace que caminar sea más fácil caminar, pararse en el escenario y adelantarse cuando dicen su nombre, escuchando a un pequeño grupo vivarlo y sonriendo tan ampliamente que duele, apretando manos y recibiendo su diploma y parándose en línea para su foto. Los flashes lo ciegan, hacen de su camino de vuelta a su sitio muy difícil. Cuando se vuelve a sentar, respira. Está hecho. Ya terminó.

 

Cuando la ceremonia termina, Dean y Sam se envían textos con planes para encontrarse en casa de Bobby en vez de navegar el maldito Océano Atlántico de seres humanos. Nunca se encontrarían en ese lío de todas maneras, así que Dean se dirige a su auto solo, con la toga  en la mano y el cabello desordenado en su cabeza.

 

En el camino piensa en llamar a Castiel e invitarlo a almorzar, pero no quiere buscar problemas con su papá. Nah, mejor dejarlo entre ellos cuatro. Tal vez él y Castiel puedan cenar juntos luego.

 

Sube el auto a la entrada y se sorprende de ver el Fit de Castiel estacionado detrás del viejo Cadillac de Bobby. A gatas recuerda apagar el motor, Dean sale del auto atolondradamente y deja que Sam lo abrace tan fuerte como para hacerle doler los huesos. “¿Cas está aquí?” pregunta tontamente, mirando fijamente el conocido auto y preguntándose si tal vez sea de alguien más.

 

“Cas está aquí.” confima Sam, sonriendo y llevando a Dean por el brazo hacia la puerta de entrada. “Papá lo invitó, si puedes creerlo. Cas no pensó que iba a lograr llegar con todo lo que estaba trabajando en el colegio, pero dijo que escapó por un par de horas.”

 

La enormidad del gesto no le es indiferente a Dean, quien ve las implicancias, y está terriblemente animado por lo que podría significar. Pero no tiene tiempo de pensarlo mucho, aun cuando es una bonita sensación. En cambio, se dirige a la casa, notando primero el olor de la tarta de manzana horneándose y a John parado contra la mesada, riendo por algo que dijo Bobby, un vaso agua helada en su mano. La segunda cosa que nota es Castiel está frotando adobo en varios filetes.

 

“Ahí está.” Dice John, con tal ternura en la voz que Dean sonríe sin querer, feliz de poner orgulloso a su padre, yendo a abrazarlo antes de ir a buscar una Coca, “Te veías muy bien ahí arriba, chico.”

 

“Fue la cosa más malditamente aburrida de la que he participado.” Dean dice secamente, provocando una risita forzada de Bobby y un bufido de John. Sam, pelando papas, suspira.

 

“Dean, es una ceremonia. ¿Qué esperabas?”

 

Encogiéndose de hombros, abre la lata antes de sentarse a la mesa de la cocina al lado de Castiel, mirándolo de soslayo y dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, la que Castiel regresa. “No lo sé. Fuegos artificiales, al menos. Algo más entretenido que ese eterno discurso.”

 

Bobby toma el bowls de ensalada del refrigerador, deslizándola sobre la mesada cerca del aderezo Thousand Island, los tomates cortados, la lechuga y los demás condimentos. La ensalada, seguramente, es para Castiel y Sam. “Los únicos fuegos artificiales que hubo en ese lugar fueron cuando esa chica besó a ese viejo que le entregó el diploma. Eso fue algo digno de ver.”

 

Mientras John y Bobby se encuentran discutiendo (peleando) sobre la mejor manera de asar un filete, Dean se vuelve hacia Castiel y lo observa, divertido por la concentración que Castiel despliega sobre el condimento que frota sobre el filete. Cuando Castiel le devuelve la mirada y sus ojos se encuentran, él sonríe. “¿Por qué me miras así, Dean?”

 

“Sólo estoy feliz de que estés aquí.” dice sinceramente, a lo que Castiel sonríe un poco más antes de bajar la mirada al filete otra vez, con las manos cubiertas de pequeños gránulos rojos.

 

“Estoy feliz de que tu padre me haya invitado,” dice Castiel luego de un momento, dando vuelta el último filete para sazonarlo. “Fue muy amable de su parte.”

 

Dean asiente, porque no tiene nada que decir sobre eso, y sonríe. John toma los filetes que ya están listos de frente a Castiel y le agradece antes de salir a la parrilla ardiente. Dean lo mira ir antes de volver a mirar a Castiel, quien se está lavando las manos en la bacha de la cocina, con sus jeans y su polo gris, con la forma de su espalda visible bajo la fina tela. Dean quiere hacer algo por él, mostrarle lo mucho que Castiel significa para él, lo importante que es, cómo Dean sabe que fue un tonto pero que quiere intentarlo nuevamente. Parece como si casi lo lograra, como si Castiel estuviera comenzando a venir a este lado de la colina; ya no hay tanto hastío cuando mira a Dean, sus bromas comienzan a caer en una familiar regularidad. Todo lo que Dean necesita es un empujón, ese algo que lo pruebe. Dean necesita _mostrarle_ lo que desea, como Sam le mostró a Castiel como ganarse a Dean.

 

La idea le pega tan de lleno que realmente se ahoga con un trago de Coca y tiene que luchar para que Sam lo deje tranquilo, porque no deja de pegarle en la espalda con intencional agresividad. Toma la muñeca de Sam e intenta pegarle con su propia mano en retribución, pero Sam ahora es muy alto, muy excitable, y se escapa con una risotada. Castiel sacude la cabeza ante la acción y dice algo sobre los bárbaros, pero Dean no está prestando atención. Su cerebro está en un rollo, casi fervorosamente, con los sonidos de su familia entrando y saliendo de la cocina, asando filetes, mezclando ensalada y sacando la tarta del horno. El calor del sol entrando por las ventanas no se compara con la esperanza que anida en su pecho.

 

Con nueva determinación, y sintiéndose energizado de una manera en que no lo hecho en un largo tiempo, se para y envuelve a Castiel en un abrazo, sorprendiéndolo, antes de dirigirse afuera a llevarle las pinzas para filetes a su padre.

 

Pone su plan en funcionamiento un minuto después de la medianoche del lunes, su mente frenética de pensamientos. Quisiera esperar al fin de semana pero se dio cuenta de que no podría con todo esa excitación que le llena el sistema con adrenalina. Así que Dean  rueda fuera de la cama. Se viste y sale por la puerta del costado del sótano, no queriendo despertar a nadie en la casa, particularmente a Castiel. Pone su auto en punto muerto y lo lleva caminando desde la curva hasta donde piensa que es seguro encender el motor, alejándose del tranquilo barrio hacia el 24 Horas más cercano. Una vez adentro, saluda con un breve ademán a la cansada rubia que está detrás del mostrador, notando cómo sus ojos reviven un poco ante su presencia. No está aquí para coquetear, así que se dirige a la sección de artículos escolares y selecciona una libreta negra de composición por $1.17 y un paquete de coloridos Post-Its. Mira los bolígrafos de colores disponibles y se decide por un paquete de retráctiles con tinta de gel verde que hacen su letra más elegante.  

 

Paga por todo con un billete de diez dólares y charla un poco con la cajera, exagerando sus sonrisas e inclinándose sobre el mostrador, viéndola ruborizarse, agradeciéndole profusamente hasta que su sonrisa se hace más amplia y le dice que vuelva pronto. Espera haberle mejorado la noche.

 

Una vez en casa, se sienta en su escritorio y enciende la lámpara, volcando la bolsa y rompiendo el envoltorio de los bolígrafos, quitando los capuchones y probando cada uno antes de poner los otros dos a mano. Abre la libreta y comienza a escribir.

 

La mano de Dean duele cuando debe parar a las seis de la mañana, y está decepcionado al ver que está a mitad de camino. Quería terminar y tener suficiente tiempo para tener lista la segunda parte del plan temprano durante el día, pero ahora se da cuenta de que no sucederá. Es tiempo de llevar a Sam al colegio, así que Dean sabe que tendrá que esperar hasta la tarde para hacer lo que falta.

 

Permanece callado durante el viaje a Kansas City y agradece que Sam lo deje ser, sin intentar obligarlo a hablar. Estaciona para que Sam baje en Pembroke Hill, saludando a Jessica que espera en el cordón y es placenteramente sorprendido cuando Sam se inclina en el asiento y abraza a Dean. Palmeando su espalda, Dean casi besa su sien de la manera que solía hacerlo cuando Sam era más pequeño, pero logra frenarse. No hay necesidad de avergonzarlo frente a su novia, especialmente cuando van a estar estudiando todo el día juntos. Nah, Dean tiene tiempo de sobra para eso.

 

Vuelve volando a Lawrence y va directo a su habitación, abrie la libreta y sigue escribiendo en el último día más que en mucho tiempo. Es casi simple, aunque a veces tiene que sentarse y pensar, intentando descubrir cómo frasear lo que siente, poner palabras a los estremecimientos, a los nerviosos dolores de estómago y a los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Pero lo logra. Lo hace, escribe todo en cuestión de horas y su mano lo está matando pero está hecho.

 

Rompe el envoltorio de los Post-Its y se pone a trabajar en eso también, escribiendo tantos como le es posible hasta las cuatro de la tarde, sabiendo que Castiel no se quedará mucho más tarde que las cinco y luego traerá el trabajo a casa. Dean tiene que hacer esto mientras Castiel está en la oficina. Tiene que hacerlo ahora.

 

Estaciona ilegalmente en la escuela y espera que no le pongan una multa mientras corre hacia el edificio de Inglés, con la libreta bajo su brazo y los Post-Its en sus manos. Una vez que llega al pasillo de Castiel, Dean comienza a pegar los Post-Its en las paredes -solamente los que son aptos para todo público, por supuesto- donde sabe que Castiel los verá. Dean se cuela en la habitación del correo cuando Julie, sentada detrás del escritorio, no está mirando y ahí decora la casilla de Castiel con algunas coloridas piezas de papel  que no pueden ser interpretados como otra cosa que lo que son, los sentimientos de Dean.

 

Entonces Dean se dirige a la oficina de Castiel. La puerta está cerrada con llave pero la luz está encendida. Presionando su oído contra la puerta, Dean no escucha otra cosa que el zumbido del aire acondicionado, así que supone que Castiel fue al baño o a buscar un café. Dean se pone entonces a trabajar con la pila de Post-Its en las manos, alcanzando tan alto como puede alrededor de la puerta para colocarlos en prolijas filas, uno después del otro, asegurándose de no tapar los posters y pinturas de Inglaterra de Castiel.

 

Su corazón late furiosamente en su pecho mientras se enfoca en su tarea, esperando que los cuadrados de papel logren su cometido, deseando que Castiel vea esto y comprenda lo sincero que Dean es. Que Dean sabe que lo jodió pero que quiere intentarlo nuevamente y, más que nada, que _necesita_ a Castiel y no teme demostrarlo. No escapará de esto otra vez y perseguirá a Castiel por el tiempo que sea necesario -hasta que Castiel pueda perdonarlo y amarlo nuevamente, y no tenga esa expresión cerrada en sus ojos por miedo de dar más de sí mismo.

 

Dean rompe cosas, lo hace, pero las arregla también, y no hay nada que quiera más que emparchar a Castiel, ahora que se han demostrado el uno al otro lo que ellos consideran los peores aspectos de ellos mismos, y asentarse y respirar un poco. Dean no se conforma con solo un cincuenta por ciento de Castiel; él lo quiere todo, lo bueno, lo malo y quiere hacerlo _bien_ esta vez. Dean puede no ser el crayón más brillante de la caja, pero maldición, ama a Castiel y Castiel lo ama a él. Puede ser tan simple como eso, y tan fácil, si ambos pudieran bajar sus guardias y mostrarle al otro lo que se esconde debajo de sus armaduras, Dean lo sabe ahora, finalmente, y no está dispuesto a dejar que las cosas se le escapen de las manos.

 

Se le acaban los Post-Its cuando sólo la mitad de la puerta está cubierta, pero cree que está bien. Tiene los corredores que vienen del baño y del descanso de profesores cubiertos, así que no hay manera de que Castiel no los vea. Mirando su reloj y viendo que faltan veinte minutos para las cinco, Dean se recuesta contra la pared al lado de la puerta de Castiel, recordando haber hecho esto mismo meses atrás, muy temprano los sábados por la mañana, y espera.

 

Castiel aparece por la esquina del salón de descanso no más de dos minutos después, caminando despacio y distraídamente porque lee cada Post-It con mucho cuidado, con los ojos más grandes que de costumbre y la boca abierta. Al principio no nota a Dean porque está muy ocupado escaneando cada palabra, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad. Dean lo mira y sonríe, el corazón dándole un vuelco cuando Castiel estira la mano para tocar un pequeño cuadrado rosa en el que Dean puede leer aún desde donde está parado: #107 Resoplas cuando ríes muy fuerte. Castiel mueve la cabeza y ve a Dean, se queda inmóvil por un momento con una mano alrededor de su café y la otra a punto de arrancar un Post-It verde de la pared, (#200 Tus manos son suaves sin importar lo que hagas) paralizado como si hubiera sido descubierto.  Intenta hablar pero por un momento nada le sale. Entonces mira otra vez esos coloridos cuadrados en la pared. “Tú… ¿tú hiciste esto?” pregunta, con la voz una octava más alta que de costumbre, sus ojos escaneando los Post-Its otra vez. Intenta suavizar su expresión, no verse demasiado esperanzado, pero Dean puede verlo sobre toda su cara. Castiel no puede esconder cuando siente algo tan fuertemente.

 

“Lo hice.” Dean se endereza despegándose de la pared, una mano en su bolsillo y la otra aferrando la libreta como si su vida dependiera de ella -lo que, de alguna manera, es así. “¿Puedo hablarte por un minuto en tu oficina?”

 

Castiel asiente varias veces, acercándose a Dean con una sensación de timidez que Dean está seguro nunca ha visto en él, como si Castiel estuviera de alguna manera sorprendido por él y lo viera de otra manera, “Sí… sí, eso estaría bien.” Pasa por el lado de Dean, quien sonríe como si estuviera condicionado a hacerlo, y posa su mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta de su oficina. Entonces frena y echa una mirada a los Post-Its en la puerta. Toma un tiempo para leer algunos de ellos mientras Dean se mueve nerviosamente, esperando no haber cruzado una línea. No es como si quisiera poner en problemas a Castiel ni nada. Después de unos momentos y asintiendo un poco más, mira a Dean de soslayo, con las cejas juntas sobre unos muy llorosos ojos, boca pequeña.

 

“Me quedé sin tiempo de hacer más.” Dean explica, frotándose la nuca, “Quería tenerlo listo para hoy antes de que te estresaras demasiado con los exámenes.” Se acerca a Castiel pero no lo toca, lo mira fijo a los ojos. “No tomaré mucho de tu tiempo.”

 

Castiel asiente una vez más, tragando visiblemente antes de abrir su oficina, dejando que Dean lo siga a su interior. La oficina es una especie de organizado caos, pilas de papeles en el piso como pequeños rascacielos, libros en formatos parecidos a trofeos contra la pared, todo lo correspondiente al ensayo que Castiel está escribiendo para publicar en una revista. Sobre el escritorio, que está limpio excepto por el ensayo de un alumno, el bolígrafo que Dean ama, y varios vasos de café vacíos, Dean ve, con shockeante sorpresa, el ángel hecho con partes de auto que Dean le regaló para Navidad. Su plan luce ahora aún mejor.

 

“Siéntate.” Castiel le dice, sentándose en su silla pero manteniéndose algo rígido, sus ojos sobre la libreta que Dean tiene en sus manos. Se ve como si estuviera a punto de salirse de su piel “¿En qué puedo ayudarte?”

 

Dean no pierde tiempo, desliza la libreta por la superficie del escritorio, inclinándose y entrelazando sus dedos, “Estoy enamorado de ti.” dice honestamente, mirando a Castiel a los ojos y sin evitar su mirada. “Tan enamorado, de hecho, que podrías querer abrir esa libreta. Porque tengo trescientas razones por las que amarte.”

 

Los ojos de Castiel brillan como el cristal cuando sus dedos tocan la primera página, deslizando los dedos sobre el título de Dean, el cual es un poco más ingenioso que el del regalo de Sam, Razones por las cuales yo, Dean Winchester, te amo, Castiel Milton (un proyecto en proceso)

 

“Iba a hacer más,” dice Dean, inclinándose para pasar a la siguiente página ya que Castiel no lo hace, “pero me gustó la idea de empezar con trescientos por lo que Sam hizo. También mi mano comenzó a dolerme. Así que continuaré agregando ítems. Cosas nuevas aparecen todos los días, de todas maneras.”

 

Hay una larga pausa mientras Castiel mira la primera página, sus dedos temblorosos, su pecho visiblemente subiendo y bajando muy rápido. “Dean.”

 

“Lo digo en serio, Cas. Incluso estuve pensando en, sabes, darte una serenata afuera de la ventana de tu oficina pero…” Dean esboza una sonrisa cuando Castiel se ríe entre dientes al oír eso, volviendo la mirada a las sinceras palabras de Dean.

 

“No tengo una ventana.” levanta la mirada, el ceño fruncido, “Dean.”

 

Sonriendo un poco más, Dean posa sus dedos sobre la mano de Castiel, y su voz es más suave que antes pero con la misma intensidad, la misma sinceridad. “Cas, por favor. Dame otra oportunidad. Es todo lo que necesito. Nunca más voy a herirte. No estoy diciendo que vaya a ser perfecto, pero me comportaré realmente bien. Te haré feliz o moriré en el intento. Por favor.” su corazón se hincha cuando ve dos lágrimas, una tras otra, deslizarse por las mejillas sonrojadas de Castiel. “¿Una oportunidad más, profesor? ¿Buscamos una forma de trabajarlo juntos?”

 

Por un momento no parece como si Castiel fuera a hablar, su boca se abre pero no sale sonido alguno. Entonces posa su mano sobre la de Dean y la aprieta tan fuerte que casi duele, pero Dean le toma igual de fuerte. “Sí. Lo trabajaré contigo.”

 

Para esconder sus lágrimas que le arden en los ojos, Dean emite una risita. “Okay, se supone que digas, ‘Creo que puedo encontrar una forma de trabajar juntos’ ya que es lo que dijiste la primera vez y prácticamente cambió mi vida.”

 

Castiel parece colapsar con eso, encorvándose al inclinarse hacia adelante, buscando a Dean, pero está bien, porque Dean lo busca también, parándose para poder doblarse sobre el escritorio y toma la cara de Castiel entre sus manos, lo besa quitándole el aliento y dándole el suyo. El beso es una cosa húmeda y salada que no es mucho más que la conjunción desprolija de bocas, ambos perdidos en el esfuerzo de tocarse y poseerse, manos torpes por todos sus cuerpos. “Te amo.” Castiel dice tembloroso, arrastrando su boca abierta desde el mentón de Dean hacia arriba hasta encontrar sus labios, “Te amo tanto, pedazo de idiota. Te amo.”

 

“Bien,” dice Dean, con una mano entre el cabello de Castiel, recordando la primera vez que lo tocó, lo suave que era, recordando todas las cosas nuevas que aprendió sobre Castiel y que poco a poco, contribuyeron a este momento. “De otra manera esto sería más incómodo que la mierda.”

 

Riendo, Castiel se echa para atrás y se seca los ojos, mirando hacia abajo a la libreta otra vez, cerrándola para leer la tapa. “Esto es la cosa más cursi que hayas hecho. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?”

 

“Sí, lo sé.” Dean se acomoda en su silla, el cuerpo relajado, feliz y cálido en su totalidad, como si estuviera tomando un baño de sol. Ha pasado tanto desde que vio a Castiel así, _-su_ Castiel, mirándolo con afecto y un pequeño de revoleo de sus brillantes y azules ojos.

 

“En serio, Dean. Los Post-Its… no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso.”

 

“Juro que sólo usé los más educados.” se ríe, con la cabeza ladeada y mirando fijamente a Castiel como si pudiera beberlo con simplemente mirarlo, nutriendo su cuerpo de esa manera. “Hay cerca de quince alabando tu verga. Dejé esos en tu casilla de correo.”

 

Castiel sacude la cabeza, sonriendo tan ampliamente que parece que su cara fuera a dividirse en dos, ojos empequeñecidos y dulces. “Gracias a Dios. No estoy seguro que qué hubiese pensado el decano de eso.” se vuelve a reír, con un codo sobre el escritorio, recorriendo su cabello con una mano, “Dean, no puedo explicarte… no sé si alguna vez me haya sentido así.”

 

“Genial.” Dice Dean, ojos entrecerrados con orgullo, “Lo que sea que sientes, se ve bien en ti.”

 

“Es como si un peso me hubiera sido quitado de encima.” explica, abriendo la libreta nuevamente para leer algunos de los números (Dean puede ver el número treinta y tres: No temes echarme en cara mis cagadas, y aun así me amas por ellas) “¿Has oído alguna vez sobre Sisyphus en la mitología griega?” Castiel continúa. “¿El hombre condenado por la eternidad a empujar una roca colina arriba sólo para que vuelva a caer del otro lado?”

 

Si Dean no hubiera pensado ya que habían sido hechos el uno para el otro por las manos del mismo Dios, estaría seguro ahora. Echando un vistazo al ángel posado cerca del iMac, Dean vuelve a acercarse, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Castiel y sosteniéndolo, lo mira a los ojos con un suave esbozo de sonrisa, “Sí. El tipo debería haber pedido ayuda.”

 

Se separan luego de un rato, Castiel queriendo terminar de corregir los ensayos en los que está trabajando antes de irse a casa, así que Dean decide hacerle compañía, contento de sentarse y simplemente mirar cómo trabaja Castiel, admirando la particular curvatura de su cara, sus afilados pómulos y la maraña de cabello negro, desordenado por las propias manos de Dean. Algo tranquilo se levanta en su pecho hasta que lo toma por completo y todo lo que siente en el mundo es una sublime felicidad.

 

Muchas cosas, pequeñas y no tan pequeñas, han pasado en el último año, todo guiando a Dean hacia Castiel como un embudo, cerrándose hasta un punto donde ellos se encontraran. Todas las decisiones que tomó, aún las malas, los llevaron hasta allí. Ahora, Dean piensa, es bueno que las cosas hayan sucedido como lo hicieron, aun cuando tengan tanto para resolver, aun cuando Castiel tendrá que trabajar sobre la muerte de su madre, su propio temor al fracaso. Pero está bien. Tienen un acuerdo ahora que no tenían antes y pueden empezar de cero, Dean pidiendo ayuda cuando la necesite y Castiel haciendo lo mismo, cada uno de ellos confiando en el otro para que abra los brazos y sostenga al otro cuando comience a caer.

 

Nada es fácil, mucho menos con ellos dos, y su camino es largo y con muchos sobresaltos, lleno de dudas y broncas y peleas, pero hay cosas buenas también. Hay grandes sillones en el living, y Ke$ha y la alta cama de Castiel, cómoda no por la cantidad de hilos de sus sábanas sino por el hombre al que le pertenece. Dean ya no escapa de las cosas buenas por temor a las malas. Ser adulto significa enfrentar las cosas malas, trabajándolas, llegando al otro lado; y no tiene que hacer esto solo, nunca más. Algún día Sam se irá a la Universidad para comenzar su propia vida l de Dean, pero eso también está bien. Sucede. Se llama crecer. Al menos Dean tiene a Castiel para ayudarlo en la cresta de la colina, sosteniéndolo en la cima para que no ruede colina abajo y tenga que comenzar nuevamente.

 

Con ese conocimiento ardiendo brillantemente en su corazón, Dean ya no tiene miedo.

 

                                                                                                                  -  Fin.-

 

No olviden suscribirse a nuestos usuarios para más traducciones. 

 

Con amor: FRIDARULES


End file.
